Le changement est il possible?
by reytan
Summary: Sasuke est un tueur travaillant pour une organisation de la mafia, Naruto fait parti des ANBU, police réputée pourra t-il le faire changer? naruxsasu 1ere fic
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour^^ donc voilà, après d'intenses réflexions, je me suis dit que j'allais oser poster ma première fic sur naruto et sasuke! c'est un grand pas en avant moi qui préfère lire les nombreuses fics sur le sujet! Mais bon il faut un commencement à tout alors je me lance et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!

Pour commencer et bien malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux (je ferais trop souffrir les personnages) ils ne m'appartiennent pas, tout viens de l'immense Masashi Kishimoto!

Ensuite comme c'est précisé, le rating se trouve être du M y'a du sang, de la violence, de la torture, de l'amour et des lemons, le tout en étant du naruXsasu, bref tout ce que j'aime^^ Je ne fais pas dans la dentelle j'aime le gore, si vous êtes plutôt facilement impressionnable, je vous déconseille ma fic pour les autres, j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à la lire!

Pour terminer, il y a sûrement quelques fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pour tout corriger mais on est jamais à l'abris et comme je le dis toujours tant qu'elles sont expliqués, je suis pour toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, je ne cherche qu'une chose, à m'améliorer! Sur ce amis yaoistes, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>- la mission est comprise ?<p>

- parfaitement !

- bien, ne me déçoit pas Sasuke !

- ça sera fait répondit ledit Sasuke d'une voix froide

- je te fais confiance...

La conversation se coupa net sans plus de formule de politesse alors que le jeune homme raccrocha en esquissant un sourire ironique.

_Je suis tueur, qui plus est je travail pour lui depuis mes 15 ans... comme s'il doutait encore de moi et de ma puissance..._

Sasuke grogna légèrement, agacé par cette soudaine crainte qu'avait son employeur puis d'un mouvement sec prit sa veste et sorti de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Arrivé au bar, il s'installa tranquillement est commanda un whisky glacé, saluant d'un signe de tête le serveur.

Buvant tranquillement le liquide ambré, il fut très rapidement accosté par un autre homme dans la trentaine cheveux argent aux yeux noir. Ce dernier semblait éprouver une certaine attirance pour lui au vu de son regard presque langoureux.

_C'est tellement facile que ça en deviendrait presque morne..._

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel discrètement lorsqu'il entendit l'homme prendre sa commande sur son compte, il le vit ensuite demander un cocktail très couteux.

- ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous tienne compagnie ?

- aucunement

- vous m'en voyez ravi lança t-il d'une voix qui se voulait suave

- ...

Sasuke resta silencieux, analysant les stupides tentatives de séduction de l'autre homme qui semblait le trouver à son goût.

Il laissa durer ce manège pendant un petit moment puis se leva lentement et fit mine de partir.

- attendez où allez-vous ?

- il se fait tard

- permettez-moi de vous inviter dans ma chambre, nous pourrions partager un autre verre !

- ...

Sasuke se retourna et lui fit mine d'être très intéressé.

- bien, quel numéro ?

- nous allons y aller ensemble si vous me le permettez

- je dois faire quelques chose avant...quel numéro ?

- chambre 36 répondit l'homme heureux que le bel éphèbe accède à sa demande

- bien...

Sasuke le salua, remercia silencieusement le barman puis les quitta.

...

- entré !

Sasuke poussa la porte et vit l'autre homme sourire comme un damné. Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, il détailla la chambre qui se trouvait tout aussi luxueuse que la sienne. Il repéra néanmoins sur la table basse, une bouteille de champagne de grande époque.

_Ben voyons..._

- je suis ravi de vous voir !

- de même répondit le jeune homme sans grande conviction

- si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine

- ...

Sasuke s'installa sur le canapé en cuir blanc aux côtés de son hôte qui posa deux flûtes devant eux. Il déboucha la bouteille d'un geste expert puis versa du champagne à mi-verre.

- tenez lança l'inconnu

- hn...

Sasuke prit le verre lorsqu'il senti les doigts de l'autre homme lui frôler la main.

- vous êtes vraiment charmant repris l'homme, puis-je connaître votre prénom ?

- Sasuke

- je m'appelle Kabuto souria l'homme, que diriez-vous de trinquer à notre rencontre ?

- ...

Sasuke soupira discrètement ennuyé par tous les simagrés de Kabuto puis il leva son verre de mauvaise grâce, faisant teinter le cristal doucement.

Il but une gorgée de l'alcool lui reconnaissant un grand goût lorsque son verre lui fut enlevé et remplacé par des lèvres humides.

Jouant le jeu, il participa au baiser, lui donnant la passion que Kabuto semblait attendre.

- je suis désolé murmura le grisâtre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, vous êtes tellement beau !

- ...

Sasuke, las de ce jeu fondit sur les lèvres de l'homme qui, ravi participa avidement à l'échange.

Il glissa sa main discrètement dans son dos avant de détacher quelque chose à sa ceinture.

Toujours dans le plaisir et le début d'excitation que lui procurait Sasuke, Kabuto senti un léger picotement au niveau de son ventre puis ce picotement se transforma en brûlure lorsque sa respiration se coupa.

S'éloignant de sa prise, Sasuke fixa Kabuto dont quelques gouttes de sang commençaient à glisser le long de ses lèvres.

Retirant le couteau qu'il avait planté dans l'abdomen de son homologue, Sasuke se gorgea avec satisfaction de la panique qu'il y avait à présent au fond des yeux noirs de l'autre.

- que...

Posant une main tremblante sur la plaie béante qui salissait sa chemise blanche d'un pourpre macabre, Kabuto étouffa un gémissement.

- que voulez-vous... on ne trahis pas Orochimaru...

La face de Kabuto refléta la peur la plus pure au monde, quand il se mit à trembler alors que son corps se vidait lentement mais surement de son sang, tâchant ses mains, quelques gouttes tombant même sur le tapis de la chambre.

Toujours assis sur le lit, le blessé fixait son attaquant d'un œil terrifié, sentant sa fin devenir proche.

- tu...es... Sharingan siffla t-il avec difficulté, sa respiration se faisant plus rare

- effectivement répondit le concerné d'une voix froide et dénuée de toute compassion, tu n'es pas très malin pour un célèbre homme d'affaire réputé...quelle tristesse...

Kabuto ne répondit rien, espérant faire reculer l'heure de sa mort en économisant ses force, intention stupide mais purement instinctive.

- imprègne toi susurra Sasuke, imprègne toi de tes derniers instants... Ordure siffla t-il sur un ton haineux

- ...

Kabuto ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un sifflement en sorti, la peur et la douleur le paralysant.

- si tu crois que de me regarder comme ça va me faire regretter mon geste...

- enfoiré...

- tient... je n'y suis pas allé suffisamment profond...

Le sourire sadique de Sasuke tétanisa Kabuto qui d'un léger mouvement essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet être qui allait le mener à sa perte.

- si tu bouges... tu meurs tu sais

- ...

Kabuto ferma les yeux, quelques larmes perlant à leurs coins avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre, tiraillé par la douleur intense qui circulait à présent dans tout son corps.

Ses jambes et ses mains commençaient à être engourdies alors que sa tête lui tournait, le monde autour de Sasuke devenait plus flou, comme s'il avait trop bu.

- ... tes souffrances vont disparaître...

Kabuto écarquilla ses yeux alors qu'il senti une douleur encore plus violente le submerger. Le coup était donné sans hésitation, sans pitié. Kabuto senti son souffle et les battements de son cœur ralentir alors que la vie quittait lentement son corps.

Sasuke d'un œil expert jugea sa mort puis aussi discrètement qu'il était entré sorti de la chambre et parti dans la sienne. Il descendit ensuite à l'accueil, salua la réceptionniste, paya la chambre qu'il avait prise, lui donna un pourboire, ignora ses regards séducteurs et disparu de l'hôtel comme une ombre, comme s'il n'avait jamais commis de meurtre. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti son portable.

- c'est fait !

- j'en suis ravi Sasuke, j'aimerais maintenant que tu reviennes s'il te plait, j'ai une information de la plus haute importance à te transmettre

- hn...

* * *

><p>Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il va pas, j'ai toujours peur que l'action aille trop vite^^ J'espère que ça vous à plus<p>

Bisous! (et vive le yaoi)


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre, je me suis dit, pour une première, autant en poster plusieurs, histoire de bien se fixer dans l'ambiance (avis personnel^^) donc ben voilà, ça change pas trop si ce n'est que je fais juste une précision, avec tous le boulot que j'ai je ne pense pas avoir un rythme de publication régulier mais je n'écris pas une fic pour la laisser à l'abandon, elle aura une fin c'est sûr, reste plus qu'à savoir quand! enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Sasuke raccrocha puis traversa rapidement la ville sous la nuit profonde jusqu'à un manoir assez conséquent, le manoir d'Orochimaru, mafieux de son état.<p>

Il passa devant les gardes qui évoluaient dans le jardin pour la surveillance de la propriété puis entra dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur puait le luxe, entre sol marbré, dorure, clinquant, tableaux venant des plus grands artistes, bibelots, vases antiques, tout était entreposé pour affirmer à qui venait la puissance d'Orochimaru.

Le jeune homme ignora son environnement puis monta les étages jusqu'au bureau d'Orochimaru. Il frappa, entra et referma derrière lui.

En face se tenait à un homme à l'allure pâle, presque cadavérique, de long cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un violet effroyable est une expression de sadisme pure constamment affiché sur son visage répugnant.

_Plus je le regarde plus je me dis qu'il est fait pour être mafieux..._

- pour commencer lança t-il d'une voix éraillée, je suis une fois de plus ravi de ton efficacité Sasuke

- hn...

Orochimaru souria puis fit lentement glisser sa langue anormalement longue sur sa lèvre inférieure, provoquant un haut le cœur chez le plus jeune qui resta tout de même impassible.

- bien, je sais qu'il est rare que tu enchaîne plusieurs missions d'affilé mais j'ai besoin de toi

- je suis disponible !

- ton dévouement me fait chaud au cœur, installe-toi !

Sasuke déclina sa proposition préférant rester debout.

- comme tu veux...alors c'est un cas assez particulier je dois te dire

- allez droit au but s'il vous plait s'impatienta le jeune homme

- ...

Orochimaru se contenta de fixer avec intérêt son employé avec un petit sourire amusé.

Sasuke n'avait guère changé depuis qu'il l'avait recueillit à l'âge de 10 ans. Il l'avait élevé comme son propre fils, l'avait aidé à s'améliorer, se rendant compte de sa qualité en tant que tueur. Sasuke était une véritable machine de guerre ne ressentant ni la peur ni la douleur. Il était fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il était devenu et fier de voir qu'il ne changeait pas, qu'il lui restait fidèle.

Le jeune homme du haut de ses 20 ans avait tué bien plus d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants que certains de ses plus vieux employés sans avoir la moindre pitié ou la moindre hésitation. Du haut de ses 1m70, à première vue, il n'était pas des plus imposants avec sa carrure svelte et plutôt androgyne. Sa peau d'albâtre lui donnait une certaine innocence, un côté assez fragile et pourtant Orochimaru était le premier à savoir que Sasuke était quelqu'un de tous sauf innocent. Le mal était en lui, le meurtre coulait dans ses veines, tuer était sa destiné, il n'y avait plus aucune doute là-dessus.

Ses cheveux couleur charbon rebiquaient à l'arrière de sa tête de façon anarchique, lui donnant un côté rebel alors que deux mèches lisses retombaient sur le côté de son visage.

Toujours droit, fier, son charme avait quelque chose d'aristocratique, une classe princière inévitable teintée d'une aura ténébreuse et mystérieuse. Son mutisme était ce qui plaisait le plus, lui donnant un côté inaccessible qui faisait fondre la plupart des femmes.

Mais ce qui était le plus fascinant chez lui était ses yeux. Deux orbes aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune et aussi profonde qu'un puis sans fond.

Son regard froid avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, on se sentait irrémédiablement aspiré sans avoir la possibilité de faire marche arrière.

Les autres employés lorsqu'il fixait Sasuke sentait leurs âmes sondées par ce dernier comme s'il lisait en eux.

Puissant physiquement, il était également doté d'un esprit vif et rapide, en bref, il était le parfait assassin.

- cette mission s'avère extrêmement compliquée et plutôt risquée, j'aimerais toute ton attention Sasuke !

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil puis s'avança et s'installa en face de lui sur le fauteuil de cuir.

- bien, voici donc le dossier, c'est une mission de haut rang Sasuke je ne peux la confier qu'à toi !

Sasuke leva les yeux et fixa le regard d'illuminé de son « père adoptif ».

- étrange, c'est rare ce genre de mission

- effectivement repris le chef, le problème c'est que l'homme qui doit disparaître le plus rapidement possible se trouve être l'un des hommes les plus importants du pays

- à ce point ?

- oui... vois-tu continua t-il alors que le jeune tueur ouvrit le dossier pour l'étudier, ta future cible se trouve être Kakashi...

Sasuke fixa Orochimaru comme s'il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- je sais Sasuke, ça paraît fou mais il me cause de plus en plus de problème, je dois en être débarrassé

- vous savez, je ne refuse jamais une mission lança finalement le jeune homme même si elle tient du suicide, cependant... il s'agit la du chef de la milice, les ANBU, réputé pour leur puissance et leur grand nombre, de plus si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit d'un de vos anciens ami...c'est une sorte de concours que vous avez entre vous à qui mourra le premier non ?

- effectivement Sasuke c'est pour cela que toi seul peut remplir cette mission...

- pourquoi ? Envoyé un binôme serait bien plus efficace

- tu surpasse en puissance et en intelligence tous mes autres tueurs Sasuke, tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Kakashi, puis-je compter sur toi ?

- ...

Sasuke regarda les dossiers, l'homme avait les cheveux grisonnant et les yeux noirs dont l'un d'eux était masqué par un cache œil, très certainement le vestige d'une attaque.

- bien, j'accepte informa Sasuke, cependant je vais agir différemment et j'aurais besoin d'aide

- bien, quel est ton plan ?

- il faudrait que vous envoyez quelqu'un tuer un flic de bas étage, je dois me retrouver sur les lieux, ils penseront que c'est moi le coupable, m'embarqueront et une fois sur place j'improviserais

- très bien pensé Sasuke félicita Orochimaru cependant, là-bas, ils seront en grand nombre et verrons ton visage

- ça ne serait pas la première fois, mais je suis insaisissable

- c'est vrai acquiesça le mafieux... bien, quand pourras-tu être prêt ?

- ce soir, la nuit, ce genre de flic est moins efficace et je serais plus discret

- alors laisse-moi faire...

Orochimaru appela l'un de ses indics puis après de longues minutes d'attente il raccrocha rapidement.

- une patrouille des ANBU se trouve au parc du square, c'est parfait pour ton plan

- j'y serais dans environs dix minutes

- l'un de mes hommes aura commis le meurtre

- prenez en un d'une famille assez distante pour qu'ils mettent du temps à remonter jusqu'à vous et ensuite jusqu'à moi

- bien... bonne chance Sasuke

- je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Sasuke salua son maître qui lui souria d'une manière perfide puis quitta le manoir pour partir en direction du parc. Comme prévu, environs dix minutes plus tard, il arriva sur place et sa cacha derrière un arbre. Il avait en visuel la voiture des ANBU et repéra facilement l'un des hommes qui travaillait pour Orochimaru l'une des familles à la botte de son patron et père adoptif. Il soupira quand à son manque de savoir faire lorsqu'il attira les deux hommes à l'extérieur. Rapidement il entendit des coups de feu et des gémissements puis il vit le vrai criminel s'enfuir piteusement.

_Forcément, vu la qualité, ils vont certainement pas remonté jusqu'à Orochimaru... que des poules mouillés... Pitoyables..._

Main dans les poches, Sasuke se posta vers les deux corps, se penchant en avant, admirant le sang qui coulait le long des crânes, les deux agents c'étant prit une balle dans la tête.

_Et en plus ça manque de classe... Franchement bonjour la relève, pas étonnant qu'Orochimaru ne puisse compter que sur moi..._

Sasuke n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant qu'une autre voiture ne débarque en sa direction. Esquissant un sourire il entendit la voiture se garer avec affolement avant d'entendre deux hommes en sortir.

- bouge pas cria l'un d'eux

- tes mains bien en évidence et tu te tournes très lentement !

Sasuke soupira, leva les yeux au ciel puis obéit sans résistance. Il fit quelques pas pour se retourner, se retrouvant face à deux hommes assez robustes.

Le premier devait être le plus âgé. Carrure athlétique, bien plus que la sienne en tout cas, où les muscles se dessinaient à la perfection sous son uniforme noir. Sa peau était hâlée comme s'il venait des îles, lui donnant un aspect typé qui pourrait faire le bonheur de toutes femmes rêvant d'exotisme.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient mi-longs, deux mèches un peu plus longues lui encadraient un visage aux traits matures et relativement doux malgré son air menaçant.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé pareil à ceux des abysses qui faisait la navette entre lui et les deux cadavres.

Cependant son regard fut vite attiré par le second agent dont il entendit le déclic de son arme. Il le toisa d'un regard supérieur voir même un peu provoquant.

Sans aucun doute le plus jeune était le fils du premier. Même carrure quoi qu'un peu plus développée pour le second. Torse robuste, épaules larges, jambes puissantes, aucun doute sur le fait d'un entraînement assez conséquent. Sa peau était aussi hâlée que celle du premier, cependant le reflet de la lune lui donnait un aspect plus clair accentuant sa perfection. Ses cheveux étaient également blond mais peignés d'une manière tellement destructuré que Sasuke ignorait s'il les avait coiffés ou non.

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le siens. Si son homologue les avait foncés, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair dont les nuances des océans n'avaient qu'à pâlir de jalousie face aux siennes.

_Face au père et fils Uzumaki... intéressant..._

* * *

><p>Voilà le second chapitre terminé, n'hésitez pas avec vos avis, je prends tout tant qu'il y a la justification^^<p>

Bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre, bon, je sais pas trop quoi en penser, je le trouve pas super mais comme je l'ai dit, je garde toujours mes premières impressions, quand on commence à changer les détails trop souvent, l'histoire perd en authenticité (là encore avis personnel) donc bah, j'espère surtout que ça vous plaira^^! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>- tu reste tranquille menaça le premier alors qu'il avançait prudemment, Naruto couvre moi !<p>

- yep !

Sasuke détourna son attention, regardant le premier s'accroupir pour constater que ses deux collègues étaient bien morts.

- embarque-le Naruto grogna t-il... Enfin on l'a choppé

- tu m'étonne... Viens là toi, salopard !

Sasuke soupira, se laissa docilement menotté puis emmené dans la voiture jusqu'au QG des ANBU.

Arrivé dans les locaux, il attira immédiatement tous les regards noirs de tous les policiers sur lui ce qui l'amusa intérieurement.

_Dire que je pourrais tous vous buter là maintenant... Calme-toi Sasuke, attends au moins d'avoir eu le chef..._

- jolie prise les mecs lança l'un d'eux, encore un trophée pour Minato et Naruto Uzumaki !

- quel blaireau lança Sasuke à mi-voix

- ferme là toi menaça Naruto et avance

- oui chef !

Le ton ironique ne plus guère au jeune homme qui le poussa sans ménagement dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Depuis la petite fenêtre, Sasuke pu voir Kakashi rejoindre les deux hommes qui l'avaient arrêté.

- laissez moi l'interroger demanda Naruto, les poings serré, il a tué deux de mes hommes

- calme toi Naruto intima Minato, avec ce genre de personne, il ne faut pas t'emporter

- je te connais aussi Minato soupira gentiment Kakashi, si tu y vas, le résultat sera le même, nous allons donc y aller ensemble

- attends... et pourquoi pas toute la brigade ?

Minato et Kakashi regardèrent Naruto avec étonnement et incompréhension.

- un mec comme ça, c'est pas trois autres gars qui vont parvenir à l'impressionner mais si on lui met tous la pression...

- il finira par craquer continua Minato, bonne idée fils tu es d'accord Kakashi ?

- ... je pense que la plupart des flics ici présent aimeraient voir son visage décomposé par la peur ! aller me le chercher !

Naruto souria puis attendit que des gardes emenèrent le jeune homme qui semblait intrigué jusqu'à eux. Minato disposa une chaise et ordonna à Sasuke de s'asseoir dessus au milieu des bureaux.

Sasuke obéit et senti tous les regards de haines posés sur lui.

_Ok je vois tentative d'intimidation... je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils ont jamais chopé Orochimaru avec des techniques aussi pourri... et en plus ils pensent que ça marche... bon dieu, ce que ça va être chiant comme mission..._

- ton nom demanda froidement Naruto ?

- ...

- il t'a posé une question je crois répéta Minato qui s'installa en face de lui alors que Naruto prit place à ces côtés, assis sur l'un des bureaux

- et la formule de politesse demanda effrontément Sasuke ?

- pardon ? tu te fous de nous là ?

- hn... je n'oserais jamais

Le ton ironique est clairement moqueur n'échappa à personne dans les bureaux ce qui créa une vague de colère nettement perceptible.

- calmez-vous ordonna Kakashi en fixant Sasuke du regard... il n'attend que ça, que nous cédions à la panique... garde, emmenez-le dans la salle d'interrogatoire

- mais demanda Naruto, pourquoi on vient à peine de commencer, mon idée à servie à rien alors...

- trop de risque, il y a bien trop de tension, pour le moment c'est un suspect, si l'un des camarades des hommes tués venait à lui tirer dessus Naruto...

- je comprends soupira Naruto... allons-y alors

- c'était une bonne idée Naru mais il me semble que nous n'avons pas à faire à n'importe qui

- effectivement Minato, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas facile à perturber continua Kakashi, les yeux fixant le dos du jeune homme.

Sasuke était une nouvelle fois assis dans la petite pièce face aux trois hommes qui le fixaient, sortant divers dossier devant lui.

- voilà les photos lança Naruto en les disposant devant lui !

Sasuke baissa le regard, son visage parfaitement stoïque alors qu'il se trouvait devant les photos des cadavres.

- et alors ? J'ai déjà vu le tableau grandeur nature, la scène était plus intéressante dans le parc

- que... mais... espèce de...

- Naruto intervint Minato...

- joli ricana Sasuke, bel démonstration des sois disant protecteur de la ville

- je ne tolérerais aucune moquerie venant d'un homme comme vous gronda Minato de sa voix la plus dure

- hn...

Bras et jambes croisés, le visage de Sasuke restait impassible comme s'il se trouvait à ce moment même dans son salon devant sa télé.

- es tu conscient de ce que tu risques demanda Kakashi ?

- ...

Sasuke se pencha sur les photos, les regarda plus en détails puis releva le visage et les fixa.

- à vu de nez... prison à perpétuité... si je suis le coupable !

- que...

Naruto ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau alors que les mains de Minato se crispèrent sur la table.

- ha tient donc, pas de preuve alors souffla Sasuke amusé par la situation

- tch siffla Naruto...ça ne tardera pas sois en sûr

- ...

Pourtant le sourire confiant attisa la curiosité des trois hommes en face de lui.

- bon soupira Kakashi, je vais vous laisser régler ça, j'ai d'autre dossier qui réclame mon attention

- ça marche laça Minato, t'en fait pas on va pas le laisser partir comme ça !

- je vous fait confiance à tous les deux souria t-il.

Sasuke le suivit du regard alors que sa cible principale quitta la pièce.

- c'est ici que sa se passe gronda Naruto

- effrayant se moqua le noiraud

- espèce de...

- calme toi Naruto demanda Minato, tu ne vois pas qu'il te cherche là

- il y arrive vraiment bien grogna le blond, je peux pas voir sa face d'aristo supérieur

- la définition me convient bien

- tch... on verra si tu te marres autant en prison

- n'est-ce pas un peu précipité Uzumaki-san ?

- quoi vouloir te foutre en taule ? les assassins comme toi ne mérite que ça !

- hn...

Une véritable guerre psychologique avait débuté entre les deux hommes, guerre dont Minato ne pouvait être que spectateur.

Il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour son fils de s'énerver ainsi car la situation pouvait se retourner contre lui mais il le comprenait également. Perdre deux hommes avec qui on avait l'habitude de travailler était toujours une situation compliquée, on ne pouvait rêver que de vengeance après ça.

- bordel jura Naruto, c'est pas possible... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ils faisaient leur boulot, ils avaient de la famille, des enfants, t'as tout pris, pourquoi ?

- là au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit répondit Sasuke simplement en haussant les épaules

- tu es conscient que ces arguments ne seront pas acceptables à un procès

- seulement si je suis coupable Minato-san.

Le ton ne plu guère au paternel qui grinça des dents alors qu'il sondait Sasuke, espérant tirer quelque chose de lui malgré ses silences et son absence d'émotions faciales.

Soudain, le suspect fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il détourna son regard des deux ANBU pour fixer la fenêtre.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Minato...

- hey, regarde nous quand on te parle grogna le fils, t'es pas chez toi ici !

- ...

Sasuke resta silencieux malgré le ton colérique de Naruto alors qu'il fixait toujours la vitre lorsque celle-ci implosa brutalement. Dans un reflexe, les trois hommes se projetèrent à terre pour se protéger alors que des cris retentissaient dans la salle adjacente.

- bordel, c'est quoi ça demanda Naruto ?

- j'en sais rien, viens Naru...

Minato fixa la porte alors qu'il vit Sasuke en sortir telle une ombre.

- il va s'enfuir p'pa lança Naruto, merde !

Les deux policiers le suivirent alors qu'ils se cachèrent derrière un bureau rejoignant leurs amis et collègues.

- il se passe quoi demanda Minato à Kakashi qui était protégé derrière le meuble comme beaucoup d'autres

- on a été infiltré par des mecs...

- armé demanda Naruto ?

Au même moment plusieurs tirs retentirent sans interruption faisant crier les secrétaires, les balles s'incrustants dans les murs, brisant les verres, faisant voler les dossiers, créant une véritable panique.

- ça répond à ta question ?

- pas le moment de faire de l'humour Kakashi intervint Minato, comment c'est possible ?

- qu'est-ce que j'en sais, les gardes devant le bâtiment se sont fait tirer dessus

- faudra revoir la sécurité proposa Minato on est les ANBU!

- et comme par hasard, le même jour de l'arrestation de ce mec grogna le blond

- pas de conclusion hâtive Naruto, regarde-le, il est devant là, s'il était avec ses hommes, il les aurait rejoins informa Minato

- c'est pas faux... bon, on va pas se laisser faire quand même, faut répliquer repris le plus jeune !

Minato échangea un regard avec son patron lorsqu'ils hochèrent la tête, dégainant leurs armes.

- on se défend ordonna Minato de sa voix puissante !

Les professionnels se barricadèrent derrière les bureaux et autre meubles puis commencèrent à tirer face à leurs assaillants.

Sasuke qui se trouvait derrière le bureau devant Naruto, Minato et Kakashi analysa la situation. Cinq hommes, armés plus que de nécessaire et qui semblaient s'amuser de la situation à tel point qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de se masquer.

_Les abrutis...c'était obligé qu'ils prouvent leur puissance cette nuit à braquer le QG des ANBU, forcément maintenant... et je suis pas armé... et aucun moyen de joindre Orochimaru et aucune aide extérieure possible... bordel va !_

Le visage crispé, Sasuke regardait tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir une solution apparaître alors que les coups de feu retentissaient toujours sans presque aucune interruption.

_Et en plus ils sont bourrés de chargeur... Merde... réfléchit Sasuke, réfléchit, réfléchit... bordel, va en plus falloir que je sauve la vie à des flics quoi... une première dans la vie d'un tueur... faut que ça m'arrive à moi hein..._

Essayant de faire abstraction des coups de feu et des cris de panique, Sasuke se concentra lorsqu'il regarda droit devant lui, s'encrant dans le regard azur de Naruto.

- il prépare quelque chose p'pa

- comment tu le sais ?

- je le sens Kakashi, va falloir être prêt pour le couvrir

- je te demande pardon ?

- je suis sûr que c'est un mec complètement pourri mais on a justement besoin d'un mec comme ça pour mettre aux arrêts les cinq tarés de la gâchette

- je ne lui fais aucunement confiance Naruto mais à toi oui alors je suivrais tes indications !

- bien, merci p'pa !

Naruto fixa à son tour Sasuke et hocha légèrement la tête provoquant un sourire un peu moqueur de la part du tueur.

_Bon... allons se jeter dans la gueule du loup..._

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous ne trouvez pas l'action un peu bizarre et irréablisable!<p>

Petite précision qui n'a pas été faite dans les premiers chapitres, l'histoire de la fic se situe dans une époque ou la justice est très limitée, ou les hommes ont perdu leur sens moral, c'est un peu dans un Tokyo chaotique ou les crimes sont assez communs voir presque naturel (voilà, j'aurais du le faire dans les premiers chapitre mais j'avais déjà posté quand je m'en suis rendu compte, maladroite comme je suis, veuillez m'en excuser!)

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions et je ne tarderais pas à poster la suite promis!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

naru sasu loveee : merci beaucoup, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir^^ tant mieux si ça te plait ce genre parce que les crimes sanglants et plutôt horribles seront au rendez-vous! les souffrances aussi bien sûr bien que j'essaie d'alléger l'ambiance quelque fois, donc j'espère que cette suite t'as plu!

nathalie : merci beaucoup, je vais essayer d'avoir des chapitres aussi intéressant que le début, j'espère que je vais pas te décevoir, merci d'avoir laissé ton avis! merci et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre!

Bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le 4ème chapitre que je mets enfin en ligne! bon, que dire, pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je dirais que c'est plus un chapitre de transition utile mais ou il n'y a pas vraiment d'action! Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et encore merci de me lire et de me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce qui va ou ne vas pas (j'ai d'ailleurs essayé d'améliorer la présentation du chapitre mais pour ça je suis vraiment pas douée... et désolé pour les fautes très problables) enfin bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Sasuke regarda sur sa droite pour voir une arme posée négligemment sur le bureau. Doucement, il décala sa jambe, pris appuie dessus et fonça, évitant rapidement les balles. Arrivé à destination, il prit l'arme à feu et la regarda pour remarquer à son grand désespoir les cinq uniques balles dans le barillet.<p>

_Hé merde... j'ai vraiment pas de pot moi... bon, une balle pour chaque c'est faisable... sans compter qu'ils tirent dans les deux sens, je peux tirer cinq fois mais je vais me prendre combien de balle..._

Sasuke soupira puis enclencha l'arme avant de s'avancer suffisamment pour voir les tireurs sans se mettre à découvert.

- bordel, il va pas le faire quand même s'étonna Kakashi en continuant de tirer

- si siffla Minato en rechargeant rapidement son arme...

Naruto resta silencieux, guettant le moindre mouvement du criminel dont la jambe commençait à trembler, signe qu'il allait bientôt commencer.

_Allez Sasuke, t'as fait bien pire...un...deux..._

Sasuke se releva rapidement et fonça sur ses adversaires, telle une ombre insaisissable.

- bordel cria Naruto, on le couvre les gars !

Obéissant sans chercher à comprendre, tous les tireurs ANBU suivirent le mouvement, essayant de viser ceux qui pourraient plus facilement toucher Sasuke, autant dire tous puisque le jeune homme était entièrement à découvert. Suivant son instinct de tueur, Sasuke zigzaguait enter les balles, courant le plus rapidement possible, sautant par-dessus le peu d'obstacle qu'il avait devant lui. Il tendit son bras perpendiculairement à son corps et sans regarder tira un coup. Première cible, touchée en plein cœur, encore quatre. La seconde ne tarda pas à tomber sous l'effet d'une balle dans l'œil qui venait de ressortir pour s'encastrer dans le mur pas très loin tâchant les meubles adjacent du liquide vermeille.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire, remerciant silencieusement son maître de lui avoir donné ses cours de tire qu'il jugeait inutile au début. Courant toujours, contournant un bureau pour éviter une autre salve de balle, il sauta sur le meuble, prit appuie et tira dans les airs touchant le troisième homme au visage, sa tête implosant sous le choc. Malheureusement lorsqu'il retomba sur ses jambes, il ne put éviter une balle qui se logea dans son épaule, le faisant grogner de douleur.

_Bordel... ça fait un mal de chien... je vais buter l'enfoiré qui m'a fait ça !_

Sasuke se retourna pour voir que l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus était en train de le fixer avec crainte tout en rechargeant. Rapidement, vif comme l'éclair, il couru jusqu'à lui et lui tira dans la tête sans aucune hésitation. Nouvelle effusion de sang, tachant le sol et les meubles alors qu'il ne restait qu'un seul tireur.

- les gars, on arrête ordonna Kakashi en se levant...

Alors que les tires se stoppèrent puisque l'assaillant était littéralement tétanisé de peur, les ANBU sortirent de leur cachette alors que Sasuke faisait toujours face à l'homme.

- alors siffla le tueur d'un ton glacial, ignorant la douleur lancinant de son épaule...pour qui tu bosses ?

- je... va te faire foutre

- mauvaise réponse !

Sasuke dégaina son arme, le doigt posé sur la détente, le regardant avec un sourire dépassant de loin le sourire d'un simple sadique.

- je répète souffla t-il, qui es ton boss ?

- ...

L'homme resta silencieux alors que Sasuke s'approcha d'avantage.

- une dernière fois, qui te donnes les ordres siffla t-il, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience et encore moins quand je me suis fait tirer dessus !

- ...

L'homme croisa le regard sombre du tueur lorsqu'une expression de pur effroi put se lire sur ses traits.

- toi...Sharingan...

Sasuke esquissa un sourire puis déposa lentement le canon de son arme contre le front de l'homme, conservant toujours le même sourire cruel.

- effectivement lui murmura t-il... alors il serait peut être bon pour toi de me répondre tu ne crois pas ?

- Ka...buto...

Sasuke parvint à rester impassible malgré la surprise que la nouvelle venait de provoquer en lui. Grognant, il fixa rageusement le pauvre homme qui avait lâché son arme depuis longtemps.

- je hais le mensonge vociféra t-il...

- il est... toujours en vie... toujours

- ...

Le jeune homme vit la peur dans son regard brun et su qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Poussant un juron il baissa son arme tout en marmonnant alors que Naruto le rejoignit avec les autres.

- bordel mais t'es qui toi ?

- ...

- est-ce qu'il va bien demanda Kakashi ?

- il a fait dans son pantalon je crois bien informa Minato, il est tétanisé mais en état de parler...

Au même moment, le blond senti une légère brûlure au niveau de sa joue alors que l'homme en face de lui s'effondra, un trou au niveau de sa gorge dont le sang gicla pour s'écouler lentement sur le sol une fois le cadavre à terre.

- mais qu'est-ce que...

Naruto se retourna pour dire deux mots à Sasuke qui venait de baisser son bras.

- pourquoi t'as fait ça grogna Naruto ! espèce d'enfoiré, on pouvait le faire parler!

- le coup est parti tout seul

- ben voyons répondit Minato pas convaincu pour un sous, tu as tué quatre hommes à toi tout seul et tu aurais laissé échapper le dernier coup ?

- ...

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le père de Naruto dans les yeux sans aucune émotions apparentes.

- bon on se calme les gars soupira Kakashi alors que les yeux de Sasuke le fixèrent intensément... je suis obligé de l'avouer mais tu nous as rendu un fier service

- mais ça ne le lave pas de ces crimes pour autant répliqua froidement Naruto

- je suis innocent

- tu parles... tu es un expert à ce que j'ai pu voir

- je sais juste me servir d'une arme contrairement à la majeure partie des hommes qualifiés ici présents.

Un moment de silence alors que Sasuke jubilait intérieurement devant la mine peu enjouée de Naruto qui semblait être d'accord mais qui refusait de l'admettre.

- tch...

- calme-toi Naruto... bon gamin repris Kakashi, merci pour ton aide...

- hn...

Sasuke déposa l'arme qu'il tenait sur le bureau et se retourna dans l'intention de quitter les lieux, énervé d'avoir échoué.

- attends appela Naruto... Ton épaule, faut la faire soigner !

- inquiet lança moqueusement le jeune homme en se retournant légèrement ?

- absolument pas, je fais juste mon boulot, tu nous a sorti d'une galère, je te rends la pareille, on est quitte et je pourrais te foutre en taule la conscience tranquille !

Sasuke ricana légèrement devant le sourire victorieux et la motivation qu'affichait à présent Naruto de le voir croupir dans une cellule. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard attisa sa curiosité. Comment et pourquoi se battre pour des causes aussi inutiles comme protéger la vie d'un inconnu. Soupirant et sa douleur se rappelant à lui, il s'avoua vaincu et se laissa convaincre. Le tueur se retourna et fit face aux policiers un air peu ravi inscrit sur son visage.

- bien souria Minato, sage décision, allez suis nous, on va t'amener à l'infirmerie

- hn...

Kakashi ricana en se moquant de son côté très expressif alors que le jeune homme aurait voulu être armé pour se débarrasser de lui.

- Sakura-chan lança Minato, nous avons un blessé !

- j'arrive répondit l'intéressée.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche assez moulante apparu toute souriante. Elle était plutôt fine aux formes généreuses. Plutôt mignonne, elle s'approcha, fixant Naruto de ses grands yeux verts, remettant une mèche de cheveux rose derrière son oreille.

- alors Naru-chan souria t-elle, c'est pour qui ?

- pour lui lança Kakashi on indiquant Sasuke d'un geste de tête.

Sakura se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à l'homme si charismatique qui lui faisait face.

- ha...je... bon vous pouvez enlever... votre chemise s'il vous plait... je...

- ho ça va soupira Naruto en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, il est pas si beau que ça !

- Naruto s'indigna Sakura en se retournant, arrête donc avec tes idioties !

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke, faisant fi de sa douleur avait retiré sa chemise, exposant son torse finement musclé à la jeune femme qui rougit encore plus.

- bon...

Prenant une grande respiration, elle s'approcha et commença à l'ausculter de manière très professionnelle. Elle était à présent derrière lui alors que Sasuke restait sans bouger se laissant fixer par Naruto qui semblait le détailler du regard.

- la balle n'est pas ressorti... je vais devoir l'enlever... tu as de la chance, aucun organe vital n'a été touché

- ce n'est pas de la chance...

La voix froide claqua contre les murs alors que Sakura sursauta légèrement.

- bien... je commence...

Sakura commença son intervention alors que le noiraud resta parfaitement immobile. Il semblait totalement insensible à la douleur alors que l'infirmière était en train de littéralement lui charcuter l'épaule.

- voilà... il ne me reste plus qu'à te le bander... parfait !

Sakura se recula alors que Sasuke regarda du coin de l'œil son épaule bandée et encore un peu douloureuse.

- encore du très bon travail Sakura remercia chaleureusement Kakashi

- ce n'était pas grand-chose

- bien repris Minato... tu iras bien mieux comme ça mon garçon !

Sasuke se mit debout et se retourna pour remettre sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi son magnifique tatouage recouvrant son dos. Une magnifique panthère noire sortant des flammes toutes griffes dehors, gueule ouverte, yeux menaçant. Les seules touches de couleurs mêlées au noir étaient du rouge sanglant pour les flammes et pour les yeux de l'animal. Effrayant, mystérieux mais également très attirant, un peu comme le jeune homme qui le portait.

- quoi demanda t-il en se retournant alors qu'il sentait les regards posés sur lui

- tu... Sharingan souffla Naruto...

- ...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil alors qu'il esquissa un sourire amusé.

- tient donc... intéressant...

- ne te fous pas de moi grogna le blond je...

- Naruto soupira Minato, nous n'avons pas de preuve... Tu peux partir maintenant !

- ...

Sasuke reboutonna rapidement sa chemise et dépassa les trois policiers, adressant un sourire plutôt mesquin à Naruto qui fulminait sur place. Alors qu'il allait quitter les lieux Kakashi l'interpella.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est terminé, j'espère que ça vous aura plus^^<p>

Réponses au reviews anonymes :

naru sasu loveee : merci beaucoup^^ la situation ne va pas s'améliorer tout de suite ça serait moins drôle sinon! j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu autant que le dernier!

nathalie : Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience, merci de me laisser ton avis, pour le moment, naruto ne voit en sasuke qu'un criminel sanguinaire mais seulement pour l'instant^^ j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre!

Enfin voilà, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas je suis en train de faire les quelques vérifications nécessaires je vous dit donc à bientôt

Bisous!


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5 en ligne, bon je suis un peu déçue par le manque d'action mais il est nécessaire pour le prochain chapitre qui sera beaucoup plus palpitant! le sang, l'action et l'amour ne tarderont pas, promis!^^  
>Sur ce, je vous souhaite, j'espère une bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p>- dis moi gamin... qu'est-ce que le tireur t'as dit pour t'énerver à ce point ?<p>

- ... Sasuke siffla t-il... c'est mon nom

- c'est pas la question qu'il t'a posé grogna le blond

Sasuke se retourna et lui souria d'une manière mystérieuse.

- qui sait...

Il les quitta sans rien ajouter de plus.

...

- bordel...

Depuis plus de cinq jours, Naruto était littéralement obsédé par Sasuke. Il n'avait pas arrêté de faire des recherches sur lui, son tatouage ou encore Sharingan et pourtant, il n'avait rien trouvé. Sasuke ne semblait pas exister dans le monde actuel telle une ombre insaisissable, une image floue, un brouillard, une énigme.

- calme toi Naruto soupira Minato en s'installant à ses côtés... On a d'autre problème que Sasuke

- ha oui... tous ses meurtres et enlèvements... ça a augmenté ?

- malheureusement soupira Minato en glissant une main dans ses cheveux... on a pas de piste... pas d'indice, rien... on avance pas...

Naruto toisa son père d'un air dépité puis soupira.

- désolé... je me suis laissé emporter...

- tu sais mon fils, un jour moi aussi j'ai été passionné par une affaire

- vraiment ?

- oui celle qui concernait ta mère souria le blond !

Naruto ricana puis s'arrêta un instant et se mit à crier.

- t'insinue pas que j'ai le béguin pour lui quand même !

- qui sait souria Minato, il t'obsède non ?

- dans le mauvais sens, je veux le voir en prison !

- je sais mais ça reste une obsession

- grumpf...

- tu peux grogner tant que tu veux, je suis sûr que tu sais que j'ai raison !

- ...

Naruto ne répondit rien, regardant son écran qui affichait zéro résultat.

- je vais me re concentrer...

- les amis lança Kakashi joyeusement, j'ai des infos

- sur les affaires de deal ?

- sur Sasuke ?

Minato jeta un petit regard à son fils qui se mit à grogner en levant les yeux au ciel sous son ricanement.

- j'ai du rater quelque chose...

- laisse Kakashi ajouta Minato, alors ces nouvelles ?

- j'ai été contacté pour des informations... et tenez-vous bien, c'est infos concernent toutes celui qui est à la tête de tout ce foutoir

- qui t'as donné les infos demanda Minato étonné ?

- Orochimaru !

Moment de silence alors que le père et le fils échangèrent un regard étonné. Il était très rare voir même improbable qu'un mafieux de si haute réputation contact les ANBU force spéciale combattant les injustices de manière voulue.

- qu'est-ce qu'il veut en échange demanda Naruto méfiant ?

- qu'on le laisse participer à la mission...nous avons rendez-vous ce soir avec lui !

- on ?

- oui Minato, ils nous demandent nous trois !

- étrange, un piège ?

- j'en doute Naruto, Orochimaru n'est pas de ce genre, il peut être beaucoup de chose mais il ne s'attaque jamais à plus faible que lui

- on est pas faible grogna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils !

- ce que je voulais dire Naruto ria Kakashi, c'est qu'il ne nous fait pas appeler, nous trois ANBU pour nous faire tuer par tous ses hommes de mains, c'est un homme de principe !

- tu le connais plutôt bien supposa Minato

- il s'avère être un indic de valeur quand on sait négocier avec lui, de plus c'est une connaissance de longue date

- mais Kakashi, c'est un mafieux !

- et Neji ?

Naruto gonfla les joues puis soupira.

- c'est vrai repris Naruto, pour vaincre les mafieux, faut en côtoyer !

- vous êtes de la partie donc ?

- ce n'était pas la peine de demander répondit Minato en se levant, tu reprendras des recherches sur ton brun ténébreux plus tard fiston

- ce n'est pas mon brun ténébreux s'insurgea Naruto en suivant son père

- qui ça ? Sasuke ? Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke ? demanda Kakashi en les suivant

- raaaaaahhhh mais lâchez-moi, je veux le voir enfermé rien de plus !

Kakashi parti dans un rire bien vite suivit de Minato sous les grognements de Naruto qui s'évertuait à affirmer qu'il ne ressentait pas d'attirance pour Sasuke.

...

- raaa c'est pourris comme endroit s'exclama Naruto qui venait d'éviter de marcher dans une tâche à la couleur étrange

- je ne pouvais pas vous faire venir dans un restaurant quatre étoiles répondit une voix amusé

- Orochimaru lança Kakashi en fixant devant lui, ça serait mieux s'il y avait de la lumière

- bien sûr !

Des pas, suivit d'un bruit puis les spots qui se trouvaient au plafond s'allumèrent, blessant légèrement les yeux qui c'étaient habitués à la noirceur de l'environnement.

- bordel jura Naruto en se frottant les yeux, sympa...

- excusez-moi soupira Orochimaru en s'approchant et en serrant la main de Kakashi, je suppose qu'il est inutile de me présenter

- effectivement répondit Minato un peu mal à l'aise face à son regard appuyé, nous vous connaissons

- bien, ça sera plus rapide comme ça... Sasuke, peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?

- Sasuke s'étonna Naruto... ha ! Je le savais s'exclama t-il alors qu'il vit le jeune homme s'approcher, je savais que tu étais l'un d'entre eux !

Sasuke soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de se poster aux côtés d'Orochimaru.

- je suppose que vous connaissez déjà mon homme de main et fils adoptif Sasuke

- oui répondit Kakashi, il nous a bien aidé

- tu parles...

- ne soit pas de mauvaise foi Naruto repris Minato...

Naruto grogna, serra les poings puis avoua finalement qu'il avait légèrement aidé face aux braqueurs. Orochimaru ricana alors que Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- bien, revenons au sujet principal si vous le voulez bien lança Orochimaru...l'homme que vous recherchez se nomme Kabuto...

- j'ai déjà entendu ce nom là informa Naruto en fronçant les sourcils

- il s'agit de l'homme d'affaire le plus puissant et le plus riche du pays

- et ça serait lui le coupable s'étonna Minato, alors qu'il a la richesse qu'il lui faut ?

- l'un n'empêche pas l'autre Minato-san vous savez

- c'est vrai reprit-il... et donc ?

- l'un de mes hommes était en charge de le tuer il y a quelque temps, malheureusement nous avons eu à faire à un sosie

- vous aviez prévu de le tuer lança Minato, pourquoi ?

- une vieille histoire répondit vaguement Orochimaru en se laissant tomber sur une vieille chaise encore à peu près en état, enfin bref... je vous ai appelé car j'ai eu vent d'un gala qui avait lieu en son honneur...

- et alors, vous avez décidé de le tuer et de nous demander de participer grogna Naruto ?

- effectivement

- c'est hors de question siffla t-il, je sers la justice, je ne tue pas

- tu ne tues pas toi mais lui si répondit froidement Sasuke...

Un silence désagréable s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se fixaient avec colère, chacun ne comprenant pas les motivations de l'autre. L'onyx se mélangeait dans l'azur et vice versa, le temps sembla être en suspend alors que l'un essayait de sonder l'autre.

- calmez-vous lança finalement Orochimaru, pour ce qui est du meurtre, Sasuke s'en chargera

- hn...

- et ça ne te fait rien toi de devoir tuer un homme ?

- j'ai l'habitude...

Naruto ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir parler puis abandonna.

- pourquoi avoir besoin de nous si Sasuke se chargera de ça demanda Minato ?

- Kabuto connaît mon visage et très certainement celui de Sasuke, cependant il ne vous connait pas... et j'ai justement un plan pour pouvoir entrer dans cette fête

- tu es rapide avoua Kakashi

- tu me connais !

Kakashi esquissa un sourire alors qu'Orochimaru ria à gorge déployé.

- qu'elle est votre plan demanda Minato

- j'ai l'idée de faire passer Naruto et Sasuke pour un couple de riche héritier dans le domaine de l'immobilier !

- hors de question !

- plutôt crever !

- Sasuke soupira le mafieux

- Naru repris Minato, si ça nous permet de stopper Kabuto... les enlèvements et les meurtres

- je sais soupira t-il... mais... on a vraiment pas d'autre choix ?

Orochimaru le toisa du regard puis soupira et se glissa la main dans ses cheveux.

- je suis désolé Naruto-san mais malheureusement, non... tu peux nous considérer comme la pire espèce de l'être humain mais contrairement à lui, nous avons des valeurs...

- ne jamais attaquer les plus faibles ?

- exactement, je l'inculque à tous ceux qui travail pour moi, jamais nous ne tuons pour le plaisir à l'inverse de Kabuto mais tout comme lui, je parviens toujours à mes fins.

Naruto le regarda, étonné de voir qu'un mafieux pouvait être aussi honnête, certes c'était d'une manière particulière mais il semblait avoir des principes auxquels il tenait.

- ok soupira t-il j'accepte...

- Sasuke ?

- je n'ai pas le choix...

- et nous demanda Minato ?

- nous allons les suivre à distance, nous seront leur point de repère extérieur lorsqu'ils seront dans la gueule du loup !

- tu es diabolique, on dirait que tu prépare ça depuis longtemps

- tu sais Kakashi, j'ai été ravi d'apprendre que l'homme à qui j'avais donné l'ordre de tuer Kabuto avait réussi mais je le connais, il est tout aussi vicieux que moi, j'étais donc sur ma réserve et j'ai préparé un plan de rechange, cependant il me fallait des hommes tout aussi qualifié que Sasuke, vous !

- bien pensé avoua Minato... donc ?

Orochimaru se leva puis se dirigea dans un coin de la salle vers deux sacs noir jusque là ignorés.

- vos affaires son à l'intérieur Naruto... la porte que vous voyez en face de vous est ouverte, vous pouvez y aller pour vous changer

- bien...

- tes affaires sont là Sasuke, tu te changeras après, je t'en pris ne soit pas surpris

- ...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et méfiant prit le sac et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il regarda froidement Orochimaru.

- je refuse !

- Sasuke intima son père adoptif... puis-je te faire confiance ?

Un échange de regard puis le noiraud soupira et hocha la tête jurant dans sa barbe.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est terminé, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop déçu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience!<p>

réponses aux reviews :

naru sasu loveee : merci beaucoup ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir^^ et j'espère que malgré le manque d'action de ce chapitre, ça te plaira autant que les autres, merci de me suivre et de me laisser tes avis

sylman : je suis contente, je fais de mon mieux pour que les caractères collent aux personnages de mon environnement, tant mieux si c'est réussit! merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu en pensais j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu!

Voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui va arriver très très vite^^

Bisous!


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le 6 ème chapitre et la première partie de la mission de la fête! c'est l'intro donc l'action se passera plus tard, mais hooo... vous allez enfin découvrir le contenu du sac^^ (bien que la plupart aie deviné!) hum, donc je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise tout autant que les autres!

* * *

><p>- bon j'y vais moi !<p>

Naruto contourna les hommes présents dans la pièce et s'enferma dans la salle de bain improvisée. Environs une demie heure plus tard, il en ressorti vêtu d'un costume de grand couturier, qui mettait son charme animal et sa carrure robuste en valeur. Le fixant intensément, Sasuke senti son cœur battre à une plus grande vitesse, alors que le blond s'avançait d'une démarche un peu trop sensuelle pour être innocente. Sa peau mate était mise en relief par son costard qui était d'une blancheur immaculé, lui donnant l'aspect d'un ange alors que sa veste était fermée sur une chemise noire, laissant sa gorge à l'air libre. Une rose rouge dans la poche extérieur venait terminer le tout.

- pas mal siffla Kakashi, tu es très élégant

- merci mais c'est normal ria le blond

- quelle modestie mon fils

- je tiens ça de toi p'pa !

Le père et le fils se mirent à rire alors qu'Orochimaru demanda à Sasuke d'aller se changer. D'un pas lent et démotivé, il fit la même chose que Naruto.

...

- bordel, il fait quoi là soupira Naruto...

- patience Naruto-san, une robe n'est pas facile à enfiler

- une robe ?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux puis éclata de rire.

- que ce passe t-il ?

- j'imagine Sasuke dans une robe là... ça serait d'un comique !

- ferme là débile !

La voix claqua alors que la porte se referma avec violence. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto se retourna et s'apprêta à faire une remarque cinglante lorsque sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Devant lui, Sasuke était vêtu d'une magnifique longue robe noire aux reflets bleutés faite de satin, de soie et de velours. Elle recouvrait entièrement ses pieds, alors que ses manches amples étaient fendue au niveau de ses poignets. La robe était en col bateau, libérant ses étroites épaules et sa gorge si tentante.

Déglutissant, Naruto remonta ses yeux pour fixer le visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier était entouré de longues mèches de cheveux noirs, très certainement une perruque.

- hé bien Naruto taquina son père, tu as perdu ta langue ?

- hn...

_La vache, c'est pas normal d'être aussi canon en étant travesti... Purée... et voilà que je réagis comme un malade...calme toi Naru... calme toi..._

Naruto prit une grande respiration alors que Sasuke regardait Orochimaru s'approcher d'eux.

- bien voici, vos alliances, je vous ai inscrit sous le nom d'Izumi et Kira Kazuki

- ...

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de prendre la bague et de l'enfiler à son doigt.

- hé c'est le mari qui doit la mettre à sa femme normalement !

- dieu... donnez moi la force de ne pas le tuer tout de suite grogna froidement le tueur en levant les yeux au ciel

- roooh c'était une blague souria Naruto

- bien repris Orochimaru, vous êtes un couple qui avez été très souvent en contact avec Kabuto pour des affaires crapuleuses sans, par chance pour nous avoir eu l'occasion de le rencontrer ! vous venez de vous marier il y a quelques temps... essayez de paraître amoureux, n'est-ce pas Sasuke !

- hn...

...

- on vous surveillera depuis l'extérieur de la propriété, informa Kakashi, dans la limousine planquée... voici des micros...dans un bracelet pour toi Naruto et dans ce collier pour toi Sasuke

- Kabuto aura sûrement l'idée de vous ramener chez lui repris Minato, soyez prudent ! pas de jeu dangereux, si la mission échoue, ne jouez pas aux héros!

- elle n'échouera pas grogna Sasuke

- va falloir que tu te comporte comme une femme toi plaisanta Naruto en le regardant, essaie de faire une voix plus douce, plus calme et surtout oublie pas que t'es une femme riche alors joue la mijorée sans cervelle

- une femme riche peut très bien être intelligente et savoir se défendre sans avoir le besoin de passer pour une cruche!

- oui mais pas toi, parce qu'avec toi c'est tout ou rien, si je te donne l'occasion de jouer une femme caractériel, tu vas buter tout le monde !

Sasuke toisa Naruto puis abandonna, essayant de parler d'une voix plus douce, ce qui remporta un franc succès. Sortant de la limousine, Naruto glissa son bras autour de la taille gracile du noiraud qui sursauta.

- tu fais quoi là crétin ?

- je joue le rôle du mari aimant ma jolie...

- tch, on est même pas encore dans la salle... j'ai l'impression que tu apprécies la situation !

- hn... qui sait souria le blond en lui envoyant une œillade séductrice

- abrutis

- je sais...

Le faux couple s'avança jusqu'à un homme de carrure plutôt importante.

- ça marchera jamais soupira Sasuke, personne ne me prendra pour une femme...

- nous sommes les Kazuki lança Naruto d'une voix enjouée ignorant les grognements de Sasuke

- hn...effectivement... veuillez entrer et profiter de la fête... votre femme est d'une beauté éblouissante !

- merci bien... qui a dit que ça ne marcherait pas ?

- tch...

Sasuke bouda alors qu'il entra dans l'immense hall d'hôtel plus luxueux que jamais avec ses canapés en cuir de multiple couleur, ses dorures, ses objets clinquants, tableaux de maître, vase en porcelaine, bibelot de grande collection et bien sûr toutes les têtes les plus riches qui étaient réunis. A leur entrée, les femmes se retournaient sur Sasuke chuchotant leur admiration entre elle alors que les hommes semblaient venter les mérites de la puissance de Naruto et de sa chance d'avoir une pareille femme.

- si un jour tu t'es demandé si tu aurais le même succès en étant une femme, tu as ta réponse

- reste concentré Naruto...

- Kira repris le blond... Tient c'est lui ?

- ...

Naruto senti immédiatement le corps de Sasuke se tendre contre lui alors qu'il assurait sa prise sur sa taille, Kabuto approchant vêtu d'un costume gris.

- mes amis lança t-il en souriant, je suis ravi de vous voir, enfin !

- que voulez-vous lança Naruto en lui serrant la main, le travail

- à qui le dites vous... et cette délicieuse créature, je suppose qu'il s'agit de votre femme !

- oui, je vous présente mon épouse, Izumi Kazuki

- quelle plaisir pour les yeux souffla Kabuto en lui baisant la main

- tout le plaisir est pour moi menti Sasuke, se retenant tant bien que mal de le tuer immédiatement

- allons, venez me rejoindre, vous n'allez pas rester ici !

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard et le suivirent jusqu'à un canapé occupé par la pointure de la société. S'installant, ils commencèrent à discuter d'affaires, Naruto ayant étudié le dossier du couple au maximum. Sasuke lui écoutait vaguement la conversation, détaillant plutôt son environnement au cas où ils auraient besoin de s'enfuir, de plus toutes ses figures hypocrites ne lui donnait envie que d'une chose, se défouler, tirer dans le tas et faire couler un bain de sang dans lequel Kabuto nagerait la tête détachée de son corps.

- Izumi-san appela Kabuto ?

- hm... veuillez m'excusez, j'étais pensive !

- vous allez bien ?

- très bien... je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire

- tu veux que j'y aille Izumi-chan

- il me semble que mes jambes peuvent encore me porter Kira répondit Sasuke froidement...

D'un pas gracieux et plutôt féminin, Sasuke s'éloigna jusqu'au bar sous le regard amusé de Naruto.

- votre femme est plutôt farouche lui lança un des amis de Kabuto

- que voulez vous, elle déteste qu'on l'a prenne pour une chose fragile et encore moins devoir avoir des gestes d'affection en public

- on dit que ce sont les femmes les plus renfermée qui vous donnent le plus de plaisir affirma un autre homme d'affaire

- c'est fort possible lança Naruto mystérieusement...

- les amis repris Kabuto en riant, restons correct...

Sasuke quand à lui était assis sur une chaise devant un verre d'un cocktail qu'il avait commandé. Soupirant, il regarda son verre ou se mélangeait différents alcool rendant le tout très coloré. La musique qui se diffusait doucement dans la salle avait le don de l'énerver alors qu'il entendait sans vraiment écouter les piaillements des femmes qui l'avait rejoins, ayant décidé de quitter leurs maris qui se trouvaient vers Naruto et Kabuto.

Soupirant, il prit son verre et en vida la moitié d'un trait sous les regards admiratifs des femmes qui le regardait.

- mon dieu et vous supportez cela très chère ?

- j'ai l'habitude... vous savez dans un monde d'homme il faut parfois se comporter comme tel

- mais voyons... avoir des diamants, de l'or, des distractions ne sont pas suffisante pour vous ?

- je préfère l'action répondit Sasuke en leur souriant

- ho... et votre mari, comment est-il ? Il dégage vraiment quelque chose de bestial gloussa une brune

- est-il doué ?

- embrasse t-il bien ?

_Mon dieu achevez moi maintenant si vous avez un peu de pitié..._

- Izu-chan lança Naruto qui posa sa main sur sa taille, tout va bien ?

- hooo Kira-san, nous discutions de vous à l'instant

- vraiment ? en bien j'espère répondit-il d'une manière sensuelle

- ...

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel alors que Naruto faisait ressortir son côté dragueur.

_Je dois admettre que c'est un bon acteur...et il supporte leur cris d'hystérique...faut avouer qu'il à pas mal de cran...et de talent..._

- nous étions en train de dire qu'Izumi-san avait beaucoup de chance de vous avoir !

- c'est très gentil à vous mesdames mais je pense qu'il serait plus juste de dire que c'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir une femme telle qu'Izumi

- hoooo...

Les jeunes femmes se mirent à glousser et à rougir alors que Naruto les fixait d'un regard chaud faisant soupirer une nième fois Sasuke.

Ce dernier leva son verre pour le finir lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur son poignet.

- Izumi-chan susurra Naruto contre son oreille, accompagnant le tout d'une petite léchouille, soit raisonnable tu veux bien ?

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin niark niark, coupé au mauvais moment n'est-ce pas^^ hé oui, le sadisme est une de mes principales qualités mais étant, en ce temps de fête généreuse, la suite viendra très vite! (si vous êtes sages^^)<p>

Réponses aux reviews:

naru sasu loveee : hey^^ merci beaucoup, voilà tu connais le vêtement de Sasuke, je ne me suis pas attardé sur les détails parce que j'aime laissé l'imagination du lecteur travailler et imaginer le vêtement qui conviendra le mieux pour sasuke d'après lui! (tout comme les descriptions des lieux^^) j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu et encore merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me ravie à chaque fois!

sylman : ha ça, la communication c'est pas leur fort vu qu'ils vivent dans le monde le plus opposé possible, l'un tuant et l'autre vivant pour la justice! le couple naru et sasu n'est pas pour l'instant du moins pas concrètement mais naru ne va pas rester passif, il ne va pas tarder à montrer son côté bestial (mais je garde le sience!) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir et je suis ravi de te retrouver à chaque chapitre!

Moga-Moga : Tout à fait, j'adore couper à un moment ou l'action se passe, histoire que vous pensiez à pleins de choses et qu'au final ça soit ça ou pas^^ le côté sadique comme tu dit, y'a que ça de vrai! merci beaucoup, je m'applique à avoir une écriture qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je veux faire passer comme émotion aux personnages! donc j'espère que cette suite t'as plu! merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis

nathalie : c'est vrai^^ j'avoue la longueur était presque pitoyable au début quand je revois j'ai presque honte! donc je vais continuer à les faire un peu plus long à chaque fois, sauf cas exceptionnel! tu as ta réponse sur le contenu du sac et j'espère que ça ne t'auras pas déçue, merci beaucoup tes compliments me touchent énormément!

Bisous et au prochain chapitre!


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7! alors, j'ai galéré à l'écrire parce qu'il me plaisait jamais... donc voilà le travail final, donc finalement la mission de la fête ne se déroulera pas en 2 parties mais en 3 parties, donc voici la deuxième en espérant que ça vous plaira, j'ai beau l'avoir relu mon avis est mitigé sur la question m'enfin bon, à vous de juger et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le souffle chaud contre sa peau le fit frissonner bien contre son grès, alors que sa main se crispa autour de son verre. Voyant l'absence de réaction négative de la part de Sasuke, Naruto décida de tester ses limites. Il s'approcha d'avantage et déposa ses lèvres, juste en dessous de son oreille, appréciant la texture très douce de sa peau. Il entoura sa taille de son bras de libre, lui coupant toute retraite alors qu'il frôla son épiderme de sa langue, faisant se tendre d'avantage Sasuke sur son siège. Le noiraud baissa légèrement les paupières en sentant les coups de langue du blond, contre sa zone particulièrement érogène. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder les esprits clairs, alors que le blond s'amusait, happant sa peau blanche avec une telle conviction qu'il avait du mal à croire que ce n'était que pour son rôle. Soupirant d'aise lorsqu'il senti quelques baisers déposés sur sa tempe, il revint brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'il senti la main de Naruto glisser sur le côté de sa hanche, en direction de sa cuisse.<p>

Se relevant brutalement, surprenant Naruto, Sasuke se retourna rageusement et parti pour les toilettes.

- que c'est-il passé demanda inquiète l'une des femmes... Izumi-san a t-elle un problème ?

- il me semble que je me suis laissé aller ria nerveusement Naruto, ma femme n'aime pas ce genre de démonstration en public...

- que voulez-vous, elle ne peut pas vous en vouloir repris une autre, elle est tellement belle que c'est normal pour un homme de se laisser tenter

- vous avez raison, sur ce... je vais m'excuser de ce pas !

Naruto s'inclina avec grand respect sous les œillades séductrices, avant de prendre le même chemin que Sasuke. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte, il vit le jeune homme sortir.

- tu as été chez les femmes ?

- à ton avis grinça Sasuke dont les mèches avant de sa perruque étaient humides et collaient à son front... allez on retourne voir Kabuto et je le bute

- ...

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha d'une démarche nonchalante, faisant reculer le tueur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculer contre le mur. Posant son bras au dessus de son visage, le blond lui souria d'une manière un peu trop confiante. Avec son autre main, il décolla les quelques mèches mouillées et approcha son visage de son oreille.

- tu n'avais pas l'air de détester tout à l'heure Sas'ke... ne joue pas les farouches maintenant...

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un mordillement d'oreille avant de s'écarter, une main dans la poche et de repartir vers Kabuto. Néanmoins et sans se retourner, il s'arrêta, attendant que Sasuke le rejoindre pour parfaire leur image de couple.

Sasuke dont les joues étaient aussi rouge que les rideaux de la salle jura dans sa barbe, serra les poings, maudit Naruto avant de le rejoindre, tenant le bras du blond comme une vraie femme mariée l'aurait fait avec son homme, contrôlant son envie de le tuer.

- vous voilà lança Kabuto, je ne vous voyais plus, j'étais inquiet

- j'avais besoin de me rafraichir lança Sasuke en s'installant aux côtés de Naruto néanmoins je me sens fatiguée

- nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer alors

- Kira-san proposa Kabuto, permettez moi de vous inviter dans ma maison... nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous voir avant ce soir et parler affaire en tête à tête sera plus agréable

- bien sûr... Izu-chan, quand dis-tu ?

- je suis d'accord approuva Sasuke.

Le groupe se leva et quitta la réception sous bien des regards déçus.

...

- tout ce passe plutôt bien, même si je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi joue Naruto soupira Minato alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans la voiture

- l'attirance, ton fils a le béguin pour Sasuke voilà tout

- Kakashi, réfléchit... je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, pas après Neji...

- Neji, comment ça, Neji Hyuga ? demanda Orochimaru, haussant gracieusement les sourcils, vous aviez donc déjà travaillé avec des mafieux

- effectivement répondit Minato, Naruto a toujours su mater les plus horribles criminels, Neji est lui sont amis maintenant... voir peut être un peu plus mais bon...personne n'a jamais su lui résister

- je pense qu'avec Sasuke ça sera un peu différent souria Orochimaru... je suis curieux de voir comment les choses pourraient évoluer entre eux...

Kakashi jeta un œil étonné à son vieil ami qui semblait pensif.

- tu serais prêt à abandonner les services de Sasuke s'étonna le chef des ANBU ?

- pas avant qu'il ne t'ai tué voyons !

Un silence tomba alors que Minato regarda Orochimaru avec étonnement et méfiance lorsqu'il entendit Kakashi rire.

- tu mourras bien avant moi tu sais répliqua le chef de la milice

- je n'en suis pas si sûr

- quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ? demanda Minato, non parce que je suis un peu largué là

- t'en fais pas va soupira Kakashi en battant l'air de sa main... une vieille histoire qui remonte au collège

- hn... je ne sais pas si on peu vous faire confiance après ça !

- vous avez raison Minato-san, on ne peut pas me faire confiance !

Nouvel éclat de rire venant d'Orochimaru qui reprit son sérieux quelques instants plus tard.

- bien, voyons comment la situation évolue... Sasuke ne devrait plus tarder à tuer Kabuto

- je doute que ça soit aussi facile, Kabuto est parano, il doit même se méfier de notre faux couple

- tu as sûrement raison Minato, mais je pense qu'en amoureux ils sont crédibles, bien que Sasuke soit distant quand à ces marques d'affection, mais je suppose que c'est dans son caractère n'est-ce pas Orochimaru ?

- effectivement... Sasuke est un tueur au sang froid exceptionnel, je peux lui demander de tuer n'importe qui, il le fera sans aucune différence, femme, homme...enfant, c'est une véritable machine à tuer... alors penses-tu Kakashi, tout ce qui concerne l'amour, ce garçon est un pur ignorant...il a plus de sang sur ses mains que de cœur dans sa poitrine...

- vous êtes un peu dur Orochimaru grinça Minato, je comprends s'il a été conditionné de la sorte

- malheureusement c'est la triste réalité, je n'ai adopté Sasuke que lorsqu'il avait 10 ans vous savez Minato-san...son conditionnement avait déjà été fait et bien malgré moi, il est irréversible... Sasuke restera une véritable machine à tuer...

- ...

...

- joli villa souria Naruto en sortant de la voiture

- je vous remercie, c'est l'un de vos amis qui m'avait conseillé cet architecte

- et je pense que vous avez eu raison repris t-il en ouvrant la porte à Sasuke en tout bon gentleman...

Sasuke en sorti, s'accrocha à son bras, alors qu'ils traversèrent un jardin luxuriant puis, un hall encore plus clinquant que la salle de réception, pour finir dans un salon digne des plus grandes salles des rois.

- puis-je vous faire servir quelque chose à boire demanda Kabuto ?

- merci répondit Sasuke à la place de Naruto... c'est très aimable à vous de le proposez cependant, je pense que mon mari a assez bu

- ne le juger pas aussi durement Izumi-san ria Kabuto, tout homme a ses faiblesses

- cela est bien malheureux...

- votre femme est intransigeante avoua l'homme d'affaire

- c'est ce qui fait tout son charme ria le blond en regardant Sasuke d'un œil amusé

- ...

Sasuke soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il guettait du coin de l'œil tous les hommes présents autour d'eux. Ils étaient au nombre de 6, tous armés et postés devant les sorties. Jurant discrètement, le plus jeune analysa la situation alors que Kabuto se levait pour aller parler à l'un d'eux.

- bien... nous allons pouvoir continuer la petite fête ria t-il d'un rire beaucoup moins joyeux que précédemment !

- pardon demanda Naruto ?

Le sourire de Kabuto disparu alors qu'il claqua des mains, faisant réagir ses hommes qui s'approchèrent d'eux lentement, d'un air menaçant.

- bordel... Kira siffla Sasuke d'une voix beaucoup moins féminine

- ce n'est pas nécessaire Sasuke siffla l'homme d'affaire...

- que...

Sasuke se retourna pour voir un Naruto totalement écroulé sur le canapé.

- mais c'est...

- un puissant tranquillisant expliqua t-il vois-tu Sasuke... je suis moins idiot que j'en ai l'air... tu as raison, les hommes boivent trop!

- tch...

D'un mouvement rapide, le noiraud se releva du canapé ce qui lui valut un fort vertige. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant en vain de repousser le trouble qui l'assaillait, le monde commença à tourner autour de lui, Kabuto devenant aussi flou qu'une ombre. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le rire dément et victorieux de la cible.

...

- bordel, on a plus de signal grogna Minato... j'y vais

- attends !

- Kakashi grogna le concerné, il s'agit de mon fils là !

- si vous y allez Minato-san qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer, c'est à ce moment là qu'il pourrait devenir réellement dangereux

- et alors ? Je ne compte pas les laisser crever tous les deux !

- faites confiance à Sasuke... tout se passera bien, il ne se laissera pas mourir tant qu'il n'aura pas mené à bien sa mission, telle est sa devise !

Pas convaincu, Minato se laissa tomber sur son siège sous le regard appuyé de Kakashi, et sa promesse qu'il agirait en cas de vraie nécessité.

...

- enfin réveillé ?

Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa tête semblant être plus lourde qu'un camion d'une tonne. Eblouie par la lumière, il grogna pour enfin se rendre compte qu'il était attaché à une chaise.

- bordel... c'est quoi ça !

- pas très malin pour un agent ANBU siffla l'autre mauvais, en le voyant bouger sur sa chaise dans tous les sens, sûrement dans l'espoir de défaire les liens

- tch... où est Sasuke ?

- hooo, tu veux parler de ta très chère femme ?

- fait pas le malin avec moi grogna le blond !

- ... en face...

Naruto fixa son regard droit devant lui pour voir une chaise recouverte d'un drap noir. Il fronça les sourcils avant de voir Kabuto s'approcher d'elle, pour d'un mouvement fluide retirer le tissus, révélant ainsi Sasuke attaché tout comme lui, encore inconscient.

- bordel... espèce de malade !

- t.t.t.t.t on reste poli avec ses hôtes siffla t-il... je vous ai offert l'hospitalité tout de même !

- hospitalité mon cul ouais ragea Naruto en secouant sa chaise... t'as intérêt à me libérer et vite !

- quelle vulgarité... ce n'est pas digne de ton rang voyons...

- espèce de...

- hn...

- ha notre très cher ami se réveille...

Sasuke émit un léger grognement qui aurait sans doute fait sourire Naruto s'il avait été dans une autre situation, mais là, il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils allaient s'en sortir, l'empêchant ainsi de s'extasier devant la vue sensuelle qu'offrait un Sasuke au réveille, après s'être fait drogué.

_Naruto espèce de con, pense à autre chose... débile..._

- bienvenue parmi nous Sasuke !

- que...

Sasuke eut le même réflexe que le blond, regardant de tous les côtés avant de se mettre en mouvement comme un dément pour libérer ses liens qui l'entravaient.

- inutile, ce sont des chaînes très résistantes, très utile pour ce que je vais faire de vous, il me faut m'assurer que vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper !

- assure-toi de me tuer enflure grogna Sasuke d'une voix plus glaciale que jamais... parce que si je vis, tu es mort !

- tu trouve encore le moyen de me menacer alors que tu es attaché, sans défense et vêtu d'une robe par-dessus tout... je dois t'avouer que je suis étonné de voir que tu as été aussi loin pour espérer m'approcher, c'est un honneur!

- le seul honneur que je te ferais, c'est de te saigner comme l'ordure que tu es !

- voyons... je te préférais en femme Sasuke...

Kabuto s'approcha d'un pas alors qu'il tendit sa main, touchant ainsi le visage du plus jeune. Glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres, il colla son visage au sien, puis lécha sa joue.

- tu as bon goût Sasuke... j'aimerais tellement te goûter...tu sens si bon

- ...

Tremblant sur sa chaise, le jeune homme, quitte à se broyer les poignets, forçait sur les chaînes, faisant bleuir sa peau, espérant ainsi se libérer et le faire souffrir.

- touche-le et c'est moi qui te bute claqua une voix sèche et vibrante de colère !

Etonné, Kabuto releva le visage pour perdre son sourire face à l'expression de Naruto. Ses yeux semblaient s'être assombrit, alors que son expression pouvait faire pâlir les pires des criminels. Perdant quelque peu son assurance, Kabuto se ravisa et se recula en émettant un petit rire nerveux.

- hum... passons aux choses sérieuses voulez-vous...

Kabuto quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls quelques instants.

- Naruto souffla Sasuke... que

- t'en fais pas va gamin reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus enjouée, je vais te sortir de là !

- qui te dis que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

- moi pardi ! je vais te sauver et tu me devras une faveur !

- tu parles... rêve pas trop...

- j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps messieurs...

Sasuke et Naruto tournèrent la tête au même moment pour voir l'homme arrivant avec une espèce de mécanisme à ses côtés.

- nous allons commencer à nous amuser !

Au même instant, la même pensée traversèrent les deux hommes pourtant si différent.

_On est dans la merdre..._

* * *

><p>Hé oui voilà la fin^^ oui je sais, j'ai encore coupé au mauvais moment... mais vu que je suis celle qui l'écrit, je décide et c'est foutrement bon d'avoir le pouvoir! mais rassurez vous, comme je suis en vacances (comme tous le monde de toute façon) vous aurez la suite très rapidement! en espérant avoir de vos avis pour m'améliorer!<p>

réponses aux reviews :

naru sasu love : merci beaucoup^^ hé oui, et franchement, ils ont pas finit d'en baver crois moi et naruto à pas finit de séduire sasuke, le pauvre, ses hormones vont le travailler! enfin, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, j'apprécie beaucoup tes encouragements!

sylman : tu vas pas être déçu pour le côté bestial du blondinet (bon sa viendra un peu plus tard, mais ça viendra!) j'espère que tu auras eu autant d'enthousiasme à le lire ce chapitre, merci de me laisser ton avis, c'est toujours aussi plaisant!

Moga-Moga : ouaaa! tu pouvais pas me faire plus beau compliment, moi qui essaie d'être un peu originale, merci^^ ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que le début de l'action t'auras surprise! en tout cas merci beaucoup de ton soutient!

Bisous et au prochain chapitre!


	8. Chapter 8

Voila, je poste le 8eme chapitre qui est l'introduction à beaucoup, beaucoup de surprise^^ après celui-ci il y aura un peu moins de gore et un peu plus de romance! (le lemon? qui sait... peut être, peut être pas, si je suis de bonne humeur!) enfin voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise comme toujours, sachez que vous reviews me font plaisir et étant ma première fic sur ce couple, c'est vraiment motivant à souhait, vous pouvez pas imaginer! alors sincèrement merci! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Kabuto souria et se permis même de rire, devant l'air quelque peu inquiet qu'affichait les deux hommes.<p>

- et bien sûr, qui dit fête dit décorations évidemment...

Il demanda à l'un de ses hommes de l'aider dans sa préparation. Ils firent rouler le mécanisme qui s'approchait clairement d'une machine de torture jusqu'au centre, pile entre les deux chaises. Faisant quelques manipulations, ils en déroulèrent deux grosses chaîne reliant des sortes de collier, semblable à ceux pour chien, le tout en métal rouillé, portant des tâches brunâtre, très certainement du sang séché.

- mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- ce bordel comme tu dis Naruto, m'a été offert par l'un de mes amis, il s'agit d'une machine permettant de soutirer n'importe quelles informations à n'importe qui... quelque soit sa résistance ou ses convictions, et comme je suis d'une bonté sans limite, je vais vous expliquer comment cela fonctionne, mais pardonnez moi d'avance, elle a déjà beaucoup servit, sa propreté peut être largement remise en cause...cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui vous préoccupe en ce moment n'est-ce pas ?

Kabuto parti dans un nouveau rire de dément.

- voyez-vous... ses deux colliers vont trouver refuge sur vos cous respectifs, la chaîne qui les relies tous les deux se rejoint au centre, où se trouve une superbe scie circulaire, de première qualité je vous pris !

- t'es un vrai malade...

- je sais mais que veux tu Naruto, nous avons chacun nos défauts... bien...

Il demanda à ses hommes d'attacher les colliers à leurs places respectives, malgré les essais pour les en empêcher, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent lier.

- la suite est bien plus intéressante mes amis... voyez-vous... le moindre mouvement de l'un ou le plus petit haussement de ton fera réduire la chaîne de l'autre, le rapprochant ainsi de la scie...

- c'est un truc de dingue souffla Naruto en fixant Sasuke... merde

- allez y messieurs, nous allons commencer... qu'ils soient debout !

La scie fut mise en route dans un grésillement désagréable alors que deux des hommes de Kabuto se postèrent vers eux, les forçant à se lever, prêt à être emporter par la chaîne à tout moment vers une mort certaine.

- faites moi rire les amis !

Commença alors le calvaire de Naruto et Sasuke. Chaque homme de Kabuto avait pour mission de faire crier ou bouger l'un des deux pour que l'autre se fasse couper en d'eux.

- bordel jura Naruto alors qu'une lame venait de lui entailler très largement l'épaule.

Des qu'il eu prononcé ses mots, la chaîne de Sasuke perdit en longueur alors qu'il fut projeté en avant.

- Naruto menaça Sasuke tremblant... ta gueule !

Malheureusement, ses mots firent également avancer le blond plus proche de l'objet tranchant.

- toi aussi siffla le blond, essayant de tirer sur ce qui entourait son cou en vain...

Nouvel avancement de Sasuke alors qu'il essayait également d'échapper à la prise.

_On est mal là... bordel... bordel... bordel..._

Naruto se mordit violement la lèvre au point de la faire saigner alors qu'il se senti être frappé dans le ventre encore et encore par une batte en fer. Sasuke quand à lui, se vit fouetter de part en part, forcé à fermer les yeux, pour ne pas hurler la douleur vive qui parcourait son être.

- Naruto...

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et fixa ceux de Sasuke qui brulaient de détermination. Etonnement, il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Le silence était de mise, et pour ignorer la douleur des coups, des lames, une seule chose pouvait les sauver, l'autre. Ils n'arrivaient peut être pas à se comprendre, ils se détestaient peut être mais pour le moment, ils se devaient de compter l'un sur l'autre pour pouvoir espérer sortir de cet enfer. C'est alors que l'azur s'encra presque définitivement dans l'onyx et vice vercea, faisant abstraction de la douleur et de la peur, essayant de trouver toutes les nuances que chaque prunelles pouvaient posséder. Contre toutes attentes, ils se prirent au jeu, chacun détaillant le visage de l'autre, s'attardant sur les petits détails, sur les imperfections qui leur donnaient leur particularité.

- que...

Kabuto perdit un instant son sourire alors qu'il ne voyait plus aucune réactions excessives qui pouvaient tuer l'un des deux. Fronçant les sourcils, il ordonna à ses hommes d'y aller plus fort, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux ne lâche prise. Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur la volonté de chacun, tous deux voulant survivre et remplir leur mission à bien. Sasuke que Naruto fixait toujours, baissa son regard et regarda les jambes du blond qui n'étaient pas attachés, tous comme les siennes. Le blond suivit son regard et compris. Le jeu était dangereux mais il fallait tenter quelque chose. D'un léger hochement de tête, l'Uzumaki accepta les risques et ferma les yeux. Sasuke ne bougea pas un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

_Allez Sasuke..._

Le jeune homme regarda son bourreau de biais, et lorsque l'homme qui se chargeait de lui s'apprêtait à le frapper, d'un geste savamment calculé, il lui décocha un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes.

- bordel jura l'homme en s'écroulant à terre... hnnn...

- merde !

Naruto ne put s'empêcher cette exclamation, alors que la chaîne le tira vivement en avant jusqu'à la scie sous le sourire de Kabuto qui jubilait déjà de voir le crâne du blond ouvert en deux.

- Naruto cria Sasuke, maintenant !

- ok !

Naruto d'un geste fluide se laissa tomber au sol, alors que la machine le tirait toujours en avant, légèrement déséquilibré du par le poids que lui infligeait le policier trainé par terre. Son épaule entra violemment en contact avec les pieds du mécanisme, le faisant gémir alors que Sasuke fut violemment projeter en avant.

- merde jura l'Uchiwa à moitié empêtré dans sa robe...bordel

- ...

- bon sang, vous n'êtes bon à rien grogna Kabuto, tuez les !

- Naruto, la chaîne !

- quoi ?

- la clef abrutis, c'est l'autre qui là, les colliers !

- ...

Naruto se retourna alors que l'homme se jeta sur lui dans l'espoir de le vaincre. C'était bien entendu mal le connaître. Naruto prit appuie et lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire, l'assommant à moitié. Il ne perdit pas de temps, attrapant la clef, se détachant, la lançant à Sasuke qui c'était déjà débarrassé de l'autre, et qui se libéra également. Les deux prisonniers firent preuve par la suite d'un incroyable esprit d'équipe, attaquant et se protégeant ensemble. Se fut Sasuke qui donna le coup de grâce aux derniers hommes alors que Naruto avait réussi à coincer Kabuto, le tenant fermement contre son torse malgré ses blessures.

- tch... j'aurais dû te tuer tout de suite Sharingan !

- évidemment... Tu n'es pas très malin en fin de compte... dégage siffla t-il à l'intention du blond, laisse moi faire mon boulot

- Sasuke, sa place est en prison, il crèvera là-bas, ça sera une punition amplement suffisante !

- on va pas faire le débat, tu le lâche, je l'égorge comme l'animal qu'il est et la mission est remplie

- parce que tu trouves que y'a pas eu assez de dégâts, faut que t'en rajoute ?

- t'es gentil, tu laisse ta bonne âme de côté et tu vires ou je te tues avec, parce que je te signal que si j'avais pas tué ses mecs, on serait mort! Les dégâts, c'est obligatoire, alors Marie-Thérèse, tu fous le camp !

Naruto serra les dents puis abandonna, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution et que c'était le plan prévu. S'éloignant à contre cœur alors que Kabuto essayait de s'enfuir piteusement, Sasuke s'approcha et, d'un geste brusque lui brisa un genou puis l'autre. Kabuto s'écroula au sol dans un hurlement de douleur, alors que jamais les poings de Naruto n'avaient été aussi serrés. Il fixait Sasuke qui semblait prendre du plaisir à entendre gémir sa proie, le supplier et se tordre de douleur. Si l'enfer existait, il était sans conteste que Sasuke en faisait parti à moins qu'il n'y ait été renvoyé, le diable ne voulant plus de lui.

Un vide sans fond, une absence d'émotion humaine totale que voyait à présent Naruto sur le visage du jeune homme qui lui avait paru si réceptif durant la réception. A présent, il n'était que mort, faisant tournoyer presque joyeusement une lame qu'il avait trouvée dans la salle entre ses doigts, sous le regard effrayé de Kabuto, aussi pâle qu'un linge. Il regardait avec impuissance la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, voyant Sasuke se laisser tomber à genoux et planter le premier coup de couteau dans la main, puis dans le bras, remontant jusqu'à l'épaule, se gorgeant des hurlements de Kabuto qui le suppliait comme s'il était dieu. Le blond se senti trembler lorsque Sasuke refit les même actions pour les jambes et l'autre bras. Le sang teintait le sol d'un pourpre brillant alors que la respiration de la victime devenait de plus en plus anarchique. Sa voix brisée ne cessait pourtant pas de se faire entendre alors que Sasuke retirait la lame de son corps.

- alors, ça fait quoi Kabuto hein siffla Sasuke d'une voix de dément...

- arrête !

Sasuke se releva et fixa Naruto qui semblait être hors de lui, les ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

- t'occupe, j'obéis...

- il a eu sa dose là...arrête maintenant !

- tch...

Sasuke continua de défier Naruto du regard qui, malgré la scène et ses pensées incohérentes soutenait ce regard froid, glacial et inhumain. Puis le plus jeune grogna avant de regarder Kabuto avec un sourire sadique. Il se releva, prit le couteau et essuya la lame sur ses vêtements déjà teinté de rouge, parti fouiller dans les buffets et en sortir plusieurs bouteille d'alcool. Il arrosa les meubles puis le corps de Kabuto.

- tu fais quoi là s'étonna le blond ?

- j'efface les traces abrutis !

Naruto haussa un sourcil puis sa bouche s'ouvrit lorsqu'il vit Sasuke revenir d'une pièce avec des allumettes.

- tu vas pas faire ça, il est même pas encore mort !

- tu m'as dit qu'il avait eu sa dose non...

D'un geste assuré, Sasuke craqua l'allumette, la fit s'enflammer puis la laissa tomber sur le corps de Kabuto. Les flammes prirent très vite, amplifiées par l'alcool alors que la bouche de la victime s'ouvrait et se refermait comme dans un appel à l'aide silencieux.

- on se casse !

...

- bordel jura Naruto essoufflé alors que son corps lui faisait un mal de chien...

- hn...

Ils étaient à présent dans le jardin, non loin de la villa qui prenait feu petit à petit.

- bordel, t'étais pas obligé de faire ça hein !

- t'occupe, c'est pas toi qui l'a fait que je sache

- c'est tout comme et déjà qu'à la base j'étais pas d'accord pour que tu le tues, mais là, ça tenait carrément du massacre

- et alors ?

- et alors ? C'était un homme putain, on traite pas un homme comme ça, quelque soit ses crimes !

- non mais tu t'écoute là abrutis ! T'oses dire ça après ce qu'il nous a fait !

- ... tout homme à le droit d'avoir un minimum de respect !

- je rêve... t'es vraiment con Naruto, t'arriveras jamais à rien dans la vie avec une mentalité de bisounours !

- ferme là... 'tain, je sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'en foutre une et de te coller en taule !

- la trouille... ou alors ton humanité

- t'es un vrai taré tu le sais ça au moins ?

- le taré t'as sauvé la vie que je sache

- tch...

La colère montait de plus en plus, forçant le blond à contracter le moindre de ses muscles pour s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

- et s'il y avait des enfants dans la maison ?

- hein ?

- je te demande, si tu avais appris qu'il y avait des enfants dans une des pièces, tu aurais quand même foutu le feu ?

- évidemment répondit le noiraud sans une once d'hésitation, c'était la mission...

Sasuke fut coupé dans son élan par le poing du blond qui entra en contact avec son visage. Malgré les coups qu'ils avaient reçus, ils arrivaient encore à trouver de l'énergie pour se battre en y mettant assez de conviction pour se faire souffrir mutuellement. Tellement prit dans leur affrontement, qu'ils n'entendirent pas une voiture freiner devant la maison.

- bordel Naru appela Minato...

Malgré tout, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, entre coups et insultes, il fallut l'aide de Minato et Orochimaru pour les séparer.

- vous avez vu dans quels états vous êtes... on peut pas vous faire confiance hein soupira Kakashi en les toisant d'un regard blasé mais soulagé

- tch... il est complètement taré comme mec... je refuse de retravailler avec !

- ça tombe bien, je me passerais de ton incompétence abrutis !

Nouvelle tentative de Naruto pour sauter une nouvelle fois sur le noiraud, alors qu'il fut empêché par son père.

- laisse Naruto... on a pas que ça à faire... il faut te soigner

- tch... connard siffla t-il à l'encontre de l'autre, recroise pas ma route, je te colle en taule sinon

- tu me fais peur...

Naruto poussa un nouveau jurons avant d'être embarqué par son père et Kakashi. Se dernier fut remercier par Orochimaru, ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de partir.

- Sasuke appela le mafieux...

- il n'a pas tort soupira ce dernier... je me casse...

D'un air las et d'un pas lent, Sasuke se retourna, jeta un dernier regard à la maison qui brûlait alors qu'il entendait au loin le son des pompiers. Orochimaru regarda son protégé disparaître dans la nuit noire d'un air affligé. Le mafieux décida avant d'être vu de quitter les lieux. Il retourna donc chez lui, donna diverses informations à d'autres de ses hommes puis entra dans son bureau. Là, il s'installa à son ordinateur lorsque celui-ci émit un son caractéristique d'un mail. Il haussa un sourcil puis ouvrit le message et grogna d'un air dépité. Son corps s'affaissa alors qu'il fixa le téléphone posé sur son bureau. Soupirant il le prit en main, composa rapidement un numéro puis porta le combiné à son oreille.

- Sasuke... je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien...

- je vais bien lui répondit la voix lasse

- au son de ta voix je ne dirais pas ça

- tu es devenu psy ?

- disons que je te côtoie depuis un petit moment c'est tout... comment vont tes blessures?

- j'ai connu pire...

- je sais Sasuke... hem j'aimerais que demain tu viennes plus tôt au manoir

- pourquoi faire ?

- je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de t'en parler au téléphone...

- va droit au but...

- il s'agit de ta mère Sasuke...

- ...

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du chapitre! alors, que pensez-vous de la mort de Kabuto? J'ai été trop gentille? (je le pense aussi m'enfin bon, j'étais un peu en manque d'imagination là) hahaha, le prochain chapitre, qu'est-ce que c'est? LES REVELATIONS DE SASUKE! (mais au prochain) en attendant, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, je trouve certains passages un peu sépciaux m'enfin... bref!<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

nathalie : hé oui, tellement mignon que je prends plaisir à les voir souffrir mais ne t'inquiète pas, la romance va bientôt arriver^^ merci de me laisser tes avis, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le reste! (ça sera pas le dernier travestissement des deux tourteraux mais j'en dit pas plus!

naru sasu love :merci^^ ça fait très plaisir et oui, tu as le fin mot de l'histoire, j'espère que tu auras trouvé tout ça tout aussi intéressant que les autres, merci de me suivre! (je poste rapidement parce que c'est le seul remerciement valable que je peux faire à tous les lecteurs, je prends ça pour une marque de respect... et étant en vacance, c'est plus facile aussi!)

Moga-Moga : je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre à tes questions, sasuke n'a pas senti le tranquillisant dans les boissons tout ça parce que naruto l'a perturbé (un bel éphèbe comme naru qui le tripote, y'a de quoi avoir les esprits embrouillés) Naruto sera de plus en plus important, le début étant centré sur Sasuke mais je ne t'en dis pas plus (surprise, surprise!) Sasuke se trouve avoir 20 ans et Naruto en a 26, c'est précisé plus tard dans les prochains chapitre mais je comprends que tu veuille savoir, j'aurais du faire les précisions avant mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête (pourquoi ses âges? se sont mes chiffres préférés tout simplement) Sasuke n'a pas réagit à la léchouille de kabuto pour une seule est bonne raison, s'il bougeait ils étaient réellement en danger, il est protecteur quand même le petit^^ Merci beaucoup, tes encouragements me font toujours plaisir!

Bisous et au prochain chapitre!


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà le chapitre 9, c'est certainement celui ou j'ai le plus galéré pour trouver une intrigue digne de se nom! hé oui, révélations, révélations! vous allez en savoir, que dis-je, vous allez enfin comprendre le pourquoi du comment!( enfin le début parce que vous n'allez pas être au bout de vos surprises, je vous en réserve encore pleins!) sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>- Sasuke tu es toujours là ?<p>

- ... je viendrais...

Orochimaru ne put rien répliquer qu'il l'entendit raccrocher. Il fit de même et se laissa aller à son désappointement total.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir Sasuke..._

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Orochimaru décida de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher, la journée suivante allait être forte en émotion. Pourtant à mi chemin, il s'arrêta et fit marche arrière. Il composa un nouveau numéro et attendit plusieurs sonneries.

- tu ne peux plus te passer de moi on dirait !

- ce n'est pas drôle Kakashi, je ne suis pas d'humeur

- je vois ça... toi qui était si rieur avant

- tu devais avoir un meilleur humour c'est tout... j'aurais besoin d'informations

- quel genre ?

- le genre que je ne demanderais pas à n'importe qui de la brigade des ANBU

Le silence que laissa Kakashi lui prouva qu'il avait toute son intention et son sérieux.

- Mikoto Uchiwa... qu'est-ce que les ANBU savent sur elle ?

- ...Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Sasuke... c'est son fils

- ... merde... j'aurais du m'en rendre compte avec la ressemblance... bordel !

- un peu de tenue tout de même insuffla Orochimaru amusé par la surprise de son ami

- ... écoute je sais pas grand-chose sur cette affaire

- tu es le chef des ANBU pourtant

- on a chacun nos petites priorités et certains de mes employés font leur recherches personnelles tu sais, il y a tellement de crime dans notre pays à notre époque que je peux pas tout suivre

- bref coupa le mafieux alors ?

- c'est Minato et Naruto qui se sont chargés de cette affaire...

- hem... je sens que ça va être une nuit difficile... pour ce qu'il reste à dormir...

- tu vas aller les voir ? Fait attention, Naruto n'a pas le réveil facile

- ça lui fait au moins un point commun avec Sasuke

- ça je m'en doute !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de banalités avant qu'Orochimaru ne raccroche. Il se leva rapidement, prit sa veste, son arme, et donna quelques instructions à ses hommes. Il descendit dans son garage, monta dans sa voiture d'une marque des plus luxueuses puis quitta le manoir, partant dans la direction que Kakashi lui avait donné tantôt pour l'appartement de Naruto, priant pour que Minato soit également chez son fils.

...

- je vais ouvrir p'pa, range le matos

- ça marche...

Naruto dont les diverses blessures étaient pensées, ouvrit la porte. Son sourire s'évapora comme neige au soleil.

- quoi demanda t-il froidement ?

- je vous dérange je suppose

- quelque soit l'heure, vous serez toujours un dérangement grogna sauvagement le blond

- ...

- voyons Naru intima Minato en apparaissant avec la boîte de premiers secours, je te savais plus aimable

- mouais... bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- vous parler d'une affaire dont vous aviez la charge

- désolé, ça regarde pas les mafieux...

- il s'agit de Mikoto Uchiwa coupa ledit criminel.

Naruto stoppa son geste alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, sa bouche légèrement ouverte quand il entendit son père lui dire d'entrer. Orochimaru pénétra dans l'entrée, se déchaussa puis suivit Minato jusqu'au salon. Reprenant ses esprits, il claqua la porte avec empressement et les rejoignit. Il s'installa aux côtés de son père, très sérieux et fixa son hôte avec un intérêt à peine caché.

- comment savez-vous qu'on ce charge de cette affaire ?

- j'ai demandé des renseignements à Kakashi, c'est lui qui m'a dit qui se chargeait de ce cas Naruto-san

- je vois... il peut vraiment pas tenir sa langue... et puis d'abord, pourquoi il veut vous aider alors que je suis sûr que vous attendez qu'une chose, c'est de le tuer ?

Devant l'air étonné d'Orochimaru, Naruto eu un rictus mesquin.

- Sasuke, les deux meurtres, c'était un coup monté pour entrer en contact avec Kakashi, j'ai vu de quoi il était capable, il est loin des deux crimes commis rapidement et sans la moindre expérience !

- tu es plus futé qu'il n'y paraît Naruto-san avoua Orochimaru... entre Kakashi et moi c'est une vieille histoire qui n'a plus vraiment d'importance pour le moment... une vieille rivalité...

- bref coupa Minato, vous avez donc ces informations, pourquoi vous intéressent-elles ?

- vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien ?

- comment ça... arrêtez de parler en énigme, il est tard, je suis crevé et pas patient de nature, menaça le plus jeune

- ... Mikoto se trouve être la mère biologique de Sasuke...

Moment de silence ou les deux policiers dévisageaient Orochimaru de la même manière, totalement abasourdis.

- est-ce que vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plait demanda le plus vieux des policiers ?

- Sasuke est le fils de Mikoto, il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiwa

- ... ça alors souffla Minato...

- tu peux le dire... comment... je veux dire...enfin... pourquoi ?

- ta question manque un peu de structure mon garçon se moqua presque gentiment le mafieux

- ho ça va hein... et Sasuke il est au courant ?

- je lui en parlerais demain, le plus tard sera le mieux

- pourquoi ça demanda Minato... au fait vous voulez du café ?

- avec plaisir !

Minato se leva et parti préparer du café. Orochimaru attendit qu'il revienne pour continuer son récit.

- pour répondre à votre question Minato... si j'ai dû adopter Sasuke c'est pour de très bonnes raisons, il n'était pas en très bon terme avec sa famille...

- à ce point ?

- à ce point Naruto-san... j'ai connu Sasuke grâce à son frère qui était l'un de mes grands amis... paix à son âme soupira t-il avec une tristesse poignante dans sa voix... alors lorsque les conditions ont été propices, je l'ai adopté... seulement il était déjà trop tard et ce pauvre enfant avait déjà été conditionné !

- conditionné répéta Naruto... j'ai du mal à comprendre

- je vois que vous manquez cruellement d'information sur Mikoto n'est-ce pas ?

- nous savons commença Minato, qu'elle est à la tête d'une organisation criminelle très puissante avec son mari, qu'ils ont du pouvoir dans le monde entier et qu'ils ont une très grande influence...

- effectivement, mais il serait plus juste d'affirmer que c'est elle qui possède tous le pouvoir. Elle contrôle non seulement son mari qui n'est qu'un vulgaire pion mais également certaines armées de certains pays... ça doit être la femme la plus puissante, la plus riche et la plus insaisissable dont j'ai la connaissance. J'ai eu vent de sa seule et unique arrestation, la brigade qui avait commise cette action sans vraiment de preuve, s'est vu immédiatement fermée et la moitié des employés qui l'avait arrêté ou qui avait participé à l'enquête s'est vu disparaître miraculeusement !

- nous n'avions pas connaissance de tous ça avoua le Minato

- vous n'avez accès qu'à la partie légale des informations vous savez souria Orochimaru en portant le breuvage amer à sa bouche... il est intéressant de voir à quel point les mafieux sont plus renseignés que vous, les policiers

- c'est bien ça le problème grogna Naruto bon et alors ?

- ce n'est là que la partie professionnel hélas... la partie privée ou familiale est d'une atrocité tout autre...

Naruto semblait boire les paroles d'Orochimaru, ses yeux fixés sur ses lèvres comme pour mieux saisir les paroles, et mieux entendre les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge. Il n'en revenait pas, il allait savoir. Une sorte d'excitation mêlée à une angoisse grandissante le prit d'un coup, attendant la suite et les révélations. Il allait enfin comprendre pourquoi Sasuke avait choisit la voit du sang et du crime, il allait enfin comprendre sa folie et sa haine meurtrière, il allait enfin savoir qui était Sasuke.

- je vous en pris demanda Minato...que c'est-il passé avec Sasuke ?

Orochimaru eu un petit sourire triste alors qu'il prit une grande respiration.

- Sasuke Uchiwa lorsque son frère était encore en vie, menait une vie à peu près normale, Itachi essayait de l'écarter des affaires de sa famille le plus possible pour, très certainement préserver son innocence...

- ça à un peu foiré lança Naruto d'un ton ironique

- commence pas Naruto... laisse le finir soupira Minato

- d'accord... pardon !

- bien... Itachi et moi étions en contact de façon purement amicale, j'ai toujours apprécié ce garçon qui aimait tellement son frère, il prenait toujours du temps pour jouer avec lui, lui raconter des histoires, le consoler lorsque Sasuke se sentait mal. Mon manoir était même devenu leur deuxième maison, Sasuke adorait venir ici et jouer à cache-cache et moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de joie et de bonne humeur, il était un peu la mascotte de mon organisation, amusant la galerie... il n'avait que 3 ans et Itachi en avait déjà dix...

Orochimaru fit une pause et ferma légèrement les yeux, agacé par les souvenirs désagréables qui remontaient à la surface.

- allez-y doucement plaisanta Naruto, vous n'allez pas nous clamser sur les bras hein !

- veuillez m'excuser... j'ai peut être beaucoup de mort sur la conscience, mais j'aimais réellement ses enfants comme s'ils étaient les miens... c'est peut être difficile à croire je le conçois... enfin bref, Mikoto qui tenait son rôle de pseudo mère au foyer et aimante à la perfection voyait qu'au fil du temps Sasuke développait des capacités hors norme, intelligence supérieur, il était en avance sur tout, à 3 ans il savait presque lire et écrire, il fallait dire qu'Itachi lui apprenait beaucoup de chose, il s'est avéré que Sasuke avait un Q.I supérieur à la moyenne, de plus il était un petit garçon très curieux

- comme tous les enfants souria gentiment Minato

- et même plus... lorsqu'il a eu 5 ans, Sasuke s'est montré doté d'une agilité hors norme et d'une résistance à la douleur plutôt étonnante, il ne pleurait que très peu ou alors il se cachait toujours de sa mère...

La main de Naruto se crispa sur sa cuisse alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, craignant la suite des événements.

- et puis un jour Mikoto prit la décision d'entrainer Sasuke... au crime il n'avait que 6 ans... le pauvre garçon a été arraché à son innocence, il n'a plus été à l'école, il n'a plus eu l'occasion de sortir de chez lui... Mikoto l'obligeait à s'endurcir dans des conditions tellement atroces... elle lui enseignait toutes les méthodes de torture connu et très certainement inconnu...elle lui a littéralement fait un lavage de cerveau...

- que...qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

- sous la demande de sa mère, Sasuke à tué son propre frère... ici même...

Le silence était insoutenable alors que la mâchoire de Minato n'avait jamais été aussi serrée de colère de toute sa vie. Naruto quand à lui, peinait à retenir les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Il n'avait que très peu connu sa propre mère, mais l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait était celle d'une femme aimante, douce, tendre, gentille dont l'amour n'avait de limite. C'était de cette manière que les mères devaient se comporter avec leurs enfants et pas autrement. Cependant ce qu'avait vécu Sasuke n'était pas imaginable, il entendait l'histoire, il avait l'impression de comprendre mais il ne pouvait pas ressentir pleinement le calvaire du tueur. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, écouter, encaisser pour ensuite essayer. Essayer de faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il existait un monde où il était capable de s'amuser, d'aimer et de partager. Cependant, sa propre faiblesse à ne pas pouvoir agir le faisait rager, il voulait à tout pris aider Sasuke, le faire changer mais il ne savait pas comment faire, ni si Sasuke le voulait vraiment. Il se sentait faible, incapable d'agir et il se détestait pour ça.

- Naruto appela Minato, ça va ?

- ouais... continuez Orochimaru... s'il vous plait

- hum... Itachi n'a jamais cessé d'aimer son frère même lorsque Sasuke l'a tué... j'étais présent ce jour là, Mikoto avait sans doute voulu marquer le coup, montrer que Sasuke lui appartenait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aimé, je pense, le lien qui c'était formé entre Sasuke, Itachi et moi, apparemment son grand frère avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, le rendant trop doux, l'empêchant de vivre une vie normale

- c'est plutôt elle oui cracha Naruto

- je le conçois Naruto... lorsqu'Itachi s'est écroulé, Sasuke a semblé reprendre ses esprits à ce moment... il a tout juste eu le temps de rattraper son frère, de l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait qu'Itachi mourrait dans ses bras... c'était la première fois que je voyais pleurer Sasuke...

- et après ? Pourquoi avoir toujours suivit sa mère ?

- Mikoto était et, est toujours une femme d'une intelligence cruelle... c'est une puissante manipulatrice, elle a réussit à faire croire à Sasuke par je ne sais quel moyen, que c'était à cause de sa faiblesse qu'il avait pu tirer sur son frère...que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas su résister à ses mots qu'il avait appuyé sur la gâchette

- mais c'est dégueulasse !

Orochimaru toisa Naruto qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Etonné, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'une manière presque tendre.

- tu es peut être celui qui arrivera à le faire changer qui sait...

- pardon demanda t-il ?

- rien... à partir de ce jour Sasuke a vécu un véritable enfer, à tel point que lorsque je l'ai adopté je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il était devenu l'homme froid et impitoyable que vous connaissez... il n'avait que 10 ans... je l'ai adopté car sa mère l'avait abandonné pour une raison que j'ignore, mais elle m'a, de cette façon, laissé l'occasion de le prendre sous mon aile. Comprenez moi, je ne voulais pas qu'un être aussi dangereux que Sasuke soit livré à lui-même... ici je lui donne l'occasion de maîtriser ses pulsions en tuant ces insectes de la société...je ne peux faire que ça... Malheureusement il a été formé pour massacrer, son but dans la vie c'est ça... ôter la vie des gens... et j'ai bien peur que sa folie ne reprenne le dessus, de plus si Mikoto refait surface, son intégrité n'en saura que plus fragile...

- je suis sûr que non ! s'exclama le blond en frappant du poing contre la table, je suis sûr que quelque part il sait que c'est pas ça... bordel il est loin d'être con, je suis sûr qu'il pense encore à son frère, qu'il a pas oublié quand il jouait ici... faut juste qu'il retrouve les sensations de bonheur et quand ça sera fait, il saura que c'est mieux que de tuer ! Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux... il sait juste pas comment faire, il n'a personne...je...

- Naruto...

- non p'pa... je le laisserais plus tuer, je le laisserais pas se perdre, maman n'aurait jamais voulu ça même si c'est un criminel !

- ...

Minato souria, une expression de fierté affichée sur son visage alors qu'Orochimaru le regardait ébahis.

- tu es quelqu'un d'étonnant... Cependant je n'ai pas ton optimisme... Sasuke à 20 ans... il a juré de la tuer et lorsqu'il l'aura fait, il sombrera totalement...

- je l'empêcherais, à chacun de ses crimes je serais présent !

- ...

Orochimaru ferma les yeux en souriant légèrement puis se leva.

- fait attention à toi Naruto... il est facile de sombrer

- personne ne pourra jamais me corrompre !

- je m'en doute soupira t-il en glissant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux...mais lorsque l'on est en face d'un Uchiwa, tout est possible... Sasuke tue à présent sauvagement juste pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'est pas faible, et pour prouver à sa mère qu'il n'est plus son gentil animal de compagnie...

- je le ferais changer répéta Naruto d'une voix confiante !

- je l'espère Naruto... je l'espère.

Orochimaru les salua et les remercia, il parti dans en direction de l'entrée, mais avant de les quitter il se retourna et les fixa chacun à leur tour.

- ne parlez pas de ça à Sasuke et j'aimerais que votre regard ne change pas... il comprendra sinon, et il se perdra définitivement

- faites moi confiance, je le verrais toujours comme le même enfoiré de tueur !

Orochimaru ricana puis parti, les laissant seul.

- bordel jura le blond... t'y crois papa...

- malheureusement oui... il y a toujours des monstruosités, et il y aura toujours des monstruosités du terre

- mais comment on peut faire ça à son propre enfant...

- tout le monde n'a pas la même notion de l'amour, et très certainement que Mikoto en est dépourvu... tout comme Sasuke l'est également à présent

- je suis sûr que c'est une façade... il n'est pas comme elle, pas réellement

- tu ne le connais pas Naruto, comment peux tu affirmer ça ?

- intuition...

Naruto regarda par la fenêtre, admirant le ciel étoilé.

- maman disais toujours qu'il fallait se fier à son intuition

- et elle avait raison... après tout qui sait, peut être que ta bonne humeur et ton éternelle bêtise le feront changer

- je t'ai entendu hein grogna le blond

- je sais... allez fils, va te coucher, la nuit porte conseille

- j'ai peur qu'elle soit loin d'être des plus agréables

- je m'en doute...

Minato salua son fils d'une étreinte tendre alors qu'il le quitta, le laissant dans un silence lourd et douloureux. Se sentant soudainement sale, Naruto parti prendre une rapide douche, enfila un pantalon et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même défaire les draps, ses yeux fixé sur son lustre.

_Sasuke... je te sauverais et tu changeras... foi d'Uzumaki !_

Naruto finit par s'endormir pour un sommeil plus ou moins paisible.

...

- je ne t'attendais pas si tôt Sasuke avoua Orochimaru qui se leva de derrière son bureau

- passe... où est-elle ?

La voix claqua, imparable et indiscutable, Sasuke était là pour une seule raison, rien d'autre. Il fallait aller droit au but et vite, il ne voulait pas être patient, pas maintenant. Il ne désirait qu'une chose se venger de cette femme et venger son frère.

- hum... hé bien vois-tu...

Au même moment, des plaintes se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvrit dans un mouvement assez violent. Apparu alors sur le seuil Naruto, tenant entre sa main le col d'un des gardes d'Orochimaru.

- Naruto-san s'étonna Orochimaru... qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici... et pourquoi diable as-tu cogné mes gardes ?

- désolé, mais ils ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer...

Naruto les libéra, entra dans le bureau du mafieux, ferma la porte et leur souria comme si tout était normal.

- j'peux savoir ce qu'il fout là ?

- avec franchise Sasuke, je l'ignore avoua son père adoptif

- t'en prends pas à lui Sasuke, je suis venu en improviste

- ben tu peux repartir en improviste aussi !

- haha très drôle... je suis venu pour Orochimaru pas pour toi !

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, sifflant avec énervement devant le manque de considération qu'avait le blond pour lui. De plus, les douleurs de son corps lui faisait rappeler qu'il avait encore un compte à régler. Seul détail, les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé dans leur bagarre lui portait réconfort. Il ne put d'ailleurs, cacher son petit sourire vicieux quand il le regarda avancer d'une démarche puant la sensualité, ses hanches moulées dans un jean clair et son torse mis en valeur par un t-shirt orange pâle.

_Faut bien admettre qu'il est pas moche... Au pieux il doit pas être mauvais... à quoi tu pense là Sasu... bordel, il me fait perdre la tête ce mec... ça devient grave, sûrement parce que je suis en manque... ouais c'est ça, c'est parce que je suis en manque... il faut que je me trouve un mec ce soir, ça devient urgent là !_

Sasuke sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père adoptif.

- oui demanda le chef, qu'est-ce tu voulais ?

- je veux faire parti de votre organisation !

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du chapitre, alors? alors? alors? que pensez-vous du début de révélation sur le passé de Sasuke? pourris? pas assez réaliste? mon choix débile quand à la mère de sasuke en vilaine? n'hésitez pas sur les avis, je prends tout^^ la romance va bientôt arriver, naruto va se réveler aussi dans les prochains chapitres! et pleins d'autres choses super méga pationnantes (enfin j'espère!)<p>

ps : j'aime vraiment le personnage de Mikoto, si je lui donne cette dimension dans l'histoire, c'est juste parce que j'en avais marre de la voir en gentille mère, donc par pure esprit de contradiction et pour pas faire comme tous le monde, et aussi parce que je voulais voir ce que ça donnait, elle sera méchante mwahahahahahaha!

réponses aux reviews:

naru sasu love : tu as ta réponse, voilà, j'espère que les révélations t'aurons plu, la romance, c'est pour trèèèèès bientôt aussi, va y avoir des améliorations, promis et des changements aussi, beaucoup de changements! au plaisir de te relire pour les prochains chapitre^^ merci encore!

Moga-Moga : hooooo noooon, sasuke mon souffre douleur, jamais! (bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'adore le voir souffrir^^) et non les parents de sasuke sont vivants et j'espère que ces tournures te plairont malgré le fait qu'elles soient loin de ce que tu t'imagines, patience, naruto va devenir de plus en plus important promis! (je reste muette pour tous ce qui concerne changement de relations^^) oui, j'avoue, j'ai voulu faire un naruto plus vieux que sasuke mais en lui donnant un aspect moins mature, n'ayant pas vécu la même chose, je vois sasuke plus jeune, mais aussi ayant perdu le goût de vivre, de ce fait, on pense que naruto est le plus jeune (hé beeeeen non) et puis rassure toi, naruto montrera toute sa maturité! merci encore de me laisser tes impressions qui me font toujours très plaisir!

Nathalie : c'est bien aussi ce que je pensais mais je saurais me racheter^^ haaa ta petite idée, à déjà trouvé une utilisation pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser sur Kabuto malheureusement! (bon je me tais, je vais en dire trop), je suis contente que ça t'intéresse de plus en plus et aussi de te revoir, merci beaucoup de ton soutient! ça me touche énormément

Tirose :tu vas être ravie je pense, parce que la romance est toute, toute proche^^ (bon ça sera pas les grandes scènes romantiques dans le style amour, gloire et beauté, mais on va voir doucement le couple se former) tant mieux, je pensais que j'y avais été un peu trop doucement avec kabuto mais non alors tout va bien^^ j'apprécie toujours autant tes avis, contente que ça te plaise malgré le peu d'amour qu'il y a pour le moment!

Bisous à vous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	10. Chapter 10

chapitre 10 en ligne... rooo mais que vois-je, le début de la romance? mais oui, j'ai décidé de laisser la violence de côté pour un peu de romance (enfin c'est un bien grand mot pour ce chapitre mais bon) ça s'améliore très chers amis, ça s'améliore! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! et encore merci de me suivre!

ps : c'est le 10eme chapitre de ma première fic, je pensais jamais aller aussi loin! donc malgré le fait que ce soit le début, je tiens à remercier certaines personnes pour m'avoir conseillé, soutenu et encouragé! j'y tiens, parce que sincèrement, c'est plus que motivant et ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez:

Chups-mania amie psychopate aux reviews déjantées qui me font marrer à chaque fois, naru sasu love, que je torture avec mon manque de romance mais qui me soutiends à chaque fois, Moga-Moga, que j'espère toujours surprendre et qui me fait toujours d'énorme compliment, nathalie, qui a été l'une des premières à me lire, et qui me suis toujours en tant que grande sadique (aux bonnes idées) darkmoonlady, qui me donne de très bons conseils, Tirose, qui me motive toujours autant pour poster le plus rapidement possible et Yume ka Mage, la personne qui m'a inspiré beaucoup de choses et donneé envie de me lancer!

Bien sûr, merci à tous ceux qui on mit cette fic à suivre, ceux qui m'ont lu sans poster de reviews, enfin en gros, ça s'adresse à tous ceux qui m'ont lu!

Je suis rien, vous gagnerez rien avec mes remerciements, mais j'y tiens, parce que sans un lecteur, ce qu'on écrit n'a pas beaucoup d'intéret car l'écriture est faite pour être partagée, alors MERCI!

* * *

><p>Un moment de silence, alors qu'Orochimaru tout comme Sasuke dévisageaient le blond comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.<p>

- pardon ?

- j'ai dit, répéta Naruto tout aussi sérieusement que la première fois, je veux appartenir à votre organisation Orochimaru !

- Naruto-san s'enquit se dernier... comment te dire...

- je pensais pas t'avoir frapper aussi fort, lança finalement le noiraud... pour que tu veuilles entrer dans le monde du crime que tu déteste tant !

- hooo mais détrompe toi enfoiré, répliqua vivement le blond en se retournant, j'ai de très bonnes raisons de le faire ! alors ? Je suis pris ou pas ?

- ...enfin Naruto, repris Orochimaru quittant la formule de politesse... que dirais ton père ?

- tout va bien de ce côté avoua le blond... alors ?

Orochimaru resta un instant interdit devant le spécimen qu'était le blond. Le sourire qu'il avait montrait qu'il était déterminé, confiant, et la lueur brillante dans ses yeux indiquait qu'il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

- bien soupira Orochimaru... je ne suis jamais contre de nouveaux éléments...

- quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas recruter un mec aussi débile que lui ?

- hey ho je t'ai collé un pain oubli pas!

- chance du débutant, répliqua t-il plus renfrogné que jamais

- bien sûr, on dit toujours ça quand on perd

- tch...

- Sasuke calme toi, ma décision est prise et puis pour être ANBU il faut avoir un minimum d'expérience, je pense que Naruto est largement qualifié

- pas quand son propre père y travail

- mon boulot je le dois qu'à moi-même contrairement à certains !

- tch...

- ça ne te pose pas de problème demanda Orochimaru ?

- j'men tape, où est-elle ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil puis, voyant le regard du chef de famille, il les fronça, comprenant que la fameuse "elle" devait être Mikoto.

- je l'ignore soupira t-il

- quoi ? tu m'as pourtant dit que tu avais des infos

- j'ai des informations oui mais pas sur ce qu'elle fait... je suis désolé Sasuke, il va falloir encore être patient

- tch... alors pourquoi me demander de venir ici ?

- je voulais simplement te dire que son organisation semble commencer à se mettre en mouvement, je n'en sais pas plus... pour le moment...

Sasuke se raidit d'avantage, serrant le poing, peinant à garder son calme alors que tout son être semblait brûler d'une haine sans nom, puis d'un pas rapide il quitta la pièce, faisant claquer la porte tellement fort que l'impression que les murs tremblaient était bien présente.

- Sasuke appela Naruto... attends Sasuke !

Le blond ne fit même pas attention à Orochimaru, oubliant de donner plus d'explication sur son intégration, préoccupé par une seule chose, son désir de rattraper Sasuke pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Claquant la porte derrière lui, Naruto prit le même chemin que Sasuke, ayant réussit à l'apercevoir. Il se retrouva dans la rue sous des exclamations envieuses, alors qu'il cherchait du regard Sasuke sans grand succès.

- merde... excusez-moi lança t-il à un passant, vous n'auriez pas vu un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noir, de cette taille là, l'air super mauvais mais super canon ?

- hum... ha si, maintenant que vous en parlez, il a bousculé ma femme...

- ho ce n'était rien répondit-elle avec un sourire ravi

- hum... il est parti vers le cimetière !

- merci beaucoup !

Naruto sans attendre, prit la direction du lieu de recueillement de la ville. Courant à toute vitesse, il parcouru la distance sans se préoccuper des personnes autour de lui qu'il bousculait, alors qu'il arriva devant les grandes grilles rouillées du cimentière. Essayant de reprendre sa respiration sous l'œil presque exaspéré de deux vieilles femmes qui tenait des bouquets à la main. Il essaya de reprendre une allure normale, celle d'un homme qui allait saluer les âmes perdues. Entrant doucement, faisant preuve de respect, il arpenta silencieusement les allées, regardant de chaque côté s'il ne voyait pas sa cible entre les différentes tombes plus ou moins fleuries ou entretenues. Naruto était tout au nord du lieu, proche d'un mur de brique fissuré, lorsqu'il aperçu sur sa droite, dans un coin, la silhouette de Sasuke stoïque devant une tombe.

_Génial, t'es trop fort Naruto... tellement que je m'étonne moi-même des fois... arrête... fait pas de connerie !_

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent, comme s'il craignait de faire fuir l'homme qui se tenait dos à lui. Se postant à ses côtés, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir la stèle que fixait son homologue. Elle était simple mais décorée de fleur à tel point, qu'émanait de cette tombe une émotion poignante. Sans connaître la personne on était attiré par elle, on avait envie de savoir qui résidait à cette place et par-dessus tout, on avait envie de prier pour cette pauvre âme.

- mon frère...

Naruto le fixa avec une certaine curiosité dans le regard, conservant néanmoins le silence, ne voulant pas brusquer Sasuke, surtout si celui-ci avait décidé de lui confier autre chose que son désir de le voir mort, comme le flic qu'il était.

- je l'ai tué... quand j'étais gamin...

- je sais...

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en coin qui semblait avoir toutes les caractéristiques d'une question silencieuse.

- Orochimaru... quand il a eu des infos sur ta mère...

- Mikoto coupa froidement le noiraud

- hum... Mikoto, il a voulu avoir plus de précision et pour tout t'avouer, mon père et moi on était en charge d'une enquête la concernant... t'excite pas repris t-il très rapidement, on a rien sur elle... la plupart des trucs qu'on sait, c'est Orochimaru qui nous les a apprit... elle est belle la milice ANBU hein...

Sasuke releva aisément le ton sarcastique dans la dernière phrase du blond. Il le toisa un instant avec plus de sérieux et plus de considération. Naruto semblait prendre très à cœur le fait de protéger les innocents, même si ça mettait en péril sa propre vie.

- tu n'aimes pas perdre... le fait de recevoir des infos de criminel... tu ne supporte pas...

- tu aimerais toi, dépendre des flics que tu ne sembles pas supporter ? demanda le blond

- hn...

- Itachi... c'est lui sur la photo ?

- ouais...

Naruto se mit accroupi, faisant craquer ses genoux, s'excusant vaguement en souriant avant de porter un regard sur l'image qui trônait sur le marbre. Elle représentait Itachi souriant, portant Sasuke dans ses bras. Le plus jeune avait sensiblement le même visage que lui, peut être en un peu moins masculin.

- tu lui ressemble beaucoup avoua le blond sans quitter la photo

- ...

Le silence que lui répondit le tueur l'incita à lever les yeux pour le voir sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur ou sadique comme à son habitude, mais plutôt un sourire de reconnaissance, ce qui fit battre son cœur plus vite. Sasuke semblait tellement fier d'être son frère, il semblait tellement l'aimer qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait choisit la voix qu'Itachi avait voulu éloigner de lui, de lui et de son innocence.

- j'aimerais remonter le temps... et ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette...

- Sasuke murmura le blond...

- tch... un tueur avec des remords... si c'est pas pitoyable...

A ce moment, le regard de Naruto changea du tout au tout. Plus qu'un tueur affamé de mort, Sasuke lui paraissait tellement fragile en cet endroit, devenant à ses yeux un jeune homme trop tôt arraché à sa vie d'enfant, n'ayant plus de rêves, plus de jeux, plus de famille, plus d'amour.

- pourquoi osa t-il demander... pourquoi tu as choisis cette voie alors que ton frère voulait t'épargner ça ?

- le destin sans doute...

La voix presque tremblante, Naruto pouvait jurer voir des larmes aux coins des yeux de l'Uchiwa. Le blond, suivant son instinct et pris d'une soudaine impulsion, s'approcha, attrapa les épaules du noiraud et le poussa contre son torse, refermant ses bras autour de lui. Etonné, Sasuke ne sut quoi faire, ses bras le long de son corps, les yeux écarquillés, alors que le parfum de Naruto commençait à enivrer ses sens. Son cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine, le jeune homme se laissa aller à la sensation sécurisante qu'offrait les bras de l'Uzumaki, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression de se sentir bien, de se sentir à sa place.

- il est toujours possible de changer souffla blond à son oreille... si tu veux te racheter face à ton frère, vit la vie qu'il aurait choisit pour toi !

- ...

Sasuke soupira contre le torse puissant de son homologue avant de s'en écarter avec regret, conservant néanmoins une proximité affolante pour leurs sens à tous les deux. Naruto fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille du plus jeune qui s'empêcha de réagir. Encrant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le siens, le policier perçu toute la solitude et la tristesse dans ses perles obsidiennes.

- Sas'ke murmura t-il... suis-moi !

- hein ?

Naruto, sans écouter les protestations du noiraud le prit par la main et le fit zigzaguer entre les tombes jusqu'à se retrouver au total opposé du lieu, devant une stèle fleurit de manière très coloré.

- salut m'man, je te présente Sasuke !

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux étonné, avant de regarder la pierre ou était inscrit le nom de Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki.

- c'est ta mère alors...

- ouaip tout juste et elle t'aurais adoré !

- j'en doute

- elle était dans les trafics de drogue avant... avant qu'elle ne rencontre mon père, qu'il ne la fasse changer, qu'il se mari et qu'il crée l'être parfait tous les deux, moi !

Le sourire de Naruto était éblouissant et tellement rassurant, à tel point que Sasuke ne pouvait s'en défaire, voulant rester là, près d'un homme qui ne le jugeait pas, qui essayait même de l'aider sans rien vouloir en échange.

- comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

- en voulant me protéger... des gars voulaient s'en prendre à mon père à travers moi et ma mère s'est battue...elle a pas survécu, elle est morte dans mes bras et c'est à partir de là que j'ai voulu devenir ANBU, pour protéger les gens comme elle...

- hn...

- tu sais, c'est très différent mais je me sens autant coupable que toi... si j'avais été plus fort j'aurais pu défendre ma mère, elle serait toujours là, tout comme toi tu t'en veux pour ton frère, je m'en veux aussi, mais j'ai voulu me racheter... et toi, pourquoi tu n'essaie pas ?

- je me rachèterais Naruto... une fois qu'elle sera morte et enterrée

- et après ?

- après quoi ?

- si tu parviens à la tuer, tu feras quoi ?

- ... je n'y ai jamais réfléchit...

- la tuer ne ramènera pas ton frère Sasuke tu le sais

- ...

Sasuke soupira et détourna le regard, conscient que Naruto avait raison, pourtant quelque chose en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui hurler de continuer, de ne pas abandonner, que son frère ne serait en paix qu'une fois que Mikoto serait morte de sa main.

- réfléchit bien Sas'ke

- hn...m'appelle pas comme ça abrutis

- hooo, je trouve ça mignon moi !

- depuis quand je suis mignon ?

- depuis que je t'ai vu en robe

- va crever !

- je te manquerais trop !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de se décider à quitter cet endroit de repos. Il fut très rapidement suivit par le blond.

- alors, pourquoi tu as rejoins notre organisation ?

- pour te surveiller pardi ! Je l'ai promis, tu ne feras plus jamais de victime, quelque soit ta mission, si tu deviens trop violent je serais là pour te calmer, comme mon père l'a fait pour ma mère, je te changerais, c'est le charme UZUMAKI!

- ben voyons, t'as rien d'autre à foutre ?

- après le cas de Kabuto et les coups que j'ai pris, mon père veut que je calme le jeu

- mais t'as quel âge ?

- 26 ans m'sieur !

Naruto venait de se mettre au garde à vous devant Sasuke qui le fixa totalement blasé.

- t'en paraît 10

- et toi, t'es tellement coincé qu'on dirait un vieux crouton !

- va te faire

- ha non, de nous deux, c'est pas moi mais plutôt toi !

Sasuke le regarda totalement ahuris, alors que le blond parti dans un fou rire totalement incontrôlable.

- ne rêve pas trop Uzumaki !

Naruto se calma aussi tôt, puis s'approcha du jeune homme d'une démarche nonchalante, collant presque leurs torses, alors qu'il releva le visage du plus jeune avec sa main et le fixa avec une lueur sauvage. Son éternel regard enfantin semblait avoir disparu pour laisser place à un regard d'homme mure, fort, confiant et aussi terriblement séduisant.

_Il change comme pas possible... jamais vu ça... bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'approche là!_

- c'est à toi de ne pas rêver Uchiwa, souffla t'il d'une voix un peu trop sensuelle au goût de l'autre, je serais celui qui te fera crier de plaisir...

Il se pencha, appuya une légère léchouille sur sa tempe avant de s'attaquer à son oreille.

- à tel point que tu en redemanderas !

Le souffle chaud et humide du blond provoqua un agréable frisson chez l'Uchiwa, qui garda néanmoins son masque de totale indifférence.

- prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, crétin !

- c'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu sous un bon jour, hors mission je veux dire

- ha parce que pour voir ta tronche, il y a des bons jours ?

Le blond souria alors qu'il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, tout en approchant son visage du siens.

- ce soir susurra t-il, au bar appelé Kazu, je te donne rendez-vous à 20 heures

- et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

- viens et tu verras !

Naruto acheva sa phrase d'une légère caresse dans le creux de ses reins, avant de s'éloigner du noiraud joyeusement, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

_Tu es bien plus intéressant qu'il n'y paraît Uzumaki..._

C'est avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-frustré que Sasuke retourna chez lui, une sorte d'impatience grandissante en lui, impatience d'être au soir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, chapitre terminé!héé oui, vous avez vu, ça s'arrange entre les deux! enfin je paris que vous savez ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre (vous le saurais demaiiiiiin!) en tout cas, j'attends vos avis, sur ce chapitre pas très fort en action mais plus en romance, surtout que j'ai pas l'habitude du romantisme et de la douceur alors j'attends vos impressions avec impatience!<p>

réponses aux reviews :

naru sasu love : C'est le début de romance que tu attendais tant, j'espère que pour l'instant, tu n'es pas déçu, toi qui attendais ça depuis un moment! c'est loin d'ête fini et maintenant que c'est lancé, la romance (enfin je vais essayé) sera de plus en plus présente, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir, Sasuke est loin d'arrêter de se prendre la tête, surtout avec Naruto, enfin voilà, merci de me soutenir, c'est super!

nathalie : Voilà, tu as ta réponse, alors qu'en penses-tu? Sa fait cliché mais, sérieusement, Naruto veut tellement aider Sasuke qu'il serait prêt à le suivre jusqu'en enfer, j'ai voulu conserver ce trait de caractère du blondinet! mikoto en méchante hé oui! et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant, elle sera vraiment, mais vraiment très méchante et puis comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est que le début des révélations, y'a d'autres surprises de prévues! encore merci de me suivre comme toujours, c'est très motivant! j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu!

Moga-Moga : J'en suis heureuse, tant mieux si j'ai pu réussir à te surprendre (en plus, t'es plutôt difficile, vu que t'arrive à cerner facilement les actions des perso, alors je considère ça comme une grande victoire!^^) hé oui, naruto ne peut décemment pas laisser sasuke seul dans sa peine, il fera son possible et ça se passera bien... ou pas!(surprise!) La oui, pour le coup Orochimaru est un "vrai" gentil (j'ai fait totalement l'inverse, rendre un pourri gentil et une mère aimante pourrie, j'ai vachement l'esprit de contradiction mais tant que ça plait) Pour le reste, tu trouveras tes réponses à mesure des chapitres^^ en tout cas, merci beaucoup, j'adore te retrouver a chacun de mes chaptires, c'est tellement encourageant!

Bisous et au prochain chapitre!


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà le chapitre 11 mais... mais... mais... que sens-je? que vois-je? ne serait-ce pas un chapitre au léger goût citroné? hé oui, le voilà le chapitre que je suis sûr vous vous demandiez s'il allait exister, le fameux chapitre où il y a la chose qui commence par un L et qui finit par un N! c'est mon tout premier alors bon, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne mais je me suis amusé à un point en l'écrivant comme pas possible, du coup j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Sasuke venait de terminer de se préparer lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie. Soupirant, il descendit les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avant de s'arrêter devant son miroir. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée.<p>

_Dans quoi je me lance moi..._

Il ouvrit la porte et s'il n'était pas Sasuke Uchiwa, il serait très certainement tombé littéralement sur le cul devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

_Ma parole, il veut se faire violer sur place lui ou quoi... bordel, calme toi Sasu, calme toi... respire, comme on t'a appris..._

Devant lui se trouvait un Naruto sensuel à souhait. Un jean moulant à tel point qu'on aurait cru à une seconde peau, ne cachant en rien ses attributs masculin, des chaînes en guise de ceinture qui retombait souplement sur ses hanches, une chemise blanche dont la moitié des boutons, et vraiment la moitié des boutons étaient restés ouverts, laissant apparaître son torse imberbe et ho combien développé, des colliers divers et variés, de même que des bracelets en multitude à son poignet droit.

- qu'est-ce que tu fous là souffla Sasuke d'un air mauvais, cachant son malaise du mieux qu'il pouvait

- sympa l'accueil

- va à l'hôtel si tu veux voir des nanas souriantes

- je plaisante Sas'ke

- m'appelle pas comme ça débile !

- ho ça va hein, t'aurais préféré mon petit uke ?

Sasuke vit rouge alors qu'il referma violemment la porte sur son invité.

- hey, c'était une blague Sasuke, une blague... tu sais rire, faire hahahaha ! merde, il m'a vraiment claqué la porte au nez ce con... allez revient, je m'excuse...

Naruto grogna, ne vouant pas annuler la sortie, quand il eu soudain une idée, une idée qui le fit sourire d'une manière diabolique. Tel un petit démon, il s'approcha de la porte et laissa son doigt appuyé sur la sonnette, faisant retentir le bruit aigue sans une coupure. Comme prévue, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un Sasuke aux traits tirés par la colère.

- ou tu arrête ou je t'arrache les doigts et te les fait bouffer !

- je peux entrer ?

- tch...

Sasuke laissa néanmoins passer Naruto qui se fit une joie de s'exécuter.

- heu... t'as déménagé récemment ?

- pourquoi ?

- ben... c'est un peu vide, à part des livres, un bureau... des meubles... t'aimes pas la déco ?

- je vois pas pourquoi... bon qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- je suis venu te chercher au cas où tu voulais plus venir... mais à ce que je vois, t'avais bien l'intention d'accepter mon invitation

- j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, c'est uniquement pour ça !

- ok...

_Menteur, pour ça que tu t'es fais aussi canon...bordel, fringué comme ça, je vais pas tenir une soirée là... il se rend pas compte du sex-symbol qu'il est... il va se faire sauter par tous ce qui bouge, va falloir que je le surveille de très prêt, que je reste collé à lui... mon dieu, ça va être une soirée bandante à souhait... Naruto, crétin, arrête... calme toi, calme toi regarde autre chose... merde, regarde pas là... plus haut, ouais voilà..._

Naruto, alors que Sasuke ruminait, se délecta de la vision de pure luxure qu'offrait le jeune homme. Il était moulé dans un pantalon de cuir noir à sangles au niveau de ses genoux, qui collait à la perfection à chacune de ses courbes, mettant en valeur son désirable fessier. Naruto se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, pressé de découvrir ce corps qui lui faisait de plus en plus envie. Remontant ses yeux, il tomba sur son torse souligné par une chemise noire à manches retroussées au niveau de ses coudes, et qui laissaient apparaître sa gorge tellement tentante. Quelques détails comme ses bracelets de forces ajoutaient quelques chose en plus à son charisme déjà envoutant, le rendant parfait.

- oy, qu'est-ce que tu fous débile ?

- rien... bon on y va ou t'as encore quelque chose à faire ?

- hn...

Sasuke passa aux côtés de Naruto, ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti un silencieux, sous le regard du blond qui se fronça.

- heu... Sasuke, on va en boîte là ? Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ?

- simple précaution... un tueur ne se sépare jamais de son arme

- ... tu vas pas t'en servir au moins ?

- tout dépend de la situation, mais à priori non

Naruto soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Sasuke le mis à sa ceinture, attrapant au passage une veste en jean noire pour le masquer.

- on peut y aller

- ok...

Naruto ferma la marche alors que Sasuke sorti les clefs de son appart' pour fermer sa porte. Naruto étant en voiture, une magnifique Ferrari d'un orange vif, ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur, arrivant environs une demi-heure plus tard devant le bar qui faisait également office de boîte de nuit.

- tu vas voir, c'est tout bonnement génial !

- hn...

Naruto poussa la porte, leur permettant d'entendre une des dernières musiques qui étaient à la mode et qui faisait déjà danser quelques personnes. Sasuke toisa son environnement, repérant les sorties comme tout bon tueur qui se respectait, mais également les hommes qui semblaient gérer la sécurité. L'ambiance était relativement réchauffée, aidé par les couleurs rougeoyantes qui peuplaient les tissus, les tapisseries et les meubles. Les serveurs et serveuses semblaient être en plein travail, marchant rapidement, amenant les différentes commandes, alors qu'un brun aux yeux chocolats, dont les joues étaient tatouées de triangles rouge s'approcha à grand pas, tout sourire.

- Naru, vieux pote !

- Kiba !

Ils se firent une accolade, se lancèrent d'une discussion rapide mais animé alors que le blond se décala, laissant apparaître Sasuke.

- Kiba, je te présente Sasuke un ami, Sas'ke, voici Kiba mon meilleur ami depuis la maternel

- m'appelle pas comme ça abrutis grogna Sasuke en le fixant, étonnant ainsi Kiba qui en resta la bouche ouverte

- pfff... fait pas attention à lui Kiba, il est toujours comme ça

- heu... y'a pas de mal !

Kiba lui tendit la main, main qui fut ignorée, Sasuke répondant à son accueil par un simple hochement de tête.

- bon... c'est pour une table je suppose?

- ni trop loin, ni trop prêt de la piste de danse!

- je vois... carrément glacial ton pote !

- je suis ici pour le réchauffer si tu vois ce que je veux dire

- bon courage vieux !

Naruto ricana alors que Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois. Kiba les mena à une table à mi-chemin entre la scène qui se trouvait à leur droite et la piste de danse qui était à leur gauche. Une serveuse aux formes généreuses vint pour prendre leurs commandes, rougissant à leur vue avant de partir pour aller chercher les boissons.

- en tant normal expliqua Naruto, c'est des groupes amateurs qui se représentent, sauf les week end ou c'est ambiances club

- d'où le piano blanc à queue

- ouais... tu t'y connais en musique demanda le blond ?

- ... un peu...

Le silence que laissa planer Sasuke montra implicitement que le sujet n'était pas abordable. La serveuse arriva quelques instants plus tard, coupant court à la tension plutôt désagréable qui c'était installée entre eux.

- voici messieurs, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, je suis disponible !

- merci souria chaleureusement le blond

- hn...

Elle s'éloigna non sans avoir fait une œillade séductrice aux deux hommes.

- elle est mignonne !

- pas mon genre

- en même temps, est-ce que t'as un genre ?

- ouais, le genre qui pose pas de question et qui me fout la paix !

- ...

Naruto esquissa un sourire amusé avant de porter le cocktail à sa bouche, gardant toujours son regard braqué sur Sasuke qui buvait tranquillement sa boisson.

_Allez à toi de jouer Naruto..._

Naruto termina cul-sec son cocktail avant de se lever d'un mouvement rapide.

- tu viens danser ?

- crève !

- ...

Le blond souria quand à la réaction prévisible de l'Uchiwa, et parti en direction de la piste de danse où déjà, de nombreuses personnes dansaient sensuellement les unes contre les autres. Naruto se plaça bien en évidence sur la piste, presque en face de son homologue et commença à se déhancher en cadence avec la musique. Le voyant sourire, très provocateur, Sasuke croisa ses bras sur son torse, soutenant son regard non sans être indifférent au show que lui présentait le policier. Naruto ondulait des hanches en rythme avec la musique, faisant bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière, fixant toujours Sasuke, un petit sourire fiché sur ses lèvres.

_Tu veux jouer à ça..._

Sasuke d'un geste souple, bu entièrement son whisky, sentant l'alcool fort lui brûler lentement la gorge, lui procurant une douce chaleur. Il se leva, les yeux toujours fondus dans ceux du blond qui dansait avec cette même sensualité, et d'un pas nonchalant, légèrement aguicheur, il se dirigea vers la piste. Immédiatement, alors qu'il se mêlait aux autres, il senti des mains brûlantes se posées sur ses hanches, ainsi qu'un bassin se coller à ses fesses. Souriant légèrement, il se laissa guider au rythme que lui imposait Naruto qui se pressa d'avantage contre lui, accentuant ses mouvements de bassins. Sasuke leva ses deux bras, attrapant la nuque du blond pour approfondir le contact au maximum

- ton flingue me gêne Sas'ke lui susurra le blond contre son oreille, chatouillant sa joue de ses mèches blondes

- hn...

Ledit Sasuke s'éloigna pour se retourner et faire face au policier. Le blond souria puis l'attira fermement contre lui, continuant toujours ses mouvements lascifs.

- et moi là, je dirais que c'est autre chose qui me gêne lui répondit le noiraud tout en se déhanchant sensuellement contre lui

- hooo... ça te gêne tant que ça ? on dirait pas ! mais on peut y remédier si tu veux, et j'ai pour ça, un très bon moyen.

Naruto tout en disant ça, descendit l'une de ses mains plus bas, se posant sur le fessier très agréable du plus jeune, le massant avec conviction.

- motivé souffla Sasuke en haussant un sourcil?

- très !

- pressé aussi on dirait ajouta t-il en sentant une bosse plus qu'éloquente au niveau du pantalon de Naruto

- voir réponse précédente !

Sasuke ricana alors qu'il sentait la prise du blond se raffermir de plus en plus sur lui. La chaleur augmentait alors que de son autre main, Naruto caressa la peau de son dos, remontant pour mieux redescendre. Pas un seul instant, leur échange de regard ne fut brisé, ils partageaient plus qu'une danse. Un nouveau sentiment commençait à naître entre ses deux hommes si différents, quelque chose d'étrange, d'inexplicable, de puissant, et d'indestructible. Sans mots, sans aprioris, et sans jugements, ils arrivaient à se comprendre. Naruto souria, heureux de la situation alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour du corps de Sasuke. Collant sa bouche contre son oreille, il grignota un instant le lobe du tueur, avant de sourire quand au frisson qui le senti traverser son corps.

- ça te dirait d'aller ailleurs ?

Malgré l'air étonné qu'affichait Sasuke, il le vit hocher la tête. C'est avec un petit sourire et beaucoup de regret qu'il s'éloigna de lui, pour revenir quelques minutes après.

- c'est bon lui souffla le blond en attrapant sa main, on peut y aller !

- ou ça ?

- tu verras...

Sasuke sans rien ajouter de plus suivit le blond jusqu'à un ascenseur.

- bon on va où là ? s'impatienta le noiraud dont l'excitation était déjà retombée à zéro

- dans une piaule pardi, tu crois pas que j'allais te faire crier au milieu de tous ses gens, toi et moi à poil, on en aurait eu des morts sur la conscience !

- que... qui te dis que c'est toi qui va être au dessus d'abord, grogna l'Uchiwa qui n'avait retenu que ça de la conversation, ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité !

Naruto souria d'une manière beaucoup plus brûlante alors qu'il s'avançait lentement, jusqu'à l'acculé contre le mur de l'ascenseur. Gardant toujours son sourire sauvage, il plaça l'une de ses mains autour de ses hanches, alors que l'autre trouva refuge aux côtés de son visage.

- parce que JE domine tout simplement Sas'ke

- va te...

Sasuke fut coupé par un violent baisé. D'abord surpris, il se laissa vite envahir par les sensations que lui procurait le corps du blond collé au siens. Son excitation remonta presque aussi vite qu'elle n'était parti, rendant son entrejambe presque douloureusement compressée dans son cuir. Alors qu'il laissa l'accès total au blond à sa bouche, non sans essayer de prendre le dessus sur le baisé, mêlant leurs langues avec une passion animale, les portes s'ouvrirent. D'abord sans être remarquée, les deux hommes trop perdu dans leurs sensations primitives, Naruto, du coin de l'œil vit l'accès ouvert. Dans un geste rapide, il souleva le plus jeune qui ne perdit pas son temps pour nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, faisant rencontrer leurs érections comprimées. Tous deux gémirent en même temps, Sasuke réitérant l'acte, faisant grogner le blond qui avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, n'ayant qu'une envie, le prendre immédiatement.

- bordel... Sas'ke grogna t-il... tu m'aide pas là !

Naruto avait réussit à sortir ses clefs de sa poche par un quelconque miracle, mais c'est au moment où il avait voulu ouvrir la porte que Sasuke c'était attaqué à son oreille, endroit de pure faiblesse. Sa main tremblait de plaisir à tel point, qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer la clef dans la serrure.

- hn...

Le grognement du plus jeune le fit rire, alors qu'il se décida à le laisser ouvrir la porte. Une fois fait, Sasuke repris son entreprise, toujours accroché à Naruto qui referma la porte derrière lui avec son pied. Une fois dans la chambre, il plaqua violemment le noiraud contre cette dernière, le faisant gémir.

- brute ! grogna le plus jeune en l'incendiant du regard

- quoi ? T'aime pas ?

Naruto ponctua sa phrase d'un mouvement de bassin relativement bestial ce qui valu au plus jeune un gémissement très prononcé, se tapant la tête contre le mur, tant le plaisir était fort.

- abrutis siffla t-il entre deux gémissements

- je sais !

Naruto souria, puis glissa l'une de ses mains dans son dos, empoignant le silencieux qu'il fit éjecter à travers de la chambre.

- Naruto qu'est-ce que...

Il coupa cour à la protestation en attirant le visage de Sasuke contre lui, échangeant un baisé brûlant d'une envie trop longtemps contenue, mordillant les lèvres, suçant la langue. Il prenait un malin plaisir à entre gémir l'Uchiwa, tellement silencieux et inexpressif d'habitude. La température grimpa vite entre les deux corps alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que caresse, baisés et miaulements de plaisir. Les vêtements tombèrent un par un, pour se retrouver complètement nu, allongé sur le lit, Naruto à quatre pattes au dessus de Sasuke. Se relevant légèrement, il le toisa d'un regard chaud, mêlé à une certaine tendresse.

- quoi ?

- rien... je me disais que t'es presque aussi canon que quand tu portais une robe

- continu et je te laisse comme ça !

- hooo ça va...

Naruto parti dans un rire qui fut vite coupé par les lèvres quémandeuses du plus jeune. Participant avidement à l'échange, suçant la langue du plus jeune, le faisant gémir, Naruto délaissa sa bouche pour s'occuper de chose qui l'intéressait pour le moment, d'avantage. Parsemant la gorge de légères caresses, léchant, mordillant et embrassant la peau sous l'oreille de Sasuke, là où il était sensible, il laissa une marque cuisante, prouvant à tous son appartenance. Il descendit plus bas, sentant les mains de son futur amant se glisser entre ses cheveux, et s'amusa avec les deux boutons de chair fièrement dressés, lui prouvant qu'il ne faisait pas un si mauvais travail. Grignotant l'un alors qu'il pinçait l'autre, le blond se gorgeait de tous les sons que poussait Sasuke malgré sa contenance. Continuant sa route, il s'arrêta au nombril après avoir redessiné ces abdos avec sa langue, laissant une traînée brûlante, un enfer pour l'épiderme ultra sensible du tueur. S'attardant sur l'orifice, il mima l'acte qui aurait bientôt lieu, accroissant son érection déjà bien douloureuse. Continuant, il tomba sur l'objet de ses convoitises, qu'il ignora tout bonnement, s'attirant les foudres de l'autre.

- bordel... Naruto... menaça difficilement Sasuke, sa respiration étant complètement anarchique

- quoi ? D'habitude t'aime torturer les gens non ?

- je vais te buter... je vais te...

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge tout comme son souffle, alors qu'il se releva légèrement, les yeux écarquillé par le plaisir. Naruto venait tout bonnement de prendre entièrement en bouche son membre palpitant de plaisir. Se laissant retomber brutalement sur le lit, les yeux fermés et la bouche serrées, il se laissa envahir peu à peu par le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait, son sexe caressé par la langue experte du blond, lui imposant tantôt un rythme lent, tantôt un rythme rapide. Sa main toujours dans ses cheveux, inconsciemment, il essaya de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait, pressant sur son visage. Le blond compris le message et accentua ses caresses buccales, suivant la veine pulsante de sa langue, titillant la verge brûlante. Fou, il allait tout bonnement devenir fou, sa lèvre saignait, tellement il se contenait. Son corps était emprunt d'une délicieuse tension, alors que ses muscles se tendaient petit à petit, lui indiquant un état proche de la jouissance. Sentant la crispation du plus jeune sous lui, Naruto libéra le sexe gorgé de sang du plus jeune pour le reprendre rapidement en bouche encore et encore jusqu'à sentir la jouissance de Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de crier son plaisir, se cambrant en arrière. Naruto avala sa semence, puis tout sourire porta son regard sur le noiraud.

Devant la vision alanguie de Sasuke, ses mains tenant fermement l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête, ses cheveux éparpillés, ses joues rouges, sa respiration bruyante et ses yeux à moitié fermés, le blond aurait presque pu jouir sur le moment, tant il était un appel à la luxure. Remontant son corps en faisant bien attention à frôler toute les parties de celui de Sasuke, il se pencha sur son visage, embrassant ses paupières, ses joues, pour finir par ses lèvres. C'était à mille lieux des baisés précédent. Mêlant avec douceur sa langue à la sienne, Naruto caressait ses lèvres, redécouvrant avec plaisir et lenteur son nouveau terrain de jeu. Le gémissement que fit entendre Sasuke et ses mains se nouant autour de son cou, lui prouvèrent qu'il appréciait également. Tout en l'embrassant, le policier laissa ses mains caresser encore et encore ce corps tendu, appréciant toutes les particularités, toute la douceur, essayant d'inscrire chaque parcelle de peau dans sa mémoire. Ce traitement semblait convenir, puisqu'il senti le sexe de Sasuke de nouveau gagné par l'excitation, commençant à frotter contre le siens. Serrant le plus jeune contre lui, Naruto enfouis son visage dans sa nuque, respirant son odeur.

- Sas'ke...

- ...vient...

Un mot simple mais prononcé tellement bas et avec tellement de douceur que l'autre croyait rêver. Relevant le visage, il le toisa puis souria devant son air si déterminé. L'embrassant passionnément, comme jamais il n'avait embrassé avant, rallongeant Sasuke, il lui présenta trois doigts. D'un air tout à coup supérieur, Sasuke commença à glisser sa langue autour d'eux, avec une sensualité presque criminelle. Naruto se mordit la lèvre, le besoin de le prendre immédiatement était insoutenable. Retirant ses doigts de sa bouche, l'embrassa rapidement, il se pencha sur lui et incéra directement un doigt à son intimité, faisant gémir le plus jeune qui semblait se détendre à vue d'œil, lui aussi assez pressé. Il ajouta son index, embrassant Sasuke pour le détourner de la douleur alors qu'il commençait des mouvements de ciseau pour le détendre au maximum. Au troisième doigt, Sasuke se cambra, fermant violemment les yeux, mordant la lèvre de Naruto jusqu'au sang.

- désolé Sas'ke... désolé

- t'arrête p...pas... abrutis...

Naruto souria comme toujours, amusé que dans une telle situation, Sasuke trouve le moyen de l'insulté. Il continua son action, sentant soudainement le tueur s'arrêter de respirer.

_Trouvé..._

Naruto souria puis taquina un moment la tâche qui faisait vibrer l'homme qui gémissait sous lui, s'amusant de ses réactions. Pourtant son érection se rappelant à lui, il retira ses doigts, se fit insulté copieusement par son amant du à son éloignement, puis présenta son sexe à son entrée. Le plus jeune frissonna lorsqu'il senti l'érection du blond contre lui, alors qu'il se cambra brutalement, Naruto le pénétrant d'un coup sec.

- enfoiré jura Sasuke en se crispant...

- bordel...

Naruto avait ses bras autour de son corps, sa tête enfouis dans sa nuque alors que le plaisir le submergeait comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti auparavant. Autant Sasuke était quelqu'un de très froid en apparence, autant intérieurement, il en était autre chose. La chaleur entourait Naruto de part en part ainsi que son étroitesse, le faisant grogner tel un animal, perdu dans un plaisir ardent.

- bordel... tellement...bon...

Sasuke se détendit, la douleur s'estompant alors que le blond se plaça correctement, légèrement surélevé par rapport à son partenaire, un bras tenant le bois du lit, là où était posé l'oreiller, son autre main agrippant fortement sa hanche, gardant son corps près de lui. Plongeant son regard azur dans celui onyx, il admira alors leurs nombreux reflets, tandis qu'il commençait de lent mouvement de bassin, ne voulant pas voir de la douleur dans ses beaux yeux noirs. Les émotions étaient tellement présentes dans ses yeux, que Naruto senti son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Emporté par ce flux de sentiment, il accéléra ses mouvements, allant plus loin et plus fort, faisans se cambrer Sasuke, qui ne retenait même plus ses cris de plaisirs. Allant toujours plus loin, s'aidant du bord de lit pour aller toujours plus profond, il accéléra la cadence.

D'un mouvement rapide, il releva Sasuke qui noua ses bras autour de son corps, plongeant sa tête dans sa nuque. Assis sur les fesses, Naruto bougeait son bassin à un rythme déchainé alors que le tueur s'empalait sur lui, descendant quand le blond donnait un coup en hauteur, faisant claquer leurs peaux, mêlant leurs gémissements comme une musique sensuelle, que leurs corps semblaient suivre. A ce moment, il n'y avait plus de différence entre eux, peu importait ce qu'ils étaient. Ce qui leur comptait maintenant et tout de suite ? L'autre et les sensations qu'ils ressentaient, étant unis. Reculant son visage, Sasuke fixa Naruto dont les joues étaient rouges, la sueur perlant sur son front, alors que sa respiration était erratique. Il sentit son sexe se raidir, rien qu'à cette vision presque divine, alors qu'il se pencha lentement, déposant un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres, le surprenant par la même occasion.

Plus qu'heureux, se sentant au paradis de voir Sasuke prendre une initiative, il s'enfonça d'un coup, touchant par la même occasion sa prostate, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Rejetant son corps en arrière, Sasuke ferma les yeux, des larmes de plaisir glissant sur ses joues, alors que le blond pilonnait violemment cette zone tellement sensible. Plus il augmentait la force et la vitesse, plus Sasuke sentait sa fin proche alors qu'il se gorgeait des gémissements rauque est bestiaux du blond. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il perçu dans ceux azuréens assombri par le désir, un sentiment de possession ultime, comme s'il lui criait silencieusement qu'il lui appartenait, que Sasuke n'était la propriété que d'une seule et unique personne, celle de Naruto Uzumaki. Ce sentiment de soumission le stimula au plus haut point, augmentant son désir alors que Naruto le pilonnait avec cette même force animale qui semblait le caractériser.

Sentant sa jouissance, Naruto fit relever complètement Sasuke, ses bras autour de sa taille avant de le pousser vers le bas, cognant sauvagement sa prostate, faisant venir le plus jeune entre leurs corps. Se resserrant autour de lui, Naruto ne pus s'empêcher et le suivit quelques instants plus tard. Epuisés et essoufflés, les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber mollement sur le lit, toujours enlacé fiévreusement, la chaleur et la sueur leur provoquant d'agréable frisson. Naruto se retira délicatement du plus jeune qui grogna légèrement, avant de se mettre sur le dos et d'attirer Sasuke contre lui. Sans se débattre, il se laissa faire, posant même sa tête sur son torse, visage face à celui du blond. Reprenant petit à petit leur respiration normale, Naruto croisa un bras derrière sa tête alors qu'il caressait machinalement le dos de son amant.

- bordel jura finalement le blond... tu m'as tué !

- hn...

- tu vois que c'est pas si mal d'être pris !

- Naruto ta gueule !

La voix pourtant amusée de Sasuke ne le fit pas prendre au sérieux cette remarque plutôt violente, ça le fit même rire.

- dit Sas'ke ?

- hn...

Le tueur avait déjà les yeux fermé, profitant de la chaleur douce qui se répandait en lui à chaque passage de la main du blond sur sa peau, lui provoquant non pas de l'excitation, mais plutôt un sentiment de bien être intense, le fait d'être à sa place, de se sentir presque aimé.

- tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- ouais...

- ça te branche de le refaire de temps en temps ?

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du chapitre! alors le lémon? pas trop gnangnan? pas trop de répétition? pas trop invrésemblable? enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience!<p>

réponse aux reviews:

naru sasu love : ralala, tant mieux, tant mieux! j'espère que le lemon sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, vu que ça fait un bout de temps que je vous fait mariner, le début te plait, rassure toi, la fin n'est pas prêt d'arriver (ça compensera peut être le fait que la romance ait tardé) promis, elle est là, elle va y rester! en espérant que ce chapitre t'es plu comme les autres! merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements

nathalie : comme tu l'as vu, Naruto l'a aidé avec beaucoup de plaisir^^ vraiment beaucoup, j'espère que ça t'aura plu! et j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur ses instants romantiques! merci de me suivre!

sylman : merci beaucoup! naruto continuera à être mi-enfant mi-adulte quoi que bien plus "bestial" à mon avis, contente de voir que tu suis toujours, j'en suis ravie! et j'espère qu'avec ce lémon, ça t'aura plu


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà le chapitre 12, qui fara plaisir à plus d'un j'espère! l'ambiance, beaucoup plus légère, avec humour et romance (sans blague, je pensais pas pouvoir caser un chapitre de ce genre dans ma fic que je voyais sombre, gore... en même temps je pensais pas écrire autant...m'enfin bref) je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise et merci beaucoup de vos encouragement! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>- non...<p>

- heiiinnn ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était bien non ? oy tu m'entends... Sas'ke... raaah, le con il s'est endormi...

Naruto jura, gonfla les joues, n'appréciant pas le refus de Sasuke avant de rire discrètement, se perdant dans la contemplation de son visage serein. Tellement apaisé et innocent, ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, son visage pas occupé par son masque d'éternelle mépris. Tellement attendri par le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, qu'il resserra son corps contre le siens, se laissant bercé par la respiration calme du noiraud, fermant doucement les yeux, ne voyant pas le doux sourire orner le visage de Sasuke qui murmura un « abrutis » presque tendre.

...

- hn...

Sasuke grogna légèrement alors qu'il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- bébé... bien dormis lui murmura le blond tout en parcourant ses épaules de tendres baisés

- hn... j'te bute si tu m'appel encore une fois comme ça... rétorqua le noiraud en refermant ses yeux, se blottissant d'avantage contre les draps, soupirant d'aise alors qu'il senti Naruto lui mordre l'épaule, en signe de mécontentement

- t'es pas drôle Sas'ke...

Naruto repris ses caresses tout sourire, suivant sa colonne vertébrale, descendant jusqu'à ses reins puis remontant doucement vers sa nuque, faisant remuer lentement Sasuke. Se mettant sur le dos, le plus jeune ouvrit enfin ses yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes bleus aussi brillants que l'océan. Le policier n'ajouta rien, se penchant sur ses lèvres si tentantes, offrant à l'autre un baiser d'une passion sans limite, dévorante et fiévreuse. Répondant avec ardeur, Sasuke noua ses bras autour de ses épaules, jouant de sa langue avec dextérité, taquinant son homologue, la caressant avec une douceur étonnante.

- continu comme ça et je te saute dessus pas plus tard que tout de suite

- tch...

Sasuke lui souria très légèrement, amusé alors qu'il se mit assis, son visage se crispant sous la douleur de son bassin, avant de se lever, sous le regard de Naruto qui c'était mis assis, le drap recouvrant ses jambes. A l'instant même où il fut debout, la semence du blond, s'écoula lentement d'entre ses cuisses attirant l'attention de ce dernier dessus.

- tu sais que t'es un véritable appel au viol Sas'ke, avoua l'Uzumaki fixé sur cette trainée blanche

- hn... je sais.

D'une démarche nonchalante, Sasuke parti dans une des pièces adjacentes, la salle de bain. Ouvrant le jet d'eau, il se glissa dessous, savourant la température du liquide sur sa peau. Rejetant la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche, il se laissa totalement envahir par cette douce chaleur lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, un corps se collant à lui.

- insatiable s'enquit-il ?

- toujours, surtout en présence d'une bombe sexuelle répondit le policier en l'embrassant sur la tempe

- hn...

Sasuke se retourna, voulant placer une remarque cinglante, lorsque la vue lui coupa toute envie. Les cheveux plaqués sur son visage, le torse luisant d'eau, son regard brûlant de désir, le tueur senti son corps réagir un peu violemment, quand à la vision érotique qui se tenait devant lui. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux suivirent une goutte d'eau, glissant le long de ses pectoraux pour suivre la ligne de ses abdos, frôlant les traits de son tatouage et finir plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Déglutissant, il laissa Naruto s'approcher jusqu'à le bloquer contre la mosaïque, le contact froid par rapport à sa chaleur corporelle le faisant frissonner.

- ce que tu vois te plais lui susurra le blond d'une voix un peu trop suave pour lui

- hn... Plutôt pas mal... ouais, mais prends pas la grosse tête, parce que je suis largement mieux que toi !

Naruto ricana puis se pencha et l'embrassa avec envie, mordant sa lèvre, jouant avec sa langue. Leur étreinte se resserra, alors que la vapeur dégagée par l'eau commençait à échauffer les corps et les esprits. Sasuke, de plus en plus émoustillé glissa sa langue le long du torse, remontant jusqu'à la gorge du blond qui grogna.

- Sas'ke...

Aucune réponse, seul le rapprochement de son corps chaud lui répondit, alors qu'il senti l'autre lui faire un agréable suçon, marquant lui aussi son appartenance. A cette pensée, son cœur se gonfla de joie, quand à l'idée que Sasuke pouvait le désirer autant qu'il le désirait lui-même. Subissant les assauts de la langue taquine du plus jeune, Naruto ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait Sasuke descendre de plus en plus bas, explorant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Sous le plaisir, le blond du se reculer dans l'espoir de se reposer contre un mur, laissant les commandes à Sasuke, qui ne resta pas en reste.

- ton tatouage murmura Sasuke, alors qu'il suivait les lignes du tracé au niveau de sa hanche...

- Kyuubi...renard à neuf queues... souffla difficilement le blond, jouant avec ses mèches sombres...

A présent à genoux devant le blond, ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, les lèvres glissant le long de ses cuisses, il s'amusait à faire patienter son amant, ricanant même quand à ses nombreuses plaintes.

- sadique grogna Naruto dont le regard reflétait un désir puissant

- ... chacun son tour...

Mordillant la peau tout en remontant le long de son aine, il déposa ses lèvres sur la base du sexe de Naruto le faisant se crisper. Glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, Naruto ferma les yeux et prit de longue respiration, ayant l'impression de rêver, son sourire ne le quittant plus. Regardant sous ses mèches noirs, le visage fiévreux du blond, Sasuke prit son membre entièrement en bouche, lui imprimant de lent va et viens. Souffle court, Naruto ne se retenait pas, caressant ses cheveux, l'encourageant alors qu'il se sentait faible face aux assauts oppressants de la bouche du plus jeune autour de son sexe. Faisant glisser sa langue le long de la veine jusqu'au bout qu'il engloba, jouant presque avec, Sasuke lui imposa un rythme beaucoup plus rapide et soutenu.

- bordel... Sas'ke...

Ledit Sas'ke se releva, faisant bien attention de frôler la moindre des parties du corps du blond avant de coller son bassin au siens, le faisant gémir.

- quoi ?

- ...

Un regard assombrit par le désir fut sa seule réponse, alors qu'une sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha, déposa un bref baisé sur sa bouche avant de se reculer à l'opposé de la douche, laissant quelques centimètres de distance entre eux, quelques centimètres qui étaient de trop au vue du visage mécontent de Naruto. Le noiraud le fixait, cherchant dans son regard de quoi le provoquer, allumant en lui une étincelle de défi. Souriant d'une manière plus que carnassière, voir carrément bestiale, Naruto s'avança lentement, un peu trop lentement pour ses nerfs.

- tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça avec moi Sas'ke...

La voix de Naruto était devenue bien plus suave qu'avant, à moins que cela ne soit que pure invention de son esprit, mais Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de désir sous ce ton sensuel. D'un geste vif, il plaqua d'avantage le noiraud contre le carrelage, le soulevant facilement, posant une main contre le mur pour se soutenir lui, et le corps léger de Sasuke.

- Naru... BORDEL D'ENFOIRE DE FLIC DE MES DEUX, D'ABRUTIS DE CONNARD, VA CREVER ! hurla Sasuke en griffant le dos du blond, ayant senti l'intrusion violente du policier, qui n'avait usé d'aucune préparation.

A ce nom prononcé avec tant de douceur et d'envie, Naruto c'était senti perdre pied, il avait prit correctement appui, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde les obsidiennes de Sasuke avant de s'enfoncer profondément en Sasuke, sa petite gâterie l'ayant beaucoup stimulé.

- bordel... jura le blond, sous la douleur de son dos et de son sexe comprimé...désolé...

- ...

Sasuke ne répondit rien, ses ongles encrés dans la chair du blond, son visage niché dans sa nuque, respirant fortement, dû à la douleur. Naruto lui n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre l'éphèbe encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pense plus qu'à lui. Il sentait son plaisir pulser dans ses veines, alors qu'il attendait que Sasuke s'habitue à lui, puisant dans une réserve de volonté qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Après quelques minutes, il senti le bassin du plus jeune entamés de très légers mouvements. Proposition acceptée, Naruto commença par de petits à-coups, puis ne pouvant plus se retenir, accentua sa force de ses coups, cognant toujours un peu plus le dos du plus jeune contre le mur, le faisant gémir toujours plus fort. Relevant le visage, se perdant dans l'expression de bonheur intense que reflétaient les traits du blond, Sasuke senti son cœur s'affoler et le plaisir s'agrandir.

- Sas' appela Naruto d'une voix éraillée par le désir...

Posant son front contre le siens, le concerné garda les yeux obstinément ouverts, malgré la décharge de plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque coup de reins. Bientôt, ils ne purent retenir leurs gémissements qui se mêlaient au bruit de l'eau. Naruto continuait toujours avec autant d'ardeur, cherchant la tâche qui allait faire hurler de bonheur son amant, alors qu'il le tenait toujours fermement contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe. Nouveau coup de griffe dans son dos, indiquant que la zone était trouvée. Se tournant légèrement, il se plaça de manière à pouvoir la toucher sans trop se fatiguer, ce qu'il commença à faire avec une passion brûlante. Sasuke, perdu dans les limbes des plaisirs charnels ne pouvait que gémir, donnant ainsi la satisfaction au blond de le maîtriser totalement. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke vint entre leurs deux torses dans un gémissement érotique au possible pour le blond, qui ne put se retenir encore bien longtemps. Une nouvelle fois essoufflé, alors que l'eau coulait toujours sur eux, le policier se retira, serrant toujours le corps tremblant de Sasuke contre lui.

- j'vais te buter...

- désolé, mais c'est de ta faute aussi, si tu me provoquais pas, lui répondit le blond... allez je vais t'aider à te laver

- ...

Trop faible, la douleur étant également trop présente dans ses reins, Sasuke se laissa faire docilement. Le blond prit soin de lui comme s'il était le dernier des trésors, lui lavant le corps, les cheveux, l'enroulant même dans une serviette lorsqu'ils sortirent. Sans un mot, Sasuke l'avait regardé faire, amusé par cette concentration qui trahissait son envie de bien faire, et peut être son envie de se faire pardonner pour sa brutalité.

_Quel idiot... mais il est gentil..._

Les yeux brillants, alors que Naruto lui séchait les cheveux, Sasuke attrapa son poignet, sous son étonnement.

- quoi ?

- c'est bon Naru, je suis plus un gosse... merci.

Naruto le regarda comme s'il venait d'avouer qu'il était en réalité une femme, avant que Sasuke ne le quitte rapidement, réalisant ses mots et surtout, le ton employé plus que doux.

- attends voir toi, là !

Naruto le rejoignit dans la chambre tout sourire.

- comment tu m'as appelé ?

- j'ai dit merci !

- c'était pas la question que je t'ai posé !

- c'était pour te faire plaisir soupira Sasuke, jouant celui qui était agacé

- ...

_Mouais... t'es d'une mauvaise foie Sas'ke... mais pour ce que tu viens de m'offrir, je veux bien jouer le jeu... pour l'instant..._

- le téléphone... bordel, t'as balancé où mon jean ?

- heuu...

Naruto fit le tour de la pièce avant de chercher avec Sasuke qui semblait plus lent que la normale. Cette image fit sourire le blond, sachant qu'il en était la cause.

- arrête de te marrer et cherche mon portable, ça doit être Orochimaru

- ouais... ha là, sous le lit

- mais pourquoi t'as été le foutre là ?

- qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je réfléchis pas moi... allô ?

- Naruto s'exclama la voix étonné du mafieux...pourquoi diable réponds-tu à la place de Sasuke ?

- ha... merde... heuuu... bonjour Orochimaru, bien dormis ?

Sasuke, exaspéré, arracha le téléphone de la main du blond qui lui souria en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, d'un air gêné.

- c'est moi !

- Sasuke, tu es avec Naruto ? Vous avez passez la nuit ensemble ? s'étonna la voix un peu trop joyeuse de son père adoptif

- hn... un problème ?

- hé bien j'allais te demander d'aller chercher Naruto chez lui pour venir au manoir, mais il me semble que ça ne sera pas nécessaire...

- on viendra !

- hum Sasuke ?

- quoi encore soupira le noiraud, alors qu'il regardait d'un œil appréciateur le blond s'habiller devant lui, exhibant son corps de rêve

- c'était agréable ?

Sasuke grogna puis raccrocha d'un geste rageur, le rouge aux joues. Vêtu de son jean, Naruto s'approcha et le regarda.

- un problème Sas'ke ?

- Orochimaru veut nous voir tous les deux... sûrement une mission pour moi et des informations pour toi

- ok... mais pourquoi t'as raccroché comme ça !

- parce que !

- allez Sas'ke gémit le blond sur un ton enfantin

- ferme là !

- t'étais moins froid au pieu et sous la douche hein !

Soudain, Naruto senti quelque chose frôler sa joue avant de s'incruster dans le mur non loin de lui.

- tu m'as tiré dessus ?

- le coup est parti tout seul menti Sasuke en partant à la recherche de sa chemise, ayant retrouvé son silencieux

- genre... tu l'as déjà faite celle-là !

- dommage...

Naruto regarda Sasuke enfiler ses vêtements un par un mais avec une lenteur qui ne le caractérisait pourtant pas. Ce simple constat le fit une nouvelle fois sourire. Attrapant sa chemise, il l'enfila rapidement et attrapa la taille de Sasuke, plaquant son dos contre son torse.

- oy, tu fais quoi là ?

- je veux te poser une question

- t'es obligé de te coller à moi pour me poser une question maintenant ?

Naruto plongea son visage dans sa nuque, respirant son odeur sauvage et fruitée.

- primo, tout à l'heure, ça te dérangeait pas d'être collé à moi, secondo, je me colle pas, je te fais partager ma chaleur corporelle, parce que t'es un vrai glaçon... et frileux, tertio, il n'est pas interdit de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, hors je trouve ça particulièrement agréable d'être collé à ton corps, tout en posant une question, quarto, vu que tu sembles mieux réveillé que hier soir... je te préviens immédiatement que je te prendrais autant de fois que je le voudrais dès que l'envie m'en viendra, et j'irais jusqu'à buter le premier mec qui osera te toucher... quinto, je... crois que j't'aime Sas'ke...

Dire que Sasuke était surpris était un euphémisme, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, sentant le souffle du blond sur sa peau, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout bien compris. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il se remémora les paroles du blonds, pourtant pas difficile à saisir, pour savoir ce qui faisait battre son cœur si fort, qu'il était persuadé que Naruto le sentait. Seules ses dernières paroles tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête, effaçant la menace du blond, son aveux sur sa personnalité perverse, son engouement pour son corps, sa possessivité, seule sa déclaration restait nette dans sa tête.

_Bordel... c'est quoi ça... bordel...bordel...bordel, pourquoi je me sens si bizarre... bordel..._

- Sas'ke appela Naruto ?

- ...

Le blond souria quand à son absence totale de réaction, alors qu'il recula son visage et attrapa son menton, lui faisant tourner la tête. Il l'embrassa alors passionnément, Sasuke répondant presque immédiatement à ce baiser, scellant un sentiment puissant et profond.

- tu vibres !

- hein ?

- ton portable, dans ta poche ricana le blond, heureux de le voir si perturbé par ses mots

- ...abruti

- je commençais à m'inquiéter... je suis rassuré, m'insulter me prouve que t'es toujours normal

- hn... allô ?

- Sasuke, que fais-tu, tu devrais déjà être là? Tu es occupé avec Naruto ?

- Orochimaru grinça le plus jeune, ayant retrouvé son ton froid... on arrive

- prenez tous votre temps, je ne suis pas si pressé...

Sasuke raccrocha alors qu'il rangea son portable et récupéra sa veste en jean.

- attends moi Sas'ke... hey !

Le tueur se retourna d'un coup, surprenant le blond alors qu'il le fixait avec froideur malgré ses quelques centimètres en moins.

- que se soit clair Uzumaki siffla t-il sur le ton le plus menaçant qu'il pu, tous ce qu'il s'est passé ou dit dans cette pièce reste entre nous, compris?

Naruto, le regarda à moitié blasé, alors qu'il passa devant lui, ouvrant la porte qui donnait dans les couloirs.

- c'est ta façon de me dire que tu m'aimes aussi ?

- je vais te... CREVE !

Naruto se mit à courir alors que Sasuke, le suivit dans l'espoir de lui infliger mille souffrances. Le blond, heureux comme tout d'avoir pu faire entrer le tueur froid dans son petit jeu de poursuite, prit les escaliers, talonné de prêt par un Sasuke en fureur.

- oy Naru appela Kiba en le voyant, alors qu'il était à l'accueil, alors cette nuit ?

- ho ben c'était géniale... mer...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il senti un objet froid posé contre sa tempe.

- heuuu... je déconnais Sas'ke, je déconnais hein...

Naruto ria nerveusement alors que Kiba, regardait Sasuke menacer son ami avec un silencieux apparemment chargé, d'un air totalement ébahis.

- tch... Heureusement que y'a du monde !

- hahaha... tu m'aurais pas buté si on avait été seul quand même... hein ?

Kiba leur fit signe, toujours sous le choc alors que les deux hommes sortirent à l'extérieur, en direction du manoir d'Orochimaru.

- comme il te plaira de le croire Naruto répondit Sasuke sur un ton de pur sadique

- attends... Sas'ke, tu rigoles là, tu m'aurais pas tiré dessus quand même ?

Devant le regard noir du plus jeune, Naruto dégluti, priant intérieurement pour que sa vie soit conservée face au sadique qui se trouvait devant lui, et qui prenait plaisir à voir couler le sang.

_Maman... si tu m'entends, je t'en pris, aide moi, fait qu'il n'ait jamais l'idée de voir à quoi je ressemble de l'intérieur !_

Naruto repris contenance après avoir prié avec ferveur, monta dans sa voiture puis démarra, direction Orochimaru.

...

- je suis ravi de vous voir mes enfants lança Orochimaru en les accueillant tous sourires, assis derrière son bureau

- passe s'il te plait... qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- salut les gosses !

- Kakashi s'étonna Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- rendre visite à un ami tout simplement

- un ami qui veut te tuer ? T'as des fréquentations bizarres toi répliqua le policier

- ho, il veut également me tuer répliqua aussitôt Orochimaru

- et puis continua le chef de la milice, tu fréquentes bien Sasuke toi...

- ha ouais pas faux

- Naruto menaça Sasuke...

- oui je sais, va crever ou ta gueule

- bon chien !

- enfoiré...souffla le blond en souriant tout de même

- je pensais que c'était un peu trop tôt mais, finalement, je vois que vous vous êtes bien rapproché...

- qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça souffla Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils

- Sasuke, tu me vois peut être comme un mafieux marié à son trafic, mais j'ai été jeune... et les quelques marques que toi et Naruto avez dans le cou me prouve que vous n'avez pas fait que de jouer au scrabble hier soir...

- ha les jeunes ajouta Kakashi en soupirant, amusé... je vous jure.

Naruto se mit à rire alors que Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts. D'un geste brusque, il se tourna et regarda le cou du blond qui conservait une belle trace violacée.

_Et je paris que pour moi ça doit être pareil... bordel..._

- aïe... pourquoi tu me frappe d'abord ?

- pour que tu la ferme !

- t'as pas à me frapper, je suis le plus vieux !

- et le plus débile surtout ouais !

- et alors, monsieur le coincé, je sais rire moi !

- tu parles, y'a que toi pour rire de blague aussi débile !

- enfoiré !

- abrutis !

- sale mioche !

- vieux con !

- hum... hum toussota légèrement Orochimaru, s'amusant de la situation cocasse de la « pseudo joute verbale violente » qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Se rendant compte de la situation, Sasuke grogna puis repris contenance alors que Naruto le regarda, un même sourire amusé sur le visage.

- bien... je vais vous confier une mission à tous les deux

- sans blague, je dois faire quoi ?

- non Sasuke, je voulais dire une mission pour vous deux !

- pardon ?

- Sasuke devra se travestir en quoi cette fois ? demanda le blond, les bras croisés derrière la tête, un sourire provoquant inscrit sur son visage

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin, plus d'humour, moins de sang et un autre lémon (je commence à y prendre goût, c'est fou, pire qu'une drogue ça^^) enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que ça ne perdra pas en intérêt!<p>

réponse aux reviews :

naru sasu love : la romance va rester! elle va se mélanger, elle sera pas toute rose, mais elle va rester! (pour combien de temps? Mystère et tête coupées...)le côté bestial de naruto va pas s'arranger surtout quand il sera seul avec sasuke (niark niark, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre blondinet national) merci de tes encouragements et j'espère que cette suite aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes!

sylman : ouaaa! tu vas me faire rougir à force! merci beaucoup, c'est un énorme compliment que tu viens de me faire, et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire, je suis en vacance, je mets donc un point d'honneur à poster rapidement! c'est le seul vrai remerciement que je peux donner aux lecteurs qui apprécient la fic, poster vite pour répondre à leurs attentes!

nathalie : tu as t'a réponse! bon j'avoue, sasuke à fait absolument tout le contraire ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais c'est sasuke, contradictoire à souhait, comme on l'aime, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, malgré le manque d'action et de gore! ça reviendra promis!

Bisous et au prochain chapitre!


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà le 13 ème chapitre avec encore de la romance, un début d'action pour une nouvelle mission, qui va entraîner pas mal de conséquences par la suite! (j'en dit pas plus pour le moment) hem... en parlant de sa, étant le 24, demain je ne pense pas pouvoir poster un chapitre (fête de famille... quelle angoisse... rester à table pendant des plombes...m'enfin bref) donc, si je ne parviens pas à m'extirper du supplice des repas interminables, le chapitre 14 sera pour le 26, dans tous les cas BONNE FETES A TOUTES ET A TOUS, PLEINS DE BONNES CHOSES ET QUE VOTRE PASSION POUR LE YAOI NE S'ETEIGNE JAMAIS! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Aux paroles de Naruto, Sasuke le toisa d'un regard tellement noir qu'il aurait pu jurer que si le tueur avait pu tuer avec ses yeux, il serait déjà mort.<p>

- ... en future mariée!

- QUOI! s'éructa le tueur

- je plaisantais, rassure toi Sasuke, il n'y aura pas de question de travestissement pour cette mission

- dommage soupira le blond, je t'aurais bien vue en mariée... j'aurais assuré la nuit de noce, je te le promet!

- tch...

- calme-toi Sasuke, Kakashi, Minato et moi-même allons participer à la mission...

- vraiment ? p'pa à accepté ?

- il ne peut rien me refuser ria Kakashi, enfin, nous serons présent en surveillance, c'est vous qui aurez le plus gros du travail !

- comme d'hab ajouta le blond en souriant, croisant les bras derrière sa tête

- c'est vrai souria Orochimaru, Sasuke tu es bien silencieux, tu vois une objection peut être ?

- aucune...il s'agit de Zabuza ?

Le visage d'Orochimaru se crispa un instant avant que son sourire ne revienne. C'était tellement rapide que Naruto croyait l'avoir rêvé.

- voyons Sasuke, tout ne tourne pas autour de ça...

- quand tu t'implique personnellement, si

- bref... alors vous êtes de la partie ?

- évidemment, je vais pas laisser mon père tout seul quand même !

- j'en suis...

- vous pouvez rester ici pour vous préparer, vous aurez tout à votre disposition, Sasuke tu montreras le chemin à Naruto, Kakashi et moi partons voir Minato, nous nous rejoindrons sur place, à cette adresse... je vous expliquerais tout sur place... rendez-vous à l'adresse que je vous ai donné à 21 heures précises, en attendant, choisissez des vêtements pratiques et discret !

Kakashi salua les deux garçons non sans une blague vaseuse qui fit grogner le plus jeune.

- bon... on fait quoi ?

- suis-moi ordonna le noiraud

- oui chef !

- c'est bien, tu comprends vite ironisa Sasuke.

Naruto bougonna légèrement avant de suivre d'un pas pressé Sasuke qui l'emmena jusqu'à une salle de bain, faite entièrement de marbre.

- la vache !

- un mafieux, ça gagne bien sa vie

- Orochimaru à l'air d'aimer les bonnes choses

- ouais...

- contrairement à toi je me trompe ?

- non... voilà les fringues, choisit ce que tu veux

- hn...

Naruto regarda les vêtements devant lui, puis en pris quelques uns. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Sasuke avait également terminé de choisir.

- joli...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil devant la remarque du blond puis ferma le jean qu'il venait d'enfiler. Alors qu'il avait mit un t-shirt noir et qu'il était en train de mettre un pull à fermeture par-dessus, deux mains hâlées se posèrent sur les siennes. Dos à lui, Sasuke senti le souffle brûlant du blond, alors qu'il refermait très lentement la fermeture.

- qu'est-ce que tu fous là encore soupira Sasuke...

- je t'aide

- sans blague... t'as pas finit tes conneries encore ?

Moment de silence qui étonna Sasuke, s'attendant à une réplique enfantine du blond. S'avançant puis se retournant, il fut tout d'abord séduit par la tenue du blond qui lui allait à ravir. Un jean se rapprochant d'avantage d'un baggy, ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir moulant à souhait, révélant le moindre de ses muscles, donnant à sa carrure un trait de perfection non négligeable. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regarda le blond dans les yeux, il fut troublé d'y voir de la colère, mêler à une sorte de déception.

- t'as raison siffla le blond sur un ton froid qu'il ne lui connaissait pas...

- j'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend là ?

- ... t'es vraiment con Sasuke...

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto planta Sasuke, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- que...

Littéralement paumé, Sasuke n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de la réaction si excessive du blond, alors que celui-ci l'avait simplement remballé, comme il le faisait habituellement.

_Mais c'est quoi son problème à cet abruti...raaah fait chier... concentre-toi sur ta mission Sasuke, ta mission, rien d'autre..._

Attrapant son arme au passage, il referma derrière lui et parti rejoindre Naruto dans sa voiture, qui l'attendait, semblait-il, de mauvaise grâce. Entrant dans l'habitacle, le tueur ressenti immédiatement une certaine tension qu'il essaya d'interpréter, en vain. Le trajet se passa dans un silence oppressant voir insupportable, et même si Sasuke aimait le calme, il aurait tout donné pour que Naruto lui parle, même pour ne rien dire.

...

- il y a un problème demanda Orochimaru ?

- aucun répliqua froidement Naruto... p'pa !

Son ton changea du tout au tout, vexant Sasuke qui grogna légèrement.

- alors fils, demanda le blond en lui souriant tendrement, j'en ai appris de bonne à ton sujet !

- Kakashi siffla ledit fils, d'un ton menaçant alors qu'il venait de voir son père lui faire un clin d'œil plus qu'éloquent

- je n'ai rien dit se défendit-il

- mouais...

- bon, on doit faire quoi ?

- une mission d'infiltration répondit-il

- mission d'infiltration répéta Minato, vous vous occupez de ça aussi ?

- vous savez Minato, expliqua finalement Orochimaru en s'appuyant contre le capot de sa voiture, la notoriété et la puissance d'un mafieux se détermine par son degré de supériorité face aux autres, plus il a d'information et d'hommes puissants, plus il a de chance d'avoir un rang élevé

- donc vous allez voler des informations à un autre mafieux pour les avoir et pouvoir les retourner contre lui ?

- tu as bien résumé la situation Naruto

- mais en quoi nous rentrons en jeu ? questionna le plus vieux des deux blonds

- simple, répondit cette fois-ci Kakashi, ces infos, j'en ai besoin pour une affaire qui traîne... Orochimaru va les partager avec moi puisqu'il m'en doit une après l'affaire Kabuto

- j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai criminel soupira Naruto

- tu fais parti de l'organisation je te signal siffla Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel

- tu parles... tout ça pour rien...

A ses mots, le cœur de Sasuke se serra d'avantage, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge alors qu'il se voyait ignorer par la seule personne qui avait fait attention à lui, sans porter le moindre regard négatif sur sa personne, sans l'avoir dénigré. Soupirant, Sasuke ne rétorqua rien, étonnant l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

- bref coupa Orochimaru, sentant l'atmosphère un peu trop pesante... Vous allez passer par les conduits d'aérations pour entrer dans une salle surveillée...

- on dirait mission impossible ria le blond

- tu as une de ses cultures toi plaisanta Kakashi

- hooo ça va hein...avoue que ça te fait penser à ça !

Kakashi haussa les épaules sous le sourire de Minato.

- ça sera nettement plus dangereux que dans cette série Naruto, lorsque vous serez entré, nous serons vos yeux... nous vous indiquerons le nombre d'homme, les sorties...

- comment demanda Sasuke ?

- Minato repris Kakashi a piraté le système de sécurité et à branché nos récepteurs dessus... nous recevons la même image que les surveillants

- cool lança Naruto admiratif !

- hn...

- tenez, prenez ses micros...

Le tueur enfila le collier en guise de micro tout comme Naruto, qui fut un peu aidé d'Orochimaru, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ces appareils. Sasuke regardait le blond rire silencieusement alors qu'il laissa échapper un sourire de lassitude. Assez. C'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, il en avait assez de tout ça, des crimes, du sang, de la violence, de son travail avec Naruto, de ce qu'il avait pu laisser paraître avec lui, d'Orochimaru et de sa figure paternelle, de la scène du meurtre de son frère qui le hantait chaque nuit, des souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour le blond, alors qu'il en ignorait la cause, de tous ces sentiments qui le torturaient.

- Sasuke ?

- hn... quoi ?

- ça fait trois fois que je t'appel, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Orochimaru

- ça va...

Le jeune homme senti un regard brûlant posé sur lui. Relevant son visage, il croisa le regard de Naruto. Ce perdant dans cet océan, il ne sut combien de temps dura leur échange, cependant, se fut lui qui brisa ce lien, emporté trop loin dans un flot d'émotion qu'il savait incontrôlable. L'envie de pleurer, de fuir et même d'hurler était bien présente, mais il l'enterra au plus profond de lui, allant rejoindre tout ce qu'il s'interdisait de faire ou de vivre. Naruto quand à lui fronça les sourcils. Sasuke malgré ses grognements et ses refus, ne lui avait jamais vraiment résisté. Alors, le voir détourner les yeux de cette manière l'étonna et le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'allait pas bien.

_Est-ce qu'il se sentirait coupable... et qu'il aurait compris... merde Naru, aller fous ta fierté de côté et va lui parler... en même temps, si ça se trouve, il s'en fou peut être totalement, il doit tirer cette tête parce qu'il fait équipe avec moi... raaah... j'aime pas me poser autant de question..._

- bon lança Orochimaru, coupant court aux réflexions du blond, voilà ce qu'il va se passer... donc, une fois dans les conduites, vous arriverez dans une des pièces principales, vous continuerez à découvert, travaillez en équipe ajouta t-il...je sais que vous avez des conceptions différentes mais c'est sous haute surveillance... Sasuke, agit comme d'habitude compris ?

- ...ok

- petite précision, je veux le moins de mort possible ajouta Kakashi en fixant Sasuke, Naruto tu y veilleras !

- évidemment, tu me connais !

-bon, j'ai pris le soin d'emmener du matériel pour vous, suivez-moi !

Se reculant, faisant le tour de la voiture, suivit des autres, Orochimaru ouvrit le coffre pour en montrer un arsenal très impressionnant d'arme.

- vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez...

- je croyais qu'il devait y avoir un minimum de mort

- on doit pouvoir se protéger Naruto, ils seront armé à l'intérieur informa Minato

- je vois... je prend le flingue alors !

Naruto prit l'arme dans sa main, la chargea et la mis à sa ceinture alors qu'il voyait Sasuke prendre plusieurs chargeurs, ayant déjà son silencieux à sa taille.

- bon, allez-y, nous allons vous guider à présent !

D'un signe de tête, Naruto approuva alors qu'il suivit Sasuke en direction de l'entrée des conduites.

- hm... Sasuke, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- passe devant...

- pardon ?

- je suis trop petit... Passe devant !

- Sas'ke...

- j't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !

La hargne présente dans la voix du tueur l'étonna, le fit s'arrêter dans ses gestes. Regardant autour de lui, Naruto ne savais pas comment réagir. Devant l'air inquiet et coupable qu'affichait le policier, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, regrettant de s'être emporté face à la seule personne qui semblait se préoccuper de lui.

- allez... on bouge...

Naruto soupira, puis s'exécuta, parvenant au conduit d'aération sans grand mal. Se retournant, il tendit ses bras que prit Sasuke pour grimper. L'étroitesse les obligeait à marcher à quatre pattes, Sasuke derrière Naruto.

- bien...vous entendez ?

- cinq sur cinq Kakashi répondit Naruto... alors c'est par où ?

- pour le moment, c'est tout droit, à la première intersection, vous allez à droite... Naruto, quand tu passes sur des grilles, fait bien attention qu'il n'y ai personne en dessous de vous... et faite le moins de bruit possible, il serait capable de tirer dans les conduites

- rassurant...

- mais réaliste le coupa Sasuke, t'as ta direction avance !

- ça va siffla le blond... t'avais qu'à passer devant !

- j'ai pas pu abrutis

- ben fallait manger de la soupe

- ...

Naruto entendit un vague « crétin dégénéré » qui ne put que le faire sourire. Avançant toujours en suivant les indications des hommes qui surveillaient, Naruto s'arrêta et s'allongea de tout son long.

- quoi ? chuchota Sasuke

- ramène-toi, je crois que c'est le mec là... Zabu...truc

- ...comment veux-tu que je fasse avec toi devant !

- ...raaaa j'te jure, t'es doué mais pas très malin toi hein !

Sasuke l'incendia du regard alors que Naruto se retourna délicatement, s' allongeant sur le dos.

- viens !

- tu plaisante là ?

- écoute, on pas 36 choix là...

- pff...

Sasuke soupira et commença à avancer lentement, grimpant sur Naruto. Arrivé au visage du blond, il fut assaillit par tous les sentiments qu'il essayait d'oublier, et les images de la nuit passé avec le blond lui revinrent en tête. Se perdant dans ses yeux, il senti sa respiration s'accélérer alors que les mains du blond se posèrent sur sa taille, le forçant à s'allonger à moitié sur lui. L'espace infime des conduits ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement. La chaleur de Naruto était trop présente, ses yeux trop perçants lorsqu'il fut frappé par un détail, un souvenir.

_Je crois que j't'aime Sas'ke..._

_Tu va arrêter avec tes conneries..._

_Merde... j'ai ramené sa déclaration à une connerie... voilà pourquoi... merde... mais je suis censé réagir comment moi..._

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé, sentant une paume chaude contre sa joue.

- et si tu essayais d'être toi ?

- que...

Le sourire de Naruto avait quelque chose de rassurant, de sécurisant. L'espace entre les deux visages commençait à se réduire inconsciemment, leur souffle se mélangeant, leurs lèvres se rapprochant et leur cœur commençant à se sceller dans une promesse muette.

- tu me fais confiance lui souffla doucement le blond contre ses lèvres ?

- ... je...

- bon les mecs fit entendre la voix de Kakashi à travers les micros, c'est pas le tout mais vous en êtes où ?

- Kakashi menaça Naruto...

- ...

Sasuke ricana légèrement avant de reprendre contenance et de se hisser vers le haut, exhibant juste au dessus du visage du blond, se ventre plat.

_Retiens toi Naru, retiens toi... on est en mission... tu n'es pas un animal, tu n'es pas un animal... retiens toi... pense à Kakashi et Orochimaru tous les deux... ouais, efficace !_

Sasuke se pencha pour voir que la pièce était finalement vide.

- on peut y aller !

- hum... ça me brancherais bien, je peux t'assurer, mais si tu pouvais juste décaler ta jambe...

- hn... désolé...

Sasuke retira ensuite délicatement la grille et descendit souplement dans la salle, très bientôt suivit par Naruto.

- alors c'est par où ?

- à l'extérieur, il y' a plusieurs salles qui sont surveillées, on sait pas laquelle est la bonne, il faudra toute les faires

- merde... ok... bon on fait quoi ?

- ...

Sasuke s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit très légèrement, faisant en sorte de voir les hommes de surveillance.

- alors demanda le blond ?

- bien armé, bien baraqué... si on sort d'ici maintenant, on va se faire tuer...

- on a qu'a repasser par les conduites

- d'après le plan d'Orochimaru, elles nous mèneraient dans une autre partie de la baraque...

- il faut faire diversion... je vais faire diversion lança Naruto en fixant le noiraud dans les yeux!

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça ne commence pas à vous paraître redondant avec mission, amour, mission ... enfin voilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous inquiétez pas, ça va bouger très bientôt!avec des surprises que je vous réserve en guise de cadeau de Noel!<p>

réponses aux reviews :

nathalie : ha ça et ça va pas s'améliorer, naruto va jouer de son côté gamin pour dérider un peu Sasuke! faut ce qu'il faut hein! en tout cas, merci de me suivre!

narusasu love : je suis contente! moi qui suis pas trop à l'aise avec la romance! tant mieux si ça va, sasuke en mode mignon est fragile me fait toujours autant rire, tant mieux si ça casse pas trop avec l'idée qu'on se fait de sasuke, j'aime le voir fragile! que se soit clair, naruto va encore s'en prendre plein la tronche, il va devoir faire preuve de courage et de perséverance pour avoir sasuke, orochimaru et kakashi n'ont pas eux non plus finit de se foutrent de la tronche du couple!merci beaucoup et tu peux calmer tes envies de meurtres, j'arrêterais cette fic uniquement quand elle sera fini! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

jade : hey, merci beaucoup, ça oui, sa restera du narusasu à 100% sasuke en UKE! merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu!

Moga-Moga : houlà, contente que les lemons te plaisent! moi qui avait peur d'être à côté de la plaque, ça me soulage et me boost pour en faire d'autre! ha oui, en papa gateux et vicelard, Orochimaru va pas s'arrêter, c'est qu'il est protecteur avec son sasuke! hum... tu n'as pas non plus tout découvert de Naruto sois en sûr, il pourra te surprendre (chuuut...) le tatouage de naruto forme bien le renard, il n'est pas ici question de sceau! leur relation évoluera, en bien ou en mal, je vais te laisser le découvrir, mais c'est loin d'être gagné, sasuke se laisse faire niveau sexe parcequ'il a des besoins et que naruto lui plait physiquement, niveau sentiment, c'est plus compliqué, il se laisse beaucoup moins faire! Merci beaucoup, moi qui avait l'impression d'avoir un style plutôt banal, je suis contente que mon style te plaise, tu vas me faire rougir à force, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de ton attente, merci de me suivre!

Ethrenne : merci beaucoup, tant mieux si les caractères te plaisent, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être totalement à côté de la plaque! m'enfin tant que ça va, hé oui, orochimaru est un gentil! pour une fois (j'avais envie de changement, même si ça paraît peu crédible je l'avoue! merci, ça me fait très plaisir, un joyeux noel à toi aussi! et je serais fidèle, je continuerais à poster

Bisous à vous, rendez vous au prochain chapitre et encore une fois JOYEUX NOEL!


	14. Chapter 14

Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 14 et une dizaine de kilos en plus^^(haaaa la buche de noel...) j'espère que vous avez passer de très bonnes fêtes, et que le papa noel a était gentil avec vous! quand à moi, la seule chose que je peux vous offrir, c'est cette suite de mission, qui j'espère vous plaira! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>- pardon ?<p>

- je vais attirer leur attention, une fois qu'ils seront suffisamment loin, tu pourras faire les pièces

- je sais ce que faire diversion veut dire Naruto grogna le tueur, mais t'auras plus de 6 mecs sur le dos après... t'auras toute la maison !

- et alors ? Tu serais inquiet ?

Sasuke se mit à rougir alors qu'il grogna devant le sourire du blond.

- Kakashi a dit un minimum de mort, et si tu viens à crever Minato m'en voudra à mort...

- ben voyons... avoue que je te manquerais

- ferme-là ! ton plan tient plus du suicide que d'autre chose là !

- on a pas vraiment le choix...

- Sasuke à raison lança Minato, vous avez encore du temps pour trouver une...

Naruto venait de couper son récepteur sous les yeux ébahis du noiraud.

- Sasuke, tu sais comme moi que c'est la meilleure solution, toi tu connais les dossiers à chercher et à prendre, moi pas, je serais plus utile en les éloignant

- ...

Sasuke semblait peser le pour et le contre alors que l'autre se rapprocha.

- qu'est-ce que...

Deux bras venaient d'enlacer sa taille avec puissance alors qu'il senti des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, en un chaste baisé.

- tu me fais confiance Sas'ke ?

- ...

Sasuke le regarda, hésitant à se livrer enfin, hésitant à se révéler, à donner une chose qu'il avait déjà confiée auparavant et qui l'avait brisée sans limite. Pouvait-il se laisser aller dans ses bras au risque de tout perdre. Laissant sa raison de côté, il soupira puis le regarda.

- tch... ouais répondit-il les yeux humides... j'te fais confiance même si t'es un abruti de première !

Naruto ricana amusé puis se détacha du tueur et parti vers la porte.

- bon... j'y vais à trois, pendant ce temps, fait ce que tu as à faire Sas'ke, on se rejoint plus tard!

- ...

Naruto s'apprêta à ouvrit la porte lorsque la voix de Sasuke le coupa dans son élan.

- t'as dit quoi ?

- t'as intérêt à survivre parce que la tâche de te tuer me revient !

- c'est ta manière de me dire que tu m'aimes plaisanta le blond

- ... vas-y...

L'absence de réponse du noiraud le fit d'avantage sourire, ravi de retrouver le garçon dont il était semblait-il, tombé amoureux. Se retournant, ouvrant la porte, il dégluti légèrement en voyant les armes des autres.

_Maman... fait en sorte que je ressorte vivant s'il te plait... j'ai une mission... Sasuke à besoin de moi..._

Prenant une grande respiration, il ouvrit la porte et en sorti comme une bombe, criant, insultant les hommes sur son passage, pour attirer leur attention. Entendant les coups de feu, Sasuke se précipita dans l'encadrement de la porte, pour regarder le policier faire preuve d'une agilité incroyable.

_Il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît... je crois que bon nombre de gens te sous-estime Naruto... y compris moi... bordel...allez arrête de rêvasser..._

Sasuke sorti doucement de la pièce, sans faire un bruit avant de se précipiter vers les autres portes et de les ouvrir une par une. Les fouillant méticuleusement, il ne trouva rien dans les premières. Ressortant, il fit bien attention de ne croiser personne, chose plutôt facile puisque Naruto devait les occuper.

_J'espère que ça va... j'en suis à m'inquiéter maintenant..._

Sasuke pénétra dans une autre salle, un peu plus grande, mais beaucoup plus entretenu.

- genre, parfait pour cacher quelque chose...

Il s'avança directement vers le bureau central et s'installa sur le fauteuil. Des papiers sans grande importance. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur qui se trouvait à ses côtés, idem.

_Bordel... c'est aussi étrange que ça soit resté sans surveillance... l'ordi est même pas codé...ça sent le piège ça..._

Mauvais pressentiment ou intuition, le jeune homme l'ignorait, mais il se devait d'agir et vite. Regardant tout autour de lui, il remarqua plusieurs classeurs de couleur sombre parmi divers dossiers. Il se leva et s'approcha, puis les prit en main. Retournant sur le bureau, il les examina avec attention, lorsque de l'un d'eux, tomba une clef. Haussant un sourcil, Sasuke la prit et la regarda avec intention.

_Une clef... banale, mais logique... elle peut ouvrir quoi... mais surtout où ?_

- Orochimaru... j'ai trouvé quelque chose

- bon sang... Sasuke, as-tu des nouvelles de Naruto ?

- ...aucune...

- merde entendit-il jurer Minato

- je t'ai dit que j'avais trouvé quelque chose, une clef... quand toi et Kakashi avez fait votre repérage, vous n'avez rien de vu du genre d'un coffre, ou d'autre chose ?

- hum... laisse moi y réfléchir... non... je ne crois pas...

- je vais fouiller le reste de la baraque... tu sais si c'est sur plusieurs étage ?

- nous savons, repris Kakashi, qu'il y a des caves et des étages supérieurs

- j'y vais alors...

- Sasuke... fait attention à mon fils s'il te plait...demanda Minato

- ... oui...

Sasuke se leva et quitta la pièce tout en restant attentif. Il arriva vers des escaliers qui n'étaient pas non plus sous surveillance.

_Ouais... le piège... et je vais me jeter dedans la tête la première... tant pis..._

S'approchant, son arme dans les mains, il descendit prudemment chaque marche, surveillant ses arrières. Toujours rien, un silence imperturbable se faisait entendre, seul ses pas étaient audibles. Il s'avançait toujours plus dans l'obscurité, ses yeux ayant été entraînés pour ça, alors qu'il arriva devant une porte qu'il poussa.

_Pas verrouillée... le piège se referme sur toi Sasuke... Naruto, j'espère que tu es loin...et que tu vas bien..._

Entrant dans une pièce encore plus sombre, il commença à s'avancer lorsqu'une violente lumière se fit voir, l'éblouissant.

- bordel...

- je t'attendais Sharingan...

- ...

Sasuke se remit très vite de la lumière alors qu'il avait devant lui Zabuza, mafieux de haut rang. Malgré son impassibilité, il devait bien reconnaitre que l'homme qui était en face de lui, était assez imposant. Grand, largement plus grand que lui, cheveux bruns et yeux noirs, carrure à faire pâlir le plus fort des catcheurs, il ressemblait vraiment à un mafieux surentrainé.

_Merde... je l'aurais pas comme j'ai eu Kabuto..._

- j'attendais ta visite avec impatience... mais j'ignorais que tu allais venir accompagner... Sharingan en équipe, tout est surprenant à notre époque

- que...

- lâchez-moi espèce de connards décérébrés... Sas'ke !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en voyant Naruto tenu de part en part et qui continuait pourtant de se débattre, causant bien des problèmes à ses tortionnaires, dont les visages avaient des marques prouvant la vaillance du blond.

- tu vas bien demanda Sasuke ?

- ouais... deux ou trois bleus...et toi ?

- rien...

- tant mieux...hnn... bordel...

Naruto venait de se recevoir en plein estomac, un coup de poing bien pesé par l'un des hommes qui lui avait ordonné de se taire.

- comme ça tu l'as fermera... HAAAAAA... IL VIENT DE ME TIRER DESSUS !

- et le prochain qui osera le toucher, je viserais la tête, clair siffla Sasuke de sa voix de tueur, aussi coupante qu'une lame !

- ...

- Sas'ke...

- intéressant... très intéressant souria Zabuza, elle serait étonnée de voir ce que tu es devenu...

- elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire grogna le noiraud, menaçant à présent le mafieux, réponds !

- je serais de toi, je ne tirais pas

- et pourquoi ça ?

- tout simplement parce que si tu fais ça, mes hommes descendent ton très cher ami !

- ...

Sasuke regarda de biais Naruto qui était menacé de plusieurs armes, laissant tout de même son bras menaçant les autres.

_Même si je suis rapide, je peux pas tous les tuer d'un coup... y'en a forcément un qui tira... bordel..._

- la clef que tu as sur toi... elle ouvre le tiroir de mon bureau... dans lequel il y a ceci... Haku, les dossiers!

Sasuke détourna son regard du mafieux lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme vêtu d'un long yukata noir s'approcher d'un pas gracieux, ses longs cheveux noir remonté en un beau chignon alors que ses yeux marrons, fixaient Zabuza avec confiance.

- depuis quand un mec comme toi recrute dans les crèche ricanna Sasuke

- Haku travail pour moi!

- ...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil alors que le mafieux posa sa main presque tendrement sur son épaule.

- j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait pas que travailler ricana Sasuke

- tch... un jour Uchiwa, un jour tu comprendras l'utilité d'être avec une personne qui t'apprécie, à laquelle tu pourrais confier ta vie sans hésitation!

Zabuza lui montre ensuite un dossier de couleur grisâtre alors que son sourire perfide s'agrandit.

- il s'agit des informations concernant Mikoto !

Un silence tomba alors que même l'homme blessé se tût. Sasuke senti battre son cœur encore plus vite. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait la clef, la clef pour sa libération, il suffisait de répondre à la demande de Zabuza et il saurait, il saurait où la trouver et il pourrait enfin la tuer de ses mains, lavant son honneur, se rachetant auprès de son frère. Son bras trembla légèrement, attirant l'œil vif de Naruto.

- Sas'ke...

- ... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- tue-le !

L'ordre claqua dans la pièce comme un vent glacial, alors que le visage du blond fixa sans ciller celui tourné de Sasuke.

- l'ordre est pourtant simple Sharingan... tu devrais déjà avoir tiré, c'est vrai, tu n'as jamais hésité avant... femme, enfant... et un petit blondinet te pose problème ?

- le blondinet t'emmerde, saleté cracha Naruto... Sas'ke écoute moi, on trouvera ta mère, t'as pas besoin de lui...

- bien sûr... et qui de mieux placé, qu'un homme travaillant occasionnellement pour elle, pour fournir des informations ?

- que dalle, je vois pas pourquoi il t'écouterait !

- tu n'as pas confiance en ton ami ? Tu m'as l'air sur la défensive !

- j'ai confiance en lui répondit Naruto d'une voix des plus sérieuses, c'est en ta sale tronche que j'ai pas confiance !

Sasuke resta un instant silencieux, toisant Naruto d'un regard étonné, puis il se retourna vers Zabuza qui le fixa sûr de lui, tout sourire.

- ... j'accepte à une seule condition

- Sasuke appela Naruto, fait pas ça !

- bien, qu'elle est-elle ?

- que ça se fasse à ma manière !

- ... soit, tu as carte blanche !

Sasuke d'un hochement de tête fit signe aux hommes de s'approcher avec Naruto. Plus le blond avançait et plus il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

- à genoux !

L'ordre était sans appel, Naruto fut forcé de poser les genoux à terre, devant Sasuke, face à lui et son arme. Croisant son regard onyx, son cœur s'accéléra.

- admire Haku susurra Zabuza à son oreille, admire le démon...

- ...

Haku resta totalement silencieux, fixant Sasuke de ses grands yeux marrons

- bordel... Sas'ke...

- ferme là...

Sasuke se mit à genoux en face de lui, le menaçant de son arme, prêt à tirer. Le jeune homme se rapprocha du blond de sorte que lui seul entende ses mots.

- j'ai confiance lui souffla t-il à l'oreille... et toi jusqu'à quel point ?

- jusqu'au point d'être à genoux devant toi, une arme posée sur la tempe... et de rester sans bouger même si tu en viens à tirer...

- bonne réponse... Ton arme est chargée ?

- ouais...

- vise les jambes de ceux à ta droite... je m'occupe du reste

- Sas'ke...

- personne ne mourra...

Naruto esquissa un sourire avant de voir le jeune homme se relever, le doigt commençant à appuyer sur la détente.

- enfin souffla Zabuza...enfin...

Naruto le fixa intensément alors que le temps semblait se suspendre. Malgré tout, ils étaient pareils, se battant dans le même monde, l'un pour sauver les autres, l'autre pour essayer de se sauver lui-même. Pourtant, malgré ses différences, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, se comprendre, se soutenir, s'épauler et se confier. D'un geste discret, Sasuke donna son feu vert, et la cible qui se devait être Naruto devint l'un des hommes de Zabuza. Les coups de feu retentirent très vite, alors que le blond roula sur le côté, visant les jambes, touchant quelques hommes qui s'écroulèrent dans des feulements stridents. Le sang commença à couler lentement. Courant à l'abri derrière des casiers, alors qu'ils étaient la cible des quelques tireurs restant, Sasuke, assis à terre entendit la voix de Zabuza.

- Sharingan... où tu sors, ou je détruis les dossiers... Haku, va te mettre à l'abris !

- oui...

- tch... bordel...

- j'te couvre Sas'ke intervint le blond en tirant toujours... vas-y et puis...

- ... je ne tuerais pas le gamin...

Echange de regard presque complice, alors que Sasuke hocha la tête, fonçant droit devant lui, sentant presque les balles du blond le frôler, évitant celle des autres, tirant également, faisant mouche à chaque balle tirée. Zabuza qui se reculait de plus en plus attrapa un briquet et l'alluma juste au dessous du dossier.

- t.t.t.t.t, jouer au plus malin ne t'apportera plus rien Sharingan... quel dommage, ta mère sera tellement déçue... vu tous les espoirs qu'elle avait misée sur toi... tu étais si prometteur, je me faisais une joie de te demander de travailler, pour moi à l'occasion

- jamais, je préfère crever plutôt que de bosser pour toi et pour cette...

- quoi que tu dises, elle sera toujours ta mère et son sang de meurtrière coulera toujours dans tes veines Sasuke... tu es un Uchiwa, tu ne fais pas exception, tu es fait pour tuer, pour faire couler le sang, quelque soit tes amis... ils ne verront qu'en toi le monstre de mort que tu es...

- ... je...

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, les choses vont commencer à se gâter et plutôt sévèrement! Donc j'espère que vous aurez apprécié! J'attends vos avis avec impatience! d'autres personnages vont apparaître au fil des chapitres, personnages qui auront beaucoup d'importance pour la suite! ainsi que peut être d'autres couple (ça, je me pose encore la question^^) enfin voilà, à la prochaine!<p>

réponses aux reviews :

naru sasu love : ha ça, faut dire qu'il a jamais été amoureux, personne ne lui a jamais montré un grand intérêt, alors pour lui c'est nouveau!sasuke est fait pour être fragile et naif en amour, c'est une conviction, je le vois pas déterminé et fort comme naruto (point de vue personnel évidemment) merci beaucoup! non leur histoire d'amour sera loin d'être facile, à toi aussi! merci de tes encouragements!

Moga-Moga : j'ai eu effectivement un peu de mal pour le début, mais si la suite rattrape le coup, tant mieux, étant donné que j'avais fait d'Orochimaru un "gentil papa" je ne voyais que zabuza pour être le vilain, surtout que kabuto est déjà mort! la liste de méchant se réduit un peu, Haku intervient assez rapidement ici, mais sois rassuré (si c'est un personnage que tu aimes) il sera encore présent! (mais j'en dis pas plus), tu as une imagination débordante! (c'est génial, j'adore lire ce genre de review) mais je te laisse encore du suspence, hé oui, j'ai eu tous les cadeaux que j'avais demandé^^ j'espère que toi aussi, merci de me suivre, j'en suis toujours ravie!

nathalie : merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite t'auras plu! merci de me suivre et pour tes encouragements!

Sur ce, je vous dit au prochain chapitre, en espérant comme moi, avoir passé d'excellentes fêtes! Bisous!


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà le chapitre 15, tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard de publication, avec les fêtes j'ai été un peu débordé, pis pour être franche, l'inspiration m'avait un peu quitté, mais elle est revenue, et j'ai eu pleins d'idée pour la suite, qui je pense vont vous étonner! donc voilà, je m'excuse encore pour se retard! et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>- tu quoi Sasuke, grinça Zabuza, tu espérais qu'une rédemption te sois offerte ? Ne rêve pas, les erreurs de la nature comme toi et moi ne seront jamais excusables, tu es...<p>

Alors que Sasuke semblait emporté par les paroles destructrices de l'homme, il le vit s'effondrer au sol d'un coup, dans un gémissement sourd, le sang se répandant sur le sol.

N'ayant strictement rien compris, Sasuke se retourna pour voir Naruto, à moitié debout, l'arme tendu et encore fumante.

- Naruto...

- t'en fais pas, il est toujours en vie... va chercher le dossier Sas'ke...hnn...

Naruto se laissa tomber au sol, l'arme tombant à ses côtés se tenant les côtes. Prit d'une impulsion incontrôlée, Sasuke ignora Zabuza, ignora le dossier et se dirigea vers le blond.

- oy abrutis, ça va ?

- ouais...un peu mal partout...

- tch... t'inquiète, t'es du genre increvable !

- c'est fou ce que tu es rassurant Sas'ke...

- tu as bien... changé... et tu...as... perdu !

La voix de Zabuza était douloureusement aiguë et entrecoupée d'une respiration laborieuse. Il se hissa avec du mal le long du sol, alors que sa main ensanglantée attrapa le dossier. Sasuke quand à lui, soutenait le policier, un des bras du blond au dessus de ses épaules, sa main tenant fermement sa taille, tous deux fixant les gestes désespérés de Zabuza.

- tu...as perdu... répéta t-il

- que dalle siffla Sasuke, brûle ton dossier si tu veux, rien que d'avoir des infos d'un mec aussi pourris que toi me donne envie de vomir... Mikoto je l'a trouvera moi-même ! et d'ailleurs, en voyant ton état... c'est elle qui viendra à moi !

- Sas'ke... on se casse ?

- m'appel pas comme ça abrutis

- dit le moi sans sourire et promis, j'arrêterais... heuuu je pourrais pas ressortir par les conduites tu sais

- je sais... on va passer par la grande porte

- mais... et les autres hommes ?

- t'en fais pas va... on a réglé le problème !

- vraiment ? on?

- hn... tu crois que les autres ont fait que glander?

Naruto se reposant sur Sasuke soupira d'aise, son sourire toujours présent, alors qu'ils avançaient à travers les couloirs peuplé d'hommes assommés.

- c'est de toi ?

- non...

- mais...

- BORDEL lança une voix totalement paniquée, NARUTO ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT DE COUPER TON TRANSMETTEUR !

- p'pa ?

- à 26 ans, je pensais que tu étais responsable, et regarde moi ton état... je t'avais dit d'y aller doucement

- mais p'pa...

- pas de mais...bon sang, tu vas lever le pied et je vais y veiller personnellement ! Quitte à t'attacher au lit !

- perso, je préfère attacher Sasuke plutôt que se soit toi qui m'attache...

- abrutis...

- et, repris le blond, ignorant la remarque insultante du noiraud, je vais très bien !

- vu ton état, on dirait pas...

- Minato, laisse le respirer soupira Kakashi... qu'on sorte de cette endroit et que je puisse enfin aller dormir...

- traître siffla le blond, tu es censé être de mon côté

- Minato, je pense que ton fils est entre de bonnes mains !

Minato toisa un instant Sasuke et Naruto en plein échange visuel. Comprenant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face au jeune homme, il abdiqua.

- et les informations, demanda Orochimaru ?

- dans la salle au fond lui répondit Sasuke...

- bien... sortez, je vais vous rejoindre !

- t'es sûr que ça va aller Sas'ke... je veux dire Orochimaru

- ouais...

Ils étaient enfin sorti de la villa, Minato et Kakashi s'étant occupés des quelques hommes qui avaient tentés de les arrêter.

- et Orochimaru ?

- certaines affaires mérite d'être réglée par soi même Naruto expliqua Kakashi...

...

Zabuza se relevait difficilement, appuyé sur son bureau alors qu'il entendit des pas. Regardant devant lui, il vit Orochimaru s'approcher, de la haine brillant dans son regard.

- tiens... tiens... tiens siffla t-il... Zabuza, c'est un plaisir de te revoir...

- Orochimaru... j'aurais dû m'en douter...

- hoo... effectivement... et ce très cher Haku, où est-il ?

- tch... plutôt crever que de te le dire

- inutile... il est ici... il ne peut jamais être bien loin de toi, c'est ça le conditionnement !

Zabuza poussa un juron alors qu'Orochimaru s'avançait toujours, se retrouvant à quelque mètre de lui. Le regard perçant, il souria quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

- Haku, sauve-toi ! Haaaaa...

Gémissement de douleur, alors qu'il senti une lame lui déchirer la peau au niveau de son épaule. Le sang s'écoula lentement le long de son bras, alors que la peau se fendait sous le métal coupant. Haku regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sans un mot, son regard aussi vide que celui qu'avait Sasuke lorsqu'il tuait. Le regard d'un jeune homme n'ayant connu que cruauté et douleur.

- ferme là menaça le père adoptif de Sasuke... qu'as-tu à dire pour tes derniers instants ?

- tch... va crever Orochimaru... Sasuke ne changera jamais... quoi que tu fasses...hnnn...

Orochimaru venait de faire glisser la lame le long de son bras, de l'épaule jusqu'à la main lacérant la peau de toute la longueur.

- il ne changera peut être pas grâce à moi... Sasuke n'est pas comme Mikoto, toi ou moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle en a eu peur repris Orochimaru...

- tch... Mikoto, quand elle reviendra... tu peux être sûr que Sasuke va souffrir ! Elle veut le récupérer... Sasuke est une arme, c'est auprès d'elle qu'il se révélera être le parfait tueur... et Sasuke deviendra le chef « du » clan...

- ...

Orochimaru fronça les sourcils, puis d'un geste souple, souleva Zabuza et le coucha brutalement sur le bureau, le fixant dans les yeux, l'air plus menaçant que le diable en personne.

- qu'est-ce que Mikoto veut faire de Sasuke... Réponds-moi !

- tch...quand Sasuke se rendra compte de sa mission, ce pourquoi il a été élevé... il changera de camp et suivra Mikoto...

- ce n'est pas ma question souffla haineusement l'assaillant... qu'est-ce que Mikoto veut faire de Sasuke ?

- en faire le chef du clan Sharingan !

La révélation claqua dans la salle comme un souffle glacial, alors que la prise d'Orochimaru devint moins forte. Zabuza put se relever, son bras douloureux qu'il tenait appuyé contre lui pour calmer le sang.

- que...

- ne sois pas si étonné Orochimaru... si Sasuke se fait appeler Sharingan, ce n'est pas étonnant...Mikoto lui a donné ce nom pour une seule et unique raison... Sasuke est destiné à être à la tête de ce clan... ce clan de destruction et quand à ça sera fait... plus rien ni personne ne l'arrêtera !

Zabuza parti dans un rire dément alors qu'Orochimaru accusait le coup.

_Bordel..._

Se perdant dans ses pensées les plus sombre, le mafieux eu un soubresaut de pur haine, brandissant son arme et la plantant dans l'œil du démon Zabuza. Dans un hurlement de douleur, Zabuza eu un mouvement de recul, alors que larme ressorti de son organe visuel pour se planter dans sa pommette, transperçant difficilement l'os facial. L'arme ressortie pour se planter à nouveau, encore et encore jusqu'à rendre méconnaissable Zabuza, dont le souffle c'était arrêté depuis quelques instants. Le sang coulait, giclait et pourtant, le bras d'Orochimaru ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter, habité par une haine puissante et une peur saisissante. Tâchant son visage et ses vêtements, Orochimaru continua jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force dans sa main. Laissant le couteau planté dans ce qui était autrefois le front du yakuza, il se releva et tourna légèrement la tête, voyant Haku silencieux, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, fixant Zabuza. Sans rien dire, Orochimaru se leva, se retourna et fit signe à Haku de le suivre, ce que ce denier fit sans rien dire, à tel point qu'Orochimaru le pensa muet à cause du choc.

- tout ce que tu as entendu... ne le répète à personne !

- ...

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, regardant toujours droit devant lui, ne semblant rien éprouver, des larmes se faisant toujours voir.

...

- bon alors soupira Naruto... qu'est- ce qu'il fait... on devrait peut être aller...

Au même moment, une explosion se fit entendre, les vitres furent projeter hors des murs, le bâtiment se fissura alors que la terre sembla trembler un instant dans un bruit assourdissant.

- qu'est-ce que...

- il faut bien effacer les traces, je suppose continua Minato

- ...

Se retournant, Naruto vit Orochimaru, les vêtements tâchés de sang, revenir avec le dossier en main, et étonnement, Haku marchait lentement avec lui, l'air totalement hagard, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

- le travail est terminé lança t-il d'une voix un peu plus froide que d'habitude... vous pouvez repartir

- Orochimaru... et Haku ?

- ça va aller Naruto, ce jeune homme est un peu déboussolé... je vais faire en sorte de remettre ses pensées en ordres... Sasuke, voilà les dossiers...

- c'est bon coupa le noiraud, je suis pas branché paperasse, tu lis et tu me donne les infos... j'ai besoin... de faire une pause...de réfléchir...

- ... soit, je t'informerais de ce que j'apprendrais...

Signe de tête en guise de réponse et Sasuke se retourna, embarquant Naruto.

- Naru, où tu vas ?

- me faire soigner p'pa, t'en fais pas !

- je... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils pareil...

- il a 26 ans Minato coupa Kakashi, il faudrait peut être que tu coupes le cordon non ?

Minato soupira puis se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça s'est passé avec Neji, Naruto s'attache trop vite aux personnes... je ne veux pas que ça recommence !

- ...ne vous en faites pas Minato repris Orochimaru... j'ai confiance en eux... après tout Sasuke a laissé tous les hommes vivants sous le demande de votre fils non ?

Minato le toisa d'un regard sérieux puis acquiesça lentement en soupirant.

- ça promet d'être mouvementé...

...

- fait gaffe lança Sasuke... je te lâche

- hn... ouais...

Naruto se laissa aller contre le mur, pensant tout son poids sur celui-ci alors que Sasuke ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Une fois fait, il reprit Naruto et le fit entrer, se déchaussant rapidement, faisant de même pour le blond. Il l'emmena ensuite dans sa salle de bain, où il le fit se reposer sur un meuble.

- déshabille-toi !

- entièrement ? J'ai peur de ne pas être en forme ce soir Sas'ke !

- crétin, souria légèrement Sasuke

- héhé !

Naruto retira difficilement son t-shirt, exposant à Sasuke un torse d'où fleurissaient de nombreux hématomes.

- ils t'ont pas raté...

- ils étaient plusieurs se défendit le blond

- évidemment...

- j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me crois pas là !

Sasuke le regarda, faisant clairement passer sa réponse dans son regard blasé.

- pff... parce que monsieur n'aurait pas été dans mon état peut être !

- je les aurais buté s'ils avaient posé la main sur moi, contrairement à certains

- ...

Naruto le regarda prendre sa trousse de premier soin, et s'approcher avec un coton imbibé d'une lotion qui sentait extrêmement fort les plantes.

- c'est quoi ça ?

- extrait de diverses plantes aux propriétés soignantes... un de mes indics me l'avait donné

- mouais... ça m'inspira pas ton truc là !

- ça va pas te tuer, je t'ai dit, t'es increvable

- mouais...

Sasuke s'approcha et posa délicatement le coton sur le torse hâlé. Il senti le corps du blond se contracter.

- mal ?

- non... enfin pas trop... je suis plus étonné de la manière dont tu es doux...

- moi aussi, soupira Sasuke en réitérant son acte sur un autre bleu... ça devrait apaiser tes douleurs... prend ça pour une sorte de remerciement...

- ça veut dire que j'aurais plus le droit à ce genre de traitement ? Quel dommage !

Sasuke qui était penché sur son torse releva le visage, pour rencontrer celui rieur du blond.

- à ce point ?

- tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point c'est agréable, répondit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus suave

- hn... j'ai terminé... d'ici quelques heures, tu devrais te sentir mieux...

- merci Sas'ke !

- hn...

Alors que Sasuke rangeait la bouteille, il senti deux bras entourer sa taille alors qu'il se fit durement plaquer contre l'armoire, ses lèvres happées par celles gourmandes de Naruto. Maîtrisant le baisé avec une ardeur sans nom, jouant avec sa langue, l'emprisonnant entre ses lèvres pour la sucer avec envie, Naruto glissa lentement sa main le long de la jambe de Sasuke pour la faire remonter, la plaquant contre sa hanche, faisant entrer leurs bassins en contact. Contre lui, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de gémir, Naruto mordillant son cou avec empressement.

- Naru...arrête...blessures...

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte à mesure des mouvements lascifs du blond sur sa personne, attisant son excitation.

- c'est bizarre... mais être collé à toi de cette façon... me fait oublier ma douleur...

- abruti...

Naruto souria contre sa peau avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, penchant la tête du noiraud sur le côté, accédant plus facilement à son terrain de jeu favori. Glissant ses mains sous le pull et le t-shirt du plus jeune, caressant sa peau d'albâtre, suivant ses abdos, il se colla d'avantage contre lui. Prit d'une impulsion, emporté par les grognements sensuels de Sasuke, Naruto passa son autre bras autour de sa taille et voulu le soulever lorsqu'il se bloqua, relâchant son amant brutalement.

- Naruto ?

- bordel... ça fait mal souffla t-il, posant son front contre le torse du noiraud... j'ai mal...

- tch... je te l'avais dit !

- pas drôle...

Sasuke dont l'excitation retomba lentement ne put que sourire face au visage boudeur du blond.

- tu te rattraperas va...

- mais heuuu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- je t'amène sur le canapé, tu vas t'allongé, un minimum de mouvement te fera récupérer plus vite

- attentionné on dirait !

- ferme-là ou je te laisse en plan sur le pas de ma porte !

- t'oserais pas ?

- ne me tente pas se moqua t-il

- mouais...

Sasuke soutenu une nouvelle fois Naruto et le déposa dans son canapé. Naruto s'allongea doucement, la tête reposant sur l'un des accoudoirs alors que l'une de ses jambes était repliée et touchait le sol.

- besoin d'un truc ? demanda Sasuke en voyant le blond fermer les yeux d'aise

- hn... à bien y réfléchir... y'aurais bien quelque chose !

- quoi ?

Naruto se releva légèrement et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Méfiant, Sasuke haussa un sourcil et le toisa d'un regard plutôt espiègle, puis s'approcha d'une démarche sensuelle à souhait. Alors qu'il marchait doucement, il fit lentement descendre la fermeture de son pull et le retira tout aussi lentement, torturant presque le blond qui suivait le moindre de ses gestes du regard. Retirant de la même manière son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse parfait, il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit le blond se lécher les lèvres. Avançant à pas de félin, il contourna le canapé et posa se genoux sur l'assise où le pied du blond reposait. Il grimpa sur le sofa, frôlant ses jambes de son corps, remontant jusqu'au torse pour enfin arrivé jusqu'au visage du blond.

- je suis censé rester sans bouger... comment veux-tu que je face ça hein ?

- hm...

Sasuke le regarda puis frôla ses lèvres, glissant sa langue sur le long de sa mâchoire, il continua sur son cou puis remonta et grignota son lobe, s'amusant avec, se gorgeant avec plaisir des gémissements du blond. Le tueur senti le bassin du blond se mettre en mouvement ce qui le fit ricaner.

- te fou pas de moi grogna le blond, c'est horrible pour moi de pas pouvoir te prendre comme je le voudrais !

- mais... t'es obligé d'être aussi franc et direct s'enquit Sasuke, rougissant légèrement?

- il n'y a que ça de vrai ria Naruto en voyant ses joues devenir encore plus rouge, pourquoi ça te dérange ?

- hn...

Naruto ria plus franchement quand Sasuke détourna la tête. Il se décida alors de glisser sa main sur la joue chaude du plus jeune, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- j'aime ton côté timide tu sais !

- Naruto menaça Sasuke...

- d'accord... je me tais... à une seule condition !

- hn... laquelle ?

- tu me laisses profiter de toi comme je le souhaite !

Devant son air suspicieux, Naruto éclata de rire.

- stresse pas...

Le blond n'ajouta rien, tirant juste Sasuke contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et fermant les yeux. Totalement stoïque, mais voyant qu'il ne comptait rien faire de plus que de le garder dans ses bras, Sasuke se détendit. Il s'installa plus confortablement, ses jambes de chaque côtés de ses hanches, alors que sa tête reposait sur le torse du policier. Immédiatement, le noiraud senti une main se glisser dans ses cheveux alors qu'une autre entourait fermement sa taille.

- je suis heureux murmura Naruto...

- hn... ton portable vibre

- mhm... sûrement un message soupira le blond, les yeux fermés

- ...

Naruto senti la fine main de Sasuke caresser sa cuisse pour ensuite récupérer son portable.

- tient...

- merci !

Naruto le prit lorsque son corps se tendit d'un coup et son regard devin beaucoup moins jovial.

- un problème?

- aucune Sas'ke...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, puis voyant que le blond reposait son portable un peu plus loin, soupira puis se recoucha sur le blond, caressant presque sans s'en rendre compte les blessures du blond.

_Bordel... qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Neji..._

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du chapitre, hem, promis je ne tarderais plus aussi longtemps pour poster le prochain, je préviens juste que le 31 et le 1er je ne serais pas disponible (fête oblige) mais étant en fac, je reprends un peu plus tard, alors je pourrais me rattraper, en espérant ne pas trop vous avoir déçue! sur ce, je vous laisse et surtout BONNE FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE, QUE TOUS VOS PROJETS SE REALISENT, BREF, A L'ANNEE PROCHAINE!<p>

réponses aux reviews :

naru sasu love : j'ai passé de très bonnes fêtes, merci beaucoup et oui, je veux garder cette relation "un peu gamin de primaire entre naru et sasu, ça m'amuse trop et puis tous les deux, formant un couple sérieux, j'y crois pas une minute^^) merci beaucoup, ton enthousiasme me touche énormément, j'espère que cette suite tardive de plaira autant que le reste!

Moga-Moga : j'ai eu dans l'idée de le faire, mais si je faisais mourir naruto, j'aurais été dans la mouise pour finir ma fic et puis j'aurais eu vite fait de passer l'arme à gauche avec tous les fans de naru sasu qui sont présent!j'aurais été en enfer pour ça je crois (en tout cas, je suis toujours aussi admirative devant ton imagination débordante^^) hé oui, j'me suis dit, pas de fin sadique depuis un moment, autant en remettre maintenant, faut être gentille mais pas trop et puis j'adore tellement ça (niark niark) non le récepteur n'est pas allumé, sasuke l'a coupé pour être discret, j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais je voulais que ça reste un peu "intime" merci de me suivre, merci de tes encouragements, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir!

nathalie : tu as ta réponse et j'espère que ça ta plu! merci de me suivre et d'être toujours là! ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes commentaires

Bisous à vous, et encore une fois BONNE ANNE, BONNE SANTE!


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà le 16 eme chapitre, le premier de l'année 2012! et très certainement le chapitre que vous allez le plus détester, pour ma défense, ce passage est obligatoire pour l'évolution des personnages qui ira dans le bon sens... ou pas^^ hum, sinon que dire, bien évidemment je vous souhaite une très bonne année pleines de bonnes choses mais avant tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

ps : pardonnez- moi pour l'erreur de postage du chapiter précédent!( les restes des fêtes je suppose ^^")

* * *

><p>- hn...<p>

Sasuke, gêné par une forte lumière ouvrit les yeux. Bougonnant, il s'étira tel un félin pour se rendre compte qu'il avait passé la nuit sur son canapé et que les volets n'avaient pas été fermés. Se souvenant de la veille, il se retourna pour voir que Naruto avait disparu. Haussant un sourcil, il se mit assis et regarda tout autour de lui.

- Naruto ?

Aucune réponse. De plus en plus perdu, Sasuke se leva, s'étira une nouvelle fois puis parti dans sa cuisine, alors qu'un papier sur sa table attira son attention.

_Hey, Sas'ke, si tu lis ça, c'est que tu viens de te lever, je suis partis plus tôt régler deux ou trois trucs... j'ai pas voulu te réveiller alors c'est pour ça que t'es tout seul, en tout cas, ta lotion aux herbes est super efficace ! A ce soir 20 heures au bar de Kiba ! (soit pas étonné, je t'en ai pas parlé avant mais je te laisse pas le choix !) je t'attendrais, ose me poser un lapin et je te jure que tu le paieras de ton agréable fessier !_

_Naru._

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Reposant le papier, il alluma sa machine à café avant de se diriger dans sa salle de bain. Ouvrant l'eau, il retira son jean, le laissant trainer, retira son boxer et se glissa sous l'eau brûlante. Fermant les yeux doucement, il serra les dents, tout son corps se crispant sous l'afflux de souvenir. Des souvenirs heureux, lui jouant avec son frère, bien vite remplacé par des souvenirs sombre, lui le tuant, Itachi et son torse perforé d'une dizaine de balles, s'effondrant à ses pieds alors que du liquide vermeille s'écoulait de son corps. Il revivait la scène à chaque fois et la douleur en était que plus intense. Il entendait le rire de sa mère à chacune de ses détonations, il voyait le regard paisible de son frère, du sang coulant d'entre ses lèvres, il sentait même son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Fermant les yeux, retenant ses larmes, il se laissa glisser à genoux, la douleur trop intense.

_Naruto..._

...

- qu'est-ce que tu me voulais Neji ? soupira Naruto, en le fixant légèrement anxieux d'avoir laissé seul Sasuke.

- on est pas pressé susurra l'homme en se retournant lentement, le même sourire aguicheur plaqué sur son visage opalin

- Neji, je suis venu dans ton appart' au beau matin, c'est déjà pas mal non...

Naruto grogna quand à la lueur d'envie qu'il voyait chez son ami. Soupirant, il se mit à le comparer à Sasuke. Si le tueur avait une carrure plus ou moins efféminée, Neji lui était très carré, imposant, mais lui-même restait au dessus de son ami. Même caractère taciturne, même peau blanche, Neji avait de longs cheveux bruns le plus souvent attachés, et ses yeux étaient aussi blancs que ceux de Sasuke étaient noirs. Pourtant, malgré leurs similitudes, les faveurs de Naruto penchaient très clairement vers Sasuke. Lui qui était plus mystérieux avec son regard impénétrable, avec son côté doux, attentionné, même aimant lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaître, avec ses gestes gracieux et sensuelles, avec sa voix froide mais terriblement excitante. Non, sans conteste, Naruto préférait Sasuke à son ami.

- quoi, tu étais bien le premier à venir me chercher non...

- c'était avant, ça fait un bout de temps que c'est terminé nous deux !

- vraiment ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère le ton que venait d'employer Neji. Oui, même si ses envies penchaient en la faveur de Sasuke, Neji avait quelque chose de terriblement attirant, et ça se trouvait dans son accessibilité. Avec lui tout était simple, le blond n'avait pas besoin de se poser de question, Neji se donnait à lui sans rien de plus. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, depuis leur enfance et bien qu'ils aient prit des chemins opposés, le policier savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui sans craindre le moindre problème. Il voyait en Neji un ami, une écoute attentive, un sentiment d'amitié dont la frontière avec le désir était faible, très faible. Et Naruto ne savais guère résister aux appels de son corps. C'était facile, très facile de céder à Neji, il savait qu'une étreinte avec lui serait sans complexe, sans problème, car malgré tout il se comprenait plus que quiconque. Avec Sasuke il savait que c'était de l'amour, un véritable amour où la passion de l'âme allait plus loin que celle du corps, cependant il avait cette pression sur lui, au fond de lui, une pression lourde et qui le rongeait lentement. Lui qui était si impulsif se devait de rester constamment sur ses gardes, maîtriser son corps et ses paroles pour ne pas faire fuir Sasuke. Cette pression n'était plus à ce moment même qu'un mauvais souvenir, lorsqu'il senti le corps de Neji se coller à lui. Il savait que c'était mal, mais pour une fois, une unique fois, ne pouvait-il pas céder, rompre avec ses convictions, se laisser aller et briser cette ligne entre le bien et le mal, se perdre totalement.

Toutes ses pensées tortueuses s'envolèrent lorsque Neji déposa sur ses lèvres un baisé passionné et débordant de désir. Immédiatement et comme lorsqu'il était avec lui, Naruto répondit avec autant d'ardeur, enserrant le corps de Neji contre lui, le faisant tomber à même le sol, commençant à le déshabiller lentement, ignorant cette chose au fond de lui, cette chose qui lui hurlait d'arrêter, de quitter ce lieu, de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

...

- tu m'as l'air reposé Sasuke ! s'enquit Orochimaru, assis derrière son bureau, toisant son fils adoptif d'un regard bienveillant

- hn... ça va oui... alors ses informations ?

- ... le dossier est très complexe, j'en ai envoyé une partie à Kakashi pour qu'il l'étudie, à deux nous serons plus efficaces, cependant, pour le moment rien de bien concluant sur Mikoto

- hn... je m'en serais douté, ça aurait été un peu trop facile

- ne soit pas si négatif Sasuke, dans ce dossier, il y a tout de même quelque chose de très intéressant

- quoi donc ?

- tu n'aimes vraiment pas attendre

- pas vraiment non !

- vois-tu ce très cher et regretté Zabuza a oublié de retirer des papiers la liste des personnes ayant travaillé avec Mikoto

- j'ignorais que les mafieux faisaient une liste des personnes avec qui ils travaillaient

- hum... nous faisons ça par précaution... imagine que l'un de nos employé nous trahisse, nous saurons de ce fait qui à fait l'erreur et nous pourrons...

- l'éliminer répondit le plus jeune d'une voix presque amusée

- effectivement, bien que ma liste à moi se compose presque essentiellement de toi et de Yahiko !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire quand à l'évocation du seul être avec qui il s'entendait plus ou moins bien, Yahiko, un autre tueur sanglant.

- tu m'étonnes... je ne l'ai plus revu d'ailleurs, mort ?

- bien heureusement non, il est en mission à l'étranger, tu le connais, il n'y avait plus assez de risque dans celles que je lui donnais, son retour ne devrait plus tarder, d'ailleurs, il m'a fait savoir que tu lui manquais !

- étonnant... tu es sûr qu'il a formulé ça comme tu viens de me le dire ?

- hm...

- Orochimaru... j'attends

- très bien soupira t-il, je vais te le citer, il m'a clairement dit au téléphone « surtout, Orochimaru, je compte sur toi pour conserver Sasu-chan, je veux le voir ramper à mes pieds quand je lui aurais brisé les genoux et quand je me serais attaqué à son adorable petit cul »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Entre lui et Yahiko, il y avait toujours eu cette fausse rivalité qui masquait un puissant sentiment d'amitié. De plus, il était quelqu'un de joueur et Sasuke aimait jouer, ils adoraient donc se charrier de diverses manières, sans compter le côté pervers de l'autre tueur, ses jeux tournaient donc souvent autour du physique avantageux de Sasuke, ce qui l'amusait toujours autant.

- il aurait adoré se faire Kabuto

- je m'en doute repris son père adoptif, mais il était déjà parti, il ne tient jamais en place

- c'est donc pour ça que t'as demandé à Naruto de m'accompagner

- oui, je ne voyais que lui et... apparemment j'ai eu raison, tu semble bien t'entendre avec lui !

- hn... ça va bougonna Sasuke.

Orochimaru ria encore, le regardant avec affection alors qu'il avait l'impression de revoir le Sasuke d'antan, celui qui jouait avec son frère, celui qui prenait plaisir à vivre sa vie, celui qui ne souffrait pas.

_Finalement, il aura quand même tenue sa promesse... sacrée Uzumaki, tout comme tu me l'avais décrit Kakashi... j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance une fois de plus, tu avais donc tout prévu... un vrai manipulateur, et c'est moi qui suis le mafieux... hé bien, les ANBU ont du soucis à se faire..._

- Orochimaru grogna Sasuke, alors cette liste ?

- hé bien la plupart des noms n'ont pas vraiment d'importance mais l'un d'eux à attiré mon attention

- s'il te plait, va droit au but !

- j'y viens, un peu de patience, te souviens-tu de Neji Hyuga ?

- ce poltron ?

- Sasuke, un peu de tenu tout de même, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a échoué qu'il est lâche, il reste un très bon informateur

- c'est tout comme !

- bref... il a travaillé une fois pour Mikoto

- elle est tombé bien bas

- je n'en sais pas plus, cependant il se pourrait que Neji sache où se trouve Mikoto, je pourrais y aller et lui toucher deux mots...

- je serais plus convainquant non ?

- je doute qu'il t'apprécie vraiment Sasuke

- justement, il parlera plus facilement avec un silencieux plaqué contre sa tempe

- je pensais à une discussion, si tu le tue, tu n'apprendras rien tu sais, il te faudrait apprendre les vertus de la diplomatie un jour !

- à supposé qu'il ait des infos... et la diplomatie, je m'en tape !

- ça, je le sais, mais pour en revenir à Neji, il est comme son père soupira Orochimaru, il est malin, il ne travail pas pour quelqu'un dont il ignore tout !

- hn...

- et puis, il serait peut être bon pour toi de prendre quelques jours de repos

- tu m'évince ?

- non Sasuke, je voudrais juste t'éviter des désagréments supplémentaires, je pense que tu as assez subit non ?

- ...

Le silence répondit à sa place, ses mains se crispant toujours plus sur ses cuisses à fur et à mesure qu'Orochimaru parlait. Maintenant plus que jamais il voulait en finir, se débarrasser de sa mère et commencer une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle vie qu'Orochimaru lui laisserait vivre, loin du sang et des crimes. Pourtant, plus il y pensait et plus, dans cette nouvelle vie, il s'y voyait accompagné. Le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit, Naruto. Le seul qui avait vraiment su le comprendre et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, le seul à qui il avait donné sa confiance en toute connaissance de cause, sans manipulations et sans y avoir été forcé. Il avait décidé de lui tendre la main, de se réchauffer auprès de sa chaleur sécurisante. Tout avait été décidé par lui. Naruto était son point de repère, il ne se voyait pas faire quelque chose sans lui.

_Je l'aime..._

- Sasuke ?

- hn... je réfléchissais...

- je pourrais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre parler à Neji... tu aurais toutes les informations dans les moindres détails, tu pourrais ensuite te préparer à ce que tu veux faire depuis...

- je suis prêt coupa froidement Sasuke

- Sasuke... quelque soit le temps, quelque soit tes souffrances, personne n'est jamais prêt à tuer sa propre mère...

- elle n'est pas ma mère siffla le jeune homme, tremblant de colère

- quoi que tu dises Sasuke, tu es son fils et tu le resteras...

- tch...

Ses poings fermés, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume, ses yeux fermés, sa mâchoire serrée douloureusement, Sasuke chassait les pensées qui revenaient en force, les images de Mikoto faisant semblant de prendre soin de lui, lui procurant de pseudo-félicitations, l'aimant comme une mère aimait ses enfants. Mensonges, Mikoto n'était qu'un mensonge et les seules fois où elle avait été sincère, étaient lorsqu'elle l'entraînait, lorsqu'il survivait, lorsqu'il tuait.

- je sais ce que tu ressens Sasuke... tu aurais aimé que Mikoto t'aime n'est-ce pas ?

- raconte pas de connerie... j'm'en tape de son affection !

- alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- hein ?

Sasuke, les yeux grands ouverts, leva fébrilement son bras pour toucher sa joue humide de larme. Regardant ses doigts comme s'il ne lui appartenait pas, totalement perdu, il reporta son regard sur Orochimaru.

- tu fais celui qui ignore Sasuke...mais au fond de toi tu n'aspires qu'à une chose, être aimé par la seule personne qui le devrait naturellement... Mikoto, tu l'aimes et je sais que ton but premier n'est pas de la tuer, mais de comprendre...

- ...tch...

- tout garder au fond de toi n'aidera en rien... pourquoi n'irais-tu pas en parler à Naruto ? après tout, il me semble le mieux placer pour te comprendre, lui qui a été arraché bien trop tôt à l'amour de sa mère... il en souffre aussi bien qu'il sourit souvent

- ...

- Sasuke continua le mafieux en se levant et en s'installant à ses côtés, il est bien plus facile de sourire que de faire semblant, ses yeux ne sont pas ceux de quelqu'un complètement heureux, lorsqu'il est avec toi où avec Minato, il semble aux anges, je serais prêt à parier que lorsque tu n'es pas là, il se sent tout aussi perdu que toi...

Sasuke venait de reprendre contenance, après avoir sécher ses larmes, ayant récupéré son masque froid, non sans garder une lueur de tendresse au fond de ses yeux.

- j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être avec un psy là, tu sais

- je sais... c'est aussi dans mon rôle, après tout, ne suis-je pas ton père adoptif ?

- hn... bon... file moi l'adresse !

- plait-il ?

- l'adresse du poltron

- ha... tu vas y aller alors ?

- ouais... je vais récupérer ses infos...et j'irais voir Naruto après

- sage décision Sasuke, j'en suis ravi !

- un peu moins d'enthousiasme... des fois je me dit que tout a été planifié

- quoi donc ?

- ma rencontre avec Naruto, le fait que tu m'es envoyé tuer Kakashi...

Orochimaru le regarda étonné puis se mit à rire, d'une manière qui sonnait un peu fausse aux oreilles du plus jeune.

- que vas-tu chercher là, voyons... c'est le genre de Kakashi de monter un plan pareil pour réunir deux personnes, pas de moi !

- ... tu t'es rapproché de lui un peu rapidement je trouve

- ne sois pas si suspicieux Sasuke repris Orochimaru... bref, voici l'adresse

- t'as pas non plus l'habitude de changer de sujet aussi vite

- là c'est moi qui aie l'impression d'être chez un psy, tu cherches à me sonder Sasuke ?

- ...pas vraiment...

Sasuke prit le papier en main et se leva sous le regard heureux mais un tantinet soulagé d'Orochimaru.

_S'il venait apprendre que tout était de toi Kakashi, je crois que tu en viendrais à mourir... et moi aussi par la même occasion... dans quoi je me suis fourré moi..._

- j'y vais !

- Sasuke, soit prudent

- je vais voir Neji, pas un mec dangereux

- je parlais pour toi, fait attention, maîtrise tes pulsions !

- hn... très drôle... Orochimaru, est-ce que Zabuza t'as dit quelque chose ?

- ...pourquoi ça ?

- tu me sembles étrange...

- tu te fais des idées Sasuke...

- ... possible... bon j'y vais !

_Pardonne-moi de te mentir Sasuke... mais c'est pour ton bien... il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer..._

Sasuke quitta le manoir, et prit la direction de l'appartement de Neji qui se trouvait à environs trois quart d'heure de marche de l'endroit où il était.

_Ça me fera sortir comme ça..._

...

- je ne te pensais pas autant inspiré ricana Neji en se levant, torse nu tout comme Naruto, je vais avoir des courbatures, t'y a été fort !

- hn...

Naruto soupira, mal à l'aise, la nausée le prenant. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise, conscient d'avoir trahis Sasuke.

- oy, je te parle

- ouais... bon écoute, je pense que je vais y aller là !

- tu veux pas rester un peu ? Prends au moins un café, je sais que t'adore ça après avoir fait l'amour

- ...Neji soupira le blond, écoute, on aurait jamais du faire ça

- j'étais partant pour le faire une fois, c'est toi qui a insisté pour le faire trois fois de plus !

- tu m'aides pas là, tu le sais ?

- quoi, tu regrette ?

- non... enfin oui !

- faudrait savoir... tu sais que t'es foutrement bandant quand tu te sens coupable ?

- va te faire Neji !

- avec plaisir !

Neji lui tendit une tasse que Naruto prit en se levant, son pantalon à moitié déboutonné.

- tu sembles vraiment à cran, un petit massage ?

- sans façon, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire aujourd'hui

- un rendez-vous ?

- tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe Neji, en tout cas pas chez moi

- on aurait pas cru il y a quelques minutes !

Naruto soupira puis grogna, se sentant coupable à un point qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé possible. Si avant de coucher avec Neji il se sentait mal, maintenant, c'était encore pire, il s'imaginait clairement la réaction de Sasuke s'il venait à apprendre ça, car, sans hésiter il l'apprendrait, Neji n'étant pas discret et plutôt vantard. Le jeune tueur s'éloignerait de lui, le rejetterais, lui hurlerait qu'il n'ait qu'un monstre, qu'un menteur, qu'un traitre.

_Et le pire c'est qu'il aurait raison... bordel m'man... qu'est-ce que je dois faire..._

- oy Na-chan, je t'appelle là !

- ha...

- bon ok... je vais ouvrir puisque tu sembles pas vouloir y aller, alors que ça fait trois fois que ça sonne !

- hm... ouais...

- fais comme chez toi surtout...

Neji quitta la pièce principale pour aller vers l'entrée, ouvrant la porte pour y découvrir Sasuke, le toisant avec un regard blasé.

- qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- je viens pour des infos !

- j'en ai pas...

Neji allait claquer la porte lorsque Sasuke l'a retenue d'une main ferme.

- c'est à propos de Mikoto !

Neji se stoppa, le fixa puis soupira et se décala.

- entre... Dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis !

- ...

Sasuke entra dans l'appartement et se déchaussa, se dirigeant dans la salle principale, voyant tout autour de lui, le cirque total.

- je vois qu'on s'est pas mal éclaté ce matin... moi qui pensais que t'étais plutôt ordonné comme mec !

- ta gueule Uchiwa... je t'ai rien demandé !

- tch...

- Neji appela Naruto, j'ai finit le café, va falloir en refai... Sasuke ?

* * *

><p>Voilà j'ai fini... alors s'il vous plait, ne vous liguez pas contre moi pour trouver un moyen à ma mise à mort hein! oui naruto a couché avec Neji, c'est vrai, mais pour ma défense, hum... ben j'aurais pu faire pire et détailler le lemon, na! Pour plus d'explication, Naruto totalement perdu s'est laissé faire par Neji tout simplement parce que celui-ci est son premier amour et qu'il ressent toujours un peu d'attirance physique!<p>

donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu comme les précedents chapitres, merci de toujours me suivre, j'accueil vos avis avec toujours le même plaisir, très sincèrement merci!

Ps : mes examens de rentrée approchant (faut bien reprendre un jour hein!) je ne posterais pas à un rythme aussi soutenus, je tenais à vous le précisez, sachez que je ne vais pas abandonner cette fic, mais je pense pouvoir poster uniquement les week end d'ici la rentrée! En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir avec les délais d'attente!

réponses aux reviews :

naru sasu love : hé oui sasu c'est un peu détendu, c'est vrai! et voilà, tu as ta réponse pour l'histoire de naru et neji... oui j'avoue, sasuke sera nettement moins détendu après mais t'inquiète pas, la romance ne va pas quitter ma fic^^ j'espère que ça t'aura plu et attends ton avis avec impatience!

Moga-Moga : merci beaucoup, j'ai voulu une mort un peu rapide donné par Orochimaru qui perd son calme, je suis rassurée qu'elle te plaise, le meilleur, c'est que comme tu as décrit Sasuke, j'ai eu l'image en tête, je trouve que ça lui irait vraiment bien! C'est vrai, peut être que Minato n'est pas aussi protecteur, mais je l'imagine pas autrement, bien sûr il sait être sérieux et ça se verra un peu plus loin. Pour explication, j'ai tendance à mettre en avant les personnages qui le sont peu normalement ou échanger leur caractère, Mikoto méchante, Orochimaru gentil, Haku va se révéler être un personnage important par rapport à Sasuke (mais chuuuut^^) Pour toutes tes questions sur la réaction de Sasuke hé bien, tu auras bientôt ta réponse! mais bien sûr, Sasuke ne restera pas les bras croisés, il va commencer à comprendre le petit! En tout cas, ravie de voir que ça te plait et j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras fait le même effet! merci de tes encouragements

nathalie :merci beaucoup, Neji se situe entre ami et amant pour Naruto, bien que là, ça s'est profondemment dégradé! oui Minato, papa poule, il y a que ça de vrai je trouve! en tout cas, merci de me suivre, j'apprécie tes encouragements! au plaisir de te revoir pour le prochain chapitre! en espérant que tu ai apprécié celui-ci!

Sakura-Chan : Oui voilà, je m'en excuse, j'espère que cette suite aura répondu à tes attentes et encore désolé pour cette erreur!

Bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà le chapitre 17 enfin en ligne me direz-vous! je suis dégouté de ne plus pouvoir poster aussi rapidement qu'avant (les cours de fac, c'est la dech), j'espère que le délais n'est pas trop désagréable pour vous! Voici la première partie de la réaction que vous attendiez tant après la dur trahison de Naruto (j'ai adoré vos avis sur la situation^^) donc, j'espère qu'il vou plaira, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines, tout va commencer à se corser! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Sasuke eu un temps de réaction avant que l'information n'arrive à son cerveau. Naruto était ici, chez Neji, torse nu, le pantalon à moitié ouvert, les cheveux en bataille, et des traces très éloquentes laissées sur son torse. Il ne mit bien sûr pas longtemps à faire le lien entre la quasi-nudité de Neji et le cirque dans la pièce.<p>

- tu le connais ? demanda Neji en regardant le visage de Naruto décomposé

- heu... ouais...hum...

Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, Naruto ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

_Merde, merdre, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, je suis mal là..._

- alors Uchiwa ?

- ...

Naruto encra son regard dans celui de Sasuke, quand son cœur se brisa. Rien, ses deux perles d'obsidiennes ne semblaient plus rien refléter, aucun sentiment, ni de colère, ni de haine, ni de tristesse. Les yeux de Sasuke ne reflétaient que le vide, il avait même l'impression de revoir le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré, son cœur n'en souffrant que d'avantage. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire pour arranger la situation, qui lui semblait, il fallait bien se l'avouer, totalement destructrice pour la relation qu'il avait réussit à instaurer.

- Uchiwa je te parle là !

- Mikoto lança t-il d'une voix dénué de toute intonation et de tous sentiments... où elle est ?

- qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi

- t'as bossé avec elle

- t'as bossé avec Mikoto s'exclama Naruto ?

- ouais... une ou deux fois

- mais c'est une pourriture siffla le blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se mettre à la place de Sasuke, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait subit par ça faute

- elle payait bien...

- bref, je veux les infos que t'as recherché sur elle

- tch... et pourquoi je te l'ai donnerais Uchiwa ? Surtout gratuitement !

Le regard de Sasuke changea du tout au tout, une lueur de folie meurtrière allumant ses prunelles. Une lueur que Naruto n'aurait jamais voulu revoir, et pourtant, cette réaction était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute, il venait de briser Sasuke alors qu'il lui avait tout donné et il se détestait pour ça, profondément.

- donne-moi les infos que je cherche, et Hinata restera en vie !

- tch...

Neji et Sasuke échangèrent un regard, puis le brun grogna avant de quitter la pièce, laissant le policier et le tueur réunis.

- Sasuke je... enfin c'est pas ce que tu crois...enfin si mais...je...je suis désolé...

- moi aussi lança Sasuke sans lui porter le moindre regard

- tu... de quoi Sasuke, de quoi t'es désolé ? demanda t-il, haussant le ton

- les voilà tes foutus informations...

Neji arriva et balança quelques papiers sur la table basse. Sasuke les prit et les feuilleta rapidement puis se retourna, et amorça un pas vers la sortie.

- et pour Hinata ?

- si ces infos son clean... elle n'aura rien, si c'est une arnaque, tu retrouveras tous les jours dans ta boîte au lettre, une partie de son corps...

- tch...dégage de chez moi !

Serrant les poings, Neji jura, alors que Naruto fut transpercé par les mots de Sasuke. Des paroles dites avec une telle douceur que s'en était effrayant. Un démon, c'était l'image qu'il lui donnait à l'instant, un démon prêt à tout, et ce démon, c'était lui qui l'avait réveillé, qui l'avait fait sortir. Sasuke quitta l'appartement d'un pas lent, calme et sur de lui. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, sa bouche se serra dans un rictus douloureux alors qu'il porta sa main à sa tête, dans l'espoir de réussir à contenir ses émotions. Trahis. C'était le mot. Il se sentait trahis une nouvelle fois par une personne proche de lui. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il souffrait encore, une seconde fois pour avoir céder et avoir donner sa confiance. Il y avait cru, il avait espéré que ça changerait, pour au final être détruit par ces mêmes espérances. Tout avait été détruit, encore, comme toujours lorsqu'il prenait le risque de s'ouvrir. Descendant les escaliers, se sentant vidé de toutes émotions, il refit le chemin inverse, dans le but d'apporter les dossiers à Orochimaru. Pourtant, même s'il savait que ce qu'il tenait dans sa main était la clef pour revoir Mikoto, il n'avait plus envie, il n'avait plus envie de rien, il voulait juste sombrer, ne plus rien ressentir, ni le plaisir, ni la douleur, il voulait que toutes ses questions, que toutes ses images le quittent définitivement, oui, il voulait se perdre définitivement.

...

- merde, merde, bordel, c'est pas vrai !

- oy Na-chan, pourquoi tu paniques comme un débile là

- Neji, sois gentil et ferme-la !

Naruto enfila sa chemise alors qu'il fut retenu par Neji.

- écoute, j'ai filé les bons dossiers à Uchiwa, il n'arrivera rien à ma cousine

- je sais ça...

- ben alors... non, me dit pas que tu sors avec Uchiwa ?

- tch...

- je vois... je trouve ça amusant quelque part

- j'te demande pardon ?

- il paie enfin pour tous ses meurtres ce monstre, il n'a que ce qu'il méri...

Neji fut coupé dans son élan par le poing du blond qui le projeta contre un mur.

- enfoiré cracha Naruto, le toisant d'un regard tout aussi froid que celui de Sasuke tantôt, il vaut mieux que toi, et j'ai fait l'immense connerie de me laisser avoir... tu ne le connais pas, alors ne le juge pas, Sasuke a au moins mille fois plus de courage et de force que toi ! alors fait moi plaisir Neji, ne cherche plus à me voir pour l'instant !

- tch... tu reviendras Na-chan, comme tu le fais toujours, la preuve, tu as beau être en couple, ça te gène pas de coucher avec moi !

- n'y compte pas trop ! je vais l'appeler ajouta t-il plus pour lui-même...

Sortant son téléphone, il allait taper un numéro lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

- tch, tu vois, tu sors avec, tu te dis amoureux, mais tu ne connais même pas son numéro et tu veux me faire croire que tu veux te faire pardonner, que tu l'aime!

Naruto ne répondit rien, Neji ayant totalement raison. Et pourtant, pour la première fois, il regrettait, il ressentait un sentiment de culpabilité immense, qui ravageait son cœur, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'excuser, quitte à implorer Sasuke, il fallait qu'il regagne la confiance du jeune homme coûte que coûte qui à foutre en l'air sa fierté, il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à Sasuke qu'il aimait, mais qu'il était con, très con mais surtout qu'il l'aimait.

...

- Sasuke s'étonna Orochimaru, tu as été rapide !

- Neji a été très coopératif... tient

- hum... merci... mais Sasuke, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Seul un petit sourire lui répondit alors que le jeune homme se retournait déjà pour quitter le bureau d'Orochimaru.

- Sasuke appela une nouvelle fois Orochimaru, tu as parlé à Naruto ?

- ...je l'ai vu

- ho, c'est une bonne nouvelle s'exclama le mafieux...

Pourtant la joie le quitta alors qu'il vit les poings de Sasuke se serrer à s'en briser les os.

- Sas...

- je l'ai vu coupa t-il... chez Neji...je te laisse deviner la suite...

- Sasuke, je...

- c'est amusant n'est-ce pas... je dois être comme elle finalement...

- ne dit pas ça...

Orochimaru entendit un petit rire venant du plus jeune, un rire dénué de plaisir, de bonheur, de sentiment.

- on peut tout simplement dire... merci pour ses bon souvenirs... sans doute

- ...

Orochimaru ne répondit rien alors que Sasuke quitta la pièce, laissant planer un silence de mort. Détruit, Sasuke venait de recevoir un coup qui l'avait achevé, définitivement.

...

- Naruto s'étonna Minato, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- p'pa, t'as déjà trompé maman ?

- pardon ?

Son père le fixa comme s'il était fou alors qu'il était encore sur le pas de la porte, la tristesse noyant ses beaux yeux bleus.

- hum... bon, tu vas m'expliquer ça à l'intérieur... tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- un truc de fort s'il te plait...

Minato toisa son fils d'un air inquiet alors que celui-ci se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, dépourvu de combativité et d'émotion. Le plus vieux revint dans la cuisine, deux verres et une bouteille en main alors qu'il servit son fils et lui-même. S'installant en face, il regarda son enfant faire tourner l'alcool transparent, le fixant avec une détresse effrayante.

- Naruto... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- j'ai... j'ai fait une grosse connerie p'pa !

- voyons mon fils, rien n'est irréparable, avoua Minato en portant son verre à sa bouche

- j'ai couché avec Neji et Sasuke nous a surpris !

Son d'étranglement, alors que son père venait de s'étouffer avec l'alcool.

- tu as quoi ?

- je... j'étais paumé, et tu connais Neji... enfin voilà... j'étais encore dans son appart quand Sasuke est venu chercher des infos à propos de Mikoto... et il m'a vu...

- ...

- tu l'aurais vu p'pa... jamais il me pardonnera...

- Naruto, ne part pas déjà vaincu tu veux...

- on parle de Sasuke coupa son fils... il me faisait confiance, je sais que ça peut paraître anodin pour certaine personne, que j'ai pas forcément de raison de m'en faire parce qu'on était même pas un couple... mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ai détruit... merde...

Sa voix monta dans les aigues alors qu'il se prit la tête entre ses mains, masquant aux yeux de son père, ses larmes naissantes.

- Naruto...

Minato se leva et s'installa à ses côtés. D'un mouvement lent et doux, il le prit doucement dans ses bras, le berçant lentement.

- tu n'es pas à l'abri d'un moment de faiblesse Naruto, tu n'as que 26 ans et tu n'es jamais vraiment tombé amoureux...enfin, ça c'était avant Sasuke, tout ça est nouveau pour toi et pour lui aussi...

- alors p'pa si je l'aime pourquoi j'ai cédé à Neji hein !

Naruto c'était dégagé de l'étreinte de son père, énervé contre lui-même, contre son comportement et ses agissements qui avaient, il fallait être clair, tout foutu en l'air.

- Naruto soupira son père... tu as sûrement eu peur...

- peur ?

- j'étais un peu comme toi... le seul véritable amour que j'ai connu était ta mère et j'avais ton âge quand je l'ai rencontré... j'ai eu peur de ces sentiments, peur de dépendre d'elle... et de me perdre

- et alors, t'as pas couché avec la première venue que je sache !

- non bien sûr, ta mère aurait été capable de décapité la fille concernée et moi après...

La blague ne fit pas réagir Naruto qui but une gorgée de l'alcool.

- je m'en veux p'pa... et je sais même pas quoi faire pour rattraper le coup... j'ai honte

- je sais bien Naruto, ça sera un mauvais moment à passer, mais si tu lui montre combien tu l'aimes, il se pourrait bien que Sasuke te pardonne, après tout n'est-il pas également amoureux de toi ?

- tch... Sasuke n'est pas du genre à pardonner, je m'estime encore heureux d'être en vie

- tu es bien pessimiste je trouve!

- il a été trahis par tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui et maintenant je m'y mets, j'ai de bonne raison d'être pessimiste...

- si tu le sais, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es laissé faire par Neji ?

- je sais pas... j'en avais marre de devoir toujours me contrôler... de devoir toujours faire attention, avec Neji c'était facile...

- et comme d'habitude, tu as agit sans penser aux conséquences !

- je sais... je suis vraiment qu'un pauvre mec !

- Naruto souria légèrement Minato, ne sois pas si dur envers toi, l'important c'est que tu sache ce que tu ressens vraiment envers Sasuke...

- et en quoi c'est important si lui il le sait pas hein !

- tout simplement parce que si toi tu y crois, il y croira, chez les Uzumaki, ne dit-on pas "nous avons toujours ce que nous voulons", est-ce que tu veux Sasuke oui ou non ?

- évidemment... mais... je veux pas l'obliger, je veux que ce soit de lui-même et après Neji... il ne voudra plus jamais me revoir.

Nouveau soupir où Minato pouvait y lire toute la souffrance que son fils ressentait. Indéniablement, Naruto Uzumaki était tombé fous amoureux de Sasuke Uchiwa. Pour le meilleur comme le pire et Minato pressentait que le pire était encore à venir.

- fils lança t-il, pour le moment, le plus important ce n'est pas que Sasuke sache que tu es amoureux ou que tu es désolé...

- mais...

- le plus important c'est qu'il sache combien il peut compter sur toi malgré ça, convainc le à ta manière

- ma manière ?

- Naruto, tu es parvenu à l'empêcher de tuer, tu as couché avec lui alors qu'il semblait froid, tu as même réussi à avoir sa confiance une fois, montre lui que tu as fais une erreur mais que rien à changé pour toi !

- peut être mais pour lui tout a changé p'pa, il aura plus jamais confiance, il ne voudra certainement plus jamais me voir !

- et tu es peut être celui qui doit en décider ?

- hein ?

- Sasuke sait tout au fond de lui qu'il peut compter sur toi et ça doit très certainement l'effrayer... ou l'énerver... il a dû se rendre compte qu'il t'aimait et même encore maintenant alors que tu l'as lâchement trompé

- tu m'enfonces là p'pa...

- désolé ria légèrement Minato... laisse lui du temps, agit comme tu dois le faire avec lui... montre lui que tu ne l'as pas abandonné, que tu as juste été stupide, idiot, imbécile...

- ça va, ça va, je crois que j'ai compris p'pa...

- ho... bien !

Naruto souria légèrement devant celui de son père alors qu'il termina cul-sec son verre, le poids sur son estomac moins oppressant. Soupirant, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- je donnerais tout p'pa, tout pour retourner en arrière, ou juste qu'il me pardonne...

- je sais Naruto, je sais... mais malheureusement ce qui est fait, est fait, tu n'as plus qu'à essayer non pas de rattraper les choses mais d'en crée des nouvelles !

- ... tu as sans doute raison...

- évidemment... cependant, la tâche en sera bien difficile, sachant qu'il s'agit de Sasuke...

- ouais... dit p'pa ?

- hum ?

- je peux rester dormir ici ce soir ?

- ... Évidemment idiot !

Naruto lui souria malgré la tristesse qui le rongeait alors qu'il ajouta un besoin de prendre une douche. Il se sentait sale, il avait envie de se vider la tête, il avait besoin de Sasuke. Montant les escaliers lentement, il entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, régla l'eau et se glissa sous le jet, savourant le contact sur sa peau. Appuyé devant lui, de ses deux mains, bras tendu, sur le carrelage, il baissa la tête, laissant l'eau suivre ses courbes, avant de laisser ses larmes se mélanger à elle. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait après la mort de sa mère, c'était la première fois qu'il pleurait pour une autre personne que sa mère, c'était la première fois qu'il souffraitpour quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était la dernière fois qu'il trahissait cet être qu'il chérissait bien malgré tout.

_Je te jure Sasuke... sur l'esprit de ma mère... que tu me pardonneras..._

...

Sasuke se trouvait sur le toit du manoir des mafieux, regardant sans vraiment le voir, le ciel bleu, dénué de tout nuage. Allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il entendit des pas distincts sur les tuiles, mais ne se releva pas.

- dégage !

- ... tu es triste... pourquoi ?

- je suis pas triste, dégage maintenant !

Le nouvel arrivant n'ajouta rien, portant son regard sur le même point que fixait Sasuke.

- tu l'aimes ?

- pardon ?

Se relevant brutalement, Sasuke fixa Haku, vêtu d'un yukata bleu nuit. Il était en train de le fixer, cherchant la réponse à sa question.

- tch... qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre

- tu ne l'as pas tué, tu l'aimes ?

- ...

Sasuke ramena ses genoux contre son torse, fixant l'horizon.

- ça n'a plus d'importance...

- pourquoi ?

- ...

- tu perds du temps

- pardon ?

- ton temps... tu perds ton temps.

C'était au tour de Sasuke de fixer Haku d'un air interrogateur.

- qui sait ce qu'il peut t'arriver... tu l'aimes, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le lui dire ?

- ... qu'est-ce que t'y connais à ça, ne me donne pas de conseil gamin grogna Sasuke

- ...

Haku se mit dans la même position que Sasuke, posant sa tête dans ses bras. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression. Le noiraud avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une statue de marbre.

_Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis inexpressif._

- c'est triste...repris l'autre

- pardon ?

- ta vie est triste...

- j't'emmerde !

- et c'est toi qui la rends si triste

- ...

Sasuke était étonné alors qu'il voyait Haku se relever d'un geste lent, ses cheveux bougeant au rythme du vent. Son regard était d'une profondeur abyssal, mais tellement vide, tellement inexpressif que Sasuke passait pour un enfant de cœur à côté du jeune homme.

- ton temps... il est compté, Sasuke Uchiwa... alors ne le perd pas à te fixer sur des choses que tu crois et qui sont fausses

- mon temps... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Maintenant debout, le noiraud lui faisait face, le toisant de toute sa colère.

- descendant d'Uchiwa Mikoto... ce pour quoi tu es né, va bientôt se dévoiler à tes yeux...

- qu'est-ce que... oy, tu veux dire quoi par là ? Oy !

Trop tard, Haku venait de quitter la toiture, laissant Sasuke seul et totalement désorienté.

_Mais c'est qui ce type..._

...

- que fais-tu là Naruto ? demanda froidement Orochimaru, le toisant de toute sa haine

- ...

Naruto senti sa détermination fondre sous ce regard glacial.

_Il lui a parlé... du moins, le peu qu'il lui a dit, il a dû sûrement comprendre... si je me met tout les mafieux à dos, j'ai pas finis... t'es dans la merde Naru..._

- hum... j'aimerais voir Sasuke si c'est possible

- ho, quelle ironie, j'ai le plaisir de te dire que ça ne sera plus possible

- pardon ?

- je constate que ton esprit et aussi lent que fourbe... J'espère que tu as bien profité de Sasuke, car à partir de maintenant, si je te revois dans les parages, travaillant pour Kakashi ou pas, tu es un homme mort Naruto !

- qui vous autorise à dire que j'ai profité de lui !

- les événements sont assez éloquents il me semble siffla le mafieux

- je... je veux lui parler...pour...

- pour quoi coupa t-il, pour t'excuser, pour lui dire que tu ne recommenceras pas ? Ne me fait pas rire Naruto !

- tch... je veux lui parler et j'y arriverais, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de votre avis !

- tu es ici chez moi...

- et alors ? j'ai un flingue, je sais me défendre, que vous ayez la charge de Sasuke je m'en balance, s'il faut vous dessouder pour arriver à Sasuke, je le ferais !

Regard froid contre regard déterminé, colère contre espoir, Orochimaru ne voulait pas céder, Sasuke avait trop souffert, Naruto ne voulait pas abandonner, Sasuke avait trop souffert. Chacun défendait sa cause, son opinion, chacun pensait faire le mieux pour celui qui lui était cher, chacun espérait que l'autre avait tort et qu'il abandonnerait. L'ambiance tendue, les mains crispées, les regards brûlant de colère rendait l'atmosphère lourde, très lourde.

- fermez-la... vous me fatiguez...

Se retournant d'un coup, Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant celui qu'il espérait tant revoir.

- Sasuke...

L'interpelé leva les yeux puis s'avança, main dans les poches.

- tu veux me parler d'après ce qu'on m'a dit

- ...ouais...

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, le regard brûlant d'Orochimaru sur lui, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

- allons chez toi...

- hein ?

- en plus d'être con, t'es sourd ?

- Sasuke, enfin s'indigna Orochimaru, tu ne vas quand même pas...

- je sais ce que je fais... et ça me regarde

- Sasuke...

Sasuke ignora son père adoptif et fixa Naruto qui semblait plus confiant.

- ok... suis-moi...

_En espérant que ça se passe bien... Naruto, je t'en pris mon vieux, ne fais pas tout foirer, une fois chez toi, reste calme, respire, ne le provoque pas... et ne lui saute surtout pas dessus... ouais, il faut que je fasse ça...dieu que ça va être dur..._

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? C'est en quelque sorte la première partie de la réaction de Sasuke, vous en pensez quoi? J'ai un avis mitigé en ce qui me concerne, mais bon... quand on écrit, on est jamais vraiment totalement satisfait je suppose! Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu en vous remerciant de me suivre toujours et en m'excusant encore une fois du délais d'attente!<p>

réponses aux reviews :

nathalie : j'espère que la réaction ne t'as pas trop déçu! hum, effectivement Neji ne va pas passer des jours heureux, sache le, mais je garde le secret pour ne pas gâcher ta surprise! j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura plus, merci de me suivre!

naru sasu love : J'aime^^ c'est bien la première fois que je vois autant d'insulte à propos de Naruto, j'en attendais pas moins, oui Naruto agonisera très certainement mais pas de manière physique, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs! (j'aime la torture psychologique!) donc voilà, tu as ta réponse, j'espère que ça t'aura plu, merci de me laisser ton avis à chaque fois, c'est toujours un grand plaisir que de te lire!

Moga-Moga : ha tient, je n'y avais même pas pensé, à propos de Neji, c'est une très bonne suggestion d'ailleurs par rapport à Mikoto mais non, il a agit sous le coup de ses pulsions et du fait qu'il aime toujours Naruto (bon le couple naru neji ne se verra pas plus que ça, normalement^^) hé voila, la réaction que tu attendais tant, alors? qu'en penses tu? pas trop déçue, c'est un peu proche de tes avis (toujours aussi délirant d'ailleurs!) pour Haku, hum, je tiens à garder le mystère pour le moment... et Yahiko, j'avoue que je suis pressé de le faire apparaître, j'attendrais vos avis avec impatience là dessus, il aura son rôle plus ou moins important parce que c'est un personnage que j'adore! ton scénario est plutôt pas mal, même si ça ne se passera pas tout à fait comme ça^^ tu es peut être partis loin, mais j'aime ça, donc j'espère que ça ta plu, même si la réaction de Sasuke ne me satisfait pas tellement, enfin bref, merci de me suivre comme d'habitude, n'hésite pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas!

Ethrenne : Naruto est un boulet, je trouve que c'est une bonne définition! hum tu aime Neji, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas pour ce qu'il subira dans quelques chapitres et que ça ne te dégoutera pas trop (hum...) j'espère également que le post un peu plus lent ne te déçoit pas trop non plus^^ je ferais de mon mieux pour être rapide!

Bisous à vous, rendez vous au prochain chapitre qui ne tardera pas PROMIS!


	18. Chapter 18

Voilà le 18ème chapitre, avec la seconde partie de la réaction de Sasuke! dans ce chapitre, hum que dire, ça va être le début des galères, mais des galères avec un grand G! la romance sera toujours là rassuez-vous! En tout cas, j'apprécie toujours autant vos avis (Naruto n'a pas vraiment été apprécié dans les chapitres précédents!) je suis contente que ça vous plaise, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous souhaiter, une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Naruto avait été parcouru en silence, Sasuke marchant aux côtés du blond, sans lui porter la moindre importance. Cette réaction avait eu le don de rendre Naruto confus qui ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait se passer chez lui.<p>

_Et ça tiendrait du miracle qu'il me saute dans les bras en me pardonnant... pas après avoir couché avec Neji... tu es faible Naruto, je me maudis, moi et mes foutues hormones..._

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Naruto sorti les clefs de son logement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée. Le policier passa devant pour ouvrir sa porte et laissa entrer Sasuke toujours silencieux. Naruto ferma derrière lui et fixa le tueur qui lui faisait face, le sondant de son regard profond.

_Bon... allez Naruto... respire et explique toi..._

- pour ce matin...j'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé Sasuke... mais je sais que ça n'aurait aucune valeur à tes yeux... je... j'aimerais revenir en arrière...enfin, j'étais perdu, je savais pas trop ce que je faisais...enfin si mais... je...hum...désolé...

- tu n'as pas à être désolé...

Sasuke avait maintenant les bras croisés sur son torse, debout appuyé conte le bord de la table du salon.

- mais...pourquoi ?

- soyons lucide Naruto, toi et moi c'était simplement une nuit, si tu as vu un quelconque espoir de relation, c'est à moi d'être désolé pour toi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, pas uniquement à l'entente des mots, mais surtout au ton calme de Sasuke. Il semblait presque indifférent à la situation, comme si ça ne le touchait pas.

_J'y crois pas... c'est pas possible qu'il le prenne comme ça... Je te connais maintenant Sasuke... et si tu penses que je ne suis pas prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner... tu te méprends... et profondément !_

Naruto claqua sa langue contre se palais avant de s'avancer lentement vers Sasuke. Il s'arrêta avant que son torse ne touche le siens, le surplombant de quelques centimètres.

- vraiment Sasuke ? Ca ne t'as vraiment fait aucun effet de me voir avec Neji, quelqu'un que tu sembles mépriser au plus haut point ?

- ... à quoi tu joues Naruto ?

- et toi Sasuke, tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire, j'ai peut être l'air con, mais je le suis pas autant que tu ne le penses...

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils devant l'air plus que confiant de Naruto. Se perdant dans son regard bleuté, il chercha cette lueur, cette lueur d'abandon, de mensonge qui lui permettrait de s'éloigner du blond, de le faire sortir de sa vie et qui sait, peut être même de lui donner la force de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

- ne cherche pas lui souffla Naruto en souriant très légèrement... tu ne trouveras pas...

Sasuke le fixa avec incompréhension alors qu'il le vit s'approcher doucement et senti ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Naruto sous le contact ferma lentement les yeux alors que Sasuke était littéralement pétrifié par la surprise, puis, son corps se mit à trembler de colère alors qu'il brandit son poing et frappa le blond de toutes ses forces, le faisant reculer.

- BORDEL ! tu me prends pour qui enfoiré ?

- tch...aïe...

Naruto releva le visage, essuyant le sang qui coulait un peu de sa lèvre avant de regarder Sasuke en souriant.

- ta réaction me prouve que tu m'en veux Sasuke !

- ...attends, tu m'as embrassé pour ça ?

- tu es prévisible Sasuke quand on te connait tu sais...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un grognement et de fixer le blond d'un regard aussi froid que la glace.

- te fous pas de moi Naruto

- je suis des plus sérieux Sasuke !

- évidemment...

- c'est vrai, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je regrette... je me déteste pour t'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait...

- comme ça on est deux...

La réplique décontenança légèrement Naruto qui soupira en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Dépité, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise non loin de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé, c'étant contenté de le regarder.

- je sais...

La douleur se fit clairement entendre dans sa voix, faisant légèrement se détendre le noiraud.

- je me déteste plus que tu ne me hais je crois...je me suis laissé avoir par Neji...parce que j'étais perdu... avec toi...

- et j'imagine que le fait que tu es couché avec lui, c'est de ma faute, je t'y ai poussé sans doute

- j'ai pas dit ça se défendit aussi le blond, le regardant sévèrement... mais, j'ai jamais su si t'étais sérieux avec moi ou pas

- apparemment tu l'étais moins que moi...

Naruto releva le regard et le fixa, se mordant la lèvre.

_Merde... alors il m'aime vraiment...merde..._

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent d'avantage sous le poids de la culpabilité.

- ... c'est la première fois ajouta t-il ensuite très doucement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même...

- de quoi tu parles encore soupira Sasuke exaspéré, ne sachant pas pourquoi il restait chez le blond...

- la première fois que tu t'énerves sérieusement contre moi... je t'ai vraiment déçu...

Sasuke se calma aussitôt, voyant ces perles azurs si brillantes à l'accoutumées, teintées d'une tristesse presque sans fin. Oui il lui en voulait, oui il avait mal, mais il semblait que Naruto s'en voulait autant, peut être même plus. Il désirait le laisser, il désirait ne plus l'aimer, mais quand il se plongeait dans ses orbes océaniques, sa colère, sa haine quittaient son corps bien malgré lui.

_Bordel... Naruto... qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait..._

Sasuke se passa la main dans ses cheveux alors qu'un lourd silence de douleur c'était installé entre eux. Naruto voulait s'exprimer, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui hurler qu'il irait jusqu'au bout pour avoir son pardon, mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait, comme une douleur sourde qui lui bloquait la gorge, qui déchirait son corps, qui meurtrissait son âme. Puis, Sasuke vit le blond respirer un grand coup, se lever et s'approcher de lui, d'une démarche déterminée. Il s'arrêta comme avant, à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Sas'ke...

Sa voix était douce, teintée d'une tendresse non cachée, une tendresse qui ne demandait qu'à sortir pour guérir les cœurs. Sasuke soupira et ferma les yeux, ce surnom si particulier faisant remonter en lui des souvenirs bien différents de ceux dont il avait l'habitude, provoquant en lui un agréable frisson. Dans ses souvenirs, la douleur des coups était remplacée par les baisés de Naruto, la souffrance avait laissé place au bien être, l'insécurité avait disparu pour laisser entrer la chaleur des bras de Naruto. Les souvenirs de son enfance, de ses crimes, laissaient à cet instant place aux moments charnels passés avec Naruto. Fermant les yeux, Sasuke se laissa aller, posant juste son front contre le torse du blond qui ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas briser se simple contact.

- je suis désolé Sas'ke murmura le blond...

- ...

- est-ce que tu sauras me pardonner ?

- probablement pas...

- ha...

Naruto ferma les yeux sous la douleur, la franchise de Sasuke pouvait être plus assassine que la plus tranchante des armes.

- pour le moment... restons en là Naruto murmura le noiraud contre son épaule...

- vraiment ? notre rendez-vous de ce soir est foutus alors...

- abrutis...

Naruto malgré la situation difficile esquissa un léger sourire, heureux d'avoir entendu cette insulte qui était presque devenue affective depuis le temps que Sasuke le lui disait.

_C'est bon signe... peut être, aller perd pas courage Naruto !_

- je vais y aller...

Sasuke se releva lentement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regard Naruto le fixer avec une triste joie.

- tu retournes voir Orochimaru ?

- j'ai besoin de prendre l'air...

Sasuke s'éloigna, quittant la chaleur du blond, partant vers la porte.

- je serais au bar... comme prévu... ce soir...

Sasuke ne répondit rien, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Naruto dans une totale ignorance.

_Maman... je t'en pris, fait qu'il vienne..._

Le policier resta un moment à réfléchir, appréciant encore le bref contact du plus jeune contre lui, puis décida d'aller rejoindre son père au QG des ANBUS pour se vider l'esprit. S'occuper de criminels de manière professionnelle allait l'aider.

...

- ha Naruto lança Minato en le voyant arriver, alors comment vas-tu ?

- disons que ça n'a pas été aussi catastrophique que prévu...enfin pas autant que je ne l'imaginais

- c'est une bonne chose souria son père, à force de patience, tu y parviendras

- comme si j'étais patient !

- tu le deviendras souria Minato, en attendant, nous avons du boulot

- Kakashi n'est pas là ?

- rendez-vous avec Orochimaru !

Naruto haussa les sourcils puis fit la moue.

- mais il se trame quoi avec eux ?

- j'en sais rien, tu sais Kakashi est aussi fourbe qu'Orochimaru... pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien !

- mouais... je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'ils aient été ensemble dans leur jeunesse

- Kakashi est très discret sur son passé et ne parlons même pas d'Orochimaru... en tout cas, nous avons carte blanche pour nos recherches

- ok...

Naruto s'installa sur la chaise, fixant l'écran que son père regardait.

- alors repris le blond, on cherche qui ?

- le démon aux yeux bleus, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- ouais... il a à son actif pas mal de meurtre encore plus sanglant que ceux de Sasuke... il avait disparu de la circulation non ?

- c'est vrai... cependant, l'un de mes indicateurs m'a affirmé qu'il était revenu à Tokyo

- merde... p'pa, tu crois qu'il bosse pour Orochimaru ?

- je n'en doute pas, Orochimaru à sous ses ordres les meilleurs, et je pense que le dénommé « démon aux yeux bleus » en fait partis, plus de 60 crimes, toujours la même signature mais aucune trace

- ... et tu crois qu'Orochimaru...

- n'y pense même pas Naruto soupira Minato, nous avons peut être travaillé avec lui, nos liens sont particulier mais Orochimaru ne va pas nous vendre l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp

- mais... si on est ennemi, pourquoi Orochimaru n'est pas sous les verrous, on a assez de preuve non?

- tu demanderas à Kakashi et puis, Orochimaru ne nous pose pas de problème, du moins pas directement, c'est les tueurs qu'on recherche en premier lieu...d'autant plus que ce qu'on a fait avec lui n'est pas très légal, tu sais comme moi que Kakashi perdrait son travail...

- et nous aussi... pourquoi rien est simple soupira Naruto en se laissant aller contre sa chaise, pourquoi Sasuke n'est pas un gentil garçon qui va à l'école, qui a une vie de famille épanouie...

- bien sûr, Naruto, fils je crois que tu n'as plus la tête sur les épaules, tu ne trouverais pas ça ennuyeux d'avoir un Sasuke aussi tranquille avec toi, si gentil et docile ?

- ...

Naruto marmonna un vague « mouais, t'as pas tort » avant de relever la tête.

- allez, perdons pas de temps, je vais faire mon enquête, s'il est revenu, il a sûrement prit le train ou l'avion, donc il est enregistré et s'il a le même égo que la bande à Orochimaru, il a mit son vrai nom ! Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il a les yeux bleus, d'où son surnom !

- tu sais que tu m'épates Naruto, souria Minato

- je réfléchis... mais pas pour les bonnes choses...

- Naruto...

- j'y vais p'pa, m'attends pas non plus ce soir, je sors et prie maman pour que Sasuke me rejoigne ce soir !

Naruto quitta le QG doté d'une nouvelle énergie qui fit sourire Minato.

- qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi fils... Sasuke tu as du souci à te faire !

...

- merci pour les infos lança Kakashi en agitant des papiers sous le nez d'Orochimaru, alors qu'il se préparait à quitter le bureau

- tout n'est pas gratuit tu sais !

- j'ai le droit à un paiement en nature ?

Orochimaru le toisa d'un regard blasé avant de se forcer à rire.

- tu perds de ta crédibilité... qu'est-ce que je te dois ?

- le silence sur la venue du démon aux yeux bleus...

- je vois... j'en connais deux qui ne vont pas être ravi !

- j'en connais au moins un qui n'a pas son mot à dire, répliqua agressivement le mafieux

- Oro soupira Kakashi... pourquoi en vouloir à Naruto, il a fait une connerie... ne soit pas si rancunier

- ne parle pas de chose dont tu ignores la gravité, il s'agit de Sasuke !

- et si tu arrêtais de stigmatiser sa vie, il en ferait probablement autant, il a autorisé Naruto à lui parler, fais en autant, Sasuke est grand pour savoir s'il doit lui pardonner ou pas

- l'amour rend aveugle et je n'ai pas envie de retrouver Sasuke dans l'état qu'il était à ses 10 ans

- ... fait confiance à Naruto, il sait ce qu'il fait

- j'ai des doutes

- alors fait moi confiance !

- autant se tuer le plus rapidement possible

- tu es méchant là, gémit Kakashi en riant... bref, je remplirais la part de mon contrat !

Orochimaru hocha la tête puis laissa partir Kakashi. Il soupira puis se laissa tomber sur son bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

- Kakashi... qu'est- ce que...

- désolé boss, mais tu t'es trompé !

- ... heureux de te revoir en vie souria Orochimaru

- où est mon Sasu-chan et son adorable petit cul ?

Orochimaru esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt.

- tu as beaucoup de chose à savoir... installe-toi, je t'en pris, et prépare toi, ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devras le répéter à personne compris ?

- c'est grave ?

- suffisamment...

- je t'écoute répondit l'autre avec sérieux...

...;

La journée était passée trop vite au goût de Sasuke qui venait de rentrer de sa balade. Il avait espérer trouver des réponses en marchant dans les rues presque silencieuses, sans grand résultat. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il devait aller au rendez-vous de Naruto, s'il devait lui pardonner, où l'oublier. Plus que jamais il aurait aimé avoir son frère prêt de lui, le seul qui avait su le conseiller, le seul qui c'était occupé de lui, le seul qui l'avait vraiment aimé. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, ses yeux fixant son plafond sans vraiment le voir. Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, il se leva pour aller chercher de quoi boire lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit son arme et la maintenu le long de son corps, prêt à dégainer. Avançant lentement, il se mit de côté et déverrouilla la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup, menaçant l'importun de son silencieux.

- qu'est-ce que tu fous là grogna t-il, ne baissant pas son arme

- te parler serait trop te demander ?

- qu'est-ce que tu veux Hyuga ?

Neji le toisa puis poussa un juron.

- te parler de Mikoto

- tch... j'ai déjà les dossiers...rentre chez toi !

- elle m'a contacté il y a quelques heures...

Sasuke resta quelques instants sans rien dire, complètement stupéfait. Toisant Neji du regard, il chercha la moindre trace de mensonge, sans succès.

- et alors ?

- je sais où elle se trouve en ce moment, je peux t'y conduire

- je suis pas con Hyuga, depuis quand tu veux m'aider ?

- je veux pas t'aider, que tu crèves je m'en fou... je t'amène à Mikoto, en échange, tu laisse ma famille tranquille.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil puis souria et le fixa d'une manière hautaine.

- tient, tient... c'est donc ça...

- Hinata est tout pour moi et depuis que t'es venu chez moi, elle se sent en danger

- hn... t'as cousine j'm'en tape tu sais...

- si tu dis aux mecs qui rodent autour d'elle, de lui foutre la paix, ils la laisseront... fait ça et je t'amène à Mikoto

- tch... pourquoi tu le fais pas toi-même ?

- tu sais très bien que j'ai plus aucune influence sur ce genre de mec...

- ce qui arrive à un lâche après tout !

- continu comme ça Uchiwa et je repars tout de suite !

- tch...

Sasuke baissa son arme et regarda Neji avec plus de sérieux. Ce dernier semblait attaché à sa cousine à un tel point qu'il allait l'aider. Grognant, le noiraud soupira avant de ranger son arme à sa ceinture.

- ok... si c'est un piège Hyuga, j'te promets que je buterais Hinata devant toi et après je me chargerais de ton cas

- ...

Neji hocha simplement la tête avant de se décaler, laissant sortir Sasuke qui ferma sa porte, arme bien chargée, prête à dégainer.

- elle se trouve où ?

- suis-moi se contenta de dire Neji.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, son instinct de tueur le mettant en alerte.

_Un piège... ça pue le piège et pourtant... si je peux la voir... quitte à mourir, je l'a verrais..._

Sachant les risques, Sasuke prit tout de même la décision de suivre Neji, désirant voir une dernière fois sa mère avant d'être celui qui l'a tuerais, vengeant ainsi son frère. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, alors il pourrait peut être reconsidérer les excuses de Naruto, il pourrait peut être s'autoriser à vivre, à ne plus souffrir. Neji était toujours devant lui, marchant d'un pas décidé, traversant la ville maintenant éclairée de réverbère, très silencieuse.

_Naruto doit m'attendre... bordel mais à quoi je pense moi..._

- on va où là ?

- ne sois pas aussi agressif...ferme-là et suis moi

- je suis pas du genre patient Hyuga... fait attention, ne me pousse pas à bout !

- tch...

Neji grogna sous le ton menaçant alors qu'il senti le regard brûlant de Sasuke dans son dos. Définitivement, si sa mission échouait, il était mal, très mal. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques, que Sasuke n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, mais Mikoto était sa supérieure, il devait obéir, et l'ordre était simple, lui amener Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, bon comme vous l'aurez deviner, Mikoto entre en scène dans pas longtemps et je suis sûr que vous avez aussi deviné qui étais le fameux "démon aux yeux bleus", alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des excuses de Naruto? Valables? Pitoyables? pour ma part, je dirais un peu des deux! et pour Neji, Sasuke à raison de le suivre? Non? Oui?<p>

Je trouve ce chapitre moyen, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais j'arrive pas trouver, enfin bref, le prochain chapitre va être plus dur, et beaucoup plus mouvementé!

réponses aux reviews :

naru sasu love : hum, voilà, tu as la confrontation Naru et Sasu, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue, et oui, je gâche peut être la surprise pour certains, mais voilà, Yahiko est apparu, il est là et pour un moment (c'est un personnage que j'adore^^) enfin voilà, étant impatiente, j'espère que ça t'aura plu

Moga-Moga : Voilà, Sasuke ne lui est pas tombé dans les bras! (c'était trop dur) et puis tu as raison, faut bien que Naruto se sente plus coupable que ça, on parle de Sasuke quand même! C'est vrai Haku est mystérieux, son rôle et son identité ne sera pas dévoilé maintenant (non il n'est pas devin, mais il sait beaucoup de chose) Sasuke ne l'a tout bonnement pas suivit parce qu'il a été totalement perdu sur le moment, il a apprit trop de choses d'un coup, après avoir su que naruto l'avait trompé, les paroles d'Haku lui paraissent trop étranges pour qu'il en tienne compte pour le moment (j'ai voulu laisser tout ça un peu flou) donc voilà, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, merci de me suivre

nathalie : sasuke a à moitié pardonné Naruto, ça m'aurait paru un peu gros qu'il lui pardonne aussi rapidement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la romance n'est pas terminée dans ma fic, j'estime que vous avez attendu assez longtemps la romance pour la couper aussi tôt! j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus comme les autres! merci d'être là pour chaque chapitre!

Ethrenne : oui Naruto est pas vraiment malin (mais bon pour aller tromper Sasuke, faut pas être très intelligent) merci beaucoup, j'essaie de donner aux personnages le plus grand réalisme possible, malgré la situation qui peut être un peu bizarre quelque fois, je suis contente que ça paraisse vrai! en ce qui concerne ton avis, qu'il soit long ou court, peu m'importe, ce que je souhaite, c'est connaître le ressenti de ceux qui lisent pour m'améliorer et faire de mon mieux! Merci beaucoup de me laisser ton avis (aussi délirant soit-il), j'apprécie énormément, en espérant que cette suite t'aura plu!

Voilà j'espère que vous avez tous eu une bonne rentrée (un peu tard hein...) et je vous dit au prochain chapitre!

Bisous!


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà le chapitre 19, déjà, avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour le délais de post! ensuite, je crois bien que vous allez détester ce chapitre et que je vais avoir droit à de sacrée représailles, mais tant pis, j'assume! alors un peu plus de violence dans ce chapitre, différente de celle des précédent par contre, enfin bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, qui j'espère sera agréable!

* * *

><p>Sasuke marchait toujours derrière Neji, conscient qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans des ténèbres, ténèbres dont il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir en sortir. Son pressentiment s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les épaules de son meneur s'affaisser petit à petit, signe qu'il perdait sa confiance.<p>

_Un putain de piège qui vaut le coup, j'espère pour toi Hyuga..._

- oy Hyuga...

- on est arrivé...

Sasuke haussa les sourcils alors que Neji se décala pour laisser voir une porte blindée donnant sur un bâtiment très imposant, dans lequel il avait toujours pensé y avoir des bureaux.

- à toi l'honneur Uchiwa...

- tch...

Sasuke dépassa Neji qui le suivit sans un mot, sans un geste, le laissant monter les escaliers.

_Naruto..._

...

- Naru, fait pas cette tête souffla Kiba alors qu'il avait reçu son ami dans son bar, il est peut être un peu en retard

- Sasuke est ponctuel... laisse tomber, il ne viendra pas... j'étais trop con pour espérer qu'il allait me pardonner comme ça... j'suis qu'un minable

- meuuuh non, soit pas aussi défaitiste Naru, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il t'a pas envoyé balader... il faut que tu sois encore un peu patient c'est tout...bon écoute, j'ai encore du boulot, une fois que j'ai finis je reviens te voir...laisse ce que tu commande, c'est pour moi !

- merci Kiba, t'es un vrai pote !

- me remercie pas pour ça va, c'est normal !

Kiba se leva de la banquette sur laquelle il était à côté de son ami puis parti s'occuper de son bar. De son côté, Naruto regardait son verre d'alcool sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La musique il l'entendait à peine, les gens qui dansaient, il les voyait que très peu, se laissant aller à ses souvenirs si agréables qui peuplaient ce lieu avec Sasuke. C'était ici, le premier pas qu'il avait fait dans la construction de sa relation avec Sasuke, la première fois qu'il l'avait touché, la première fois qu'il l'avait senti. Tout était partis de la provocation et sur le moment, il n'avait pas pensé aller plus loin, et pourtant, par la suite, tout avait été différent. Il était devenu dépendant de Sasuke, il l'aimait pour son caractère, pour son physique, pour lui. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il ne fit pas attention tout de suite à la personne qui s'installa en face de lui.

- oy blondi !

Naruto releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- pardon ?

- ça fait deux fois que je t'appelle par ton prénom, comme tu réagis pas, j't'appel blondi, tu me croiras jamais, mais ça marche !

Naruto était étonné, cet inconnu venait de le surnommé d'une manière ridicule, mais surtout, il s'imposait à lui de manière totalement familière.

- t'es qui toi ?

- bonjour la politesse, je croyais qu'un flic serait mieux éduqué !

Le regard de Naruto changea alors que l'inconnu commanda à une serveuse non sans la peloter légèrement d'une tape sur les fesses.

- que... ton nom grogna Naruto !

- sois pas sur la défensive blondi... on est dans un lieu de paix ici, me force pas à devenir méchant !

Naruto durcit son regard à la vue du sourire perfide de l'autre homme qui se tenait face à lui, son regard hautain lui rappelant celui de Sasuke. Celui qui lui faisait face était plus grand que lui, avec une carrure plutôt impressionnante, à faire pâlir de jalousie un athlète professionnel. Sa peau était un peu plus claire que la sienne mais plus foncée que celle de Sasuke. Si l'Uchiwa avait un visage aux traits plutôt doux, l'inconnu était tout en force et en beauté brute. Ses cheveux étaient roux, coiffés encore plus anarchiquement que sa propre crinière blonde, alors que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus clair que les siens. Son nez, sa lèvre inférieure, son arcade et ses oreilles étaient percées à de nombreux endroit. Son torse était moulé dans un t-shirt noir, le col rond du vêtement laissant apparaître un tatouage sur le côté de sa nuque. Son sourire confiant et moqueur lui donnait une prestance et une puissance écrasante. Sans conteste, il avait une carrure de tueur, son instinct de policier ne le trompait pas.

- tu es...

- Yahiko pour te servir !

Le roux lui fit un petit signe de main alors que son sourire moqueur s'intensifia.

- t'es Naruto sans doute

- ...

- alors j'ai juste, t'inquiète pas, j'suis pas là pour te tuer ou tuer quelqu'un... j'attends Sasu-chan

- Sasu-chan ?

- Sasuke quoi...

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, mais à entendre Yahiko, ils semblaient avoir une relation assez particulière.

- tire pas cette tronche gamin, souria Yahiko en faisant un clin d'œil à la serveuse qui lui apporta sa commande, entre Sasu et moi, ça a toujours été que sexuel !

- pardon ?

La vive réaction du blond le fit ricaner.

- aurais-je touché une corde sensible Uzumaki ?

- ... c'est étrange lança finalement le blond d'un ton clairement énervé, Sasuke ne m'a jamais parlé de toi !

- vraiment ?

- vraiment oui siffla Naruto sur un ton acerbe

- quel dommage, tu aurais sûrement appris de mon expérience pour contenter Sasu-chan

- ...

- et pour te répondre, s'il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi c'est parce que tu es flic !

Naruto fixa Yahiko avec colère, il savait que c'était le fameux démon aux yeux bleus et il enrageait. La première raison de sa fureur, était bien évidemment qu'il semblait y avoir un lien très profond entre lui et Sasuke, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point. Jaloux ? Lui, totalement et ça le mettait hors de lui.

- mais bon repris Yahiko en soupirant, il ne semble pas être là... je vais aller l'attendre chez lui, à plus gamin !

D'un geste souple, Yahiko se leva, attirant quelques regards féminins sur lui alors que Naruto se leva brutalement.

- Sasuke est à moi !

La voix claqua comme un coup de tonnerre, alors que le roux était devant lui. Naruto ne vit donc pas son sourire orner son visage alors qu'il mit sa main dans sa poche, rendant sa pose nonchalante.

- vraiment ? Et toi, est-ce que tu lui appartiens ? Où vas-tu encore aller coucher avec cet enfoiré ?

Naruto en resta ébahis alors que Yahiko parti comme il était revenu, telle une bourrasque révélatrice.

Le blond se laissa tomber à sa place, fixant toujours la porte d'entrée, espérant voir arriver Sasuke, les mots de Yahiko tournant toujours dans sa tête.

...

- à quoi on joue là, Hyuga tonna Sasuke alors qu'il avait son arme en main...

- on ne joue pas... continue d'avancer...

Sasuke grogna d'exaspération alors qu'il terminait de monter le deuxième étage du bâtiment qui était mal éclairé. Son cœur battait rapidement, l'excitation de revoir la femme qu'il allait tuer grandissait en lui, il avait du mal à tenir son arme sans trembler, sa main le démangeait, il voulait faire couler le sang, son sang. Pourtant, malgré tout, ses pensées se tournèrent vers une personne qu'il savait assise dans un bar, très certainement dans un état d'esprit négatif. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux alors qu'il entendit Neji lui dire d'arrêter.

- derrière la porte...

Sasuke tourna son regard, puis sans attendre, pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Aucun bruit alors qu'il perçu Neji fermer la porte derrière lui. Sa main serra son arme alors que le silence régnait en maître dans ce lieu sombre et puant la mort.

- Hyuga...

Malgré la noirceur des lieux, il vit son guide s'avancer et le dépasser avant de se poster plus loin devant lui, dans l'obscurité. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit son bras devant lui, menaçant, prêt à tirer.

- où vous vous montrez, ou je vous bute !

- tu parles comme un vrai tueur... mon fils...

Sasuke senti son corps faiblir à l'entente de cette voix. De sa voix, celle qui hantait ses nuits, celle qui lui avait ordonné de tuer son frère, celle qui était à l'origine de ses souffrances. Pourtant, son bras ne céda pas, il resta droit, faisant face à ses démons. Puis, la pièce s'alluma. Sasuke cligna rapidement des yeux et fixa droit devant lui. Là, il la vit assise sur une chaise, dans une posture de conquérante entouré de certains de ses hommes. Il la toisait sans ciller, mêlant son regard noir à celui semblable de sa mère. Si à l'extérieur il semblait indifférent, à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, presser la détente, commettre son dernier meurtre en la mort de sa mère.

_Mère...est-ce que tu l'as déjà été un jour pour moi..._

- Sasuke...enfin je te retrouve... mon fils...

Mikoto d'un pas gracieux se leva, fit signe à ses hommes de ne pas la suivre. Elle arriva au niveau de Sasuke qui la dépassait de quelques centimètres. Alors que le tueur la regardait, elle lui souria.

- tu es devenu tellement beau...tellement fort...

Mikoto glissa sa main sur le visage de Sasuke qui resta totalement impassible. Il c'était contenté d'abaisser son arme quand sa mère c'était approchée.

- mon fils souffla t-elle une nouvelle fois... quelle prestance... tu es bien mon digne descendant... je suis tellement fière de ce que tu es... et tu me reviens...

Le cœur de Sasuke battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Un étrange sentiment naissait en lui à cet instant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il recevait un compliment de sa mère, elle était fière de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu, de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. De sa mère, il avait toujours connu les coups, la douleur et la souffrance. Il aurait dû être heureux de la voir dans cette état, presque fébrile, presque joyeuse de ce qu'il était devenu et pourtant, il savait que derrière sa joie se cachait son véritable plan.

_Elle doit avoir une raison bien précise pour me faire revenir maintenant... et Haku le sait... qu'est-ce que tu me veux Mikoto..._

Sa mère s'écarta en lui souriant à la manière d'un maître d'arme souriant à son élève. Jamais il ne sera considéré comme son fils, toujours il sera prit pour son arme, il était le moyen pour elle de parvenir à ses fins. Prenant conscience de son rôle aux yeux de celle qui l'avait mis au monde, son cœur se serra. C'était douloureux, douloureux de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais reconnu comme étant son fils Sasuke, mais toujours vu comme étant le tueur Sharingan. Retenant ses larmes difficilement, Sasuke ferma les yeux, espérant faire quitter la souffrance de son esprit alors qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, l'image de Naruto noyant son imaginaire.

_Quel abrutis..._

- Sasuke... que... que c'est-il passé ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux devant Mikoto qui semblait avoir perdu son sourire, laissant place à une expression plus sévère.

- que...pourquoi souris-tu...ce n'est pas pour moi...

Sa voix était tremblante alors que son visage se changeait petit à petit.

- non répondit froidement Sasuke... ce n'est pas grâce à toi effectivement...

- que... je t'ai tout donné gronda t-elle...et voilà comment tu me remercies...pourquoi me refuses-tu...

Sa voix ne semblait plus être la même, son visage était déformé par la colère, du fait de perdre le contrôle sur son fils, la haine qui habitait son corps la faisait trembler, alors qu'elle se reculait quand ses hommes s'avançaient.

- tch... tu m'as donné beaucoup c'est vrai... mais quelqu'un me donne beaucoup plus...

- ...

Mikoto ne répondit rien, se contentant de le toiser avec une lueur de folie, puis de lui sourire.

- tu m'appartiens...et tu reviendras...dans quel état, je l'ignore... mais tu reviendras Sharingan... pour ton frère !

Sa voix résonna comme un début de cataclysme. Si Sasuke se contrôlait, ne voulant pas donner raison à sa mère, son être entier lui hurlait de se venger maintenant et tout de suite, de venger son frère.

_Je t'aime Sas'ke..._

_Pourquoi je pense à ça moi, pourquoi je pense à Naruto...maintenant...on dirait que même absent, il ne veut pas que je tue..._

Le sourire s'intensifia alors que sa mère poussa un grognement de colère.

- occupez-vous de lui... ne le tuer pas... faites en sorte qu'il ne pense plus que par moi... mais laissé le vivant !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant l'occasion à Mikoto de quitter les lieux avant que tout s'éclaire une nouvelle fois. Le tueur, armé, regarda autour de lui, les nombreux hommes de mains de sa mère, l'entourant petit à petit, Neji en avant.

- tch...

- je vais me faire un plaisir d'obéir à ta mère Uchiwa... et après ça... j'irais consoler Naruto...

Sasuke à cet instant ne contrôla plus son corps, cognant rapidement et violement le visage de Neji, d'un geste presque automatique. Alors que l'autre retomba durement sur le sol, le noiraud commença à tirer, à éviter, à défendre et à attaquer ses nombreux assaillants. Se prenant des coups, malgré sa rapidité, les autres étant très nombreux, Sasuke luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ressortir de cet enfer vivant, du moins, pas trop amoché.

_Bordel... j'ai presque plus de balle...merde..._

Sasuke jura avant d'éviter un coup, puis un autre, avant d'en sentir un puissant dans son ventre, le faisant se courber en deux. Il n'eut guère le temps de se relever, qu'il senti ses bras se faire maintenir par plusieurs hommes quand Neji s'approcha de lui, tout sourire.

- tch... à mon tour maintenant !

L'Hyuga s'en donna à cœur joie, frappant dans son corps, toujours plus fort, se vengeant des menaces, des coups. Il se libérait et en riait. Sasuke essayait de se défendre sans grand succès, trois hommes lui tenant chaque bras, l'immobilisant.

- tu...tu vaux rien...

Neji fronça les sourcils puis lui donna un autre coup bien plus fort. Crachant du sang, Sasuke ricana.

- c'est... tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? tch... tu me fais pitié...

- ...

Neji suspendit son geste, puis souria d'une manière qui aurait pu faire frémir n'importe qui. Il se releva, essuya sa lèvre puis contourna Sasuke pour se poster derrière lui.

- tu as raison... j'ai bien envie de vérifier pourquoi Naruto t'apprécie autant...

- que...

Sasuke fut projeter au sol et maintenu solidement contre le béton, alors qu'il senti ses vêtements se faire retirer petit à petit.

- tu es mignon...

- enfoiré...fait ça...et...hnnn...

- pardon ?

Neji souria quand il vit le sang de Sasuke couler du côté de sa hanche, la peau lacérée par le couteau qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

- retirez-lui sa chemise !

L'ordre fut exécuté, Sasuke se retrouvant en sous vêtements dans la pièce froide alors qu'il sentait la lame glisser sur sa peau avant de pénétrée son épiderme déjà meurtris. Etouffant un juron de douleur, Sasuke serra ses mains, griffant le sol de ses ongles alors que l'arme lacéra son abdomen à différent endroit, son bourreau riant comme un fou. Les bras de Sasuke tremblaient, ayant du mal à supporter son poids à cause de la douleur qui le rendait plus faible.

- je veux t'entendre me supplier Uchiwa, supplie moi !

- va te faire...

- tch... quelque chose me dit que ça va être toi !

- que...

Sasuke senti une douleur traverser son corps de part en part quand à l'intrusion dans son intimité. Etouffant un hurlement de douleur, ses ongles se cassant contre le béton, sa tête lui tournant, le sang tapant dans ses temps et coulant d'entre ses cuisses, il se crispa entièrement, accentuant la douleur des vas et viens de Neji qui était plus que violent. Toujours plaqué au sol alors que Neji riait pendant son acte, Sasuke sentait son être se déchirer à chaque passage forcé. Il ne sentait même plus le couteau sur son corps, la douleur était trop présente. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus terrible, se faire violer, ou savoir que l'ordre venait de sa propre mère, une personne censé aimer et protéger. Son cœur battait à tout rompre le faisant souffrir alors qu'il entendait le rire de Neji qui prenait un vrai plaisir à voir le sang couler, à le voir souffrir. Sasuke retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements de douleur, trop fier pour crier ou trop détruit pour avoir la force d'user de sa voix. Il ne savait pas, il s'en fichait, détruit, il était détruit, irrévocablement, il ne lui restait rien, juste son corps pour souffrir, ses yeux pour pleurer et son esprit pour ressentir et penser. Neji quand à lui continuait toujours ses mouvements, amplifiant la force, accentuant également les pressions avec son arme jusqu'à sentir sa jouissance. Une fois son plaisir passé, il se retira et se rhabilla.

- on en fait quoi lui demanda un autre ?

- ... il survivra... on le laisse et on se casse !

Neji jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps ravagé de Sasuke, couché sur le sol, arrivant avec peine à respirer.

- tu n'es plus rien Uchiwa...

...

Naruto tournait en rond chez lui, tel un lion dans sa cage. La nuit était bien avancée et Sasuke ne c'était pas montré.

_Bordel... qu'est-ce que je dois faire, aller chez lui pour le presser et lui redemander de me pardonner, ou l'attendre... Sasuke, pourquoi tu m'as laissé espérer quelque chose... j'ai été con, mais laisse moi une chance bordel... si tu ne viens pas à moi, comment je pourrais une nouvelle fois m'expliquer... je t'en pris !_

Naruto ferma les yeux, comme s'il priait alors qu'on sonna à sa porte. Se relevant d'un coup, il s'avança dans son entrée, fébrile, comme s'il était une adolescente avant son premier rendez-vous.

_Calme toi... tu es débile Naruto, agit normalement !_

Naruto prit une grande respiration, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, déverrouilla sa porte et l'ouvrit avec force quand ses yeux s'agrandirent, devant ce qui se présentait à lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de se chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la scène du viol de Sasuke, je ne voulais pas faire ressortir uniquement la douleur physique mais aussi celle du psychologique qui est, pour ma part, beaucoup plus importante. J'ai donc voulu faire un moment relativement court, sans trop de détail, mais j'ai essayé de me focaliser sur les pensées et le ressenti de Sasuke, alors sincèrement, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?<p>

Yahiko entre en scène, je lui ai donné un caractère assez particulier? Sa colle? Ca ne va pas avec son image?

Ensuite, si je n'ai pas fait de description physique de Mikoto, c'est normal, elles viendront après!

Enfin bref, je vous laisse un peu tranquille avec mon blabla...^^

réponses aux reviews :

naru sasu love : oui il culpabilise parce qu'il est vraiment amoureux et ça va pas s'arranger, bon, c'est vrai mais la colère est souvent aveuglante! voilà, il y a eu une certaine sorte d'action, ne t'en fais pas, elle ne se réduira pas simplement au viol, mais les chapitres à venir seront un peu plus sombre (gore pour l'un d'entre eux) et sa se centrera autour de naruto et de sasuke! enfin voilà, merci de me suivre à chaque chapitre, j'espère que je ne t'aurais pas déçu

Moga-Moga : comme je te l'ai dit, c'était Yahiko, hé oui, il sera important, je ne tiens pas à en faire un chapitre secondaire (bon le couple restera sasuke et naruto) mais yahiko sera souvent présent! Naruto va se mordre les doigts et sasuke ne va pas se laisser faire, je te laisse la surprise, mais le blond n'est pas sorti de l'auberge! merci de me suivre et de me donner ton avis!

nathalie : voilà, sasuke connaissait les risques mais bon, il y tient à sa vengeance (pas très original mais c'est un côté que j'aime de son caractère) avec ce qu'il sait passé, Naruto va se sentir encore plus coupable et va prendre conscience que les paroles ne règles pas tout! donc j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu^^ merci de me suivre comme tu le fais!

Ethrenne : hé oui, c'était Yahiko, j'espère que tu as apprécie ce que j'en ai fait (tu n'as bien sûr pas tout vu, là c'était le côté gentil, lumineux, le côté tueur ne va pas tarder à apparaître) c'est vrai, une trahison ne se règle pas par la parole et naruto va le comprendre pour son plus grand malheur! Tant mieux, si ça t'es paru réaliste, je tiens à ce côté là dans ce que j'écris! merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

Bisous et j'espère au prochain chapitre!


	20. Chapter 20

Oui, je sais, je suis ignoble, à détester, ma conduite est inqualifiable! j'ai coupé de manière horrible et je mets tant de temps à poster... veuillez m'excusez mais j'ai été littéralement débordé par le boulot de la fac... bref, je ne m'étends pas plus sur le sujet puisque je suis impardonnable, donc voici le fameux chapitre 19! j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire car je voulais être la plus réaliste quand aux sentiments de Sasuke! Donc j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

ps : j'ai beaucoup apprécié tous vos commentaire sur le chapitre précédent, ça été très varié et j'avoue que ça me plait de voir certains aussi passionné dans leurs avis! (rien que pour ça je ne regrette pas d'avoir écrit le viol de sasuke car, réaction positive ou négative, ça prouve qu'on est concerné^^) bref, je vous laisse!

* * *

><p>- que... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?<p>

- oy blondi !

- répond moi !

- calme toi, j'vais pas te manger tu sais... sympa chez toi !

Yahiko venait de tout bonnement s'inviter chez le blond, provoquant un excès de colère chez ce dernier.

- casse-toi de chez moi !

- je voulais savoir si Sasuke, par élan de pitié envers ta pathétique personne serait venu te voir pour abréger tes souffrances et te démolir comme tu le mérite... Il est là ?

- ...non, je croyais que t'allais l'attendre chez lui...

- je l'ai attendu toute la soirée devant son appart, mais il n'est pas venu, alors je me suis dit qu'il était venu ici pour t'en coller une... ou te buter, enfin bref, mais apparemment non

- c'est vrai, il n'est pas là, alors dégage !

_Bordel... mais où il est passé..._

- hoouuuu, c'est vraiment blessant ça blondi, tu n'es pas censé être au service des autres ?

- pas des criminels en tout cas !

- voilà que je suis jugé, je vais pleurer face à tant de cruauté, gémit le roux en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil

- tch...

Naruto serra les poings puis s'installa en face de lui, le toisant de toute sa colère.

- et te demander à boire, serait de trop je suppose ?

- c'est fous ce que tu suppose bien grogna Naruto, dégage !

- on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas, je me trompe ?

- quelles perspicacité, siffla le blond sur un ton tout aussi froid qu'un tueur

- je viens seulement d'arriver ici et on me déteste déjà, quel malheur !

- arrête de jouer à ce jeu Yahiko, j'ai pas envie de rire, qu'est-ce que tu veux à Sasuke ?

- c'est donc ça...

Le sourire supérieur du roux ne plus pas au policier qui poussa un juron.

- jaloux ?

- va crever !

- on voit bien que tu as côtoyé Sasu-chan toi ria le tueur, t'en fais pas va, je vais pas me mêler de vos affaires entre toi et lui, puisqu'il n'y a rien de plus que du sexe...

- qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ?

- que tu es impulsif plaisanta Yahiko... Orochimaru m'a expliqué l'histoire...

- ...

Naruto soupira puis se passa la main dans les cheveux. Alors voilà, il allait vraiment avoir tous les mafieux contre lui.

- écoute repris Yahiko sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Sasuke ne me regarde pas, j'ai rien à dire et pour être franc, j'en ai rien à faire, mais écoute moi bien blondi parce que je ne vais pas le répéter, Sasuke est tout pour moi, alors tient toi à l'écart !

- ...

Naruto resta silencieux sous cet aveu qui ne le surprit guère. Si Sasuke était lié avec cet homme, jamais il n'aurait couché ensemble, le noiraud semblait, malgré son rang de tueur, être attaché à des valeurs, dont la première était la fidélité.

- ne me regarde pas comme ça continua le roux, Sasuke ne m'a jamais prit au sérieux, on a déjà couché ensemble, mais c'était rien de plus qu'une relation sans lendemain, on est très proche, mais je compte bien lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis sérieux !

La voix était forte, les regards se mélangeaient. Naruto savait à présent qu'il avait un rival sérieux, et de poids. Yahiko avait beaucoup d'avantage. Il connaissait Sasuke depuis plus longtemps et ne l'avait jamais trahi. Pourtant, il senti en lui grimper une vague de courage, jamais il ne lui céderait Sasuke, pas tant qu'il serait en vie et pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit tous ce qu'il pensait.

- rêve répondit simplement le blond...

- tch... tu es bien sûr de toi blondi...

- Sasuke m'a déjà à moitié pardonné !

- ... en es-tu sûr ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se mordit la lèvre.

_Bordel...bon il me l'a pas dit clairement mais...c'est tout comme... enfin j'espère...bon il n'est pas venu ce soir...mais il devait être occupé... en même temps, on est en plein milieu de la nuit...fait chier... et apparemment il n'est pas chez lui... Sasuke..._

...

Froid, il avait froid allongé sur le sol. A peine conscient, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé depuis ce qu'il avait subit de la part de Neji. Allongé, à moitié nu, il avait l'impression que son corps n'était que souffrance. Le sang avait arrêté de couler, mais sa tête lui tournait, il en avait sans doute un peu trop perdu. Lacéré à plusieurs endroits, plus ou moins profondément, ses membres ne répondaient plus à aucun de ses messages nerveux. Il devait se lever, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Il ferma les yeux, la douleur étant moins intense mais son corps brûlait toujours intérieurement. Il le détestait tout autant qu'il l'aimait. Naruto. Si le blond ne l'avait pas trompé, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer Mikoto, à tuer Neji, il serait resté le même tueur au sang froid qu'il avait apprit à être. Ho oui, maintenant il était capable de compassion mais à quel prix. Au prix de s'être fait violé et abandonné comme un pauvre mec, au prix de s'être vu trahis par celui qui lui avait promis un amour sincère. Foutaise, il le détestait et comptait bien lui faire payer. La mort ? Non trop rapide, il le ferait souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir, il lui apprendrait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait jouer.

_Naruto... tu vas morfler...tu vas regretter de m'avoir rendu si faible...pardonné ? c'est terminé...mais alors pourquoi... pourquoi j'espère toujours..._

D'un geste faible, très faible, il bougea ses bras, attrapant ce qui restait de ses vêtements. Chaque mouvement était d'une souffrance sans nom, attisant chaque blessure externe et interne. Une fois sa chemise enfilée, il se mit assis et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Ses reins lui faisaient un mal de chien, il sentit même un liquide chaud couler d'entre ses cuisses. Du sang où la semence de Neji, il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir, la nausée le prenant soudainement. Il se tourna vivement sur le côté, ignorant le mal, et cracha ses tripes avant de s'essuyer les lèvres et d'enfiler son pantalon, sans même prendre le temps de le fermer correctement.

...

La tension était à son comble entre les deux hommes qui se toisaient froidement.

- tu crois rêver si tu penses que Sasuke t'as pardonné avec de simples excuses...méfie toi blondi, parce qu'il est bien plus fourbe que tu ne le pense

- je l'ai fait changer !

- évidemment...suis-je bête

- tu ne me crois pas ?

- pas plus que je crois que tu l'aimes

- et pourtant c'est la vérité ! s'écria le blond, serrant les poings sur son fauteuil

- réveille toi bordel, jura le roux, perdant tout son calme et son amusement, t'es le premier à chanter partout que tu l'aimes, mais tu le trompe avec un enfoiré de première...

- je...

- et je pari que ton excuse était aussi minable que ton acte, quoi t'avais trop de pression ? t'a pas pu résister à Neji ? T'étais sous le charme ? Tu savais plus où t'en étais ? Me fais pas rire, coupa Yahiko!

- ...

Naruto se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_Au fond, il a raison... je n'ai aucune excuse...mais alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire...comment je dois faire._

Yahiko se tut en voyant l'air totalement désespéré qu'affichait à présent Naruto, plongé dans ses pensées.

- oy blondi, ça sonne, je vais ouvrir

- hn...ouais...

Yahiko ne se préoccupa pas d'avantage du policier, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte lorsque son souffle se bloqua.

- Ya...

- que...SASUKE ?

Ledit Sasuke souria très légèrement à la vue de son ami avant de vaciller et de sombrer dans les bras du roux, qui le rattrapa de justesse, tombant à genoux.

- oy Sasuke ! SASUKE REVEILLE TOI !

Alerté par les bruits et le nom, Naruto se précipita dans l'entrée pour sentir son cœur battre comme un fou. Le spectacle qui s'affichait à lui était d'une horreur sans nom. Sasuke dans les bras de Yahiko, inconscient, les vêtements déchirés et le sang...trop de sang. Totalement agar, il resta sans bouger alors que Yahiko essayait de réveiller Sasuke.

- bordel, blondi bouge ton cul, appel des secours !

Le ton dur du roux le fit sortir de sa léthargie, Naruto se précipita sur son téléphone et appela le QG des ANBUS.

- p'pa...non, arrête...appel Sakura, dis lui de venir...c'est urgent...Sasuke...il a été attaqué... il a perdu beaucoup de sang...dépêche toi...chez moi !

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie alors que le tueur aux yeux bleus c'était relevé, le noiraud totalement inconscient dans ses bras.

- elle est où ta piaule ?

- en haut...

Yahiko monta les marches jusqu'à la chambre, suivit de prêt par Naruto dont la surprise avait été remplacé par de la colère. Il regardait le roux déposer doucement Sasuke sur les draps, son corps meurtris commençant déjà à tâcher les tissus de pourpre alors qu'il vérifia sa respiration.

- faible mais je sens son pouls...faut qu'ils se bougent là !

- ...

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le corps plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé de Sasuke. Son corps meurtri, son visage tuméfié, il en avait la nausée à tel point qu'il couru jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour se vider l'estomac.

- bordel jura t-il, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette...

- oy blondi, ça va ?

Naruto leva les yeux pour voir une serviette que lui tendait le rouquin.

- tch...depuis quand t'es aimable ?

- ...

Un sourire narquois lui répondit alors qu'ils retournèrent dans la chambre où était le noiraud pour surveiller son état.

...

- on a fait le plus rapidement possible s'exclama Minato en pénétrant dans la maison accompagné de Sakura et de son attirail

- pas trop tôt, grogna Yahiko en les toisant tour à tour...

- qui êtes-vous ?

- p'pa, on verra ça plus tard...Sakura, suis moi !

- bien sur !

Les quatre montèrent à l'étage alors que seul Sakura entra dans la chambre, afin de soigner Sasuke. Insupportable, voilà comment le blond qualifiait l'attente. Ils étaient retournés dans la cuisine et avaient fait de rapide présentation. Minato était resté silencieux quand au statut de Yahiko, trouvant le moment déplacé. Il se trouvait aux côtés de son fils, alors que le tueur était adossé au mur de la cuisine, prêt du gaz. Il semblait inquiet, il ne le montrait pas, mais Naruto pouvait aisément le deviner, Yahiko était touché. Pour lui, ça devait être visible, il ne cessait de marcher, de regarder le haut de ses escaliers et même de se ronger les ongles.

_Je vous en pris... tout est de ma faute... ne meurs pas Sasuke, ne meurs pas... je t'en supplie..._

Naruto ferma les yeux, alors qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer doucement. Il laissa le temps à Sakura de descendre et de les rejoindre, malgré son envie de la submerger de question. La jeune femme les toisa d'un regard entendu puis souria très légèrement.

- alors demanda le blond n'y tenant plus, ALORS ?

- calme toi Naruto, son état est stable, je lui ai fait une transfusion de sang avec la poche que j'avais emmené, vu que tu m'avais dit qu'il semblait avoir perdu du sang, j'ai pansé ses blessures, elles sont sans grande gravité, cependant, il va lui falloir pas mal de repos...

- tant mieux soupira le blond, attirant le regard vif de Yahiko qui remarqua au coin de ses yeux des larmes naissantes

- ne te réjouis pas trop vite Naruto... Sasuke... enfin il a...

- Sakura, ça ne te ressemble pas d'hésiter s'enquit Minato en posant sa main sur son épaule, que ce passe t-il ?

- il a été...violé... ajouta t-elle en baissant les yeux, sa mâchoire se crispant.

Au même instant, Naruto eut l'impression que son cœur venait de lâcher. Il regarda Sakura, n'étant plus sûr de la percevoir alors que son être se mit à trembler.

- non...non...attends...que...tu te trompe !

- je suis médecin Naruto, ça ne trompe pas un abus...

- que...

Naruto se recula légèrement, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise alors que son père s'approcha de lui, doucement.

- Naru...

- tch...MERDE !

Cri de rage, cri de douleur, cri de culpabilité, Minato ne su vraiment, alors que son fils le rejeta avec force. Attrapant sa chaise, il la projeta violemment contre le mur, la faisant se briser. Sans prendre en considération les appels de Sakura ou de son père pour le calmer, il porta toute sa rage et sa colère sur le mobilier. Tout ce qui traînait sur le plan de travail y passa, machine à café, bol, tasse, ustensile, tout fut projeter au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente plus calme.

- qui demanda Yahiko?

- je ne sais pas, il s'est un instant réveillé, puis il est retombé dans l'inconscience...

- je vais le voir...

Main dans la poche, Yahiko monta les marches d'escalier jusqu'à la chambre où il entra pour voir Sasuke, pansement un peu partout sur son corps, semblant dormir. S'il n'avait pas toutes ses marques sur son corps, le roux aurait pu parier à une simple sieste. Soupirant, il s'installa sur le bord du lit et glissa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Sas'... tu m'entends ?

Il vit ses yeux se froncer alors qu'un sourire fleurit sur son propre visage. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, lorsqu'il dormait, Sasuke devenait tellement innocent, tellement fragile, on penserait même à une autre personne. Se penchant légèrement, il embrassa tendrement la joue du malade.

- je suis content...Ya...hiko...tu sois là...

Souriant contre la peau pâle, Yahiko se releva et fixa les yeux sombres de l'Uchiwa qui le scrutait.

- ...là depuis...longtemps ?

- parle pas trop Sas', tu vas te fatiguer, non je suis arrivé dans la journée... et j'ai bien fait on dirait...tu peux pas rester tranquille sans moi hein !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire douloureux puis une larme roula sur sa joue, surprenant Yahiko.

- je l'ai vu...Mikoto...

Sa voix se serrait douloureusement alors qu'il revivait chaque instant de son calvaire.

- Sas'...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- elle lui a demandé...

- ...

Yahiko en apparence était calme, posé, mais intérieurement, une rage sans nom affluait dans ses veines, celui qui lui avait fait ça allait payer et très cher.

- qui Sas'...qui t'as fait ça ?

- ...Neji...

A cet instant, le regard doux de Yahiko changea du tout au tout, laissant place à un tueur au sang froid inégalable dont le goût pour la violence était plus qu'évident. Se penchant une nouvelle fois, il embrassa le front de Sasuke et se releva.

- rendors toi Sas'...

Ne pouvant lutter contre sa lassitude, Sasuke ferma les yeux et sombra une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil sans rêve. Descendant les marches avec toujours le même calme extérieur, Yahiko passa devant Sakura jusqu'à Naruto qui c'était apaisé, l'empoigna brutalement et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- tu sais siffla t-il sur un ton de pur haine...le salop qui a fait ça...c'est ton pote Neji...

- que...non...je...

- tch... il va payer... j'espère que t'es content

- attends Yahiko appela Minato, que vas-tu faire ?

- jouer selon mes règles !

Le ton était sans équivoque, personne n'allait pouvoir l'en empêcher, le monstre était lâché. Sakura le regarda partir impuissante alors que Naruto se laissa tomber au sol, des larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues.

- qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...

Sakura se mordit la lèvre avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

- shuut... calme toi Naruto...

Trop, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il craquait, tout était de sa faute, il avait été con de croire que Sasuke lui avait pardonné avec de simple mot, il avait été con de coucher avec Neji plutôt que de parler à Sasuke, il avait été con de ne pas avoir cherché à le trouver avant le rendez-vous. Il se détestait profondément, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ce qui était le plus dur ? Se dire que tout est de sa faute, qu'on est responsable du malheur de la personne qui vous est le plus chère, qui compte le plus pour vous. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible à présent. C'était trop tard, terminé, il avait perdu.

- tout est perdu... j'abandonne... où il souffrira encore...

Le sanglot déchira le cœur de Minato qui le rejoint, brisé de voir son fils dans un état pareil.

...

- bon les mecs lança Neji en sortant du bar dans lequel il était, je vous laisse, ma cousine m'attends !

- ouais !

Ils se saluèrent en ricanant, se racontant leurs exploits personnels, Neji se vantant d'avoir brisé Uchiwa Sasuke alors qu'il jeta un regard devant lui, sur la ruelle éclairée mais déserte. Glissant ses mains dans ses poches, d'humeur joyeuse, il commença à siffloter, heureux de sa journée. Il avait vaincu Sasuke, il avait été payé plus que bien par Mikoto et il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller réconforter Naruto et tout aura été un succès. Marchant lentement, il fronça les sourcils, ayant entendu des bruits de pas. Se retournant, il ne vit rien, puis continua sa route, pensant à un tour de son imagination. Pourtant plus il avançait, plus il entendait les pas. Accentuant la vitesse de sa marche, il espérait distancer celui qui semblait le suivre. Ce manège dura quelques minutes alors qu'il s'arrêta sous un réverbère et se retourna.

- bordel jura t-il, sortez de votre cachette, et puis vous me voulez quoi ?

- ta mort !

Neji eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il senti une vive douleur derrière sa nuque, puis plus rien, il sombra dans les ténèbres, alors qu'un corps robuste le souleva sans mal, ses yeux turquoises brillants d'une folie meurtrière.

...

- hn...

Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux doucement sous l'afflux de lumière, puis grogna légèrement alors qu'il voulu bouger. Son corps était lourd, très lourd, mais la douleur c'était un peu estompée.

- vas-y doucement...

Au son de la voix, le visage de Sasuke se durcit. Il se força, ignorant la douleur et se mit assis sur le lit, toisant Naruto de toute sa colère, de toute sa haine.

- dégage siffla t-il froidement...

- ...

Naruto senti son cœur se déchirer une nouvelle fois. Soupirant, il se leva du siège où il c'était assis pour surveiller Sasuke et contourna le lit avant de s'arrêter devant le noiraud et de fixer son profil, ce dernier refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- je t'aime... mais...j'abandonne...je ne veux plus t'obliger...et essayer, ça te fais trop de mal...

Le blond quitta la pièce à ses mots, quand Sasuke regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui. L'étonnement se lu sur son visage, ayant remplacé sa haine alors que les mots du policier dit avec un tel désespoir, une telle douleur que le noiraud ignorait s'il l'avait rêvé ou non, tournaient dans son esprit.

_Tch... je m'en tape de ses états d'âmes..._

Il avait beau s'en convaincre, le vouloir au maximum, espérer le détester, rien ni faisait, une partie de lui hurlait qu'il était en train de faire une énorme bêtise, qu'il avait besoin de Naruto, qu'il pouvait pardonner au blond. Poussant un soupir, il fit taire cette voix, décidant d'ignorer ses sentiments, préférant se mentir plutôt que d'avoir de l'espoir envers celui qui l'avait brisé. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre l'oreiller, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

...

- bordel... JE SUIS OU LA !

Neji était en train de se déchainé sur sa chaise, essayant de se soustraire aux liens qui le retenait à une chaise.

- ces chaînes sont en acier, n'essaie même pas !

- Yahiko siffla t-il... qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- tch... alors Uchiwa est en vie...

- ...

Le visage de Yahiko se crispa alors qu'il s'avança et frappa Neji avec tellement de puissance, que ce dernier eu quelques instants de perte d'esprit.

- ...en...enfoiré siffla Neji, sa lèvre saignant

- ho que oui, et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines...mais rassure toi, je ne vais rien te faire pour le moment...

Yahiko s'avança, sentant le regard de l'Hyuga sur lui puis se retourna aux côtés d'une autre chaise, camouflé par une toile cirée.

- à toi pour l'instant, je ne vais rien te faire...mais à elle...

D'un geste rageur, Yahiko retira la toile, exposant à Neji le corps de sa cousine, Hinata à moitié consciente.

- cou...sin...

- HINATA !

- le jeu peut commencer siffla le roux sur un ton effrayant.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, alors que pensez-vous du côté sombre (voir psychopathe) de Yahiko? Je me suis amusé à l'écrire, ça m'a un peu soulagé parce que pour le ressentis de Naruto face au viol de Sasuke et du ressenti de Sasuke face à ce qu'il à subit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal (l'émotion n'étant pas mon fort) alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience!<p>

Ensuite, hé bien j'espère que ça ne s'enchaîne pas trop vite et que ce chapitre est à la hauteur des précédents! hum, je tiens à prévenir au cas où, mais les prochains chapitre seront un peu plus romancés (faut bien que sasuke pardonne à naruto... ou pas^^)

réponses aux reviews :

naru sasu love : Hé oui, j'adore aussi yahiko et je ne le vois pas autremement que de cette manière, à pousser naruto dans ses retranchements! C'est vrai, il a pas de chance le petit sasuke, mais les épreuves qu'il à subit, le rendront plus fort, beaucoup plus fort! je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'es plu, j'espère que ce chapitre que tu attendais t'as plu également, merci de me suivre!

nathalie : Tu as ta réponse! je pense aussi, de toute manière je suis plus à l'aise avec la psychologie que tous ce qui est physique (sauf pour les lémon!^^) enfin oui Neji, (je n'apprécie pas tellement ce personnage) est un vrai **** mais bon, je sais me racheter et les méchants ne gagnent "presque" jamais! j'espère que tu auras apprécié cette suite! merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous

Ethrenne : Hum, je m'excuse d'avoir coupé de cette manière, (et de l'attente pour la suite) mais c'est plus fort que moi (je suis sadique avec les persos mais aussi avec les lecteurs^^") il connait bien Neji, savait que c'était un piège mais son désir de voir sa mère était bien plus fort et puis il ne pensait pas que sa mère irait aussi loin! tout un paradoxe les pensées de notre glaçon national! J'aime ce que tu penses de Mikoto et pourtant (bon tu le sais pas, parce que c'est après dans les prochains chapitres) mais elle est attendrissante dans son genre! (je me tais...) Je suis littéralement sous le charme de la description que tu as faite de Neji, j'adhère totalement^^ j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attendres, merci de me suivre et tes compliments me touche énormément!

ninou : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils me touchent énormément, c'est très boostant^^ je n'aime pas les fic ou le uke (quelque soit la personne) soit féminisé à outrance, je trouve ça totalement idiot, même durant une relation physique, le personne doit conserver son caractère, Sasuke ne se transformera pas en une petite chose fragile et toute mignonne! Tu as des frissons, j'en suis ravi, c'est que j'ai cherché en premier dans cette fic, j'espère que cette suite t'a fait autant plaisir que les autres chapitres, merci de me suivre (et encore une fois pour tes compliments^^)

Tapio-k : Je suis désolé d'apprendre que la scène du viol t'es déplu à ce point, mais en même temps, je suis touché de voir que tu aimes mon style, j'ai une autre fic en préparation, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à maintenant (et de m'avoir laissé un commentaire)!

Moga-Moga : Je ne sais plus si je t'avais déjà répondu, du coup, je le fais ici^^ alors oui, Mikoto réagit de cette manière car elle veut Sasuke (il est puissant le petit) mais dans un sens, elle a de très bonne raison de le faire, elle est quelque part pathétique, je suis très attachée à ce personnage vil, cruelle, vicieux... (je pourrais continuer encore un moment) Il y aura une autre rencontre avec Mikoto, c'est presque une obligation, concernant Itachi, je reste totalement muette sur le sujet^^ Yahiko sera très important par la suite et il commence à prendre son rôle! j'espère que ce chapitre que tu as attendu avec impatience t'aura plu! merci de me suivre comme tu le fais!

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, pour ceux qui aurait toujours envie de me suivre!

PS : âme sensible s'abstenir pour le chapitre 20^^

Bisous!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, me voilà pour le chapitre 21, bon déjà petite mise au point, les âmes sensibles, bien qu'elles doivent déjà avoir déserté cette fic depuis le début, ne lisez pas ce chapitre, je me suis défoulé à un point, Hinata et Neji en prennent plein la tronche et j'ai particulièrement poussé sur les descriptions, c'est gore, méchant, voir choquant!

J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire également, je ne voulais pas non plus en faire trop, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Neji fixa Yahiko, des sueurs froides s'écoulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il connaissait le tueur, c'était fichu, sa cousine allait mourir et de la pire manière qu'il soit. Elle allait souffrir, il allait tout voir sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Il jura dans sa barbe alors qu'Hinata pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.<p>

- ne t'en fais pas rassura Neji, je vais te sortir de là

- tu es d'un optimisme extraordinaire Neji lança presque joyeusement Yahiko, amenant entre les deux chaises une sorte de chariot recouvert d'un tissus, ça me plait, ça sera plus amusant comme ça !

- tch... t'es un vrai malade !

- possible, mais tu es tout aussi atteint que moi pour violer un homme sous la demande d'une femme perfide

- toi et moi savons qui est Mikoto, lui désobéir aurait signé mon arrêt de mort, défendit l'Hyuga

- tu serais peut être mort, mais ta cousine si chère à tes yeux serait toujours en vie... ce qui ne sera plus le cas dans un petit moment...

- ...

- cousin... pitié, laissez moi vivre !

- désolé gamine, je n'ai rien contre toi, du moins pas personnellement, mais tu vois, le mot pitié ne fais pas partis de mon vocabulaire et quelqu'un ici doit payer, attaquer directement ton cousin serait bien trop gentil, hors je ne suis ni compatissant, ni rien d'autre, tu vas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, et c'est comme ça !

Yahiko ignora les appels de Neji et les pleurs d'Hinata, il souleva le drap pour exposé à ses deux prisonniers l'attirail du parfait chirurgien.

- tu sais Neji, c'est dans ces moments là que j'apprécie avoir fait des études de médecine, expliqua le roux d'un ton rêveur, admirant les divers scalpels, seringues, coutelets et autre appareils

- ...

- tient, tu as perdu ta langue ?

- quoi que je dise, tu ne feras rien non, alors pourquoi je devrais te répondre ?

- ça serait plus amusant, je n'aurais pas l'impression de faire un monologue Neji, voyons, je te pensais plus clairvoyant... heureusement que ta cousine est moins silencieuse... bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai du boulot moi !

Yahiko souria à Neji alors qu'il s'avança vers Hinata dont la terreur dilatait ses pupilles. Il se mit derrière elle, un scalpel en main et fixa Neji.

- alors, alors... par quoi je commence... les yeux ? les joues ? le crâne ? Neji, une préférence ?

- tch, va te faire...

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il posa la lame sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille qui n'en pouvait plus de pleurer. Il fit glisser le métal sans entamer la peau jusqu'à la bouche de la cousine.

- hm... aller, fait moi un petit sourire ?

La bouche d'Hinata resta totalement crispée alors qu'elle étouffait ses pleurs, totalement paniqué. Neji lui était impuissant, regardant Yahiko détruire sa cousine psychologiquement et s'attendant au pire.

- allez, je commence à m'ennuyer là... on débute ? Je compte jusqu'à trois ou tu veux le faire Neji ?

- tu vas crever...

- ha non, pas moi en tout cas...

La lame glissa jusqu'à la joue d'Hinata qu'elle pénétra dans un geste brusque. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle poussa un hurlement, le scalpel entamant la chaire. Yahiko sous les yeux effarés de Neji ne se contenta pas d'une simple entaille, il creusa littéralement les tissus de peau, faisant gicler le sang, tachant les vêtements de la captive, tâchant ses propres mains. Il continua jusqu'à atteindre la mâchoire. Le cri d'Hinata était inhumain alors que Neji s'excitait littéralement sur sa chaise. Il voulait tout faire pour que Yahiko s'en prenne à lui, peu importe ce qu'il allait subir, il fallait qu'il sauve sa cousine.

- tu sais... j'ai pris mon pied avec Sasuke... je comprends pourquoi Naruto l'apprécie tant !

La lame se retira aussitôt de la peau blanche, provoquant un autre feulement d'Hinata dont les larmes se mêlaient au sang. Le démon aux yeux bleus se retourna et fixa Neji d'un regard de folie.

- Neji... tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ? tu viens de manquer une occasion de te taire ! bon si tu m'excuse, j'ai du boulot... au fait, j'espère que tu admire ce que je fais, je crois que ça va être de l'art, moi je te le dis !

La mâchoire de Neji se crispa alors que Yahiko étouffa un rire de dément. Le roux prit ensuite une pince coupante et s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme.

- tu as de très jolies mains... tu ne trouve pas Neji ?

- ...si...

- haa, tu vois que ce n'est pas dur de me répondre...

Neji soutint le regard de sa cousine qui n'était plus que panique et effarement. Le plus dur était de savoir qu'elle allait mourir dans d'atroces douleurs, que ses jours allaient prendre fin cette nuit, que c'était fini, que sa vie était terminée.

- HAAAAAA !

Le cri aigue d'Hinata sorti Neji de son échange visuel, alors qu'il voyait Yahiko couper son index droit à la pince. L'os sembla lui résister un instant, avant que, dans un craquement ignoble, il ne se brise. Le sang coulait abondamment alors que roux refit la même chose avec son majeur et son petit doigt. Hinata n'en pouvait plus, la douleur était insoutenable, elle voulait mourir, maintenant, elle voulait être libérée une bonne fois pour toute. Les battements de son cœur vrillaient ses tempes, sa respiration était erratique, elle suintait de peur, la pièce autour d'elle tanguait, son esprit était embrumé de douleur, elle était à bout. Elle ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de Yahiko, sa violence, son humour, sa haine, et tout ça l'effrayait. Pourquoi elle, c'était la question qui lui revenait le plus en tête, pourquoi, pourquoi...

- c'est sûr que maintenant, ta main te sera moins utile, mais je suis gentil, je te laisse l'autre intact coupa le roux, la sortant de ses pensées

- Yahiko, fait ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse la partir... je t'en supplie, elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire !

- tu es gentil Neji, mais il fallait y penser avant, tu savais très bien ce que tu risquais à faire souffrir Sasuke, mais là encore rassure toi, une fois que j'ai fini avec ta cousine, je me charge de ton cas !

- ...

Neji poussa un hurlement bestial, rageant contre son incapacité à sauver l'être qui était le plus important pour lui. Il avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait, ses poignets rougissaient sous les frottements des chaines, il se démenait comme un diable, il voulait réussir, plus que tout, il voulait la voir vivre.

...

- hn...

Sasuke poussa un grognement, émergeant lentement de son sommeil perturbé. Il tourna légèrement sa tête pour voir que le réveille de Naruto n'affichait pas plus que cinq heures du matin. Il soupira, se passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, quand il se rendit compte que son autre main était totalement immobilisée. Haussant un sourcil, il tourna son visage de l'autre côté pour voir Naruto, assis sur une chaise, la partie supérieure de son corps avachit sur le lit, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne, comme s'il voulait le garder contre lui. Stupéfait, Sasuke n'osa bouger, il fit même attention à ce que sa respiration soit la plus discrète possible, voulant à tout prix que Naruto reste dans les bras de Morphée.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là, alors qu'il a dit qu'il abandonnait... et pourquoi ça me fait tant plaisir de le voir là alors que je devrais le détester, le haïr... il a les mains chaudes... tch... qu'est-ce que je devrais faire..._

Il profita de cet instant pour contempler sans discrétion le visage du policier. Il était beau, typiquement le genre d'homme qu'il aimait, un visage aux traits forts mais débordant de douceur, il irradiait la joie, toujours prêt à l'aider, toujours prêt à le protéger alors qu'il l'avait rejeté froidement sans aucunes considérations.

_C'est vrai... je n'ai vu la situation que de mon point de vue... mais lui..._

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne se rendit pas compte qu'on le fixait.

- Sasuke...

La voix était pourtant douce, mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement, réveillant ainsi sa douleur au torse.

- hn...

- désolé, c'est de ma faute, continua le blond sur un ton préoccupé... je vais chercher Sakura...

- c'est bon... ça va...

Naruto, qui c'était levé dans la précipitation pour aller chercher son amie se réinstalla sur la chaise, fixant Sasuke dans les yeux, légèrement inquiet. Le silence était lourd entre les deux hommes. Chacun aurait aimé défendre son point de vue, son amour pour l'un, sa peur pour l'autre, mais aucun d'eux n'osaient parler de crainte d'aggraver la situation, de rendre les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Naruto c'était résigné, Sasuke était perdu.

- hum... je vais te laisser dormir alors... Je pense que Yahiko ne tardera plus trop à revenir...

- il est parti ?

- s'occuper de Neji...

- ça ne te touche pas plus que ça ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, sa rancœur transparaissait dans sa voix, il soupira puis s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- laisse tomber...

- j'aurais aimé l'avoir en face de moi plutôt que de le laisser à Yahiko...

La voix était étonnamment froide venant de Naruto. L'Uchiwa le regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte, semblant être totalement désarçonné.

- tu sais... j'ai peut être fait une des plus grosses conneries de ma vie avec lui, mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai ressenti quelque chose à son égard... et après ce qu'il t'a fait, ce que Yahiko est en train de lui faire, il le mérite amplement...

Sasuke fixa une nouvelle fois Naruto puis se détendit un peu, laissant tomber sa main proche de celle du blond.

- je suis vraiment con, hein souffla le blond en fixant cette main qu'il mourrait d'envie de prendre une nouvelle fois

- on l'a été tous les deux je pense...

- ...

Naruto releva les yeux vers le noiraud, peu sûr d'avoir compris alors que l'autre baissa les siens, gênés.

- j'aurais dû t'appeler... quand j'ai su que Neji m'emmenait à elle...

- et moi j'aurais dû te parler de ce que je pensais sur nous...

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire, Naruto l'imita, approchant lentement sa main de la sienne. Si Sasuke voulait refuser le contact, il le pouvait, il lui laissait le temps, il le laissait libre et maître de ses choix. Pourtant, le tueur ne bougea pas son bras, laissant les doigts du policier frôler le dos de sa main en une tendre caresse, glisser entre ses doigts, remonter le long du poignet, pour redescendre, toujours avec cette même douceur qui le caractérisait si bien. L'Uchiwa senti son cœur battre à un rythme effréné alors que le blond continuait ses gestes, toujours avec lenteur, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Naruto c'était alors installé sur le bord du lit, encrant ses yeux dans ceux profonds de son homologue. Tout autour de lui disparaissait, il ne voyait plus que Sasuke, il ne voulait plus voir que lui, il voulait être son point d'accroche, celui à qui il pourrait se fier, celui à qui il pourrait confier sa vie sans hésitation. Oui, définitivement, il était amoureux et il voulait qu'il le comprenne, qu'il le sache. Il lui donnerait tout, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il lui devait bien ça.

- je suis désolé Sasuke...

- hn...

Sasuke ne répondit rien, trop perdu dans les méandres bleutés de son regard. Sans s'en rendre compte, la distance qui les séparait diminuait petit à petit. La main qui caressait la sienne était venue, avec un naturel presque affolant, s'entremêler à elle, lui procurant une agréable chaleur. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact, et ce simple geste provoqua en eux une vague de chaleur semblable à la définition qu'on pouvait faire du bonheur. Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose, se retrouver. Leurs visages étaient à présent si proches que le noiraud sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau, attisant l'agréable sensation qu'il ressentait déjà depuis quelques instants. Presque automatiquement, ses paupières se baissèrent lentement, Naruto s'approchant toujours un peu plus.

- de quoi t'excuses-tu ? demanda Sasuke alors qu'il senti un léger frôlement des lèvres du blond sur les siennes

- ...je t'ai dit que j'abandonnais, je ne vais pas pouvoir, c'est au dessus de mes forces...alors est-ce que tu peux me pardonner Sas'ke?

Ledit Sas'ke frissonnait. Ce nom, ce nom que seul Naruto pouvait prononcer le fit trembler de plaisir. Son cœur lui hurlait de se jeter dans ses bras et d'accepter son pardon, alors que sa raison s'imposait à lui, comme étant de rester prudent pour ne plus souffrir. Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux, tombant sur ceux du blond qui brillaient d'une lueur que le noiraud ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Un mélange d'envie, de désir et d'amour, mais aussi de culpabilité, de crainte et de bien autres choses. Un panel d'émotion tel, que le tueur n'était pas sûr de toutes les discerner. Il senti un autre frôlement sur ses lèvres, le blond ne voulait, semble t-il pas aller plus loin, tant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir son pardon.

- je ne sais pas murmura le noiraud contre ses lèvres...

- ha...

La déception et la douleur se firent clairement entendre dans ce simple mot, alors que l'autre se recula déjà du corps de Sasuke qui lui faisait, un peu trop envie. Pourtant, la main soudée à la sienne le retenue. Etonné, il replongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke, son cœur s'affolant, attendant les mots qu'ils craignaient d'entendre.

- mais... je veux bien essayer... pour commencer...

- essayer quoi ?

- ...hn...de reprendre... comme au début...

- vraiment ?

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire devant la soudaine euphorie dont faisait preuve le blond.

- Sas'ke ?

- hn... quoi ?

- je peux dormir avec toi ?

- ...

Toisant le blond d'un regard sérieux, il hocha légèrement la tête, essayant de masquer du mieux qu'il pu les rougeurs de ses joues. Il fut reconnaissant au blond de ne faire aucune remarque. Le policier souria comme un damné alors qu'il se glissa lentement sous les draps, retirant au préalable sa chemise. Il se cala sur le dos confortablement et attrapa sans prévenir, mais avec une grande délicatesse Sasuke qu'il bloqua contre lui. D'abord tendu, mais voyant que le policier ne comptait rien faire de plus que de dormir, le plus jeune se détendit, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule musclée de l'autre, fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer par sa respiration calme.

- bonne nuit Sas'ke

- ...

Naruto baissa légèrement les yeux pour sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sasuke semblait déjà dormir ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que le pardon n'était pas inimaginable. Heureux, il déposa un baiser sur le front du noiraud et s'endormi à son tour.

...

- arrête... je t'en pris arrête !

La voix de Neji se brisa au même moment où Yahiko posa l'un des scalpels sur le charriot.

- arrête répéta une nouvelle fois le captif, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux

- tch...

Yahiko porta son regard sur l'homme qui avait fait souffrir Sasuke et lui souria vicieusement.

- tu comprends ce que ça fait... tu comprends ce que ça fait de voir la personne qu'on aime dans la souffrance...

- ...

Neji baissa la tête alors que le roux s'essuya les mains, devenu pourpre. Ses vêtements et son visage était également tâchés à cause des effusions de sang un peu plus violentes que prévues.

- regarde là partir... pour une fois dans ta vie, ne sois pas lâche Neji !

La voix tonna comme un ordre dans la pièce alors que Neji s'exécuta, levant ses yeux pâles, fixant sa cousine, du moins ce qu'il restait, car Hinata n'était que pure agonie. Son bras gauche était lacéré sur toute la longueur jusqu'au muscle interne. Il était littéralement dépecé. Le sang avait même commencé à coaguler sur la chair pulsante. Le bras droit ou les doigts avait été coupé avait subit un sort différent. Yahiko l'avait aspergé d'eau bouillante, puis immédiatement après, d'eau glacée. De ce fait, la peau avait commencé à peler comme un fruit trop mur. Le tueur aux yeux bleus c'était d'ailleurs amusé, sous les yeux horrifiés de Neji, à retirer les quelques morceaux de peau qui c'était ramolli avec le liquide. La peau flasque tombée au sol c'était mélangée avec le sang, créant aux pieds de la jeune femme une mixture répugnante et nauséabonde. Le roux avait d'ailleurs dit « apprécier » cette méthode, ayant affirmé qu'elle ne provoquait pas de trop grosse perte de sang, évitant donc de tâcher les alentours. Il avait ri après ses mots, Neji l'avait insulté, Hinata avait cessé de crier, la douleur de ses deux bras ne se faisant même plus ressentir, tellement son intensité était élevée.

Malheureusement, alors que son cousin jurait par tous les dieux, Yahiko c'était approché d'elle, lui avait injecté un produit au niveau de la nuque, puis lui avait extrait son œil gauche. C'est à ce moment que le sang avait taché son visage d'assassin, car il avait malencontreusement sectionné le nerf optique. Hinata n'avait pas hurlé, elle c'était contentée d'ouvrir la bouche, muette de douleur et dans l'incapacité de parler, sa langue ayant été coupée à la pince coupante au préalable. Quand au produit qu'il lui avait été transmit était, d'après l'homme roux, une potion miracle, pouvant maintenir en vie pendant plusieurs heures, une personne malgré ce qu'elle pouvait subir. Ce principe était utilisé couramment pendant les guerres pour les séances de torture. Cela avait comme particularité de maintenir l'esprit suffisamment en éveil pour que celui qui se faisait torturé soit conscient de toute la douleur qui subissait. Neji la voyait donc là, assise sur sa chaise, attachée et saignée comme un vulgaire animal. Elle se vidait lentement mais surement de son sang, malheureusement pas assez pour mourir, Yahiko ayant cautérisé ses plus grosses plaies avec un briquet, noircissant la peau à certains endroit, faisant fondre la chair. Immonde, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait en tête, il n'avait qu'une envie vomir et quitter cet endroit.

- bien...bien... bien... il serait peut être temps d'abréger ses souffrances, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Neji ? Suis-je bête, tu veux la voir en vie toi !

- non... arrête...arrête...

- tu manques de vocabulaire dis moi, soupira le démon aux yeux bleus, tu commences à m'ennuyer... aller, de quelle manière vais-je en finir avec cette pauvre femme...

Yahiko tourna autour du chariot contenant le matériel de torture, glissant sa main sur le métal, faisant s'entrechoquer les armes. Il semblait concentré, regardant chaque lame pour savoir laquelle mettrait un terme à son chef d'œuvre. Il souria lorsqu'il prit dans sa main un vieux couteau de chasse de taille assez importante. Il l'admira sous toutes les coutures puis se retourna et fixa Hinata, puis Neji.

- ... tout va bientôt finir...

Le roux fit le tour de la jeune femme et s'arrêta derrière elle. Il glissa sa main de libre sur son visage et caressa sa peau, étalant le sang qui s'écoulait sur ses joues.

- quel dommage... elle était si belle, tout ça est de ta faute Neji, mais rassure toi, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour te sentir coupable

- je...

Neji c'était résolu, après le calvaire qu'Hinata venait de vivre, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être libérée. Elle avait souffert par sa faute, elle devait partir, de la plus mauvaise façon qu'il faille, peut être, mais elle devait être libre.

- admire Neji... admire mon œuvre, que ce soit l'une des dernières choses que tu vois...

Yahiko ouvrit la bouche d'Hinata avec sa main alors qu'il enfila le couteau à l'intérieur de sa cavité humide. Raffermissant sa prise sur l'arme, le roux fit glisser le couteau à travers la mâchoire. Le sang coulait en abondance, la lame résistait face aux os du visage, il fallait que le tueur s'y reprenne à plusieurs fois pour les lui briser, et ce qu'il restait du corps se vidait maintenant. La silhouette d'Hinata était parcourue de convulsion, sa langue coupée pendait en dehors de sa bouche alors que la partie supérieur de son visage vacillait dangereusement vers l'arrière. Neji tremblait littéralement sur sa chaise alors qu'il voyait sa cousine, sa chère cousine, mourir sous ses yeux. Yahiko se releva, le corps trempé de sang alors qu'il jeta l'arme au sol. Son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain alors qu'Hinata sombrait définitivement dans la mort.

- enfoiré siffla Neji...

- ne t'inquiète pas, le jeu est presque terminé, il me reste juste à mettre en échec le dernier joueur

- VA AU DIABLE !

Yahiko esquissa un sourire tout en s'approchant de Neji.

- la chose que tu ignores Neji, le diable... c'est moi ne l'oubli pas...

- tch... c'est Itachi qui t'as appris à être comme ça ?

- ...

Fronçant les sourcils, les poings de Yahiko se crispèrent.

- ferme-là si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas

- mon cas comme tu dis est déjà scellé, rien ne m'empêche à présent de dire ce que je pense...pourquoi protèges tu Sasuke alors que c'est lui qui a tué ton meilleur ami

- Neji menaça froidement Yahiko...

- que dalle grogna le condamné, Itachi et toi étiez unis, vous partagiez tous, tu étais là lorsque Sasuke à appuyé sur la gâchette, tu étais là quand tu as vu s'effondrer Itachi, tu as été celui qui a vérifié s'il était mort et tu es celui qui l'a enterré, comment peux-tu...

Coupant court à ces paroles, Yahiko le frappa au visage, encore et encore, sentant les os craquer sous ses jointures, guidé par une haine sans nom.

- merde...

Se reculant, la respiration courte, Yahiko se recula et toisa Neji complètement sonné, le sang coulant en abondance de son nez, de sa bouche, son arcade ouverte, des bleus un peu partout, ses lèvres tuméfiées.

- excuse-moi Neji, je me suis emporté, je te dois une agonie, après ce que j'ai fait à ta pauvre cousine, je me dois de te rendre la pareil et te donner une mort que tu mérite amplement

- tu le paieras Neji, Mikoto te le fera payer

- tu plaisantes là, repris le roux en recherchant l'arme qu'il lui fallait, Mikoto ne vit que pour une chose, récupérer son fils, que tu meurs ou pas, elle s'en contre fiche, je suis même sûr qu'elle à oublié qui tu étais, tu es bien naïf mon petit !

- ...

- hé oui Neji, tu n'es rien comparé à lui... Naruto l'a également compris !

La main attachée de Neji se crispa sur l'accoudoir de la chaise alors que Yahiko lui montra une seringue en souriant.

- voici ta mort mon petit, à l'inverse de ta cousine, je n'aurais besoin de rien faire de plus que de t'administrer ce produit

- ...

Neji écarquilla les yeux alors que le roux s'approchait. Il se débâti même un instant, espérant faire reculer la chaise pour ne pas qu'il s'approche. Peine perdu, le roux lui attrapa les cheveux, fit pencher sa tête et planta l'aiguille dans sa nuque, trouvant du premier coup, sa veine pulsante. Il injecta totalement le produit, faisant grogner le captif.

- quoi... c'est tout s'étonna le brun quand Yahiko se recula pour s'installer sur la table devant lui

- ha oui... j'ai oublié de te dire ce qu'est ce produit, vois tu, il s'agit d'un virus encore inconnu, c'est un de mes amis qui m'a fournit, une tête cet homme, il l'a crée lui-même à partir de divers produit chimique

- ...

Neji se mit à bouger comme un damné sur sa chaise, hurlant à la mort, maudissant Yahiko, le menaçant, crachant sa haine sur le roux qui était tout sourire.

- t'excite pas, plus tu bougeras plus le virus fera son chemin rapidement à travers tes veines... tes muscles...

- que... qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ?

Yahiko se releva, le visage, et les vêtements tâchés de sang et le fixa.

- très simple, le virus va te pourrir de l'intérieur, il va contaminer chaque cellule de ton corps, transformer chaque tissus de tes muscles en pourriture, tes organes vont se décomposer et tomber lentement, le sang va affluer jusqu'à ton cerveau où il va ressortir par tes yeux, tes oreilles, ton nez, ta bouche, bref tu va littéralement moisir, et tout ça dans une souffrance sans non...

- espèce d'enflure !

- je sais, soupira le roux mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton meurtre sera bénéfique pour tout le monde... fin du jeu, et partie perdue pour toi...

Yahiko lui fit un léger signe de main alors que Neji le regardait, sa mâchoire serrée. Puis, lentement, il senti ses membres s'engourdir, il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il ne parvenait pas à bouger ses doigts correctement, ses jambes tremblaient, sa tête lui tournait, de la sueur perlait sur son front, quand le sourire de Yahiko s'amplifiait.

- ça commence...

- HAAAAAAA !

Le tueur fut satisfait du cri, regardant avec attention Neji se tortiller dans tout les sens sous la douleur. Le virus commençait à agir. Le sang s'écoulait lentement de son nez, de ses oreilles, même de ses yeux, teintant ses joues de lignes rougeâtres. Beuglant à la mort, Neji s'énervait sur la chaise, frottant les chaînes sur sa peau, irritant l'épiderme affaiblit par le virus à tel point qu'il commençait à s'arracher par petit morceau. Son visage rougissait à vue d'œil, sa gorge s'enrouait par les quantités de sang qui s'accumulait dans celle-ci à tel point qu'il eu un renvoie, crachant le liquide vermeille. Ses poignets étaient saignés, sa peau partait en lambeau, certains endroits de son corps viraient au violet-noirâtre, marque de pourrissement. La douleur était intense, insupportable, inimaginable.

- j'aime ta voix... c'est tellement jouissif...

Yahiko souria lorsque Neji cracha soudainement l'une de ses dents, puis une autre, et encore une autre, il était totalement paniqué par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il sentait le sang couler sur son corps, ses membres pourrir, la douleur s'intensifiant dans chaque organes internes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'arracher la peau, faire taire cette atrocité qui grandissait en lui.

- bien... puisque j'ai ce que je veux, je vais te laisser à tes dernières minutes...

D'un geste souple, Yahiko se leva, regarda une dernière fois Neji dont les bras se putréfiaient, puis quitta la pièce, refermant la porte, écoutant une dernière fois les hurlements de Neji.

- terminé...

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre est terminé, alors? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas tous fait fuir, j'avoue que je me suis défoulé sur ce chapitre! hem, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, j'ai peur d'avoir été trop loin, que ce soit un peu trop irréaliste, trop poussé ou exagéré, enfin bref, quelques précisions cependant (pour ceux que ça intéresserait) :<p>

Pour la toture d'Hinata ou elle se reçoit de l'eau brulante puis glacée après, c'est une méthode qui a été utilisée pendant l'époque ou les japonais ont envahis la chine. Les prisoniers se faisaient tremper dans des bac d'eau chaude puis froide et pelait. C'est véridique, l'info me vient d'un film littéralement insoutenable (qui dure 4 heures, non censuré sur cette guère) je ne le conseille à personne, je n'ai même pas pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie!

réponse aux reviews :

naru sasu love : Hey comme tu le vois, sasuke commence un peu à pardonner à Naruto, rassure toi, le prochain chapitre va être plus centré sur naru et sasu, après un chapitre gore, un chapitre romantique et puis, je te dois bien ça aussi (pour toi qui aime le romantique, t'es pas gâté^^) alors, j'espère que Neji a assez souffert à ton avis! merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu malgré l'absence de romance!

Aliseaaaaa : Oy, voilà la suite que tu attendais, t'as pu les lire les 20, la vache, respect, j'en suis ravie aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre bien qu'un peu étrange t'as plu ! merci de m'avoir laissé ton avis!

Marill : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que YAhiko te plait toujours dans ce chapitre! merci encore

nathalie : Voilà, alors, que penses tu de Yahiko face à Neji? suffisamment de torture ou j'ai encore été trop gentille? merci de me suivre, en espérant que ça t'a plu!

sylman : Oua, alors là, tu vas me faire rougir! merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup! je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant, c'est vrai Hinata dans mon chapitre fait de la peine, mais je voulais vraiment mettre en avant le fait que Neji allait souffrir et voir ses proches souffrir, il n'y a rien de plus efficace! J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'a plu au même titre que les autres, merci de me suivre!

Ethrenne : Hum, en prenant en compte que moi aussi j'ai fait un post tard, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde^^, j'en suis ravi et j'espère que Yahiko te contentera également ici, effectivement, j'espère que j'arrive à faire évoluer mes personnages, je ne veux pas qu'ils restent statique dans leurs façons de penser ou leurs agissements, oui et naru va beaucoup ^mûrir à travers les prochains chapitres, bon sasuke, oui il en a prit plein la poire mais il va vite se remettre! et puis ben hinata... ben voilà tu sais tout, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu!

ninou07000 : Yahiko en taré, je ne le voyais pas autrement! et je l'adore pour ça, donc j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas déçu dans ce chapitre! Enfin, merci pour tous tes compliments, ça boost toujours autant, très motivant pour la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu, j'attends ton avis avec impatience! merci de me suivre!

Merci à tous et au prochain chapitre! Bisous!


	22. Chapter 22

Voilà le chapitre 22, bon, là j'hésite entre bof et vraiment pas bon, j'ai l'impression qu'après le chapitre 21, il fait vraiment tâche (peut être parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de non violent et pas gore du tout) enfin bref, je ne suis pas vraiment heureuse du résultat, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même^^

Ha, en parlant de ça, j'ai lu vos remarques sur le précédent chapitre, et j'ai adoré toutes vos réactions, qui étaient plutôt du même genre, je résume : "C'était horrible, ce que tu as fait à Hinata, mais Neji on s'en fout, t'as bien fait" J'ai beaucoup aimé, du coup, voilà, merci de me suivre et de vous investir à ce point avec les personnages! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Yahiko marchait rapidement à travers la ville, empruntant les ruelles les moins fréquentées. Effectivement, la nuit était passée, et vu son état, il fallait qu'il reste le plus discret possible. Marchant rapidement, il arriva sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à la maison de Naruto où il entra sans frapper.<p>

- yo, lança t-il à l'encontre de Minato... tient boss, t'es là ?

- j'ai été mis au courant de l'état de Sasuke siffla Orochimaru... mais je vois que tu as réglé l'affaire, tu aurais dû me mettre au courant Yahiko !

- il n'y a eu aucun problème, on parle de Neji là, pas d'un mec dangereux... bon une douche et je vais me pieuter...

Yahiko retira en chemin sa chemise non sans avoir fait un léger signe à Minato, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Fermant les yeux, repensant aux paroles de Neji, ses membres se crispèrent en repensant à son meilleur ami.

_Pourquoi... c'est une bonne question...Ita...merde tient..._

Soupirant, Yahiko sorti de sous la douche, entoura sa taille d'une serviette et en jeta une par-dessus son épaule négligemment. Il sorti de la pièce et referma la porte lorsqu'il croisa Naruto.

- tient, salut blondi, enfin debout ?

- tu as terminé Neji ?

- ouais, j'ai fais ce que tu aurais du faire !

- ...

- et où est mon Sasuke ?

- dans la chambre, mais il ne t'appartient pas Yahiko

- parce que tu crois qu'il est à toi peut être ?

- il m'a dit hier soir qu'il était prêt à recommencer

- recommencer quoi Naruto ? et ne crois-tu pas qu'il t'as dit ça parce qu'il était perdu ?

- Sasuke n'est pas comme ça !

- Sasuke vient de se faire violer par ta faute, c'est un peu normal dans sa situation d'avoir un comportement plus passif, alors arrête de lui mettre la pression, parce qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, ça t'évitera d'avoir de faux espoirs...

Yahiko dépassa le blond quand ce dernier lui attrapa le bras violemment et le plaqua contre le mur, le fixant rageusement dans les yeux.

- fait attention siffla t-il, Sasuke est à moi, je ne le laisserais à personne

- tu as pensé à lui demander son avis ironisa Yahiko ?

- et toi, tu as pensé à lui demander le siens quand tu l'as prit pour substitut ?

Moment de flottement, où le regard du roux changea du tout au tout. Inversant les positions, ce fut le tueur qui plaqua sauvagement le blond, lui coupant un instant la respiration. Il lui bloqua tout mouvement, coinçant son bras sous sa gorge, se maitrisant tout de même pour ne pas l'étouffer.

- qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

- tu m'as très bien entendu Yahiko répondit le blond, agrippant son bras pour le faire lâcher prise, j'ai fais quelques petites recherches, je ne suis pas aussi débile que tu le pense et j'ai des sources... sources qui prouvent que toi et Itachi n'étiez pas seulement amis...

- espèce de...

- quoi ? tu allais dire espèce de connard, mais dit moi, qui est le plus connard de nous deux Yahiko, celui qui a trompé une seule et unique fois celui qu'il aimait parce qu'il était totalement paumé et débile ou celui qui s'est servit du petit frère, parce que son amour à été tué, hein ? Répond !

- tu ne sais rien de moi blondi !

- suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, alors ta leçon, évite s'il te plait !

- espèce d'enfoiré cracha le démon aux yeux bleus, sa prise se resserrant, je sais pas ce qui m'empêche...

- Sasuke m'a peut être pas pardonné comme tu dis, il n'a peut être pas été sincère, ou alors il n'avait pas tous ses esprits mais tu sais que celui qu'il aime, c'est moi et ça, ça te fous en rogne !

-...

Yahiko relâcha le corps du blond qui se dégagea vivement, le toisant d'un regard froid.

- que ce soit clair Yahiko, je suis prêt à tout pour que Sasuke me pardonne et revienne vers moi, qu'on recommence et rien n'y personne ne m'arrêtera !

- tu es sûrement le seul à penser comme ça blondi, Sasuke est rancunier, il est habité par une vengeance sans nom, il l'a perdu de vue à cause de ce qu'il a vécu, mais quand il aura récupéré, il te laissera et ira buter sa mère, ensuite, il disparaîtra et je serais avec lui pour le soutenir

- on verra bien...

Naruto sans attendre remonta dans la chambre, laissa un Yahiko furieux et sur les nerfs.

_Allez, va te pieuter, histoire de récupérer de ta nuit..._

Le tueur ouvrit une porte au hasard pour voir une pièce qui semblait être une chambre d'ami. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, partant pour un sommeil peuplé de souvenirs.

...

- Sas'ke, j'entre !

Naruto ouvrit la porte pour s'arrêter, étonné par ce qu'il vit.

- heuu... tu fais quoi là ?

- j'en ai marre d'être allongé ou assis... j'ai prit une douche et je m'habille là, ça pose un problème ?

- et tes blessures ?

- je suis pas à l'article de la mort tu sais.

Naruto le regarda suspicieux alors que le noiraud enfila une chemise, masquant ses plaies en voie de guérison.

- je suis pas sûr là Sas'ke...

- écoute Naruto, je suis pas un gamin qu'il faut surprotéger

- j'ai vu ça...

Sasuke arrêta tout mouvement et le fixa froidement.

- on ne peut pas dire que tu sois totalement extérieur à cette histoire, alors ne me fit pas la morale

- ... qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? On dirait que t'es totalement différent du Sasuke de hier soir !

- écoute Naruto, je suis pas contre qu'on reprenne où on en était, avec le travail d'équipe, tout ce que tu veux, mais pour le reste... je préfère m'abstenir pour le moment si tu veux bien

- attends, tu me fais marcher là, hier soir tu me dis un truc et maintenant tu me dis le contraire ?

- j'ai dit que j'étais prêt à recommencer Naruto, pas à reprendre notre relation, si t'as mal compris, je m'excuse, mais ne m'en demande pas trop...

- t'as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Yahiko, c'est ça ?

- ...

Naruto fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de Sasuke jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le fixa intensément, plaquant son corps contre le siens.

- pour le moment, si c'est ce que tu veux Sasuke, mais je n'abandonne plus... alors prépare toi, parce que je te ferais perdre la tête !

Il se recula puis quitta la chambre, laissant Sasuke le cœur battant.

_Merde... ça va pas le faire là s'il commence comme ça... reprends-toi Sasuke, reprend- toi..._

Sasuke grogna, s'ébouriffa les cheveux, puis quitta également la chambre, descendant les marches plus lentement que prévu, la douleur étant toujours un peu présente. Une fois dans la cuisine, il salua Orochimaru, fit signe à Minato, regarda rapidement Naruto puis s'arrêta vers Yahiko qui semblait s'être réveillé depuis peu.

- Yahi !

La joie qui teintait la voix du tueur énerva prodigieusement le policier qui passa discrètement ses nerfs sur son grille pain.

- oy mon Sasu, alors tu vas mieux ?

- ouais... au fait, c'était pas la peine pour Neji, j'aurais pu m'en charger seul tu sais

- évidemment que je le sais, ce n'était qu'une question de praticité Sas'

- hn...

Yahiko ricana devant sa mine boudeuse avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

- arrête...

- héhé !

- bien lança finalement Orochimaru, je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux !

- ouais... ouais...

Regardant son père adoptif d'un air blasé, Orochimaru esquissa un sourire.

- je suis content de te retrouver Sasuke, vraiment

- hn...bref coupa t-il... tu rentre au QG ou pas ?

- je comptais aller voir Kakashi pour affaires... mais pourquoi cette question ?

- je manque d'entrainement, je vais retourner à l'organisation, me refaire la main

- Sasuke commença Minato, n'est-ce pas un peu trop prématuré ?

- non...

- mais repris le mafieux...

- j'ai dit non Orochimaru... j'ai besoin de changer d'air

- je t'accompagne alors ! lança Yahiko en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, j'ai aussi un peu perdu la main

- ben voyons siffla Naruto...

- toi blondi, on t'a rien demandé !

- tch... connard !

Sasuke regarda Naruto, étonné de le voir aussi hargneux puis soupira.

- au fait, je pense qu'après la mort de Neji, Mikoto va commencer à se mettre en mouvement, elle va vouloir récupérer Sasuke... si elle bouge, préviens nous

- hn...

- ce n'était pas la peine de me le dire Yahiko, repris Orochimaru... je suppose que vous aussi vous voudriez être prévenu

- je fais partis de votre organisation il me semble, lança Naruto toujours aussi sèchement

- c'est vrai ? Orochimaru, t'engage vraiment n'importe qui maintenant

- Yahiko... arrête... je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens, on pourra y aller ensuite

- ok !

Yahiko le regarda partir et esquissa un sourire en voyant Naruto le suivre.

_Feras-tu ce qu'il faut Naruto..._

Sasuke était retourné dans la chambre du blond, fouillant les placards pour trouver son silencieux lorsqu'il senti une chaleur se répartir contre son dos. Se relevant, il senti le souffle chaud de Naruto contre son oreille, alors que ses deux mains étaient appuyés contre le mur, devant lui.

- qu'est-ce...

- puisque tu m'as l'air décidé Sasuke, je ne t'empêcherais pas de suivre ce connard de première, mais écoute moi bien parce que je ne le répéterais pas... tu es à moi !

Sasuke se mordit la langue, frissonnant bien malgré tout. La situation était des plus difficiles, son esprit se refusait au blond, mais pour son corps, il en était autrement. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir. Malgré la situation, malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait violer à cause du blond, malgré sa rancune, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver du désir pour lui, de l'aimer. Dilemme, et il détestait les dilemmes.

- dégage Naruto...

- je serais le premier Sas'ke...

- pardon ?

- faisons un pari tu veux ?

- vire de là !

D'un geste plus lent mais toujours aussi efficace, Sasuke donna un coup dans le ventre du blond, le faisant s'éloigner un peu.

- aïe... toujours aussi brute !

- toujours aussi abrutis !

- touché gémit le blond...

- arrête tes conneries ! alors... c'est quoi ton foutus pari ?

- ...

Le regard du policier changea, devenant plus sombre, plus sensuel. Sasuke lui trouva même un petit quelque d'excitant, il avait une autre allure, un charisme plus bestial, plus sauvage. Malgré un visage impassible, il dégluti discrètement alors que Naruto le fixait d'une intensité sans borne.

- qui de toi ou de moi tueras Mikoto en premier !

- pardon ?

- tu m'as très bien compris... quand Orochimaru nous préviendra, le pari sera lancé, celui qui la tuera en premier, sera le vainqueur !

- ...mais... qu'est-ce que...

- aurais-tu peur Sasuke ?

La voix provocatrice du blond le fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- tch... tu ne fais pas le poids Uzumaki !

- on verra ça Uchiwa...

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil, puis le laissa seul dans la pièce. Reprenant ses esprits, le plus jeune quitta la chambre à son tour.

- ben alors, t'en fais une tête Sas'

- ...il est taré !

- qui ça ? Blondi ?

- ouais...

- à mon avis, c'est pas nouveau ça !

- hn... il est où d'ailleurs ?

- parti, il a dit qu'il avait des trucs à faire répondit le roux, Minato l'a suivit, il a ajouté que la porte se fermerait automatiquement, donc qu'on pouvait partir quand on voulait

- hn...

- allez viens Sas', on a du boulot !

- où puis-je vous joindre demanda Orochimaru ?

- sur mon portable informa le démon aux yeux bleus, pour le reste, pas besoin d'en savoir plus

- ...

Orochimaru fit un petit signe de tête au tueur avant de reporter son attention sur Sasuke.

- reste prudent, tu es encore faible Sasuke

- t'en fais pas, Yahiko est là pour me surveiller non ?

- mais oui Oro, reste tranquille, je vais pas le briser ton chéri !

- Yahiko grogna Sasuke en lui donnant un coup, arrête ton bordel !

- haha! Sasuke reprend du poil de la bête, allez on y va ! à plus, et tient nous au courant surtout !

- nous en premier insista Sasuke

- évidement !

Les trois hommes partirent en même temps, se séparant au coin d'une rue.

...

- Naruto, tu peux me donner le dossier numéro 15 s'il te plait demanda Minato

- tout de suite p'pa !

Naruto prit les papiers en main et se dirigea vers son père et Kakashi. Celui faisait environs trois mois qu'il avait repris ses activités au sein de l'organisation ANBU, se montrant efficace malgré son esprit préoccupé par son tueur.

- et sinon demanda son père, comment te sens-tu ?

- très bien pourquoi ?

- je parlais de Sasuke, pas de ton travail

- ...

Naruto soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise aux côtés de son paternel.

- pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- parce que tu le sais seul avec Yahiko et que tu n'as aucune nouvelle de lui depuis que nous sommes partis ?

- très délicat Kakashi, merci grogna le blond face à son patron

- il faut parfois voir la réalité en face tu sais... il se peut que tu perdes Sasuke, cette éventualité existe!

- hors de question !

- ton côté buté n'arrange pas les choses soupira Minato, portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres

- tu peux dire toi hein ! je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas laissé maman au bras d'un inconnu !

- elle ne sait jamais fait violé par ma faute et je ne l'ai jamais trompé Naruto rétorqua son père sur un ton un peu plus dur, ne mélange pas tout.

Le corps de Naruto se crispa entièrement. Son père venait de lui faire remarquer ses deux plus grosses erreurs. Il baissa les yeux, plus honteux que jamais, une douleur le prenant à la poitrine, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Se rendant compte sous le signe de Kakashi, qu'il avait été trop loin, Minato ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils en souriant, d'un air cependant désolé.

- excuse moi Naruto, j'ai été trop direct... mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes que c'est aussi difficile pour Sasuke que pour toi, il n'a jamais pu faire confiance à personne, il commence avec toi, et tu fais l'erreur de le trahir... il est tout aussi perdu que toi, il doit faire face à son ancien problème qu'est de tuer sa mère en plus du nouveau qui s'ajoute, son amour pour toi. Il ne doit plus savoir quoi penser...

- sans compter qu'il a été violé ajouta Kakashi

- n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait soupira le plus jeune...

- tu sais, il s'en est plutôt bien tiré pour une victime d'agression mais je suis sûr que tout ça n'est qu'une façade...

Naruto regarda Kakashi avec plus d'attention alors que celui-ci avait plusieurs dossiers en main.

- il y a deux sortes de réactions chez les personnes qui ont subit une agression de ce genre, soit ils dépriment immédiatement, panique pour un rien, ne veulent plus aucun contact et sont à la limite du suicide...

- ce qui n'est pas le cas de Sasuke coupa immédiatement Naruto

- soit, repris Kakashi, ignorant la remarque de son employé, la victime enferme ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle, elle se comporte comme si rien ne c'était passé, donnant l'impression que tout va bien...

- ça serait plus du genre à être Sasuke ça... mais pourquoi ?

- tu connais Sasuke non, fier, orgueilleux, et Neji était bien plus faible que lui, sans compter que c'est sa mère qui lui donné l'ordre de faire ça, il doit avoir honte de ne pas avoir pu se défendre... il se sent faible et veut tout faire pour donner l'impression du contraire...

- peut être mais... je sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il me pardonne, je dois lui dire qu'il peut coucher avec Yahiko pour qu'on soit à égalité, me faire violer à mon tour ?

- ne soit pas absurde Naruto repris Minato, sincèrement, tu crois que tu as été intelligent de lui faire des avances juste un ou deux jours après sa rencontre avec Neji ?

- ...

Naruto serra les poings, plus il réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, à vouloir absolument que Sasuke lui pardonne, il n'avait pas songé à ce qu'il avait ressenti, à sa souffrance, à ses doutes.

- je suis tellement con...

- ne t'en fais pas repris Kakashi, je pense que ça va s'arranger, mais tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour ça

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Sasuke à besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à extériorisé ce qu'il ressent mais ce n'est pas toi

- ha ouais ? et c'est qui alors? demanda froidement le policier

- Yahiko évidemment, je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais Yahiko est certainement le seul à pouvoir le faire parler

- pourquoi cet enfoiré ? Hein ? POURQUOI ?

- ne t'énerve pas, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il est quelqu'un de très important pour Sasuke, il le connait depuis plus longtemps que toi, il sait lui parler, et tu dois bien l'avouer, entre eux, c'est beaucoup moins difficile qu'entre toi et Sasuke !

- ...

Naruto poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais ne répondit rien. De toute manière, que pouvait-il répondre, son père et Kakashi avait raison. Lui avait trahis, fait souffrir Sasuke, alors que Yahiko l'avait aidé, il avait même tué Neji alors que lui était resté dans son salon à se morfondre. Face au démon aux yeux bleus, il ne faisait pas le poids et intérieurement, il savait que Sasuke aurait raison de préférer le tueur à lui.

- j'ai peur... qu'il me déteste...p'pa, je voudrais tellement qu'il me pardonne, qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aime...

- je sais fils, et tu n'es pas quelqu'un de patient, et tu es possessif, tu as donc beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que Sasuke ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, mais il faut que tu fasses avec, je suis sûr que tu auras l'occasion de te racheter, ou alors, qu'avec le temps, Sasuke se rende compte que tu es bien plus important pour lui qu'il ne le pense

- peut être...

- déprime pas gamin! lança Kakashi, votre relation est difficile mais t'es du genre buté, tu vas pas lâcher l'affaire et tu le feras craquer !

- évidemment... je compte le sauver de lui-même... je me le suis promis et je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur moi et je tiens mes promesses !

- te revoilà mon fils !

Minato lui souria, heureux de retrouver sa pile électrique qu'était son descendant avant d'entendre dire Kakashi qu'il était temps de se remettre au travail.

_Je compte sur toi Sasuke, redeviens sûr de toi, retrouve tes esprits et là on pourra se retrouver... foi d'Uzumaki!_

...

- Yahiko, bouge ton cul un peu soupira Sasuke, tu traînes là, j'en ai ras le bol de faire les courses, t'es pire qu'une nana quand t'es dans les magasins !

- hoouuuu mais qu'il est irritable en ce moment le petit Sas'ke !

- ta gueule !grogna froidement le noiraud en retenant les portes de l'ascenseur qui menait à l'appartement de Yahiko

- ça va...

Alors qu'ils entraient tous deux dans l'espace étroit, un autre homme entra également, saluant les deux hommes. Au même moment, Yahiko remarqua un léger mouvement de retrait de la part de Sasuke, comme s'il craignait un contact quelconque. Cependant, ce fut si bref que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne l'aurait pas vu. Fronçant les sourcils, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas une réaction normale venant de son ami, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts venant d'inconnu mais de là à avoir un mouvement de recul, il devait se cacher quelque chose derrière ces agissements. Il allait en avoir le cœur net et très rapidement. Saluant le colocataire, ils sortirent de l'habitacle et Yahiko ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Ils déposèrent les affaires dans la cuisine quand Sasuke prit une bière dans le frigo de son ami.

- hé c'est à moi ça !

- ferme là... soupira le tueur

- mais qu'est-ce que t'es de mauvaise humeur toi, blondi te manque à ce point ?

L'incendiant du regard, Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de se caler la moitié de la bouteille.

- je vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là

- tu es tellement hargneux depuis qu'on est parti, c'est que tu dois être énervé parce que blondi t'as pas rappelé, il s'est peut être lassé de tes incertitudes et coule des jours heureux avec un autre !

- ...

Sasuke resta silencieux, et pourtant, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour remarquer qu'il était plus que tendu, prêt à éclater à tout moment et si Yahiko n'était pas lui, l'Uchiwa lui aurait déjà réglé son compte.

- écoute Sasuke... on peut parler, tu crois pas ?

- j'ai rien à dire, je vois pas de quoi tu parles Yahiko... et tu commences à me gonfler et sévère !

Il se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine, malheureusement suivit de prêt par le rouquin.

- écoute, je suis ton ami Sasuke, tu peux tout me dire, je vais pas être celui qui va te juger... mais je pense que...

- arrête Yahiko, Itachi est mort, t'as pas besoin de jouer le chaperon, et t'étais son pote à lui, pas le miens... si j'avais pas été son frère, on se serait jamais connu, alors calme le jeu!

- ...

Yahiko resta silencieux, si Sasuke pouvait être un tueur redoutable, ses mots étaient parfois les plus douloureux. Ça faisait mal, mais il se devait de tenir, après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'il avait raison. Il avait raison de dire ça, il avait rencontré Itachi en face à face, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis, puis de fil en aiguille, ils c'étaient rapprochés au point de tomber amoureux, et Sasuke l'avait tué. Il lui en avait voulu au début, puis il avait été touché par sa faiblesse, sa tristesse et son désespoir, il avait ensuite remarqué sa ressemblance avec Itachi, et il en était tombé amoureux. Sentiment naissant dû à la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher, il avait même pensé que Sasuke pourrait combler le vide, et à mesure que le temps passait, il avait découvert le jeune homme sous d'autres jours. Son sentiment factice c'était alors mué en un sentiment d'amitié très puissant à la frontière de l'amour, il voulait le protéger, l'aider, qu'il soit enfin heureux et même s'il n'appréciait guère Naruto, il savait que c'était le seul à pouvoir lui donner cette sensation.

- hn... désolé Yahi, je voulais pas dire ça...

- laisse, t'as raison... je m'en veux toujours pour ça... t'es entouré que d'enfoirés j'ai l'impression...

Yahiko souriait, mais c'était douloureux, Sasuke le voyait dans ses yeux, il se mordit la lèvre, il avait été blessant, alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour lui. Déposant sa bière sur le plan de travail, il s'approcha du démon aux yeux bleus et glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- je sais... mais finalement, j'les aime mes enfoirés...

- ...

Yahiko souria légèrement et passa son bras autour de la taille, profitant de ce moment de tendresse qui était devenu trop rare à son goût.

- attends... quand tu dis « les », tu parles aussi de blondi ?

- hnn...

Grognant, Sasuke s'écarta et récupéra sa bière avant d'aller au salon.

- tu m'as pas répondu Sas' !

- j'entends rien !

- attends que je te chope sale mioche !

Yahiko couru jusqu'au salon où il essaya de plaquer Sasuke au sol, sans grand succès, ses quelques mois d'entrainement ayant redonner toute sa vigueur au jeune homme. Pourtant à force de patience, il s'étala de tous son long sur l'Uchiwa qui poussa un grognement entre le rire caché et la plainte.

- tu m'écrases idiot !

- dis tout de suite que je suis gros !

- tu l'es plus que moi en tout cas

- normal, t'as une carrure de nana rétorqua le rouquin, d'ailleurs, j'ai eu vent d'une mission avec toi en robe !

- raaaaaaaa ! c'est Orochimaru qui t'as dit ça ?

- héhé, j'ai loupé pas mal de chose on dirait !

Sasuke bougonna en rougissant alors que Yahiko glissa doucement sa main sur la joue du plus jeune, toujours à moitié allongé sur lui.

- Sasuke... tu devrais en parler tu sais, ça te ferais du bien, et tu pourrais repartir vraiment à zéro

- hn... écoute, je vois pas ce que je pourrais dire, parce que y'a rien à dire !

Sasuke c'était relevé, restant assis par terre, Yahiko se posant à ses côtés, fixant son visage au regard lointain.

- tu t'es fait violé sous ordre de ta mère par un empafé de service avec qui ton amant t'a trompé Sasuke... personne ne peut rester insensible à ça, même toi...

- ... arrête...

- et en plus t'as pas su te débrouiller seul, t'as même pas pu le buter!

- ... Yahiko...

- et tu retombes peu de temps après dans les bras de blondi parce que t'es incapable de lui résister... et de réfléchir correctement

- TA GUEULE !

La bouteille se brisa à ses pieds alors que Sasuke venait de se jeter sur lui, hurlant de tout son être, ses mains autour de sa gorge. Il était à présent assis sur ses genoux alors qu'il le fixait de toute sa haine.

- qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi hein ? qu'est-ce que tu sais de tout ça bordel !

- ...

Yahiko fronça les sourcils, profondément énervé alors qu'il attrapa l'un des bras de Sasuke et le serra tellement fort qu'il lui fit lâcher prise.

- et qui t'as récupéré à moitié mort ? Qui a été tué Neji parce qu'il avait osé te toucher ? qui t'as vu pleurer ? HEIN ?QUI ! est-ce que tu crois que j'ai rien ressenti quand je t'ai vu à moitié mort devant la porte du flic ?

- Yahi...

- ferme là un peu ! bordel Sasuke, arrête d'être égoïste, comporte toi en homme, admet que t'as perdu, que t'as été faible, que tu as eu besoin d'aide, et que tu as encore besoin d'aide, et par-dessus tout, admet que t'as peur de te retrouver face à ta mère, que t'as peur de devoir la tuer, que tu espère être considéré comme son fils et que t'es amoureux de ce débile !

La respiration courte, Yahiko passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lâchant le bras marqué de trace rouge de Sasuke, grognant contre lui-même, dépité de s'être emporté de la sorte. Pourtant, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit des larmes, des larmes couler librement sur le visage de Sasuke. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer librement, sans retenue, sans crainte et sans honte. Se penchant lentement jusqu'à ce que son visage touche l'épaule de Yahiko, Sasuke se laissa aller, sous le sourire de Yahiko qui lui caressait les cheveux.

- laisse toi aller Sas', et après, tu verras, tu pourras repartir normalement, on butera ta mère ensemble et tu pourras enfin avouer à blondi que tu l'aimes

- ...

Il n'attendit aucune réponse, laissant Sasuke s'ouvrir à lui, parler de sa souffrance, de son humiliation, de sa peur face à Naruto et ses nouveaux sentiments, de son manque quand à l'amour de sa mère, de sa culpabilité face à son frère, de ses questions, de ses plaintes. Plus que sa raison ou son esprit, c'était son cœur qu'il laissait parler à cet instant, extériorisant ses douleurs, ses espoirs, tout, il s'ouvrait enfin et totalement.

...

- j'ai mal au crâne...

- normal, t'as pleuré pendant presque une heure, s'enquit Yahiko en lui donnant des cachets

- hn...

- t'en fais pas, je garde ça pour moi !

- y'a intérêt, sinon je te bute

- et revoilà mon bon vieux Sas' !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Il se sentait mieux, il n'était pas vraiment fier d'avoir craqué de cette manière, mais le poids qu'il ressentait en lui c'était allégé. Il était prêt maintenant, prêt à affronter sa mère, mais surtout à revoir Naruto, à s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute, et surtout, il était prêt à être lui.

- oy Sas'

- hn... quoi ?

- message d'Orochimaru... elle a bougé !

Son cœur accéléra, le moment était venu, il allait enfin mettre un terme à tout ça. Il serra le poing, mélange d'inquiétude et d'excitation le prenant, alors qu'il empoignat son silencieux et suivit Yahiko, quittant l'appartement, qu'il ne reverrait peut être pas.

* * *

><p>Bon, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, qui est pour moi très laborieux, je crois que j'ai plus d'imagination pour le gore, la torture et la souffrance que pour le reste, veuillez m'excusez, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait fuir! (ça serait bête maintenant alors que le chaptire le plus traumatisant est passé et que vous avez survécu)<p>

Sinon, qu'avez vous pensez de l'entrevue, Minato/Naruto/Kakashi (avec ses remarques très motivantes) et Yahiko/Sasuke? surtout donnez moi vos avis, même s'ils sont désobligeants, ça m'aidera à avancer... sinon, je dirais que la fin est proche, il doit rester peut être hum... 4 chapitres voir 5 (j'écris au fur et à mesure, alors c'est pas fixé) donc, j'espère vous revoir, vous êtes toujours très motivants et j'adore vous lire!

réponses aux reviews :

naru sasu love : tu vas finir par en avoir marre, là, le romantisme et reparti pour ton plus grand malheur, mais je te rassure, il va revenir au grand galop, du moins, il va revenir! alors tant mieux pour Neji, hé oui Yahiko est sadique, mais son sadisme cache un grand coeur (enfin tout dépend s'il aime la personne ou non, avec ceux qu'il aime pas, il est un vrai sadique) hahaha, on verra bien pour sasuke, (bon, c'est vrai, le plus gros est passé pour lui) en tout cas, merci d'être là à chaque chapitre, je te remercie pour tes reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir!

Ethrenne : hé oui, c'est également mon cas, voilà pourquoi j'aime écrire des scènes gores de torture, parce que j'aime avoir ce genre d'image en tête (et là je fais fuir tout le monde) C'était fait pour, j'ai pensé que ça calmerait un peu le jeu avec un peu de tendresse (même si je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça) tant mieux si ça réussi! Hinata et oui, elle a souffert, mais c'était pour la "bonne" cause en la mort de Neji bien sûr! ta citation est excellente, je te remercie de l'avoir mise!, elle a trouvé place dans mon carnet "spécial citation" j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus malgré ce que je pense, merci de me suivre et merci pour tes encouragements!

Bisous!


	23. Chapter 23

Mon dieu, je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour cet énorme retard, c'est impardonnable, mais voilà, le problème c'est que l'inspiration m'avait quitté... et je l'ai retrouvé seulement hier soir, j'ai bien galéré, mais voilà un chapitre tout beau tout neuf avec une bonne grosse surprise, qui j'espère vous plaira^^

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, encore une fois, pardon pour le retard! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>- Naruto, tu es prêt ?<p>

- j'arrive p'pa !

Naruto sorti de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son père dans l'entrée de sa maison. Tout deux étaient vêtu de noir, passant le plus inaperçu possible.

- on peut y aller demanda Minato ?

- ouais...

Les Uzumaki sortirent rapidement de chez eux, montèrent dans leur voiture et quittèrent la ville sous les indications d'Orochimaru qui les guidait à travers les routes, via le portable du plus jeune. Environs deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur place.

- heuu... on est paumé là où je suis débile ?

- c'est une question piège ?

- Kakashi grogna Naruto...

Ledit Kakashi ricana légèrement avant de saluer les deux hommes, accompagné d'Orochimaru.

- alors demanda le blond, et Sasuke ?

- il se trouve déjà à l'intérieur avec Yahiko

- tous les deux, seul, sans aide ?

- il fallait avoir des hommes en reconnaissance Minato

- quand même, ça doit grouiller d'homme de main de Mikoto !

- évidemment puisqu'il s'agit de son QG, lança le mafieux comme une évidence

- et vous, vous les envoyez comme ça, dans la gueule du loup ! Mais vous êtes taré ou quoi ?

- j'aimerais que tu te calme Naruto grogna Orochimaru, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, je sais ce que je fais, Yahiko et Sasuke aussi !

- ...

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure mais n'ajouta rien. Intérieurement pourtant, il n'était que volcan en ébullition. Il craignait pour la vie de Sasuke, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose, il voulait pouvoir l'aider, le protéger. Il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber, pas encore une fois.

_J'arrive Sasuke...j'arrive..._

- mhm... oui bon, bref, alors comment on va procéder ?

- tu iras rejoindre Sasuke et Yahiko, ton père, Kakashi et moi nous nous occuperons des hommes qui pourraient vous nuire pour arriver jusqu'à Mikoto

- je vois...

- et une fois en face de Mikoto demanda le père Uzumaki, nous agiront en renfort ?

- j'ignore si nous auront la possibilité de les rejoindre, ils seront peut être obligés de se débrouiller seul face à Mikoto et ses hommes

- nous sommes les meilleurs, ça va pas nous poser de problème répliqua Naruto, sûr de lui !

Orochimaru esquissa un sourire malgré son inquiétude, puis donna le reste des instructions avant d'entamer la mission. Ils avancèrent discrètement jusqu'au hangar qui semblait à première vue désaffecté.

- c'est un lieu parfait pour mener ses petites combines

- à qui le dis-tu Kakashi soupira le plus jeune... bon on doit passer par où ? pas par les conduites j'espère

- bien sûr que non... nous allons passer par le dessous cette fois-ci

- pardon ?

- tu as bien entendu Naruto, nous allons passer par les égouts, il y a une ancienne station de traitement de déchet qui est reliée via des sous-terrains à cet hangar, c'est très discret

- mais... mais c'est pourris comme idée !

- tu préférerais passer par la grande porte ?

- mais comment va-t-on faire pour ne pas se perdre, les lignes sont assez importante non ?

- j'ai tout prévu Minato rassura Kakashi, l'un des mes amis nous a donné les plans

- bordel, on dirait presque que ça te fait plaisir !

- moi ? mais non, mais non !

- mouais...

Devant l'air ironique du patron des ANBU, Naruto abdiqua en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Bordel... si avec ça, on ne me donne pas le prix du meilleur agent..._

Naruto soupira puis suivit les trois autres jusqu'à l'entrée des différents réseaux. Descendant avec précaution l'échelle chacun à leur tour, ils arrivèrent sur une plate forme où l'odeur qui y régnait était presque insoutenable.

- bordel jura Minato... quelle infection !

- je sais, ça ne devrait durer que quelques instants, il faut nous éloigner de cette endroit

- j'ai envie de gerber là...

- contient toi Naruto soupira Kakashi, couvrant son nez avec son col

- ouais... plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Courant à travers les différents chemins, ignorant rampants, rats et autres animaux à l'allure plus qu'étrange, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la bonne sortie.

- voilà, nous sommes juste en dessous de la salle où se trouve Sasuke et Yahiko

- ...

Naruto resta silencieux, levant les yeux au plafond, regardant la plaque qui leur servirait de porte de sortie. Derrière elle, ou plutôt au dessus se trouvait Sasuke. Son cœur accéléra, comment devait-il réagir, il ne c'était pas quitté en bon terme, cela faisait trois mois, comment devait-il l'aborder? Et Yahiko, que c'était-il passé avec lui ? Sasuke allait-il l'ignorer ? Le frapper ? Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, une sorte d'angoisse le prenant d'un coup. Il avait peur que Sasuke le rejette, qu'il ne veuille plus de lui.

- arrête de réfléchir gamin, lança Kakashi en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule, ça te réussit jamais

- ouais...

Naruto tourna la tête de droite à gauche à défaut de pouvoir prendre une grande bouffé d'oxygène puis ouvrit la marche. Il monta rapidement l'échelle, donna quelque coup à la plaque pour qu'elle daigne enfin bouger, avant qu'un bras puissant ne se présente à lui.

- bouge-toi blondi, ou on va tous finir asphyxié !

- ...

Un sourire ironique en guise de réponse, alors qu'il attrapa solidement le bras de Yahiko, se faisant hissé sans mal. S'en suivit de Minato, Kakashi et Orochimaru. La pièce était assez petite et remplie de divers dossier, tous en pagaille. Relativement poussiéreuse, elle ne devait pas être visitée très souvent, lui donnant alors le titre d'emplacement idéal pour une infiltration.

- et Sasuke demanda presque aussitôt le blond ?

- il est partit voir si on pouvait bouger

- seul s'étonna Minato, n'est-ce pas un peu risqué?

- plus on se déplace en étant nombreux, moins on est discret

- ce n'est pas faux, mais c'est plus risqué grogna Orochimaru, je vous avais demandé de rester ici sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive

- sauf qu'on parle de Sasuke là, il a reprit du poil de la bête pendant ces trois mois le petit, alors penses-tu que de savoir que sa mère était ici, ça le démangeait, j'ai pu le contenir, mais il a des limites !

- merde, fait chier jura Naruto... j'y vais, par où il est parti ?

- Naru, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

- j'en ai rien à foutre p'pa, hors de question que je le laisse se faire buter sans rien faire

- et qui te parle de se faire buter abrutis ?

Naruto sursauta, surpris et se retourna, comme au ralenti. Devant lui se tenait Sasuke, un sourire hautain affiché sur les lèvres, silencieux dans la main, le regard fier. Il se tenait devant eux, droit, fort, puissant. Sans conteste, Sasuke était là, écrasant et confiant. Une bouffée de joie vint alors prendre le cœur du blond qui se sentit d'un coup plus léger.

- je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger grogna Orochimaru !

- je sais, mais on va pas rester ici sans rien faire pendant qu'elle prépare ses coups foireux

- nous le savons Sasuke, mais agir dans la précipitation ne serait pas bon...

- je sais ce que je fais Minato... bref, ils ont bougé, on va pouvoir nous aussi se mettre à l'action !

Sasuke regarda la porte alors que Naruto souria.

_Enfin je te retrouve..._

- le morveux a raison répliqua Naruto, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire

- qui est le morveux là ? grogna Sasuke non sans esquisser une moue mi-amusée mi-vexée.

Le policier le regarda et lui souria, légèrement provocateur alors que Yahiko fit un petit sourire, heureux de voir Sasuke de nouveau lui même.

- je suis du même avis que blondi et Sasu-chan, autant que se soit nous qui les prenions de vitesse, d'ici on peut rien faire, et puis de toute façon, à nous tous, on ne risque pas grand-chose !

Orochimaru toisa Yahiko d'un air entendu puis soupira et acquiesça.

- bien... nous allons vous couvrir, soyez prudent, Yahiko, tu sais où se trouve la salle principale

- ouais

- nous nous arrêterons dans la salle vidéo, on neutralisera les hommes de la surveillance pour vous éviter les alarmes

- vous allez avoir du boulot !

- pas autant que vous Naruto ajouta Kakashi

- c'est vrai, mais comme on est tellement doué... quoique blondi risque de nous ralentir mais on fera avec !

- ben voyons, prends pas ton cas pour une généralité va !

Yahiko souria légèrement, imité très vite par Naruto alors que Sasuke soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel, marmonant un « idiots » à peine masqué.

- allez, c'est partis, soyez prudent lança Minato, Naru, ne joue pas les héros

- tu me connais

- justement, je ne tiens pas à te ramasser à la petite cuillère

- pas de soucis p'pa, je gère ! allez on y va.

D'un hochement de tête, les trois jeunes hommes se mirent d'accord puis laissèrent passer les trois plus vieux, avant de les suivre avec la plus grande discrétion. Courant à travers les différents couloirs, agissant rapidement et silencieusement lorsque des hommes de mains se dressèrent devant eux, ils arrivèrent sans grandes difficultés jusqu'à la pièce où ils allaient se séparer.

- on se quitte ici affirma Orochimaru, laissant le soin à Kakashi de forcer la serrure, soyez tous prudent à partir d'ici, je soupçonne Mikoto de nous avoir laissé passé sans mal...

- ça marche assura Naruto... on y va !

- Sasuke appela le mafieux...

- hn...

Se retournant, ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Sasuke n'hoche lentement la tête.

- t'en fait pas...

Se retournant, il parti rejoindre Naruto et Yahiko, disparaissant dans les couloirs, sous les yeux inquiets de Minato et d'Orochimaru.

- les gars... c'est ouvert avertis Kakashi, vous voulez pioncer ici ou bien...

- Kakashi... ferme-la lancèrent d'une même voix les deux parents

- ...

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, se postant devant les écrans, gardant un œil distant sur les trois jeunes infiltrés.

...

- bordel ! Blondi, derrière toi

- merde !

- Sas' à gauche !

- vu !

Sasuke fonça sur la cible, roulant à terre, se réfugiant derrière une sorte de caisse en métal alors que Yahiko et Naruto c'étaient précipités derrière d'énormes armoires. Prit dans une fusillade, ils se faisaient tirer dessus par les employés de Mikoto, les empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- faut se sortir de là cria Yahiko

- t'en a de bonne toi...bordel...

Naruto jura et regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant une solution lorsqu'il sombra dans l'encre de Sasuke. Son regard, ce regard, le même qu'il avait lors de leur première rencontre. Ce regard qui lui avait donné confiance, le même dont il était tombé amoureux.

- Sas'ke...

Hochement de tête de la part du jeune homme qui chargea une nouvelle fois son arme avant de se mettre en position.

- Yahiko, tient toi prêt ordonna Naruto, faut pas qu'on se loupe

- ok.

Respirant un grand coup, Yahiko chargea son arme puis se retourna, face à leurs assaillants. Naruto fit de même. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, Sasuke allait foncer, il fallait pouvoir le défendre, au moindre faux pas, le jeune tueur pouvait mourir. Le temps sembla se suspendre, la tension était à son comble, les battements de cœur ralentissaient, la respiration se calmait, les doigts se crispaient sur les détentes, puis, d'un geste de tête, Sasuke donna le départ. Se levant rapidement, il couru droit devant lui, laissant son instinct de tueur prendre le dessus. Il entendait chaque détonation de chaque arme, analysait les futures trajectoires de balles, regardait quel homme allait tirer avant les autres, et par-dessus tout, faisait confiance aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Il sentait leurs tirs le frôler sans jamais le toucher, synchronisation totale, confiance absolue.

Il contourna le premier pour tirer sur le deuxième, se servant du troisième comme bouclier, utilisant son arme pour se défaire du quatrième, évitant les balles du cinquième, regardant le sixième s'effondrer à ses pieds, tuer par Yahiko, entendant le septième hurler de douleur, blessé par Naruto, tuant à son tour le huitième, pour finir par frapper mortellement le neuvième. Reprenant sa respiration, il fixa Naruto et Yahiko sortirent leur abri, les remerciant silencieusement lorsqu'un nouveau coup de feu le fit sursauter, croyant être la cible. Pourtant, ne ressentant aucune douleur, il se retourna pour voir l'homme tomber à terre.

- tu pourrais me dire merci !

- hn... merci...

- et avec un peu plus de conviction si possible ?

- n'abuse pas Naruto bougonna Sasuke

- mouais...

Naruto rangea son arme fumante alors qu'il senti le regard brûlant de Sasuke posé sur lui. Relevant les yeux, il le fixa à son tour, se créant un monde rien qu'à eux, ignorant l'endroit où ils étaient, ce qu'ils se passaient, ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Dans l'instant, rien ne comptait à part l'autre. Les mots n'avaient pas été nécessaire, ils c'étaient compris, ils se comprenaient, malgré les erreurs, malgré les sentiments, ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Naruto lui prouvait, Sasuke le comprenait.

- les mecs lança Yahiko, ramassant quelques armes, on a pas que ça à faire, on a sûrement rameuté toute la clique !

- hn...

- Naruto, tu m'entends ?

- cinq sur cinq p'pa, les nouvelles ?

- des hommes ne vont pas tarder à arriver dans votre direction, ils sont plus d'une dizaine, dépêchez-vous de vous trouver un endroit plus tranquille !

- reçu... et vous pas de soucis ?

- Kakashi et Orochimaru s'occupent des hommes qui essaient d'entrer donc pas de problème

- ok !

Naruto coupa la transmission puis suivit Yahiko et Sasuke, recherchant une pièce qui pourrait leur servir d'abri pendant quelques instants.

- alors ?

- elles sont fermées, la poisse grogna le démon aux yeux bleus

- j'entends des bruits, ils se rapprochent, bouge ton cul Yahiko !

- ferme-la blondi, j'aimerais t'y voir hein !

- je suis dans la même galère que toi je te signal

- si t'arrêtais de me parler pour rien dire, je pourrais faire plus vite

- bon les gamins, fermez-la tous les deux, c'est pas le moment grogna Sasuke, préparant son arme

- tch...

- Naruto avec moi continua le noiraud, pendant que Yahiko nous trouve une sortie

- compte sur moi !

- je sais...

La dernière phrase n'était qu'un murmure que le blond avait à peine entendu. Pourtant, il le suivit sans mal, tirant sur les quelques hommes qui apparaissaient, alors que Yahiko s'énervait de plus en plus sur chaque serrure et chaque poignée.

- les mecs, elle s'ouvre ! Bougez-vous le cul !

- c'est fou ce que tu te répètes ironisa Naruto en entrant dans la pièce

- tch, quel humour

- vos gueules, bordel !

Sasuke referma derrière lui, entendant les hommes frapper contre la porte en métal. Ils s'éloignèrent de celle-ci lorsqu'ils les entendirent tirer, en vain.

- y'a pas de lumière ici grogna le blond

- il suffit de demander jeune homme !

La voix glaça le sang de Naruto alors que Sasuke se tendit entièrement. Yahiko quand à lui resta de marbre, ses yeux reflétant toute la colère qu'il ressentait, alors que la lumière s'enclencha. Leurs yeux se fermèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir rapidement, pour voir une pièce vide de tous meubles mis à part une énorme table en bois massif. Les fenêtres étaient toutes condamnées, aucune échappatoire possible.

- je suis si heureuse de voir que tu es venu jusqu'à moi Sasuke... mon Sasuke...

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, faisant la navette entre Sasuke, tendu au possible et la femme, sublime au possible qui se trouvait devant eux, entouré six hommes de mains.

_Bordel..._

Sans conteste, il s'agissait de la mère de Sasuke. La même peau blanche, le même visage fin, les mêmes cheveux de jais et le même regard d'encre. Elle était belle, magnifique et si son visage n'était pas déformé par cet air de folie meurtrière, Naruto n'aurait jamais cru une seconde qu'elle était la plus terrible de tous les mafieux.

- un visage d'ange renfermant un démon... murmura le policier

- je suppose que tu es Naruto Uzumaki... où est ton père ?

- occupé grinça le blond...

- hooo, quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'exécution de son fils

- ...

- en parlant d'exécution, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as fais de Neji Yahiko, c'était du grand art

- ...

Yahiko ne répondit rien, ses bras tremblant, sa main crispée sur son arme. Naruto le regarda puis, reporta son attention sur Mikoto, l'ayant entendu rire.

- mais toi Sasuke... tu es vraiment ce qui me rends le plus heureuse, te voir là, devant moi, plus fort qu'avant... tu es tellement beau...tellement puissant, tu es bien digne d'être le chef du clan Sharingan !

- vous êtes tarée siffla Naruto d'un ton mauvais, Sasuke sera le chef de rien du tout ! Votre clan, allez le menez dans un hôpital psychiatrique, là où est votre place !

- ...

A cette instant, Naruto vit le changement d'expression le plus rapide qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mikoto venait passer d'une joie malsaine à une fureur sans nom. Pourtant difficilement impressionnable, le blond déglutis, sentant ses jambes trembler légèrement. Plus qu'une âme de tueuse, Mikoto avait l'aura du diable, étouffante, écrasante. Elle avait cette haine sans nom gravé dans ses yeux qui vous transcendait de part en part, vous paralysant, s'insinuant lentement dans votre esprit, vous faisant douter de tout et de rien, compressant votre poitrine, rendant votre respiration difficile, laborieuse. Elle était l'image qui jamais ne pouvait vous quitter.

- ne la regarde pas !

- ...

Naruto détourna les yeux de Mikoto au son de la voix dure de Sasuke, son cœur battant la chamade.

- ne la regarde pas répéta Sasuke plus doucement, fixant à son tour le policier

- Sas'ke...

- toi... c'est toi qui l'a changé... c'est à cause de toi qu'il ne pense plus à moi... c'est toi qui l'a rendu si faible !

Naruto brisa l'échange visuel et regarda Mikoto avec dédain, un sourire supérieur accroché aux lèvres.

- c'est moi oui, et vous savez quoi, Sasuke s'en fous de vous maintenant... vous ne pouvez plus rien lui apporter... moi si !

La voix ne tremblait pas, Naruto était confiant, sûr de lui et de ses sentiments.

_Plus personne ne t'arracheras à moi Sasuke..._

- ... tu dis ça, mais je connais mon fils... son désir de vengeance est insatiable... il fait tout ça pour son frère... son frère qu'il a tué à cause de sa faiblesse... Son frère, le même sang que lui...il l'a...

Un coup de feu retenti alors que le blond et le tueur se retournèrent sur Yahiko, l'arme fumante quand un des hommes de Mikoto s'effondra, c'étant prit la balle.

- Sasuke ne l'a pas tué... c'est toi qui l'a supprimé, ta propre chair... Ton fils ainé, mais tu l'emporteras pas au paradis Mikoto, tu vas crever en enfer et j'y veillerais personnellement, quitte à t'y accompagner

- je vois...

Le sourire qu'elle leur fit ne les rassura pas, alors qu'elle se recula de quelques pas, ouvrant ses bras, comme si elle voulait les accueillir dans une étreinte empoisonnée, destructrice.

- hé bien Yahiko, montre moi ce que tu sais faire...j'attends ! Amusez-moi !

Elle claqua dans ses mains, donnant l'ordre aux cinq hommes présent d'attaquer. Se mettant en garde, dos à dos, les trois infiltrés regardèrent les autres dégainer. Le premier semblait posséder deux fouets, le second était à l'aise avec les poignards alors que le troisième avait semble t-il préféré le sabre. Le quatrième possédait des armes de tirs alors que le dernier n'avait que ses poings, mais sa carrure laissait à penser qu'il était loin d'être le plus maîtrisable.

- on est dans la merde là non ?

- bonne déduction blondi... comment on se départage ?

- je prends le mec armé !

Sasuke et Yahiko échangèrent un regard en biais devant la remarque peut constructive de Naruto.

- blondi, tu peux pas être un peu plus précis ?

- celui aux fouets !

- on est maso sur les bords ?

- Yahiko grogna Sasuke, se reculant tout comme les autres, c'est pas le moment

- ...

- je me charge du mec au sabre !

- ok Sas', le reste, on se le fait au filing, mais laissez-moi le mec balèze

- t'es sûr d'être au niveau ?

- me teste pas blondi, tu ne m'as jamais vu à mon plus haut niveau !

- tch...

- on y va !

La voix de Sasuke avait retentie, c'était parti, les trois hommes se séparèrent. L'affrontement commença sous le regard joyeux de Mikoto qui jouissait d'un plaisir sans nom de voir son fils combattre, faire couler le sang. Elle jubilait d'être la spectatrice de la souffrance de Naruto qui venait de se prendre un coup, déchirant sa chemise et sa chair, puis un autre coup et encore un autre. Son sang coulait, elle aimait ça. Elle riait de voir Yahiko se prendre des coups au visage, faisant éclater son arcade, sa lèvre, briser ses côtes, son bras, déboiter son épaule. Elle était comblée de voir son fils se défendre comme si sa vie en dépendait, de le voir éviter les coups de lames, parfois avec justesse, parfois trop tard. Elle se délectait de la vue de sa peau lacérée, de son visage déformé par la colère et la douleur.

Elle grognait de mécontentement lorsqu'elle voyait Naruto redonner au centuple les coups qu'il avait reçu, elle était déçue de voir Yahiko se défouler à son tour sur son assaillant, lui brisant les genoux, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer. Pourtant, elle était heureuse de voir le sabre se retourner contre son maître, Sasuke transperçant l'homme qui l'attaquait de part et d'autre. C'était son fils, il était fait pour être tueur, elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su et rien ne pourrait calmer son instinct de tueur.

- bordel...merde...

La respiration erratique, Naruto s'épongea le front, retirant le sang et la sueur avant de repartir affronter les deux hommes qu'il restait. Le combat était acharné, les armes s'entrechoquaient, les cris retentissaient, les os se brisaient, la chair se déchiraient, les souffles devenaient irrégulier, les cœurs battaient à tout rompre, les jambes tremblaient, les forces s'amenuisaient, alors que le rire de Mikoto se répercutait toujours dans la pièce, devenue champ de bataille.

- merde... j'en...peux plus...

Yahiko venait de s'appuyer contre le mur alors qu'il donnait un dernier coup au visage contre le dernier assaillant, Naruto et Sasuke c'étant occupé en duo du dernier.

- bien joué, c'était vraiment admirable, du grand art, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !

Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent vers Mikoto ayant rejoint Yahiko, alors que le plus jeune la fixait avec colère, mais aussi incompréhension. Il était temps, il se devait de comprendre.

- pourquoi... pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- mon petit Sasuke, tu es un tueur exceptionnel mais seulement quand tu as assez de haine et de colère en toi, tu deviens l'être parfait que je souhaite lorsque la vengeance prend le dessus sur toi, alors... penses-tu qu'un fils se trouvant dans une parfaite petite famille aimante peut avoir assez de colère et de dégoût pour faire ce que tu as accomplis jusqu'à maintenant ?

- ...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, la douleur comprimant son étais dit, jamais il ne serait considéré comme un fils aux yeux de sa mère, toujours il serait prit pour l'arme qu'il était, pour le tueur qu'il était. Fermant les yeux, il senti une pression au niveau de son épaule. Tourna la tête, il vit Naruto lui sourire.

- ne l'écoute pas répéta le blond, ne l'écoute pas... elle ne peut rien contre nous, on va...

Naruto fut stoppé dans sa phrase par un nouveau coup de feu. Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent, regardant avec vavicité tout autour de lui pour voir le tueur, imité par Yahiko qui avait déjà sorti son arme. Sans succès, tous les hommes de mains étaient allongés, morts ou presque, et pourtant le sourire de Mikoto ne les inspira pas. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour menacer sa mère lorsqu'un gémissement attira son attention.

- Naruto !

Le blond se tenait le ventre, le sang teintant sa main et le reste de ses vêtements. Tombant à genoux, fermant les yeux et la bouche, étouffant sa douleur, Naruto lâcha son arme.

- NARUTO !

Lâchant également son silencieux, Sasuke le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne rentre en contact avec le sol. Rapidement, il posa sa main sur celle de Naruto, appuyant suffisamment, espérant réduire l'hémorragie.

- Naruto !

- tch

- t'inquiète, ça va aller...

- tu me fais de la peine Sasuke...

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur sembla s'arrêter, totalement pétrifié. Naruto leva légèrement les yeux pour voir que l'expression qu'affichait Yahiko n'était pas différente de la sienne.

- que... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Se tournant légèrement, il vit un homme sortir de l'ombre, son arme encore fumante du coup qui l'avait touché.

- alors petit frère... je t'ai manqué ?

- non... Ita...Itachi...

* * *

><p>Hé oui, voilà la grande surprise, Itachi est encore vivant^^ vous aurez les explications du pourquoi et du comment dans le prochain chapitre, je ne dirais rien avant. Alors surpris?<p>

Pour ce qui est du combat de Sasuke, il est sensiblement pareil que celui du 3 chapitre du moins j'en ai l'impression. J'ai voulue faire une sorte de lien pour prouver qu'il était de retour, confiant et plus aussi fragile que dans les derniers chapitre^^

Alors, Naruto, mourra? mourra pas? Surprise, surprise!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos avis avec impatience! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu après une aussi longue attente!

réponse aux reviews :

naru sasu love : Vu mon propre retard, je ne vais certainement rien te dire^^ l'important c'est que le chapitre t'ai plu! J'avoue que j'adore également de plus en plus Yahiko, j'adore le voir agir, je m'amuse beaucoup de ses réactions, surtout avec Naruto! Haha, l'exécution de madame Uchiwa n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais très bientôt... ou pas (qui sait, elle va peut être tous les tuer^^) donc j'espère que ce chapiter t'a plu tout autant que le précédent! merci de me laisser tes avis et de me suivre depuis le début

mel : Voilà la suite que tu étais impatiente de lire, j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes espérances! merci de m'avoir laissé ton avis ainsi que pour tes compliments!

Ethrenne : Absolument pas, je préfère quelqu'un qui laisse son avis en toute franchise plutôt que quelqu'un qui dit que c'est bien et qui pense l'inverse, on ne s'améliore qu'avec la franchise et non le mensonge, la preuve, je suis toujours d'avis que le chapitre précédent n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes! et j'espère m'être rattraper avec celui-ci! J'attends ton avis avec impatience tout comme les autres, merci de me suivre^^

sylman : Alors que penses-tu du retournement de situation? merci de me suivre depuis le début, la relation de naruto et sasuke commence à s'améliorer dans la douleur, certes, mais là, ils ne se fuient pas comme la peste au moins^^ j'espère que ça t'aura plu!


	24. Chapter 24

Hé oui, ce n'est pas encore une note pour dire que mon ordi à décidé de me pourrir la vie (je l'ai toujours pas récupérer et je crois qu'il a décédé quelque part chez celui qui s'occupe de lui redonner vie) c'est bien le 24 chapitre, et je m'excuse à plat ventre de toute cette attente, j'en ai eu les nerfs à fleur de peau, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir écrire! Je suis en ce moment sur un ordinateur qui est vieux, moche mais qui FONCTIONNE, donc voilà, je suis dans la possibilité de terminer cette fic! Je remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus, avec vos messages vraiment, ça m'a beaucoup touché! et merci d'avance à ceux qui n'auront pas été dégoûté par l'attente!

Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, d'où l'absence d'action voir peut être d'intérêt, je m'excuse également pour tous ceux que je vais décevoir avec ce chapitre! (après une attente de cette longueur, j'ai honte!) enfin bonne lecture à vous quand même (du moins j'espère^^)

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant, Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se dressait fièrement Itachi, un sourire aux lèvres, le regardant comme si sa présence était normale.<p>

- que...

- ne soit pas si étonné petit frère lança t-il, le même sourire tendre affiché sur les lèvres... tu n'as tout de même pas cru réellement que tu m'avais tué ?

- je...tu es mort dans mes bras !

- Sas'ke...

La main de Naruto se posa faiblement sur son bras alors que sa voix c'était faite plus tremblante. Des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux alors que Mikoto se mit à rire.

- voyons Sasuke, tu es bien naïf, crois-tu qu'avec le niveau que tu as avais à cette époque, tu aurais pu tuer Itachi ? Il a subit le même entrainement que toi !

- tu t'es... laissé faire ?

- ...

Itachi resta silencieux, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

- je suis désolé petit frère... il le fallait !

- désolé... non... tu ne l'es pas désolé ! pourquoi, POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA !

Sasuke venait d'hurler, resserrant sa prise sur Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Pourtant, les larmes refusaient de couler, non, il ne voulait pas flancher, pas devant son frère, ce traitre, ce monstre.

- pourquoi... pourquoi...

Itachi répétait la question sur un ton qui sonna étrangement aux oreilles de Naruto, toujours fixé sur Sasuke, sa main fermement accroché au bras du tueur.

- c'est simple répondit Mikoto, il te fallait avoir suffisamment de haine et de colère en toi pour atteindre le niveau de puissance que tu as aujourd'hui…. Et quelle meilleure solution pour ça que de te faire croire que tu avais tué ton frère ? Ton frère que tu aimais tant !

- ...

Sasuke essaya de parler en vain. La boule qui lui compressait la gorge était de plus en plus importante, son estomac se nouait alors que son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus, atteignant l'apothéose quand il croisa le regard de son frère, l'homme qu'il vénérait, celui à qui il voulait ressembler, celui pour qui il c'était battu.

- Ita...

- désolé petit frère, il le fallait, tu es le seul à pouvoir reprendre le clan Sharingan, alors j'ai joué le jeu...

- tch... ENFOIRE !

Souffrance, colère, trahison, incompréhension et tristesse se faisait ressentir dans ce cri de rage. C'était le cri que tout être renfermait en lui depuis des millénaires, un cri puissant, dévastateur, un hurlement saisissant de douleur. Le visage crispé par la colère, Sasuke ne cessait de fixer Itachi qui restait totalement impassible. Tout son corps tremblait, il se détestait pour sa naïveté, pour avoir voulu le défendre, le venger. Triste réalité, encore une fois il était faible.

- ne te mets pas dans un état pareil mon fils, regarde ton frère est là devant toi ! C'est tout ce que tu as toujours espéré non, alors pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas ce déchet pour aller vers lui ? Tu attends ça depuis longtemps non, ton frère... ton très cher frère !

- Sas'ke...

La faible voix de Naruto le tira de sa contemplation destructrice alors qu'il vit sa main être presque entièrement pourpre, son visage plus pâle que la normale et un fin filet de sang s'écouler au coin de ses lèvres.

- Nar...

- ça va aller souffla t-il, ancrant son regard dans le siens... suis sûr... qu'il a... bonne raison...

- ...

- arrête de dire des conneries s'énerva soudainement Sasuke, bordel je…

- hnn…

Se rendant compte qu'il avait pressé sur le ventre du blessé sous l'effet de la colère, Sasuke se détendit immédiatement.

- excuse moi…..

Un léger sourire lui répondit alors que le rire de Mikoto retenti une nouvelle fois.

- vraiment pitoyable….. Itachi, achève-le policier…. Cette pourriture, débarrasse-moi en !

Itachi hocha la tête, laissant son regard aller de Naruto à son frère et inversement.

- fait pas ça souffla Sasuke…..je…..

Alors qu'il allait continuer, une jambe brisa le contact visuel qu'il avait avec son frère. Etonné, il releva le visage pour voir Yahiko posté droit devant lui.

- part avec Naruto, il a besoin de soins

- je n'abandonnerais pas Yahiko !

La voix de Sasuke claqua, emplie de confiance et de puissance, alors que Yahiko souria légèrement tout en se retournant.

- qui te parle d'abandonner, je te parle de rentrer, de soigner blondi et de revenir….

- Yahiko…..

Ignorant les deux autres, Yahiko se mit à hauteur de Sasuke et le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

- je te laisse la folle….. Mais Itachi…. Itachi est à moi.

La voix était d'une douceur violente, froide, voir même glaciale. Yahiko semblait à présent extériorisé toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers l'aîné des Uchiwa. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Il était égoïste de croire qu'il était le seul à souffrir de la trahison de son frère. Yahiko était sans doute aussi touché, voir peut être plus que lui. Il l'avait aimé, l'avait pleuré et maintenant, il devait l'affronter.

- Yahiko….

- ça va aller Sas', tu me connais

- …

Sasuke voulu dire quelque chose lorsqu'une main se pressa légèrement sur son bras. Il porta son regard sur Naruto qui, malgré la situation lui souriait toujours, rassurant.

- laisse….son… affaire….

- …..

Sasuke hocha légèrement la tête puis souleva le policier blessé non sans le faire gémir. Le blond quand à lui fixa Yahiko qui ne lâchait pas Itachi du regard. Situation réciproque puisque l'aîné semblait le scruter également avec intensité.

- Yahiko…..siffla t-il difficilement….

Le roux ne releva pas l'appel, son regard brûlant d'une colère sans nom. Ça n'était même plus à de la haine, ça semblait aller beaucoup plus loin. Il avait été amoureux, il avait souffert et maintenant, il apprenait qu'Itachi n'avait fait que de jouer avec lui. Il le comprenait, il savait ce qu'il ressentait, ce désir de voir le sang couler, ce désir de vouloir l'autre souffrir. Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien avoir avec ceux du Yahiko rieur et taquin, le monstre était lâché, le combat de titan allait commencer.

- ne crève pas….

- …..

Il vit le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser alors qu'un signe de tête lui répondit, le soulageant. Quelque soit sa haine, Yahiko n'abandonnerait jamais Sasuke, il allait survivre, Naruto le savait.

- tu nous quittes déjà s'étonna faussement Mikoto ?

- tch… tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

- mais oui….crois-tu vraiment que tu peux me quitter de cette manière mon fils ?

- …..

Sasuke ferma violemment les yeux avant de se retourner, Naruto presque entièrement appuyé sur lui, et la fixa de toute sa colère et de sa haine.

- dans trois semaines….. Rendez-vous ici, sans homme de main, sans aide, on réglera ça une bonne fois pour toute, Yahiko, Naruto, moi….. lui et toi…

- est-ce un défi Sasuke s'enquit sa mère d'une voix presque mielleuse ?

L'Uchiwa était à présent vers la porte en train de l'ouvrir, lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

- non….. Une mise à mort…. Pour toi et celui qui t'accompagne….

Ignorant le sourire de Mikoto et le regard intense de son frère, il quitta la pièce avec un Naruto emprunt à des convulsions, la sueur perlant déjà sur son front.

…

- bordel Naru grogna Minato, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, ne pas jouer au héro ?

- ….pas….réfléchit….

- forcément soupira t-il alors qu'il aidait Sasuke à monter Naruto dans la voiture…. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi…. Aller, direction Sakura, elle va encore te piquer une crise !

- ….

Seul un sourire lui répondit alors que le blond ferma les yeux, emprunt à une grande lassitude.

- et Yahiko appela Orochimaru ?

- on a beaucoup de chose à se dire avoua Sasuke d'une voix grave…. Vous avez manqué beaucoup

- c'est qu'on était aussi très occupé avoua Kakashi en démarrant….

Sasuke était à l'arrière avec Naruto et Minato alors qu'Orochimaru se trouvait à l'avant.

- raconte-moi Sasuke !

Sasuke prit une grande respiration, cherchant presque inconsciemment la main de Naruto qu'il trouva. Réconforté par la présence du blond malgré son état, il avoua à Orochimaru la supercherie quand à l'histoire de son frère.

…

- bien… je pense que ceci ne me regarde plus…. Mon très cher Sasuke étant parti…. Je vais vous laissez régler vos problèmes…. Itachi mon chéri, ne soit pas en retard…. Et ne l'abîme pas trop…..

Yahiko se crispa alors qu'il vit son ancien petit ami hocher la tête comme si de rien était. Il laissa Mikoto partir, n'étant préoccupé que par une seule et unique chose. Itachi Uchiwa. Il allait morfler, il se le jurait. Il regarda partir Mikoto sans rien faire puis reporta son regard sur Itachi qui avait l'audace de lui sourire.

- tu n'as pas changé murmura t-il…. Tu es toujours aussi fort….

- contrairement à certain, on n'est pas tous devenu des crevures de première cingla le roux

- ….

Itachi esquissa un sourire avant de commencer à marcher, tournant autour de Yahiko qui le suivait des yeux, prêt à se défendre. L'aîné Uchiwa continua son petit manège, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus du roux qui le fixait toujours de ses yeux assombris par la haine.

- ….. et beau continua l'aîné en souriant…. Tu es devenu plus beau qu'avant…. Bien plus beau….

- …..

Yahiko ne répondit rien, mais la tension venait de monter d'un cran. Alors ça ressemblait à ça, la sensation d'avoir été trompé, trahis. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont sa gorge se serrait de voir la démarche sensuelle d'Itachi, il n'aimait pas la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait de sentir ce traitre aussi prêt de lui. Non il détestait tout ça et bien plus encore, il se détestait pour ne pas réussir à tendre le bras, le viser et le tuer.

- la haine te fait trembler…..

Itachi esquissa un sourire devant cette constatation, sentant la colère émaner du tueur en face de lui. Il s'approcha d'avantage jusqu'à sentir la chaleur du roux affluer et, lorsqu'il frôla son bras, Yahiko l'attrapa violemment à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur, lui coupant un instant la respiration. Son regard était encré dans celui sombre de son vis-à-vis qui n'esquissait aucun geste de repli. Yahiko fronça d'avantage les sourcils, sa mâchoire serrée, sa main droite serrant sa gorge, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines et son cœur battant à tout rompre.

- vas-y souffla Itachi, serre…. T'en a tellement envie….

Le bras qui enserrait la gorge de l'homme se mit à trembler encore plus violemment alors que d'un coup, il se décala et frappa dans le mur de toute ses forces, entamant le bêton, se blessant par la même occasion.

- ce n'est pas passez loin souffla Itachi, se frottant néanmoins sa peau rougit….. toujours aussi impulsif Yahi...

- tch…. Je ne suis pas comme toi….. Ça te ferais trop plaisir que je te butes ici…. Je le ferais devant ton frère…. Pour qu'il voit à quel point t'es un minable….

Les lèvres d'Itachi se retroussèrent légèrement alors qu'il se décolla du mur et s'approcha de Yahiko, collant presque leurs deux corps. Il avança son visage et frôla son oreille de ses lèvres, caressant la peau hâlée de son souffle chaud. Malgré les apparences, Yahiko ferma les yeux, réprimant ainsi un frisson de plaisir qui lui traversait l'échine.

- …. Si tu savais….mais te voir pleurer pour moi a été ma plus belle expérience…..

A ce moment, Yahiko vit rouge. Il sentit son bras partir avant même une quelconque réflexion, envoyant Itachi au tapis sans la moindre difficulté. Un peu sonné, sa joue rougis et sa lèvre ouverte, Itachi n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il se prit un autre coup, dans le ventre. Il ne répliqua à aucun moment, laissant Yahiko faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, sachant que l'autre ne le tuerait pas maintenant. Une fois calmé, Yahiko laissa Itachi se relever avec beaucoup de mal, le visage tuméfié. Il se mit debout et fixa le tueur roux.

- si ça été ta plus belle expérience…. Je me ferais un plaisir de recommencer enflure, mais t'auras pas le plaisir de me voir pleurer pour toi cette fois-ci…. Soit prêt, dans trois semaines, je te bute !

- …

Itachi ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage, se débarrassant du sang et souria.

- j'ai hâte Yahiko….. Mais je n'attendrais pas trois semaines…. Pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient…

…

- hn…..

- Naruto ?

- …..gné ?

Minato leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air hagard que prenait son fils au réveil.

- comment te sens-tu ?

- j'sais pas…. L'impression d'être vidé….

- ça fait presque deux semaines que tu végètes, normal que tu sois dans cet état

- Kakashi marmonna t-il, légèrement amusé….

- heureux de te revoir en forme gamin !

- ….. j'suis increvable, tu sais bien !

Naruto souria d'avantage devant sa propre réplique puis, avec l'aide de son père, il parvint à se mettre assis, faisant fi de la douleur qui lui traversait l'estomac.

- ... Sasuke ?

- il a été faire les courses, il ne devrait plus tarder….

- et Yahiko ?

Minato échangea un regard avec Kakashi avant de regarder son fils avec tristesse.

- aucunes nouvelles…. Il a prévenu Orochimaru peut de temps après notre attaque qu'il était en vie mais qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver…. Pour faire le point sans doute

- j'espère que ça ira murmura t-il….

- ça ira pour lui, occupe toi plutôt de ta santé abrutis !

Naruto esquissa un sourire amusé avant de tourner la tête pour voir Sasuke qui le regardait, une petite moue animant son visage.

- Sas'ke…..

- on va vous laissez affirma Minato…. Reposes-toi bien fils

- pas de problème !

Minato le prit tendrement dans ses bras, puis quitta la chambre avec Kakashi, débarrassant dans le même temps Sasuke de ses sacs.

Le noiraud s'installa au bord du lit du blond et le regarda.

- comment tu te sens ?

- pas trop mal…. J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton mais ça pourrait être pire

- …. T'as perdu pas mal de sang, c'est normal….

Naruto laissa glisser ses yeux sur son propre corps, regardant son torse nu, ainsi que le pansement au niveau de son ventre.

- Sakura ?

- Sakura répéta Sasuke…. T'as eu beaucoup de chance….

- de t'avoir oui, t'aurais pu me laisser pour tuer ta mère….

- j'auras pu oui….

Un silence tomba entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se dévisageaient.

- pourquoi tu l'as pas fait alors ?

- je sais pas…. J'ai laissé parler mon instinct…..

Sasuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors que Naruto le fixa avec une tendresse non dissimulée.

- tu aurais dû, je le méritais cent fois, minimum !

- …..

Sasuke esquissa un sourire puis soupira.

- c'est vrai…. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai fais ça….

- …. Et par rapport à….enfin….

- Itachi ?

- ouais…..

Sasuke baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Naruto se mordit la lèvre d'avoir amené le sujet, puis, se moquant bien de la situation ambiguë entre eux, se redressa et posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke. Etonné par ce geste, releva le visage et encra son regard dans celui céruléen du policier. Il sentit alors sa gorge s'assécher et son cœur accélérer. La sensation d'être touché par Naruto était toujours la même. Un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, une sensation de protection et de chaleur s'empara de lui à cet instant, alors que le blond lui souriait doucement.

- je crois que j'accuse le coup…. Et puis vu ton état, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me morfondre…. De toute manière, ça ne servirait à rien…..

- Sas….

- c'est bon….. et puis dans peu de temps, tout sera terminé….

- tu crois que tu y arriveras ?

- tu seras avec moi ?

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il avait ressenti le besoin irrépressible d'être rassuré, de savoir que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient subit, Naruto serait toujours là pour le soutenir. Le blond souria d'avantage et glissa sa main le long de son avant-bras, se délectant discrètement des frissons que ressentait le noiraud. Il la remonta jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa un moment, glissant son pouce sur les contours des lèvres du noiraud. Pourtant, malgré la chaleur qui grandissait en lui, Sasuke eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsque le pouce s'appuya d'avantage sur ses lèvres.

- Naruto je peux pas….

- idiot…. murmura le blond d'une voix douce…. Je serais là pour toi Sas'ke…. Quelque soit ton choix….

Plus ému qu'il ne le laissait croire, Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire plus franchement que d'habitude.

- je suis content que t'aille mieux Naruto.

La voix avait été légèrement tremblante et il avait parlé si doucement que Naruto n'était pas sûr des mots entendus, pourtant, c'est un sourire éblouissant qui vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Prit d'une impulsion, il attira Sasuke contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Tout d'abord réticent, son corps totalement crispé, il voulu se défaire de cette étreinte, mais voyant que le blond ne comptait rien faire de plus, il se laissa aller, laissant son cœur battre au rythme effréné de celui de Naruto.

- plus jamais je ne pourrais te laisser Sas'ke, met toi bien ça dans le crâne, plus jamais….

- ….. je sais….

….

Yahiko soupira, ses membres endoloris par la séance d'entraînement qu'il venait de faire. Ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'il ne s'occupait qu'à ça, espérant atteindre le niveau qui lui permettrait de tuer Itachi. Pas qu'il n'était pas prêt physiquement, c'était plutôt qu'il avait besoin de se convaincre qu'il allait tuer Itachi. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui pour pouvoir le tuer.

_Je vais me faire une joie de te briser Itachi….._

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il entra dans son appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui, lorsque sa main se crispa sur la poignée et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sa voix n'était qu'animosité alors qu'une autre beaucoup plus amusée lui répondit.

- venu te voir…. Yahiko, je ne pouvais pas attendre trois semaines jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre…. J'avais envie… de te revoir simplement...

- …..

Se retournant vivement, cette même haine refaisant surface, il toisa Itachi qui était debout devant lui, appuyé contre le mur.

- tu es très fort, je pensais pouvoir rester caché pendant encore quelques minutes

- je te connais….

- c'est vrai….

Itachi lui souria puis s'approcha de Yahiko qui resta droit, le défiant de le toucher.

- qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Itachi ?

- ne sois donc pas si abrupte souria t-il…. Mais pour te répondre…. j'ai encore quelque chose à faire ici…..

Devant le sourire carnassier qu'affichait à présent Itachi, lui donnant une tout autre dimension, Yahiko dégluti et se senti défaillir.

_Merde…. Je suis dans la merde là…_

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'attends vos avis avec impatience, vu que c'est bientôt la fin, j'ai peur que l'intrigue de l'histoire parte en vrille (devienne inintéressante quoi^^"") donc voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que je suis à votre disposition, si vous avez des questions par rapport à ce chapitre!<p>

Ps : le chapitre suivant sera surtout centré sur Itachi et Yahiko (forcément hein, faut bien savoir pourquoi Yahiko n'a pas tué Itachi, même si je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi!).

Réponse aux reviews :

NINOU : héhé, j'avoue que mon côté sadique, ça s'arrange pas, mais j'aurais pu faire mourir ton Naruto hein, donc ça va, je trouve que je m'améliore^^ merci beaucoup, je voulais surprendre avec le retour d'Itachi, et tu as la raison du pourquoi cette mascarade, j'espère qu'elle tient debout! Tuer Naruto ?(qui sait, peut être plus tard^^) en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que le précédent! Merci de me laisser ton avis à chaque chapitre!

sa14 : héhé une deathfic, ben ça dépendra pour quel personnage ^^, hé oui, itachi le retour, et il va être très présent dans les suivants, merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira vu ton impatience!

NaruSasu love : hé oui, il fallait bien que je laisse planer le suspence et avoue que t'adore ça, tout dire dans un chapitre, ça serait moins drôle n'est-ce pas? hé oui, qui sait quelles sont les réelles intentions d'Itachi, moi même je ne sais pas ce qu'il va devenir XD (gentil? Méchant? je laisse planer le doute^^) Les choses commencent à aller mieux pour sasuke et naruto mais n'oublions pas que sasuke a été violé, donc les grandes démonstrations de tendresse (en gros le lémon) c'est pas dans le prochain chapitre! j'arrive à mieux doser ma romance, j'espère que le moment tendresse entre naru et sasu t'a plu dans ce chapitre, merci encore d'être toujours là malgré le peu de sentiment, j'espère avoir très vite ton avis et ne pas t'avoir déçu!

Ethrenne : Oui c'est vrai, mais j'adore le paradoxe orochimaru gentil à la tronche de psychopathe, bon il est nettement moins présent ici et dans les prochains aussi, je vais me focaliser sur yahiko, sasuke, naruto, itachi et mikoto (mais il ne va pas disparaître pour autant hein^^) Tant mieux, j'avais un peu peur du trop plein de détails, moi qui n'aime pas en lire trop, je suis contente du résultat! ensuite, dans ce chapitre, il y a moins d'humour, c'est voulu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Yahiko reprendra du poil de la bête, mais sa relation avec Naruto sera un peu plus différente^^ (ils ne vont pas coucher ensemble, je te rassure XD) C'était mon but pour Mikoto, c'est un personnage que j'adore mais j'ai voulu voir ce qu'elle donnait dans le rôle de la mauvaise, et elle ne va pas s'arranger je le promet! merci pour ta citation je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement à ma fic^^ également aussi pour tes avis et compliments qui me font toujours très plaisir, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce chapitre moins drôle, moins attrayant, moins tout quoi!

Sylman : J'en suis ravie, c'est le meilleur que je peux souhaiter, qu'on s'y croit vraiment et je suis heureuse de voir à quel point ça t'a plu! Ha oui, mais bon, fallait bien que naruto s'en prenne un peu dans la tronche, avec tout ce qu'a subit sasuke faut bien équilibrer les galères^^ Itachi de retour, hé oui, le pauvre sasuke, lui qui croyait en son grand frère^^ (finalement je préfère torturer le mini uchiwa je crois) J'aime le suspence, alors que tu me dises ça, j'en rougirais presque^^ merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, j'attends ton avis avec impatience!

Merci à tous, bisous!


	25. Chapter 25

Oy, oui, bon là inutile de chercher des excuses... j'ai honte! pour les derniers chapitres, je vous fais attendre... j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop et que ça ne vous a pas dégouté^^"... enfin, pour les infos, j'ai un nouvel ordi (yeaaaaa un qui fonctionne, un tout beau, un tout rouge *.*) et puis, pour l'attente, disons que je suis dans mes partiels, alors j'écris entre deux révisions, d'où le faite de la longueur d'attente... enfin tout ça on s'en fout! je poste dont le 25 chapitre qui annonce le moment que vous attendez tous, c'est donc un chapitre transitoire, pas de grande action en soit, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même! Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus et proposé des solutions durant mon problème d'info, ça fait énormément plaisir! Je vous adore!

Pour ceux qui ont gardé courage à me suivre, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

ps : ceux allergique au couple YahixIta, passez tout le début du chapitre, pour les autres, j'espère avoir fait du bon boulot ^^!

* * *

><p>Yahiko continua à fixer Itachi qui semblait décider à s'occuper de lui à sa manière.<p>

_Merde… quoiqu'il fasse Yahiko, retiens toi… oublie pas que tu veux le tuer… ouais c'est ça, tu ne réagis pas… à rien de ce qu'il va faire…. Putain, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…._

Le roux perdu entre son corps et sa raison, fixa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte l'Uchiwa qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, glissant sa langue sur sa lèvre.

_Je suis mal barré… Regarde ailleurs…. Merde, pas là… Calme toi, respire, ne le fixe pas…. Ne t'imagine rien… Sa langue….merde…_

- hn… je vois que tu réagis toujours aussi bien glissa Itachi tout en frôlant son torse de ses mains

- …

Fronçant les sourcils, Yahiko poussa un grognement en s'éloignant de son assaillant. Pourtant, ne voulant pas le laisser partir gagnant, il ressenti une folle envie de le provoquer, de le pousser à bout.

- il faut que tu m'excuses, à l'instant je revoyais ton frère et moi lors de nos ébats passionnés, d'où ma réaction, alors maintenant casse….

D'un mouvement brusque, voir brutal, Yahiko se retrouva plaqué durement contre le mur le plus proche, des lèvres dévorants les siennes avec envie. Les yeux restés ouverts, il tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte puissante d'Itachi.

- tu ne peux pas me fuir susurra l'Uchiwa contre ses lèvres…. Tu es à moi….

Ne laissant pas le roux répliquer, il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, jouant de sa langue avec passion, mordillant ses lèvres, grignotant sa peau. Fermant les yeux, Yahiko subissait, se retenant au maximum lorsqu'il senti le genou de son assaillant appuyer sur son entre-jambe, lui envoyant une décharge de pur plaisir. Envoyant balader sa raison, il empoigna violemment les bras d'Itachi et inversa les positions, le plaquant sauvagement contre le mur. Souriant d'une manière entendue, Itachi croisa son regard devenu brulant, assombri par le désir, le tueur le fixait avec intensité, une intensité qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

- tu m'as cherché, assumes Itachi !

La voix rendue rauque par le désir, Yahiko fondit sur ses lèvres, laissant ses mains courir sur le corps de son ex-amant, le redécouvrant avec le même plaisir. L'excitation ne tarda pas à exploser entre eux. Ne tenant plus, et avec une aisance assez étonnante, Yahiko souleva Itachi qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs sexes gorgés de sang se rencontrant, ils poussèrent de concert des grognements de pur plaisir. Itachi, d'une main habile déchira la chemise du roux, grignotant sa peau douce, le marquant comme étant siens, comme il l'avait toujours été. Le cœur battant, Yahiko jeta l'autre sur le lit sans aucune douceur. Le rejoignant, il le déshabilla avec une rapidité qui montrait son impatience.

- pressé on dirait souffla Itachi à son oreille alors que Yahiko s'allongeait entièrement sur lui, se frottant contre lui

- pas toi ?

Itachi ricana légèrement, montant son bassin de haut en bas, prouvant, ô combien son excitation était puissante. Grognant de plaisir, Yahiko ferma les yeux à ce mouvement, ses cheveux commençant à coller à son front, la sueur perlant sur son corps puissant. Glissant ses mains le long de son torse, Itachi se releva légèrement, titillant ses boutons de chair avec sa langue. Avide d'en avoir plus, avide de retrouver celui qu'il avait abandonné, Itachi inversa les positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son amant. Il glissa sa langue sur sa joue, faisant le tour de sa mâchoire, lapant sa gorge, son épaule, son torse jusqu'à son nombril dans lequel il mima l'acte qui allait bientôt se produire. Il senti les mains de Yahiko se glisser dans ses cheveux pour les détacher. Frottant d'une manière délicieuse sur sa peau, ils provoquèrent des frissons sur le torse du tueur roux, le faisant sourire. Continuant sa route, il retira d'un geste rapide son pantalon et son boxer, regardant l'objet de ses désirs fièrement dressé qu'il prit immédiatement en bouche, faisant se crisper l'autre. Serrant les draps à s'en briser les doigts, la respiration de Yahiko s'emballait à mesure qu'Itachi montait et descendait, sa langue caressant sa verge pulsante.

- bor…ordel siffla-t-il difficilement entre ses dents, les yeux fermés….hnn…

Fier de son effet et fixant les moindres changements faciaux de son partenaire, il accéléra le mouvement, puis le diminua, alternant entre les longues caresses buccales et les plus courtes. Se tortillant sous son corps Yahiko allait devenir fou. Itachi savait comment jouer avec ses sens et il allait bientôt exploser. Se cambrant légèrement en arrière et tirant sur les cheveux noirs de l'autre sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il se libéra. Remontant son visage, frôlant toute les parties de son corps, Itachi encra son regard noir dans celui azuréen de son omonyme. Il souriait presque tendrement à son air totalement agar, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat de désir, ses joues rouges et sa respiration laborieuse qui lui donnait un sentiment de puissance. Seul lui était capable de mettre Yahiko dans cet état même après toutes ses années, il en était fier et terriblement heureux, oui il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, même après tout ce temps, il l'aimait toujours.

- alors lui murmura-t-il, recommençant ses mouvements de bassins lascifs, déjà fatigué ?

- ….

Ne répondant rien, Yahiko posa ses mains sur ses hanches, débutant lui-même ses propres mouvements faisant se crisper l'autre. Se penchant sur son visage, Itachi déposa ses lèvres, récoltant un baiser beaucoup plus sensuel et tendre que les derniers. Leurs langues jouaient ensembles, se cherchaient mutuellement, les faisant gémir. Sentant son désir reprendre le dessus, Yahiko fit glisser sa main dans le dos, sur les fesses rebondies du noiraud alors qu'il le pénétra directement de trois doigts. Se crispant entièrement, plantant même ses ongles dans son dos, l'Uchiwa gémit d'un grognement de douleur.

- t'es malade…..

- tch….

N'ajoutant rien, Yahiko commença de lent mouvement de ciseau, se moquant pertinemment de savoir si Itachi avait mal ou non. Il ne voulait pas de douceur, il voulait assouvir cette pulsion trop longtemps contenue. Pourtant quelque part, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, de vouloir si fort ce corps qui se déhanchait presque sur lui. L'aîné avait détruit Sasuke et malgré tout, il l'aimait. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'allongea brutalement et le pénétra sans la moindre hésitation, arrachant un cri à Itachi. Sentant ses ongles le griffer, Yahiko poussa un juron, le mélange douleur et désir n'étant pas si désagréable. N'attendant là pas non plus qu'il s'habitue à lui, il commença ses coups de butoir, lent mais d'une force quasiment insupportable. Comme s'ils ne c'étaient jamais quittés, Yahiko trouva presque immédiatement la tâche faisant vibrer le traître et la pilonna sans cesse.

Itachi lui n'était que gémissement, se cambrant, griffant, et mordant, il se laissait dépasser par son désir, et cela sans limite. Continuant toujours plus fort, le visage enfoui dans la nuque de l'Uchiwa, Yahiko augmenta la cadence, sa respiration aussi anarchique que celle de son opposé. La sueur perlait entre les deux corps, apportant une sensation plus grisante, les gémissements de l'un était les stimulants de l'autre, ils se laissaient totalement envahir par leurs pulsions primitive. Sentant Itachi à bout, il se retira entièrement pour se rengainer une nouvelle fois, le faisant presque hurler de plaisir. Se libérant entre leurs deux torses, Itachi ferma les yeux tant c'était bon. Il sentit Yahiko se libérer en lui très peu de temps après. S'écroulant à ses côtés, sa respiration toujours laborieuse, le roux ferma les yeux. Le cœur battant, Itachi, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage, tourna légèrement la tête pour voir son amant dans le même état.

- pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie…. Je trouve que tu y as donné du cœur Yahiko…

Le roux ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer alors qu'il se mit assis dos à lui. Glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, il se rendit compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de faire. Comment allait-il pouvoir le tuer dans ses conditions, comment allait-il pouvoir tenir la promesse faite à Sasuke après ça. Itachi l'imita, braquant son regard sur son dos, suivant les traces qu'il lui avait faites avec ses ongles, comme marqué au fer rouge. Il déposa doucement ses doigts sur les griffures et les frôla avec lenteur.

- arrête ça….

- Yahiko….

- casses-toi Itachi, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde

- et qui parle demanda le noiraud, le tueur ou mon amant ?

- …. Celui que t'as lâchement trahis au profit d'une tarée….

Nouveau soupir mais de la part d'Itachi. Ce dernier arrêta ses caresses, regrettant déjà la chaleur de la peau de sa moitié. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sans décrocher son regard du corps du roux.

- j'avais…. J'ai de bonnes raisons pour avoir fait ça tu sais….

Se retournant brusquement, ses yeux bleus reflétant une colère sans nom, Yahiko empoigna Itachi par les cheveux, approchant son visage du siens.

- et pour quelles putains de raisons tu m'as laissé penser que t'étais mort hein? REPOND !

Glissant sa main sur le bras qui le tenait fermement, Itachi souria tristement, son regard vide.

- je n'avais pas le choix

- on a toujours le choix coupa le roux…

- pas nous…. Pas avec elle aux commandes.

Etonné, Yahiko relâcha sa prise et chercha à sonder l'être qu'il avait devant lui. A cet instant il avait l'impression de retrouver celui qu'il aimait, pas le tueur, pas le traître, juste Itachi, l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire une nouvelle fois confiance quitte à tout risquer, lui et Sasuke ? Ou fallait-il qu'il oublie ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toute ? Cruel dilemme, et il comprenait maintenant la tristesse de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas se séparer d'Itachi, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en rapprocher. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées Itachi combla le peu d'espace qui les séparait pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, caressant sa joue avec sa main.

- j'étais obligé Yahiko…. Elle aurait fini par le tuer, il fallait que Sasuke s'endurcisse….

- et pour ça il devait croire qu'il t'avait tué ? Tu crois que je vais gober ça?

Le ton ne montait pas, la voix restait calme mais submergée de sentiment. Leurs mains de libre s'entremêlèrent presque d'elle-même, voir même totalement inconsciemment.

- et pourtant je te dis la vérité

- te fous pas de moi, je trouve que c'est un peu trop facile, tu voudrais passer pour le héros, le grand frère protecteur qui s'est sacrifié au profit du petit frère, tu sais tout ce qu'il a subit ? Tu n'as pas idée dans quel état Orochimaru et moi on l'a récupéré…. Et moi dans tout ça…. Ça t'a fait quoi de m'entendre pleurer ? T'as ressenti quoi quand je me suis maudit de pas avoir pu te protéger ? Tu t'es bien foutu de moi….et comme un con, je me fais une nouvelle fois avoir…

- …

Considérant le silence d'Itachi comme une réponse, Yahiko rompit tout contact, se levant du lit, attrapant son boxer qui trainait.

- tu sais où est là sortie…. A dans une semaine….

D'un pas sûr et sans se retourner, Yahiko parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Regardant la porte d'un air vide, Itachi soupira et l'imita, attrapant ses habits, faisant fi de la douleur. Environs 20 minutes plus tard, Yahiko sorti de la douche, l'air morose. Il s'avança, attrapa sa veste quand un papier attira son regard. Il s'en approcha et son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut l'écriture d'Itachi.

_Tu as raison, je n'ai aucun mérite, uniquement des regrets. La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, ne me rates pas… j'aimerais mourir de tes mains Yahi-chan._

Sentant tout à coup ses yeux le piquer, Yahiko serra les dents, sa gorge se nouant. Il froissa rageusement le papier et le fourra dans sa poche, quelque chose l'empêchant de le jeter. Il avait besoin d'air, c'était urgent, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il attrapa ses clefs et quitta son appartement, sentant toujours l'odeur d'Itachi autour de lui, ne l'a supportant plus.

...

Ses pas l'avaient mené à l'entrepôt où tout avait commencé et où tout finirait très certainement. Il soupira, regardant autour de lui, se laissant porter par ses sentiments douloureux.

- je me doutais bien que je te trouverais ici….

- les convalescents sont pas censé restés cloué au pieu ?

Riant très légèrement Naruto, mains dans les poches s'approcha doucement, regardant la même direction que le roux.

- il m'en faut plus pour me mettre à plat….

- deux semaines quand même ricana Yahiko… le temps passe vite et bientôt tout prendra fin…

- par la mort d'Itachi….ou la tienne ?

- …possible

- Sasuke n'y survivrait pas tu sais, si tu venais à mourir…. Et il ne supporterait pas de voir une nouvelle fois son frère mort, même s'il prétend le détester.

Yahiko détourna son regard du bâtiment délabré et fixa Naruto étonné.

- ben quoi ?

- je pensais que t'étais stupide…. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé

- haha, très drôle !

- de toute manière ma décision est prise, c'est soit lui, soit moi, maintenant que Sasuke à trouver quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, je n'ai plus peur de mourir…

- Yahiko…

Le vent se leva, faisant onduler leurs cheveux alors que Naruto fixait toujours le tueur d'un air plus que sérieux.

- crois-tu que Sasuke te laisserait mourir comme ça ? Il est plutôt buté pour ce genre de chose

- l'issus ne sera pas joyeuse Naruto, tu sais comme moi qu'il y aura des pertes

- …. Je sais oui, mais est-ce mal de vouloir les éviter ? Sasuke à trop subit, et je ne te parle même pas de toi ou d'Itachi…. Il doit d'ailleurs être dans le même état que vous, après tout sa mère lui ordonnera de tuer son propre frère et son amant…

- ex-amant !

- tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais la marque dans ton cou me prouve que ça fait pas si longtemps que ça hein !

Levant les yeux au ciel en posant sa main sur l'endroit rougit par l'une des morsures d'Itachi, Yahiko esquissa un sourire.

- au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- je suis rétabli et j'ai surpris une conversation d'Orochimaru et de Kakashi, ils s'inquiétaient pour toi, alors je suis venu vérifier par moi-même et vu que ton appart était vide, je me suis douté que t'étais venu ici….

- trop aimable de ta part !

- et ben même si je t'apprécie moyennement, on va dire que pour le bien de Sasuke, je vais faire un effort !

- ….. je me suis peut être trompé sur toi blondi

- hooo, des excuses ?

- plutôt crever oui !

- dommage ricana le blond

- et Sasuke ?

- je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de faire un tour pour prendre l'air, il a pas insisté, je pense qu'il se doutait que j'allais te voir

- c'est possible….

- Yahiko, tu sais, à mon avis il y a une autre solution

- et laquelle ?

- fait avec Itachi ce que j'ai

fait avec Sasuke…. Fait le changer !

Sur ses mots, Naruto laissa Yahiko seul face à ses pensées.

_Le faire changer hein… Sasuke, je crois que t'es tombé sur un mec pas banal…t'as du soucis à te faire, il est pas près de te lâcher..._

Yahiko souria puis fit marche arrière, désireux de rentrer chez lui et de se préparer pour ce qui allait venir.

...

- t'en a mis du temps, t'étais où ?

- hooo, on est inquiet ?

- ne rêve pas Naruto, ajouta le noiraud avec un petit sourire

- héhé, on peut toujours espérer !

- ... comment va-t-il ?

- ... bien, il va bien.

Toujours très souriant, Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sasuke s'installa à ses côtés, le toisant de son regard sombre.

- il est prêt ?

- on va dire qu'il a ouvert les yeux, je pense qu'il fera le bon choix

- ….j'espère murmura le plus jeune, j'espère….

Naruto le regarda, se relevant. Il s'approcha et se contenta de poser son menton sur l'épaule de son autre moitié. Tournant son visage, Sasuke croisa ses orbes bleus, sentant son souffle chaud caresser sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement, mais fut heureux de constater que Naruto n'allait pas aller plus loin. Il aimait ses moments de proximité avec le blond et plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais Yahiko l'inquiétait, il savait son passé commun d'avec son frère et ça ne le rassurait pas.

- t'en fait pas Sas'ke…. Il le fera le bon choix… et toi aussi

- hn….

Fermant doucement les yeux, l'Uchiwa se laissa aller contre le torse robuste du policier qui jouait tendrement avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

- je t'aime Sas'ke….

Il n'eut aucune réponse, seulement l'augmentation du rythme cardiaque de son homonyme. Souriant plus que jamais, recevant là, une belle déclaration, Naruto déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de son tueur.

- …. Et je serais là

- hn…. Ferme là abrutis !

Le ton plutôt tendre employé pour l'insulte le fit ricaner. Sasuke lui se sentait pousser des ailes. Il en était sûr à présent, il allait pouvoir affronter sa mère, son frère et pouvoir commencer sa nouvelle vie, celle qu'il partagerait avec Naruto.

...

- nous y voilà lança Orochimaru, Sasuke, Yahiko, Naruto, soyez prudent et revenez en vie !

- pas de soucis, je veille sur eux s'écria le blond

- ben voyons, on est pas sortie de l'auberge si c'est le cas

- ton humour est toujours aussi efficace poil de carotte

- tch….

- arrête de plaisanter Naruto, hors de question que tu meurs c'est clair menaça Minato, pas vraiment rassuré

- t'es une vraie mère poule plaisanta Kakashi, tout va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

- oui…on vous le promet

- ne jouer pas avec le feu répéta une nouvelle fois Minato, si on voit que ça tourne mal, on interviendra

- reste en dehors de ça p'pa !

La voix de Naruto était sans appel et alors que son père allait répliquer quelque chose, il croisa son regard. Son fils débordait de confiance et de force. Cette histoire l'avait fait mûrir et maintenant qu'il avait autour de lui des personnes qu'il aimait, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il pouvait lui faire confiance à présent, Naruto était devenu plus fort, bien plus fort qu'avant.

- bien…. Je compte sur toi fils

- je ne te décevrais pas !

- Sasuke appela Orochimaru en s'approchant de lui, reste sur tes gardes !

- hn….

Sasuke hocha la tête, le rassurant par la même occasion. Yahiko lui fit une petite accolade alors qu'il appelait Naruto à se « bougez le cul ». Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment, prêt à affronter la mort elle-même. Passant les couloirs sans mal, ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous.

- prêt demanda Yahiko ?

- à qui tu crois parler là !

- j'avais oublié…. Sasu-chan….

- on y va Yahiko… on y va et on commence notre nouvelle vie !

Un échange de regard, puis le policier poussa la porte.

- vous voilà enfin lança d'une voix désagréable la partisante de tous leurs malheurs, nous vous attendions !

Yahiko regarda autour de lui, s'arrêtant sur Itachi alors que Sasuke lui avait son regard braqué sur sa mère.

- je suis là pour te tuer Mikoto siffla t-il

- je n'attends que ça mon fils

- ça commence souffla Naruto…..

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du chapitre alors? des suggestions? des critiques? Comme au début je prends absolument tout^^ et oui, vous l'avez devinez, c'est très bientôt la fin, encore deux chapitres et un épilogue selon vos envies! Le chapitre est plus centré sur Yahiko et Itachi, mais je vous promet que la suite sera plus en action, alors qui va mourir? Je vous laisserez découvrir ça dans le prochain chapitre!<p>

En espérant que ça vous ai plu!

Réponse aux reviews :

ninou07000 : Et voilà, tu sais ce qu'à fait Yahiko^^ j'espère que ça t'a plu, effectivement, on sait toujours pas si Itachi est bon ou mauvais, mais tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre^^ oui, j'ai moi aussi du mal à me retenir, j'ai plein d'idée de lémon pour sasuke et naruto mais comme sasuke ne peut pour le moment pas vraiment être apte à ça, ben je me défoule sur yahiko et itachi XD ben voilà, donc merci de me laisser ton avis, de me soutenir depuis le début, j'espère ne pas t'avoie déçu!

sylman : Alors là, tu vas me faire rougir, je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que tu ressens ça en lisant ce que j'écris parce que pour tout t'avouer, l'effet de surprise, j'adore ça alors si ça marche, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! j'espère que ce chapitre plus calme ne t'a pas déçu et que ça te plait toujours autant, un grand merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire quand c'est la première fic! Merci aussi de me suivre avec une telle assiduité (vu le temps que je mets à poster, ça tient presque d'un exploit de vouloir me suivre^^)

narusasu love : Hé oui, j'aime changer les caractères, bon j'avoue que pour Itachi, c'est parce que je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de comment il allait se positionné dans la fic, mais maintenant il va se révéler (dans le prochain chapitre) tel qu'il est vraiment, alors tient toi prête^^ merci de me suivre comme tu le fais et de me laisser tes impressions, voici ce que tu as attendu avec tant d'impatience!

Ethrenne : Pour Itachi, vu que tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre (à moins que je joue encore ma sadique) tu verras si il est un "faux méchant" ou "vrai méchant" je reste silencieuse! alors encore une fois, merci pour toutes tes citations, je dois te dire que je les écrit et les gardes, si jamais je m'en sers pour une prochain fic, alors déjà merci pour ça et ensuite, merci de me suivre! tes avis sont toujours très constructifs et très motivant donc j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre! Et pour finir, tu trouve toujours la phrase qui correspond aux persos et ça ça m'épate!

sa14 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite que tu attendais te plais et oui, ça sera un happy end, promis^^

Blog Shinigami-Shinobilove : Alors déjà, merci beaucoup pour tes conseils parce que tu m'as permis de ne pas perdre mes données (j'en aurais fait une syncope je crois dans le cas contraire^^") et j'espère que même avec ce chapitre, tu continus toujours d'aimer ma fic! je suis contente qu'elle te plaise!

Voilà, donc je vous laisse, rendez vous au prochain chapitre, merci de me suivre! bisous!


	26. Chapter 26

Rololololo mon dieu, quelle attente, surtout pour une fin! Bon, je sais que ça se fait pas, mais entre mes exams, une absence d'inspiration et aussi le stress de la fin d'année, l'envie et le temps d'écrire me manquait et puis je voulais vraiment essayer de faire un chapitre mieux que le précédent, histoire de finir en beauté alors le voilà seulement maintenant... et puis hier soir, miracle, l'inspiration me revient et j'écris le chapitre d'un coup et j'ai même commencé l'épilogue ho joie, benissons le dieu de l'écriture! bon alors voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, pas vraiment de romance, beaucoup de combat, je ne suis pas arrivé à faire exactement ce que je voulais mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Encore désolé pour l'attente et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

ps merci à vous de me suivre, d'être fidèle à me lire, ceux qui me laissent des avis et ceux qui restent silencieux merci beaucoup!^^

- comme tu le dis si bien grinça Mikoto, le fixant d'un air froid, ça commence…. Mais cela va aussi finir pour certains d'entre vous….

Elle toisa Naruto d'un regard tellement haineux que ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'elle parlait de lui. Cependant, elle n'arriverait pas à entamer la confiance qu'il avait maintenant, elle ne le détruirait pas lui, ni Sasuke, ni personne.

- avec tout le respect que je vous dois madame », je tiens trop à votre fils pour me faire tuer aujourd'hui ni un autre jour d'ailleurs, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir passer à autre chose maintenant !

- espèce de petite pourriture….

- si vous le dites, il n'empêche que cette pourriture a votre fils…..

Sasuke fixait Naruto, sentant son cœur battre en l'écoutant le défendre face à sa mère, en l'entendant clamer haut et fort qu'il lui appartenait. A ses côtés, il savait qu'il était capable de tout affronter, quel que soit les risques, il allait y parvenir. Naruto était sa force, sa puissance, son point d'attache, la raison pour ne pas flancher.

- Naruto appela Sasuke, arrête ça ne sert à rien, on est pas là pour ça

- je te reconnais bien là mon fils, prêt à faire couler le sang….

- ….. ton sang en tout cas grinça-t-il

- je t'en prie Sasuke, montre-moi à quel point tu es digne d'être mon fils, à quel point tu es fait pour être le chef du clan Sharingan.

Sasuke se crispa entièrement à l'entente de ces mots. Il lui aurait donné sa chance si elle l'avait considéré comme son fils, et non comme une arme ou un moyen de puissance. Il aurait été prêt à lui redonner sa chance, mais à présent, il était fixé, il n'aurait pas de regret à faire ce qu'il allait devoir faire. La tuer lui était possible à présent.

- tu ne me laisse pas le choix Mikoto ajouta-t-il…. Allons-y !

- ho que oui, mais j'ai une petite surprise avant….

La femme claqua dans ses mains et des portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître la plupart de ses hommes, tous plus ou moins armés, tous plus ou moins dangereux.

- on avait dit seulement nous grogna Yahiko

- depuis quand te soucis-tu des règles ?

A cette voix, le roux se retourna et foudroya Itachi du regard.

- toi… espèce d'ordure, je vais te faire la peau

- je n'attends que ça !

- Yahiko….

- ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, ça va aller, je vais juste me faire le plaisir de buter ta saloperie de frère !

- c'est tourné d'une telle manière que je ne peux me refuser à toi Yahi-chan…

Sa main se crispa sur son arme alors que la tension montait en lui à vitesse éclair. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent alors que, dans un geste vif, il se lança face à l'aîné des Uchiwa, l'attaquant de front. Son adversaire répliqua sans mal, débutant ainsi leur affrontement.

- Yahiko crit Sasuke

- Sas'ke, attention !

La voix de Naruto le fit se concentrer sur son environnement et il échappa de justesse à un coup prêt à lui déchirer les os.

- bordel Sasuke, Yahiko peut se débrouiller, fait lui confiance !

- hn… on va avoir besoin de renfort, ils sont trop nombreux !

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, conscient qu'il avait raison. Qui plus est, personne ne savait si Mikoto leur réservait encore d'autre surprise du même genre. Prenant ses précautions, il se posta derrière Sasuke et sorti son micro.

- p'pa ?

- ... je suis un peu occupé là !

- on a besoin de vous, ils sont trop nombreux

- bordel… écoute des gars nous empêche de venir, essayer de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive

- je veux bien…. Merde … c'est qu'ils sont coritces... bon ok !

La communication s'arrêta net, le blond se faisant projeter à terre. Il senti ses os craquer sous le choc violent. Toussant, il se releva, entendant Sasuke lui demander s'il allait bien.

- j'ai connus mieux…

- abrutis jura le plus jeune…. 'tain, alors ils viennent ?

Parant une attaque, le plus jeune dégaina et colla une balle dans l'œil de son assaillant, lui faisant exploser le globe. Le sang gicla, tâchant les visages de ceux qui les entouraient.

- ils sont aussi occupés, ils nous rejoignent dès qu'ils peuvent

- ….

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard confiant, puis se lançaient à corps perdu dans la bataille sous le rire dément de Mikoto.

- fait couler le sang mon fils….

La progression était rude, plus ils en abattaient et plus ils avaient l'impression qu'il en arrivait. Le sol commençait à devenir poisseux de sang versé. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol, la violence devenait plus soutenue, on laissait tomber les armes pour les poings, la colère et la haine montait, les blessures devenaient plus importantes, la douleur se faisait ressentir, insoutenable, les respirations devenaient laborieuses et la souffrance se faisait plus forte.

- bor…del jura le blond…

La respiration anarchique, il venait de briser la nuque d'un attaquant qui lui avait lacéré le bras. Il regarda Sasuke trancher la gorge d'un homme, le sang giclant à profusion, tâchant son visage pâle. Il secoua la tête et se repris, le rejoignant dans sa tâche, brisant les os au passage, frappant dans les corps ciblant les organes vitaux, laissant l'envie de protéger celui qu'il aimait prendre le dessus.

- ils viennent quand ils veulent jura Sasuke, se retrouvant dos à dos avec Naruto… On va pas tenir longtemps encore… et Yahiko…

- …

Naruto fit le tour du champ de bataille et posa son regard sur les deux hommes. Si Itachi semblait avoir une respiration laborieuse, le sang qui s'écoulait du corps de Yahiko ne le rassura pas. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient gardés leurs armes, faisant gémir le fer des lames ensanglantées. Les coups étaient vif et précis bien que douloureux pour leurs organismes. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir abandonner. La peau se déchirait pour l'un alors qu'elle était transpercée pour l'autre.

- pourquoi… tu fais ça souffla Yahiko, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre… tu m'as dit que tu regrettais non….

- et toi tu m'as bien dit que tu t'en foutais non...

Le roux fronça les sourcils avant de s'élancer contre Itachi, le bousculant de tout son corps, les faisant lourdement tomber au sol. Les armes lâchées, Yahiko au-dessus, leva son poing en l'air et commença à frapper. Plus les minutes passaient et plus la force se faisait grande à mesure que la rage affluait dans ses veines. Il sentait les os du visage d'Itachi craquer sous ses jointures, à moins d'être ses propres os qui se brisaient sous la puissance. Le sang coulait lentement tâchant ses vêtement, contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Ses gestes étaient automatiques, ses pulsions meurtrières avaient pris le dessus sur sa raison. Il ne voyait plus Itachi sous son corps, juste le traitre qui l'avait fait souffrir. Proche de la délivrance, il se senti projeter au loin. Toussant et crachant du sang, il regarda Itachi se relever avec beaucoup de difficulté. Ce dernier essuya le sang de son visage sommairement avant de s'avancer, le pas chancelant mais la démarche sûr.

- tu crois que c'est ce que j'ai voulu hein…

Se laissant tomber lourdement à genoux, Itachi le frappa au ventre le faisant se courber au sol.

- tu crois que j'ai jamais vu dans quel merdier je m'étais mis…

Un nouveau coup pour chaque phrase. C'était injuste, il le trouvait injuste de le juger de cette manière comme s'il avait été le seul à souffrir. Avoir vu les larmes de Sasuke lorsqu'il avait fait semblant de mourir et l'avoir entendu se maudire le hantait chaque nuit. Il souffrait aussi de son absence à ses côtés, il ne supportait pas de voir son regard bleu haineux tourné à son encontre, il n'avait pas le droit de le juger, de ne pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, alors comme pour se libérer, il frappait, encore et encore, sentant les côtes de Yahiko lâcher, voyant le sang couler de ses lèvres en un mince filet.

- tu crois que je t'ai jamais aimé…. Que j'ai jamais regretté… que j'ai jamais eu de raison pour le faire…

La voix c'était faite plus tremblante alors que la force était moins prononcée dans ses coups, sa détermination ébranlée par la toux du roux. S'arrêtant, la respiration hachée, Itachi se recula légèrement, par précaution. A moitié couché au sol, Yahiko se releva, se hissant sur ses bras vacillant.

- non…

- si je l'ai fait… C'est parce que Mikoto avait confiance en moi… je…pouvais la surveiller… L'affaiblir de l'intérieur… Et j'…aurais pu la tuer…si tu t'étais… pas embarqué dans… cette histoire… Je... l'aurais buté

- idiot…

Itachi fronça les sourcils, peut sûr d'avoir bien entendu avec le bruit que faisait les autres, quand une tête percuta violemment son visage. Gémissant de douleur, il s'effondra en arrière se tenant le visage alors que Yahiko retomba lourdement en avant à moitié sur son torse.

- c'est pour m'avoir trahis… ne croit pas que c'est terminé… pas maintenant… pas avec tout ce qu'a subit… Sasuke…

- Yahiko !

La voix de Sasuke le fit sourire alors qu'il fermait lentement ses yeux, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, une étrange sérénité prendre le dessus sur son corps suite aux révélations d'Itachi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui pardonner ou non, s'il pouvait le croire mais au moins il avait eu l'explication.

- merde jura l'Uchiwa…

- Sasuke, derrière toi !

Naruto décocha un magnifique crochet du droit à celui qui allait lâchement attaqué son amant par derrière.

- reste sur tes gardes !

- mais Yahiko…. Je…

- alors Sasuke appela Mikoto, si tu me jures fidélité je te promets de laisser tes amis tranquilles

- JAMAIS ! hurla-t-il, tout en empoignant une arme au sol.

Mikoto sourit, voyant son fils esquiver, trancher, saigner et transpercer pour pouvoir venir à elle. Calmement, elle dégaina deux petits katanas et se mit en garde.

- Sasuke !

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il senti une pointe traverser son épaule, pénétrer sa chair. Hurlant de douleur, il se retourna, attrapa le bras qui tenait l'arme et le tordit dans un bruit désagréable, faisant ressortir l'os de la peau. Il retira ensuite la pointe de son épaule dans un gémissement douloureux avant de la planter dans la jambe de son agresseur.

- merde….

Essuyant la sueur de son front, se concentrant pour ne pas que sa vision se trouble d'avantage, il avala difficilement sa salive, sa gorge s'asséchant. Un genou touchant le sol, il retint un cri de douleur et de frustration. Il ne restait que peu d'homme debout, peut être trois ou quatre, rien d'imprenable pour eux, mais il n'avait plus la force. Son sang coulait le long de son torse, imbibant ses tissus alors qu'une petite flaque se formait à ses pieds. Il n'allait pas mourir, il le savait mais il perdait trop du liquide vermeil pour ne pas sentir cette torpeur le prendre. Il tourna légèrement la tête, sa respiration plus faible qu'avant et vit Yahiko, essayant en vint de se mettre debout alors qu'Itachi le surplombait, déjà sur ses pieds. Sa posture voutée lui indiquait que l'Uchiwa souffrait aussi mais il était en position de force, Yahiko allait y passer s'il ne l'aidait pas et Sasuke…. Son regard se fit droit, voyant le jeune homme se démener contre sa génitrice qui avait toujours ce même sourire de pure folie. Elle était agile, rapide, vive, puissante et elle n'était pas affaiblit comme lui. Sasuke avait du mal, il le voyait. Son visage crispé par la douleur alors que ses gestes étaient moins précis. S'ils continuaient, ils allaient tous mourir.

_Maman… aide-nous !_

Alors qu'il se releva, les bras ballant mais la tête relevée, il vit un homme courir droit sur lui, le katana braqué. Il voulut l'éviter mais senti sa jambe lui faire défaut. Jurant et fermant les yeux sous la douleur, il se prépara à recevoir le coup qui ne vint jamais.

- que…

- désolé gamin, j'ai été un peu long… Orochimaru et ton père sont encore occupés !

- Kaka…shi…

Si un sourire était apparu sur son visage, il avait vite laissé place à une expression d'effroi. Si le sang qui affluait en grande quantité sur le sol n'était pas le siens, alors à qui appartenait-il ? Osant à peine y croire, il descendit son regard sur le corps de son capitaine et ami avant de voir une lame ressortir de son buste.

- n…non…

- désolé gamin…

Furieux d'avoir raté sa cible, l'homme de main de Mikoto retira son épée et fonça une nouvelle fois sur Naruto. Erreur car s'il était contre la violence, le blond détestait qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qu'il aimait. D'un geste rageur, ignorant la douleur, il frappa le coude de l'autre, le brisant d'un coup sec, récupéra l'arme et la planta dans le haut de son crâne. Sans un cri, l'homme tomba à terre, son visage déformé et le sang coulant le long de son front.

- Kakashi !

Se laissant tomber au sol, il ramena le corps de son ami contre lui, appuyant sur la plaie dans l'espoir de calmer l'hémorragie.

- me fait pas ça abruti… c'est Orochimaru qui doit te buter pas un mec comme ça !

- tch…sale gosse…

Il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que la bouche de Kakashi se remplissait de sang. Le serrant contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. C'était un hurlement qui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles. Un hurlement qui avait traversé les millénaires et qui sommeillait en chaque homme. C'était celui d'un homme qui savait d'instinct qu'il venait de perdre quelqu'un de cher.

- Naruto….

- erreur Sasuke, on ne détourne pas son attention de l'ennemi !

Sasuke fit volte face juste à temps pour éviter de prendre le katana de sa mère en plein ventre, mais sa jambe ne fut pas épargnée.

- haaa….

- il me semblait t'avoir appris à ne rien ressentir…. Ni la douleur ni rien d'autre… il va falloir que je reprenne tout depuis le début… tsss…

Sasuke ignora sa mère, traînant sa jambe dans l'espoir de rejoindre Naruto. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Mikoto qui fonça sur lui, frappant son crâne avec le pommeau de son arme. Un liquide poisseux coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il s'effondra au sol. A demi conscient, il se mit à ramper, espérant attraper l'arme qu'il venait de lâcher.

- c'est bien, tu es obstiné, c'est ce qu'il te faudra pour régner sur le clan

- ….

Sasuke se hissa sur ses jambes, s'appuyant presque de tout son poids sur l'épée.

- je vais te tuer…

- dans ton état, j'en doute !

Sasuke jura contre sa faiblesse avant de voir une tête blonde foncer sur la femme.

- Naruto ?

Le blond, dans un état de rage sans équivalent c'était précipité contre elle, la surprenant et parvenant à la toucher au visage. Se reculant, prêt à tout pour venger Kakashi et protéger Sasuke, il se mit en garde, une détermination sans faille inscrite dans ses yeux. La mafieuse porta sa main à son visage et regarda le sang sur ses doigts. Un rire effroyable secoua alors son corps, se répercutant entre les murs. Frissonnant sous cette accès de folie, Naruto resta concentré, fixant celle qui venait de perdre les dernières onces de raison qu'elle possédait.

- ça fait bien longtemps…. Que je n'ai pas vu mon propre sang couler….

Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche avant de pousser un gémissement entre satisfaction et frustration. Reprenant ses armes correctement en main, elle se mit à foncer sur Naruto, le visage transformé par la folie.

- encore, encore, ENCORE !

Naruto ne pouvait qu'éviter les coups, n'ayant rien à part ses bras pour les parer, il devait éviter le moindre contact avec ses attaques destructrices. L'air hagard, Mikoto semblait ne plus répondre de rien, se laissant guider par son instinct de folle furieuse. On pouvait la comparer à une sorte de pantin désarticulé dont les gestes étaient désordonnés, imprécis mais nombreux et puissant. La douleur se faisant ressentir, Naruto trébucha en arrière, chutant lourdement.

- mer…de…

Se relevant mais pas assez rapidement, Mikoto trancha l'air avant de voir sa lame retenue par la main de Sasuke. Jurant contre le mal, le fils fixa la mère souritnte comme jamais. Le sang coulait le long de son bras alors que sa paume tremblait. Son poignet flanchait lentement, le tranchant de l'épée s'abaissant toujours un peu plus, entrant en contact avec son épaule. Hurlant de douleur, Sasuke ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes alors que le fer pénétra très lentement sa chair. Il l'a sentait craquer très doucement et c'était comme si une vive brûlure s'étandait dans tout son bras.

- tu… jamais tu ne nous tueras… On va te… te finir…

Utilisant ses dernières forces, Sasuke rejeta l'objet, faisant reculer Mikoto de quelques pas alors qu'il tituba légèrement.

- Sas…

- ça va… et toi ?

- …

- on le vengera Naruto, finissons-en…

- me finir moi ? Restez sérieux les garçons, regardez votre état, vous ne tenez même plus debout, sans compter qu'avec tout ce sang perdu… et puis Kakashi mort… Yahiko aussi…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il tourna son visage vers le corps inerte de son ami.

- non… Non…

- tout ça te rend faible Sasuke… regarde-toi ! Oublie-les !

Baissant la tête, serrant les poings, Sasuke senti les larmes se mêler au sang qui avait séché sur son visage.

- ne… m'enterre… pas si vite… vielle… folle !

Sasuke releva la tête et fixa Yahiko, se tenant faiblement debout mais bien vivant.

- je… suis increvable tenta-t-il…

Naruto hocha la tête, un soulagement grandissant en lui alors que Sasuke semblait lui aussi avoir repris du poil de la bête. Même très affaiblit physiquement, ensemble, leur mental ne pouvait être atteint. Leur volonté venait de reprendre le dessus, chacun ayant une raison de tuer la femme qui se tenait devant eux. Entre désir de vengeance, de commencer une nouvelle vie loin des regrets ou de protéger les siens, à eux trois, ils étaient capable d'en finir. Chacun regardant l'autre, ils se mirent en position d'attaque.

- on aura qu'une seule chance murmure Sasuke…

- on en aura pas… besoin de plus, sauf si blondi fait… tout foirer !

- dixit poil de carotte à moitié défoncé…

Yahiko esquissa un sourire puis repris son sérieux. Ils auraient tous le temps de régler ce petit différent plus tard. Son regard fixa une dernière fois Itachi, sentant son cœur battre.

_Ouais… on réglera tout ça une fois cette folle tuée…_

Reprenant contenance, il regarda autour de lui.

- blondi et moi on se charge de la bloquer, te prends pas la tête pour nous, toi occupe-toi de la planter chuchota le tueur

- Yahiko…

- t'occupe pas de nous je te dis…

- je suis…ok…

Sasuke échangea un regard avec Naruto qui lui sourit. Malgré l'horreur et la situation presque tragique, il perçu toute la douceur de son autre moitié à travers ce simple sourire. Il avait confiance, il savait qu'ils allaient réussir, ils étaient ensemble. Hochant simplement la tête, il regarda la femme qui fut sa mère autrefois.

- tout va se terminer lança-t-il…. Tout !

- je vous attends, donnez-moi du spectacle mes enfants…

D'un même pas, presque synchronisé, ils s'élancèrent. Souritnte, s'apprêtant à leur faire face à tous les trois, Mikoto perdit son faciès lorsqu'elle remarqua que seul Sasuke l'attaquait de front. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Yahiko lui maintenait fermement un bras contre son propre corps alors que Naruto fit de même avec le côté gauche.

- je vais vous tuer ! N'espérez pas m'avoir comme ça !

Elle empoigna ses armes de telle sorte qu'elle se servit de la manière dont la bloquait Yahiko pour la lui planter au niveau du ventre, jouant de la même façon avec Naruto, pénétrant le métal dans son dos. Sasuke fit abstraction des visages et grognements de douleur puis continua dans sa direction.

- hé ouais… perdu… vieille…folle

- t'es… bloquée… ajouta le blond, son sang suivant le contour de sa lèvre pour tomber sur le sol.

Mikoto senti sa confiance s'envoler alors qu'avec ses katanas enfoncés dans Naruto et Yahiko, elle c'était elle-même condamné à une paralysie. Elle se trouvait à la merci de son fils ne pouvant éviter l'attaque. Fronçant les sourcils, refusant d'abandonner elle essaya tout de même, créant un mouvement de ses armes dans les corps des deux hommes qui gémirent de concert.

- merde…

- c'est la fin !

La voix de Sasuke était dénuée d'émotion. Il lui faisait face, la fixant de ses yeux noirs. L'humanité semblait avoir déserté les yeux de Sasuke, l'encourageant à brandir l'un des katana et à pénétrer sa poitrine. Crachant du sang, repliée en avant, Mikoto toussa et jura dans sa barbe. Sasuke allait ressortir l'épée pour la transpercer une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il vit son crâne s'ouvrir en deux, une autre arme se plantant dans son cuir chevelu. La chair se sépara en deux alors que l'os de la boite crânienne était maintenant bien visible. Naruto retint un haut le cœur, croyant apercevoir un morceau de cerveau entamé par la plaie. Etonné, Sasuke releva les yeux pour voir son frère, le visage en sang, le bras tremblant mais un léger sourire présent. Dans ses yeux, il crut lire du soulagement mêler à de la culpabilité. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

- que…

- …personne… ne pourrira plus la famille…

- Ita…chi…

Itachi resta silencieux, retirant simplement l'outil tranchant de l'os, créant un jaillissement de sang, imprégnant peaux, cheveux et vêtements aux alentours. Les yeux hagards, la bouche ouverte comme cherchant de l'oxygène, Mikoto tomba lourdement sur le béton, son corps prit de convulsion alors qu'il se vidait de son sang rapidement, très rapidement.

- pas…fini…

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça sous l'expression soulagée de Naruto et de Yahiko.

- pourquoi demanda le cadet ?

Un petit sourire désolé lui répondit alors qu'Itachi, à bout de force se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il le regarda longuement, amusé par son air d'incompréhension totale avant de sentir les yeux de Yahiko braqués sur lui.

- ... Tu m'as pété le nez…enfoiré

Le tueur rampa jusqu'à lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il retira d'un geste sûr le katana planté dans son torse. Dans un gémissement, il pressa sa main contre la plaie, trouvant idiot de mourir maintenant.

- je… saurais… me faire pardonner…

Sa voix sifflait alors que sa respiration était plus laborieuse. Il se laissa totalement tomber au sol, sa tête touchant légèrement sa cuisse d'Itachi.

- Sas'ke…. C'est finit…. Aïe !

Ledit Sas'ke venait de retirer celle qui était plantée dans le dos de Naruto, lui provoquant une vive douleur.

- sympa jura-t-il…

Malgré son air bougon, il ne pouvait mentir avec ses yeux. C'était terminé, il allait pouvoir commencer quelque chose de nouveau avec Sasuke et cette simple idée le remplissait de joie.

- je sais…. Désolé… pour Kakashi…

Naruto laissa son regard glisser sur le corps allongé de son ami. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il se mordit violemment la lèvre, puis prenant une respiration, il se laissa lui aussi tomber au sol, recevant avec plaisir malgré la douleur Sasuke dans ses bras.

- on a gagné… il ne voudrait pas… qu'on le regrette… Et puis… C'est Orochimaru qui va péter un câble…

Sasuke sourit tristement devant la tentative de Naruto pour cacher sa peine. Il ne fit également aucune remarque lorsqu'il senti les larmes du policier couler sur son front, il se contenta de se blottir contre lui. Remontant son visage, il posa sa tête contre le torse du blond, se laissant lentement envelopper par sa chaleur. Ils étaient en sang, poisseux, ils puaient, ils souffraient mais ils étaient heureux. Leurs esprits étaient marqués par des souvenirs détestables mais ils allaient pouvoir en construire d'autre malgré les pertes.

- faudrait… pas… qu'ils nous oublient… quand même… fit remarquer Yahiko, ça serait con… qu'on crève comme ça…

- crétin… sourit Sasuke.

Le jeune homme releva légèrement le visage, croisant le regard de son frère braqué sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi l'avait aidé, il ne savait pas s'il était de leur côté où s'il s'agissait d'une combine pour quelque chose de pire encore. Il ignorait s'il pouvait encore lui faire confiance mais s'en foutait. Il était en vie avec Naruto et Yahiko, il était en vie et libre. La respiration calme de Naruto le berça alors que son torse se soulevait doucement. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter quant-il entendit des cris et des bruits d'armes. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, faisant apparaître Orochimaru et Minato dans un état aussi lamentable que le leur.

- oy lança Yahiko totalement amorphe…

- Naruto…

La voix de Minato était faible alors qu'il s'avança doucement, comme s'il n'osait croire à la survie de son fils. Se laissant aller à ses côtés, il passa sa main sur son visage, le regardant soulagé comme jamais.

- p'pa… Kakashi…

Fronçant les sourcils, Minato semblait se battre intérieurement pour ne pas craquer. Il se contenta de respirer fortement avant de plonger son regard bleu dans celui de son fils.

- je sais… Je sais mon fils… Ça va aller…

- … Orochimaru ?

Le mafieux c'était avancé jusqu'à Mikoto, le regard aussi sombre que la nuit. Il était armé, il se laissa tomber à genoux et planta le katana dans le corps inerte de la femme, perçant sa peau et arrachant la chair. Il frappait n'importe où, dans le visage, le bras, la poitrine, le bas ventre, aucune parcelle de peau n'était épargnée, la trouant comme un vulgaire sac. Le peu de sang encore contenu dans les muscles et les vaisseaux se rependit sur le sol.

- elle… déjà morte tu sais…

Orochimaru se stoppa et fixa son fils adoptif.

- oui… mais ça soulage…

La timbre de voix était effrayant alors qu'il se releva, lui donna un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre avant de rejoindre Minato.

- je l'aurais…vengé à ma façon…

Minato hocha la tête, conscient que la mort de Kakashi l'atteignait plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Orochimaru regarda Yahiko totalement amorphe et sourit légèrement quant à son léger signe de main, puis il s'attarda sur Itachi qui haussa difficilement les épaules.

- Sasuke… est-ce que ça va ?

- une… nouvelle vie commence… n'est-ce pas ?

- oui Sasu, tu vas enfin être libre…

Un sourire léger, franc et sincère lui répondit alors que la main de Naruto se posa sur ses épaules.

- et à moi ajouta le blond d'une voix sûre malgré sa faiblesse.

_La vie va être mouvementée avec ses deux là… tu vas enfin vivre Sasuke…_

- il faudrait peut-être vous sortir de là avant non proposa le policier

- quelle bonne idée marmonna Yahiko…. On vous laisse faire….vous nous en voulez pas hein… je suis un peu fatigué là...

Bon voilà la fin, alors qu'en pensez vous? J'ai l'impression d'être un peu passée à côté, m'enfin on est jamais vraiment totalement satisfait de ce qu'on écrit je pense Donc j'attends vos avis avec impatience! Hé oui c'est la fin, le prochain chapitre est comme déjà dit l'épilogue qui sera très, très très très très, très... (vous pouvez en ajouter encore) lémonisé y'aura de la romance et pas de gore, promis!

réponse aux reviews :

Tsubasa merci beaucoup j'espère que cette suite qui tu attendais t'as plu!

B.a.l héhé, contente de voir que le lémon t'a plu, j'espère que ce chapitre beaucoup moins yaoi te plaira quand même vu que t'aime le gore, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue! quand au fait qu'Itachi retient ses cris, hé bien je ne le vois pas comme quelqu'un de super démonstratif, donc il ne sera jamais vocal, un peu comme Sasuke... enfin voilà merci de me suivre comme tu le fais

ninou07000 tu as parfaitement définit les sentiments de Yahiko, on peut dire qu'Itachi à un peu les même, il a fait tout ça dans le but de protéger son frère quitte à se faire détester par lui et Yahiko mais ça va être encore plus chaud entre eux dans l'épilogue, promis hé oui, finalement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire d'Itachi quelqu'un de gentil et surtout de très protecteur! hé oui, je voulais préserver un peu de suspence comme c'est ma passion donc voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé, merci de me suivre depuis le début, c'est toujours motivant de voir une personne être là et se savoir soutenue!

sa14 merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre^^

Sam heureuse de voir que ça te plait autant et malgré l'attente, j'espère que tu as aimé! merci de me lire et de me laisser ton avis!

narusasu love tu as a peut être prêt tout résumé même si la romance naruto et sasuke n'est pas très présente dans ce chapitre, tu peux être sûr qu'elle va y être dans l'épilogue, ça sera exclusivement du naru/sasu et yahi/ita avec du yaoi à en perdre la tête! il y aura également plus de conversation entre les personnages surtout autour de yahiko et d'itachi, merci pour tes encouragements et pour m'avoir suivit depuis le début! j'espère que ça t'a plu

Ethrenne héhé, je dois avouer qu'après le naru/sasu c'est le yahi/ita que je préfère, alors forcément je devais mettre un lémon entre eux et puis c'est vrai, j'ai fais ça pour me faire pardonner niark niark et ça marche mwahahahha!

C'est également vrai, tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai trouvé le précédent chapitre très superficiel et c'est dû à un manque d'inspiration, je l'ai réécrit je ne sais pas combien de fois, du coup j'ai perdu un peu de contenu! La encore t'as raison, je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas une bonne façon pour la transition les "..." dans ce chapitre j'en ai pas eu besoin, mais dans une prochaine fic, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen^^

Tu sais, on dit bien souvent que les avis négatifs (et la encore je trouve que tu exagère dans tes mots, c'est pas vraiment négatif pour moi aide plus que les "c'est génial...", tu m'aides à m'améliorer et à prendre conscience de mes maladresses, alors je t'en remercie! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis contente de savoir ce que tu penses vraiment et comme ça je ne referais pas les même erreurs pour celle que je suis en train d'écrire! Pour terminer, merci de me suivre depuis le début ça fait vraiment plaisir et puis surtout pour tes citations je pense m'en servir, donc ne t'étonne pas si te lis cité dans un prochain écrit! Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura fait une meilleure impression que le précédent!

Bisous à vous et rendez vous pour l'épilogue! (enfin j'espère, si je vous ai pas perdu en route!)


	27. Chapter 27

Oy, je viens de voir quelque chose qui m'a étonné au plus haut point. Le site fanfic. net semble avoir commencé à supprimer les fanfictions qui ne respectent pas les ratings. Je viens de l'apprendre, le rating M n'autorise pas les lémons très explicite, le gore et autre action dont je suis très friande. Donc voilà, je pense que ma fiction a de très forte chance d'être supprimée au vu de son contenu assez sanglant et sexuel. J'essaierai de poster l'épilogue d'ici fin juin même si ma fic venait à être rayée du site, il sera poster quand même ! Mais si vous ne la voyez plus, sachez qu'elle aura été retirée de la main des gérants du site et non de la mienne. Après ce moment d'information et avant de donner plus de détail, je tiens à pousser un petit coup de gueule^^

Tout le monde n'est pas passionné par les histoires de bisounours adeptes de niaiserie en tout genre qui ne jure que par les « je t'aime » et « on sera ensemble pour toujours » et les « non, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour le contact physique ». Il y a beaucoup de fic qui risque d'être supprimée alors qu'elles sont vraiment passionnantes. Et puis très sincèrement, je n'ai jamais lu une histoire particulièrement choquante au point d'empêcher de dormir, il faut être lucide, il y a beaucoup plus d'image qui peuvent marquer l'esprit à la télévision et aux informations que sur ce site d'écriture. Très sincèrement, je pense que risque de perdre beaucoup de lecteur et auteur s'il commence à réagir de cette manière. Arrêter de brider l'imagination de ceux qui essaie d'écrire et qui font partager des choses !

Voici un message du Dieu Chat à plumes qui donne plus d'informations sur le pourquoi du comment.

Bonjour, Je me permets de te communiquer ceci =) A faire circuler, c'est tout à fait sérieux ! : **ALERTE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**. Un grand nettoyage est en cours, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme. Pour faire simple, le rating M (et je viens de l'apprendre) correspond normalement à des scènes **NON EXPLICITES**. Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc… correspond alors au rating MA, interdit sur le site.

Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction. Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. **CE** **N'EST PAS LE CAS**. Les fics **M ****DOIVENT** se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fanfiction. Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »

**CONSEQUENCES** : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, en supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc.

Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots (ordinateur, quoi ), qui **SUPPRIMENT** automatiquement, sans **AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT** préalable à l'auteur, les fics non conformes.

L'alerte a été donnée depuis quelques jours sur le forum de FF. net, mais reste malheureusement peu diffusée. Cependant, l'on s'organise et, déjà, des forums voient le jour pour abriter nos fics et pouvoir poster des fics MA (soit le M actuel de FF. net, interdit) Pour plus d'informations, faites une petite recherche sur Google: " suppression fics alerte", vous tomberez, en premières pages, sur les topiques évoquant ces problèmes. Il faut faire **CIRCULER** l'information, afin de prévenir les auteurs, mais aussi les lecteurs, leur donner d'autres sites où consulter ces fics.

www. fanfic-fr journal-opblog- fetch_blog- 1942 . ht ml

Il est nécessaire de **SAUVEGARDER** vos fics:

Voici 2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !

- www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php ( ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES )

- flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)

Nous vous remercions donc, auteurs, lecteurs, d'envoyer, de transmettre cette alerte au plus grand nombre, à la communauté francophone. ( Y mettre, par exemple, dans une note de chapitre, y transmettre aux auteurs dont vous avez lu les fics "non conformes" au règlement...)  
>On compte sur vous !<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

__Oy! oui je suis une nouvelle fois impardonnable pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de contre temps avec des nouveaux exams à passé, des préparations de vacances enfin bref, c'était prise de tête et pour être franche je n'avais pas l'esprit à l'écriture mais voilà, l'épilogue est là! j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je suis partagé (je suis plus à l'aise avec le gore m'enfin bref^^) voici les lemon comme promis! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour celles et ceux qui ont le courage de me suivre une nouvelle fois!

* * *

><p><em>Bordel… ça fait déjà un an que tout est terminé, que la vieille folle a crevé, que Kakashi s'est fait descendre, qu'Orochimaru a laissé les rênes du groupe mafieux à Sasuke, que Minato est devenu chef des ANBU, que blondi est monté en grade… et que je me suis mis à entrainer les nouvelles recrues pour les yakuzas et pour les ANBU… j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on bosse avec eux en secret, c'est peut-être pas plus mal, au moins Sasuke n'est plus aussi froid et distant qu'il ne l'était, je serais presque jaloux, blondi a réussi là où j'ai toujours foiré…<em>

Laissant l'eau glisser sur son corps, Yahiko soupira en fermant les yeux, repensant bien malgré lui à Itachi. Après la mort de Mikoto, il ne c'était pas revu, du moins il n'avait pas voulu le revoir de peur de déraper une nouvelle fois. Sachant très bien que ses sentiments étaient toujours présents, il s'empêchait pourtant de se laisser aller. Il avait peur de retomber dans ses filets et il se détestait pour cette faiblesse. Sortant de la douche et enfilant un pantalon, il partit dans sa cuisine se chercher une bière. Alors qu'il allait retourner dans sa chambre, on frappa à sa porte.

- qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- très chaleureux l'accueil, je peux entrer ?

- j'ai des choses faire Itachi

- …. Je vois…

Sans attendre, le noiraud s'invita et s'installa sans la moindre gêne dans le salon. Levant les yeux au ciel et ne pouvant pas fuir au risque de paraître lâche, le roux ferma la porte et rejoignit l'intrus.

- si c'était pour faire ça, c'était pas la peine de frapper…

- …..

Silencieux comme à son habitude, Itachi se contenta de fixer Yahiko sans aucune pudeur, s'attardant sur les courbes de son corps mais aussi sur les cicatrices qu'il avait conservées de leur affrontement. Sa peau encore humide de sa douche, l'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux une goutte d'eau qui descendait le long de son torse pour aller humidifier le bord de son pantalon. Sentant son regard chaud et commençant à lui-même à porter un regard trop insistant sur Itachi, Yahiko poussa un grognement.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- …. Savoir pourquoi tu me fuis

- je ne te fuis pas je t'ignore nuance !

Le ton quelque peu renfrogné du tueur amusa Itachi qui se laissa aller à un petit sourire.

- et ça te fait marrer !

- tu n'as jamais su me mentir…

- contrairement à toi !

En trois mots, Itachi ressenti toute la rancune qu'avait encore Yahiko à son encontre. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux il se leva d'un geste souple et s'approcha, espérant intérieurement que l'autre n'allait pas avoir un geste de déni. Plongeant son regard dans le siens, il posa sa main sur le torse du roux à l'endroit où la peau avait conservé la marque de son attaque. Il le senti frissonner à son contact mais garda toute remarque pour lui, ne voulant pas braquer le roux.

- je t'ai dit pourquoi….

- je sais mais ça ne te lave pas de tes erreurs pour autant

- ….

- qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Itachi ?

La voix était douce mais ferme, interdisant à l'Uchiwa de tourner autour du pot.

- j'ai mis le feu à l'entrepôt de Mikoto…. Je n'ai nulle part où aller

- je vois et donc tu t'es dit autant venir ici

- je me vois mal demander à Sasuke de m'héberger… il est avec Naruto… c'est assez étrange je dois dire

- …. Ils ont prit un appart ensemble comme ça Naruto peut avoir à l'œil Sasuke et ils sont ensemble, ça n'a rien d'étrange.

Devant l'air quelque peu surpris qu'afficha Itachi, Yahiko eu un sourire presque mauvais.

- le surveiller ?

- on oublie pas une vie de souffrance et de haine en un an Itachi !

- ….. et toi ?

- je sais pas…

Itachi souria légèrement, conscient qu'une réponse de la sorte lui laissait encore une chance, une chance de repartir à zéro. S'approchant d'avantage, il se colla à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact était chaste, ce n'était qu'une simple pression, et pourtant il senti une chaleur grimper en lui. Le simple fait de savoir que Yahiko ne l'avait pas repousser amenait en lui une vague de bonheur. Oui, il pouvait se l'avouer sans mal, lui, le grand Itachi Uchiwa, tueur au sang-froid, ne fuyant jamais un combat était amoureux.

- je suis désolé Yahiko…

- un Uchiwa qui fait des excuses, c'est pas commun dit donc….

Son attitude était beaucoup moins froide ce qui rassura Itachi. Reprenant son assurance d'Uchiwa, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ne restant pas passif, Yahiko glissa un bras autour de sa taille, le collant d'avantage contre lui. Fermant les yeux, il laissa son homologue approfondir le baisé à sa guise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour ressentir un désir puissant. Le baisé presque innocent devint plus chaud et langoureux, les langues se cherchaient, glissant l'une contre l'autre, les dents mordillaient les lèvres, les bouches happaient et suçaient avec envie et les prises se resserraient autour des corps. Yahiko fit glisser une main le long de sa cuisse qu'il colla contre sa hanche. Le contact pouvant être plus approfondi, ils entamèrent de léger mouvement de bassin faisant grimper la température des corps assez rapidement. Envoyant finalement balader sa raison, Yahiko décida de se laisser envahir par les sensations que lui procurait les lèvres du noiraud sur son corps sans mettre de barrière, il verrait pour les conséquences plus tard. Il poussa un petit gémissement lorsque la langue frôla sa cicatrice.

- sensible murmura Itachi contre sa peau, imposant une marque rouge

- hn….

Appuyé contre le plan de travail, Yahiko laissa Itachi maître de la situation alors qu'il le senti descendre le long de son torse, taquiner ses bouts de chair dressés par le désir, glisser le long de sa peau, laissant une traîné brûlante pour son épiderme exacerbé. Flattant son nombril d'une manière des plus indécentes avec sa langue, Itachi défit très lentement son pantalon sous les grognements de Yahiko qui devenait de plus en plus pressé.

- patience siffla le noiraud

- tch….

Yahiko se crispa lorsqu'il senti le souffle chaud à travers son boxer. Impatient, il glissa sa main dans la chevelure ébène de son vis-à-vis, essayant de lui faire comprendre d'aller plus loin.

- reste sage intima-t-il d'une voix rauque, reste sage et t'auras tout ce que tu veux Yahi-chan !

Se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, ledit Yahi-chan rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière alors qu'il senti des lèvres humides se poser sur son sexe pulsant.

- pu…tain….

- quel vocabulaire, je suis outré…

- ferme là Itachi ou je te jure que je te bute !

L'Uchiwa ricana avant de reprendre sa petite gâterie. Interdisant à son amant tout mouvement en bloquant son bassin de ses mains, il donna quelques petits coups de langue sur son sexe dressé. Souriant quant aux protestations de son hôte, il continua avec la même lenteur voulant faire durer le plaisir.

- Itachi…..

Se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit, Itachi décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. D'un geste rapide, il prit entièrement le membre du tueur en bouche, le faisant se cambrer en arrière. Faisant pression avec ses lèvres, frottant sa langue sur la veine, il commença ses vas et viens sur un rythme totalement irrégulier. Laissant ses sens parler pour lui, Yahiko commença malgré les mains d'Itachi à bouger son bassin, lui intimant son propre rythme. Sentant la délivrance être proche, Itachi accéléra le mouvement et la puissance de son geste jusqu'à sentir un liquide âcre couler dans sa gorge. Se relevant lentement, il admira un instant le visage de Yahiko rougit par l'orgasme et le regard perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Attendrit, il se pencha et embrassa doucement sa joue alors qu'il senti deux bras entourer sa taille.

Sans plus attendre et pressé de passer aux choses beaucoup plus sérieuses, Yahiko s'attaqua à ses lèvres tout en lui retirant les vêtements qu'il lui restait. Leurs propres gémissements étaient étouffés par les lèvres de l'autre alors que les mains redécouvraient chaque zones qui étaient capable de faire gémir son partenaire. Yahiko senti son sexe reprendre de la vigueur sous les mordillements d'Itachi. Le soulevant sans mal et contrairement à la dernière fois, il le déposa avec douceur sur son lit avant de le recouvrir de son propre corps. Un instant s'écoula sans qu'aucun geste ne soit échangé, tous deux perdu dans le regard de leur opposé. Yahiko se pencha doucement et embrassa chaque partie de son visage puis descendit lentement le long de sa gorge, taquinant son lobe d'oreille avant d'aller mordiller un peu sauvagement l'un de ses tétons.

- vengeance susurra-t-il…

Itachi se contenta de lever son bassin d'un geste vif, faisant frotter leur virilité l'une contre l'autre. Tremblant de plaisir, Yahiko reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, alors qu'il jura dans sa barbe.

- égalité Yahi-chan….

Yahiko siffla à son air taquin, mordit sa peau laissant une marque rouge, descendit toujours plus bas, ignora son sexe pour aller taquiner l'intérieur de sa cuisse. L'excitation causée par les grognements d'Itachi montait toujours plus en lui alors qu'il s'obligeait à ne pas le prendre immédiatement, voulant lui aussi s'amuser un peu. Remontant le long de son corps avec le siens, frôlant chaque partie de son épiderme, il le senti se torde sous lui alors qu'il empoigna son sexe gorgé de sang.

- hn… Yahi-chan….

Avec cette voix et cet air de pure luxure, Yahiko senti ses hormones atteindre le point de non-retour. Glissant d'autorité trois doigts dans la bouche d'Itachi qui s'empressa de les lécher avec provocation, il entama pour les faire patienter tous les deux, quelques petits mouvements lascifs, se prenant au jeu de faire monter l'excitation au maximum. Les gémissements emplissaient la pièce, les corps se mouvaient sur une musique des plus sensuelles et les respirations devenaient de plus en plus anarchiques. Retirant ses doigts, il glissa sa main le long de son corps, récoltant la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son corps pâle et incéra deux doigts dans son intimité.

- bordel….

Se crispant sous la brutalité de Yahiko, Itachi laboura littéralement le dos du roux avec ses ongles le faisant se raidir.

- putain…

La chaleur avait atteint son maximum alors que pour le détendre, Yahiko avait fondu sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant sans relâche, collant son corps au siens, ne laissant aucun espace entre eux. Commençant de léger mouvement de ciseau, il réprima un frisson de plaisir lorsqu'Itachi commença à mouvoir son bassin dans l'espoir que le tueur aille plus loin.

- Ita….

Une morsure à son oreille fut l'unique réponse qu'il reçut. Prenant ça pour un oui, il retira rapidement ses doigts et le pénétra d'une puissante poussé, faisant presque crier le noiraud.

- enfoiré….

- tch….

Se recouchant sur Itachi, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Yahiko attendit un instant qu'il se soit habitué à lui, ne voulant pas être plus brutal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Prenant appui sur ses bras de chaque côté du visage de l'Uchiwa, il se releva pour le regarder. Devant son air partagé entre le plaisir et la douleur, il se pencha sur son visage et embrassa son front comme il le faisait autrefois.

- désolé….

Itachi tendit ses mains et entoura sa nuque, l'obligeant à nicher son visage dans son cou. Il prit une grande respiration puis commença de lui-même ses mouvements de hanche, sentant les bras de Yahiko se resserrer autour de lui. Le rythme était plutôt lent, la douleur encore trop présente, les baisés partagés eux étaient sensuels et montraient à quel point ils avaient envie de l'autre. Peu à peu, la cadence augmenta, les frottements des corps devenaient incontrôlé alors que les baisés devenaient totalement instinctif. Se redressant pour avoir une meilleure prise, Yahiko releva légèrement les jambes d'Itachi et donna plus de force à ses coups de butoir. Ses cheveux collant à son front et sa respiration hachée, son regard était braqué sur celui indécent de l'Uchiwa, suivant ses réactions à la seconde, cherchant l'endroit qui le ferait crier son nom, ce qui lui donnerait le sentiment ultime de le posséder entièrement. Se décalant très légèrement, il pénétra plus violement le corps de son homologue, le faisant se cambré entièrement. Un sourire pervers prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'Itachi avait la bouche ouverte, la respiration coupé et la voix bloquée.

- trouvé murmura-t-il….

Il se focalisa alors sur cette tâche, donnant des coups toujours plus fort et plus profond, se délectant de voir Itachi se torde sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Alors qu'il se sentait proche d'une seconde délivrance, il empoigna le sexe d'Itachi et lui imposa le même rythme que celui de son bassin.

- Yahi….

Jurant de plaisir en sentant noiraud se resserrer autour de lui, il augmenta la vitesse et vit Itachi se libérer entre ses mains. Il ne tarda pas à le suivre dans un grognement bestial. Essoufflé, Yahiko se retira faisant grimacer l'Uchiwa puis se laissa tomber à ses côtés, la respiration totalement hors de contrôle. Il tourna légèrement le visage pour voir qu'Itachi était dans le même état que lui, la sueur brillant sur son corps sous la lueur de la lune.

- plutôt passionné…

- je le suis toujours répliqua Yahiko

Itachi esquissa un sourire puis se tourna totalement de sorte à poser sa tête sur son épaule, caressant le torse du roux, frôlant chaque cicatrice qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec une certaine tristesse.

- t'en a aussi…. T'en fais pas….

- j'aurais dû t'en parler

- ….

Yahiko glissa croisa un bras derrière sa tête alors que l'autre passa autour de la taille d'Itachi.

- bah, on fait tous des conneries dans la vie, je trouve que tu t'es bien racheté !

- tu acceptes mon pardon avec une partie de jambe en l'air ?

- pas qu'une mon petit Itachi ajouta le roux en se relevant légèrement, collant presque son visage au sien, je compte bien te faire dire combien tu es désolé plusieurs fois par jour !

- …. Tu t'es pas arrangé toi

- ….

Se penchant et l'embrassa fougueusement, jouant de sa langue, il s'écarta après un court moment.

- ne me dit pas que ça te gène Uchiwa, t'es toujours le premier à me sauter dessus

- hn…

Se rallongeant dans les draps humides, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- qui sait… alors c'est ta façon à toi de me dire que je peux encore me faire pardonner ?

- hn…

Yahiko avait déjà les yeux fermés, un sourire de bienheureux flottant sur ses lèvres.

- tu peux rester ici….

Itachi garda le silence mais une salve de bonheur le submergea, le faisant sourire d'avantage.

Grognant dans son sommeil, Naruto se retourna et étendit son bras sur le matelas lorsqu'il ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Regardant à ses côtés, il remarqua que la place que devait occuper Sasuke était vide et tiède. Se mettant assis, les dernières traces de sommeil commençant à s'évaporer, il porta son regard tout autour de lui.

- Sas'ke ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, commençant à l'inquiéter. Se levant, il partit à la recherche de son amant qu'il trouva accoudé à leur balcon, regardant le ciel étoilé. Sasuke semblait perdu dans ses pensées, son esprit à des milliers de kilomètres d'où il était. S'approchant doucement, Naruto glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et frissonna quant à la fraicheur de sa peau.

- tu penses à quoi ?

- … à ce qu'il nous est arrivé… et à Itachi…

- …. C'est terminé tu sais

- je sais

- et puis pour Itachi je pense qu'il peut être digne de confiance

Sasuke se retourna dans les bras du blond et le fixa comme s'il venait de lui avouer qu'il venait d'une autre planète.

- ne me regarde pas comme ça rit Naruto, il a nous a bien aidé quand même

- j'aurais pu la buter seul !

- bien sûr affirma le policier mais admet que ce qu'il nous a montré prouve qu'il est de notre côté non ?

- hn…

Naruto nicha son visage dans son cou, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps.

- t'en fais pas, je suis là et Yahiko aussi, et puis quand tu seras prêt je suis sûr que tu laisseras à ton frère une chance de s'expliquer

- ….hn…

- je vais prendre ça pour un oui !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant un « idiot » accompagné d'un regard narquois. Naruto vexé lui mordilla l'épaule, s'amusant de l'expression faussement outré du plus jeune et captura ses lèvres pour un profond baisé. Remontant lentement ses mains le long des épaules du blond, Sasuke les noua derrière sa nuque, attirant Naruto contre lui pour approfondir l'acte. Dominant le combat, Naruto fit glisser sa langue le long de sa lèvre avant de la mordre presque tendrement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de joie alors qu'il voyait ceux de Sasuke emprunt à du désir.

- je t'aime tu le sais ça Sas'ke ?

- ça je le sais….

- et j'ai envie de toi !

- ça je le sens….

- tch… sale gosse !

Sasuke ricana avant de s'emporter et d'entamer un nouveau baisé tout aussi chaud que le premier. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, le blond le souleva d'un geste souple et l'emmena à l'intérieur dans le but de commencer leur petit jeu. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos avec Sasuke à califourchon sur lui, leurs lèvres ne s'étant toujours pas séparées. Glissant ses mains sur le corps fin de l'Uchiwa, caressant sa peau frissonnante de plaisir, il s'arrêta sur son fessier qu'il massa vigoureusement. Coupant le baisé en poussant un grognement appréciateur, Sasuke se releva légèrement et toisa Naruto qui le fixait avec un air lubrique.

- quoi ? Demanda innocemment le blond

- ben voyons…

- ça faisait longtemps ajouta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce mais aussi plus sérieuse

- quoi ?

- que tu es si… passionné et serein quand on est sur le point de faire l'amour expliqua le policier en caressant sa joue

- …

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre. Il était vrai que depuis un an et à cause de ce que lui avait fait Neji, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'être crispé ou très peu actif lorsque Naruto le touchait. Il ne le rejetait pas et l'acceptait à ses côtés mais son corps avait des réactions différentes. Pourtant depuis peu, il se sentait plus en confiance, les cauchemars diminuaient et le plaisir lorsqu'il partageait un baisé ou une caresse submergeait l'appréhension.

- désolé….

- hey, ne le soit pas s'exclama le blond, c'était pas reproche, je suis juste content, ça prouve que tu me fais à nouveau confiance… et que tu m'as totalement pardonné !

Devant l'air enjoué de Naruto, le jeune tueur ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. Surpris et peu habitué à le voir aussi joyeux, le capitaine des ANBU senti son cœur rater un battement. Sasuke s'étant calmé il l'embrassa passionnément, faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne, la suçant avec envie et mordant ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Retombant sur le dos avec son amant collé à lui, il fit glisser ses mains sous le pantalon, caressant avec vigueur ses fesses, titillant sans jamais aller plus loin son intimité. Se cambrant à moitié sur son corps, Sasuke retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements de plaisir. Ne voulant pas rester aussi passif, le jeune homme glissa un genou entre les jambes du blond, flattant sa virilité. Gémissant, Naruto accentuant ses gestes presque inconsciemment. Décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, le noiraud commença à mouvoir son bassin sur une musique imaginaire, faisant rencontrer leurs érections encore comprimé par le tissu. La température monta d'un cran alors que les respirations s'emballaient lentement mais sûrement. Suivant le mouvement de hanche de Sasuke, Naruto donnait ses propres impulsions, désirant encore et toujours plus le corps qui dansait sur lui.

- Sas'….

Sasuke se pencha sur son amant et glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de contourner la mâchoire, descendre le long de sa gorge pour s'attaquer à ses boutons de chair. Suçant l'un alors qu'il pinçait l'autre, il se gorgeait de voir Naruto totalement soumis à lui. Glissant plus bas en suivant les lignes du tatouage puis fit descendre avec une lenteur insoutenable le pantalon et le boxer du blond. Regardant avec envie la virilité fièrement dressée du blond, il la flatta de quelques coups de langue avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche. Sentant une main se poser sur son crâne, il laissa le blond lui donner le rythme qu'il voulait, alternant entre de longues et de courtes sucions. Le sexe du policier pulsait contre sa langue alors qu'il la faisait courir le long de sa verge en harmonie avec le mouvement des hanches de Naruto. Sentant un début de frémissement, il accéléra lorsque Naruto tira légèrement sur ses cheveux le faisant s'arrêter. Malgré sa respiration rapide, il lui souria puis le força à remonter son visage vers le siens. L'embrassant avec amour, il inversa les positions, bloquant les mains du plus jeune au-dessus de sa tête.

- c'est en toi que je veux venir et nulle part ailleurs Sas'ke…

La voix rauque, le regard brûlant et le sourire pervers firent gémir Sasuke. Le blond ricana puis lécha trois doigts, s'amusant du regard braqué sur lui. Il s'abaissa et s'attaqua à son oreille alors que sa main descendit beaucoup plus bas, frôlant la virilité pour aller titiller son entrée. Faisant de petit cercle pour détendre la peau, il fit pénétrer un doigt. Plutôt détendu, Sasuke ne senti que très peu la douleur, occupé par le plaisir que lui procurait la langue du blond contre la sienne. Le second doigt se fit ressentir d'avantage, le faisant se cambrer légèrement.

- désolé…. Détends-toi Sas'ke…

- hn…

Entourant la nuque de ses bras, plaquant de ce fait le visage de Naruto contre lui, il se concentra sur ses lèvres posées sur lui et sur son corps plaqué contre le siens. Naruto continua de bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de son corps lorsqu'il senti Sasuke se cambrer comme jamais, rejetant la tête en arrière. Souriant contre sa peau pâle, Naruto réitéra son geste, taquinant sa prostate, le faisant gémir sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Il en profita pour insérer un troisième doigt afin de le préparer du mieux possible, ne voulant pas voir son visage déformé par la douleur. Perdu dans son plaisir, Sasuke quémanda des baisés comme si ça vie en dépendait. La sueur collait entre les deux corps amenant une dimension encore plus charnelle à leur échange.

- Naru….je…

Touchant une nouvelle fois la tâche tant recherchée, Sasuke se libéra entre leurs deux corps. La vision totalement alangui du plus jeune et son air de pure luxure aurait pu faire jouir sur le coup le blond s'il n'avait pas n'avait pas autant de self-control. Naruto repris ses baisés et ses caresses, sentant une nouvelle fois le membre du noiraud se durcir. Jugeant qu'il était prêt, il se présenta à lui et le pénétra avec une extrême douceur, jusqu'à l'empaler entièrement. Soufflant difficilement sous le plaisir d'être entouré par Sasuke, Naruto resta immobile jusqu'à sentir le plus jeune commencer de léger mouvement.

- hn… Sas'ke….

Les bras tendus de chaque côté de sa tête, les jambes de Sasuke entourant ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou, tout était là pour lui faire perdre la tête. La respiration laborieuse, il augmenta la cadence, sentant le tueur lui en demander de plus en plus. Les coups étaient puissant et profond, chaque mouvement touchant sa prostate, le faisant se tordre de plaisir. Naruto attira Sasuke contre lui et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, le pénétrant avec plus de force et de passion. Sasuke totalement sous son contrôle, il se plaisait à le voir submergé par ses sentiments, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de lubricité. Le policier prit son membre en main et commença quelque mouvement, souhaitant décupler son plaisir. Assis sur lui, Sasuke se releva d'un geste brusque et se laissa tomber avec force, faisant jouir le blond en lui qu'il suivit très peu de temps après. Essoufflé et satisfait, Naruto retomba mollement sur le matelas avec Sasuke dans ses bras. Se tournant légèrement, il le regarda avec amour tout en lui caressant le dos d'une manière tendre et presque inconsciente.

- pourquoi tu souris ?

- je me disais juste que tu étais beaucoup moins froid que lors de notre première rencontre !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel puis posa sa tête sur son torse après l'avoir embrassé.

- tu es beaucoup moins crétin qu'au début… enfin ça dépend des fois…

- je vais prendre ça pour un compliment !

- hn…. Crétin va…

Somnolant, Sasuke ne faisait plus qu'attention à la main sur son corps et au cœur battant de Naruto.

- tu vois Sas'ke, le changement est toujours possible….

Naruto embrassa son front avant de fermer les yeux, partant pour un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Hé voilà c'est terminé^^, que dire, j'ai pris comme je l'ai déjà dit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette première fic et encore plus quand j'ai lu tous vos commentaires et le nombre de personne qui m'ont suivit, donc je vous dit déjà merci! Même si c'est par passion que j'écris, j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à vos conseils ou a vos remarques, pour une première fic c'est extrêmement motivant et ça ne sera sûrement pas ma dernière^^<br>J'espère que cette épilogue ne vous aura pas déçu bien sûr et j'attends vos avis avec impatience! Maintenant place aux remerciements comme il se doit, hé oui une histoire n'en est pas une si elle n'est pas lu, c'est quand même grâce à vous qu'on prend autant de plaisir à écrire dans un sens hein!

Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, BakaNyu, Ethrenne, narusasu love, darkmoonlady, Moga-Moga, Yume ka Mage, ninou07000, sa14, Sylman, Tirose, harunoyume et je m'excuse d'avance si j'en oublie^^ et bien sur des personnes que je découvrent très récemment mais qui ne lésinent pas sur les compliments comme Bal, Passerine, Misaki-sama 007, Tsubasa, Sam, Mel, Airi-chan 787, Choco97, Aliseaaaaa et tous les autres inconnus bien sûr, merci de m'avoir suivit et de m'avoir conseillé, vous êtes tous géniaux, que le plaisir de lire et d'écrire soit toujours avec vous mwahahahahahhahahaha... bon je m'arrête là ^^'

réponse aux reviews :

bal : Ha oui en tant que goréenne comme tu dis, on se marre quand ils souffrent mais c'est tellement mieux je trouve, il faudrait déposer le concept un jour du goréen, je suis sûr qu'on aurait beaucoup d'amateur(euse) en tout cas, contente que l'histoire t'ai plu, j'espère que l'épilogue aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes, merci de m'avoir suivit^^

sa14 : ça me fait énormément plaisir, j'aime plus écrire des combats que des scènes d'amour alors bon^^ j'espère que cette fin te plaira, merci pour tes compliments!

Ethrenne : oui je sais je suis inexcusable^^ tes phrases sont toutes dans un cahier, merci beaucoup pour ça déjà, elles me serviront très certainement dans une prochain fic, niark niark! Tu me fais énormément plaisir, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à essayer de ne laisser personne en dehors de l'histoire et quand il y plusieurs personnages, ça peut être compliqué, je me suis vraiment prise la tête alors si le résultat et positif, je suis fière^^ enfin voilà, j'espère que l'épilogue ne t'aura pas déçu! merci de m'avoir suivit comme tu l'as fais et aussi pour tes conseils avisés!

narusasu love : hé oui c'est la fin, voici ton moment de romance j'espère que ça ta plu vu la dose de gore que t'as subit, il faut bien que je compense^^ donc voilà, j'attends ton avis avec impatience!

En général, encore une fois et tant pis si je vous saoul mais merci de m'avoir suivit pour ma première fic! j'espère vous revoir pour une prochaine fois qui sait XD

Bisous à vous et VIVE LE YAOI!


End file.
